Qui Aime Bien Chatie Bien
by Jeni Kat
Summary: During New Moon ! Quand Bella se fait rejeter par Jacob, elle prend une décision qui va bouleverser sa vie. Elle part pour l'Italie, et elle a été suivit par Victoria qui s'apprête à la tuer, mais quelqu'un la sauve. Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?
1. Nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Je ne le crois pas ! Jake vient de m'envoyer paître ! Il n'est plus le garçon que j'ai connu. Je n'étais plus en face de mon meilleur ami, mais en face d'un inconnu ! Je rentrais chez moi, trempée de la tête au pied à cause de la pluie qui tombait sur la ville, et je me disais qu'il était temps pour moi de changer d'air. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être rejeté par les gens qui comptent pour moi. Arrivée chez moi, je montais en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour me réchauffer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Cette douche me fit le plus grand bien et je réfléchissais en même temps comment dire à mon père que je voulais partir afin de m'aérer la tête.**

_« Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine alors qu'on vient de se retrouver, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Chaque fois que je sors ou que je vais au lycée, je pense à Edward et le fait que Jacob me laisse tomber, ça me fait encore plus souffrir ! » pensai-je._

**Une fois détendue, je rejoignis la chambre vêtue d'une serviette, et m'habillais d'un jogging et d'un pull de sport. Une fois les cheveux secs, je descendis à la cuisine préparer le repas pour ce soir tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où je pourrai aller. Au soleil, ce serait le pied ! Pas de vampire qui viendrait me chercher je ne sais quelle vengeance ou autre !**

_« Bella ? » me fit la voix de mon père._

« Dans la cuisine ! » répliquai-je.

« Ça sent drôlement bon ! » me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Ce sera prêt dans vingt minutes ! » informai-je en mettant la table.

_**Durant le repas.**_

**Je triturais le contenu de mon assiette avec ma fourchette, cherchant les bons mots pour dire à Charlie que je voulais partir.**

« Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important ! » dis-je en rassemblant tout le courage qu'il y avait en moi.

**Il ne dit rien. Bizarre !**

« Voilà, il faut que je te dise que… ! »

« Que tu veux partir ! » dit-il à ma place.

« S'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas je… Hein ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bella, ne prends pas cet air choqué. D'ailleurs, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te décider à m'en parler ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » demandai-je.

« Bella, même si ça m'embête, je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureuse depuis qu'_il_ est partit. Si le fait de t'éloigner peut te rendre plus joyeuse, alors je ne m'y opposerai pas ! Et je sais aussi que tu ne te contenteras pas de quitter la ville ! » répondit-il. « J'ai raison ? »

**Je me contentais d'acquiescer.**

« Et où veux-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Italie ! » répondis-je.

« Si tel est un ton désir, je ne m'y opposerai pas ! » avoua-t-il.

« Merci papa ! » dis-je en me levant pour le prendre dans mes bras.

**Durant les jours qui suivirent, je préparais mon voyage pour Turin. J'avais stoppé mon cursus scolaire, car je partais bien avant la remise des diplômes. J'avais dis au revoir à tous mes amis, mais je n'avais pas pris la peine de prévenir Jake de mon départ. Il ne voulait plus me parler, et bien tant pis ! **

_**Jour du départ. Aéroport de Seattle.**_

_« Les passagers du vol 210 à destination de Turin, présentez-vous à la porte d'embarcation n°12. Décollage dans dix minutes ! » se fit entendre la voix de l'hôtesse._

**Je regardais mon père qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer, laissait apparaître sur son visage la tristesse de mon éloignement.**

« Au revoir papa ! » lui dis-je, triste de le quitter.

« Fais attention à toi et, n'oublie pas de m'appeler à ton arrivée ! » m'avertit-il.

« Je te le promets ! » acceptai-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Bella ! » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

**Je pris mon sac contenant mon téléphone, mon i-phone et quelques affaires personnelles avant de me diriger vers la porte douze. Je jetais un dernier regard à mon père avant de passer la porte qui me menait vers ma nouvelle vie. La Bella maladroite et timide avait disparue pour laisser place à une nouvelle Bella. Une Bella avec du caractère. Une Bella qui ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds, mais avant tout, une Bella qui s'assume ! Turin, me voilà !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Je marchais dans les couloirs du château, revenant d'une fructueuse virée dans les rues de Volterra. Observer ces êtres humains insignifiants à mes yeux, les voir se disputer pour un rien, voilà ce qui m'amuse ! Je tournais à une intersection et je tombais sur Renata, le garde personnel d'Aro. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette garce ?**

« Demetri, les Rois te demandent ! » m'informa-t-elle.

« J'arrive ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle repartit rapidement et je marchais à une allure normale. Quand j'arrivais à l'accueil, l'odeur de Gianna m'enivra et je dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas la tuer afin d'apaiser ma soif. Je devrais attendre d'être hors de Volterra. J'ouvris les portes de la salle du trône et arrivé à hauteur de mes maîtres, je mis un genou à terre.**

« Vous m'avez fais demander Maître ? » demandai-je.

« Relève-toi ! » me dit Caïus.

**Je repris ma posture habituelle, le corps droit, les mains derrière le dos et attendis. Aro me regarda avec cette lueur sadique qui le caractérisait.**

« Nous avons ouïe dire, qu'une personne, connaissait l'existence des vampires ! » dit Aro.

« Que dois-je faire ? » questionnai-je.

« Cette jeune personne devrait arriver à Turin d'ici quelques heures en provenance de Seattle mais, d'après mes sources, elle serait imperméable à certains dons ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Un bouclier ? » m'étonnai-je.

« C'est ce que nous pensons ! » affirma-t-il.

« Si elle est un bouclier, comment pourrai-je la trouver ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Elle aurait, une odeur très irrésistible. Une odeur de freesia ! » avoua-t-il.

« Rien que d'imaginer cette odeur me donne l'eau à la bouche ! » brailla Jane.

« Du calme ma chère. Nous voulons cette jeune fille pour en faire l'une des nôtres, et non pour la tuer ! » dit Aro, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Demetri, retrouve la, et amène la nous, vivante ! » précisa Marcus.

« Je ferai selon vos ordres ! » acceptai-je.

« Tu pars immédiatement ! » dit Aro.

**Je m'inclinais une dernière fois et quittais la salle pour me diriger vers ma chambre afin de changer de tenue. Je mis un jean noir, un t-shirt, une chemise et une paire de chaussures ainsi que ma cape avant de partir. J'allais au garage et montais dans mon cabriolet, une BMW M6 noire. Je rabattis la toiture afin d'être protégé du soleil, et fis route jusqu'à Turin. Si la personne que je dois retrouver est bel et bien un bouclier, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à la localiser. En l'espace de quatre heures, j'étais arrivé à l'aéroport de Turin. Ma voiture est puissante mais faut pas abuser non plus. Le soleil était encore à son zénith, alors je préférais rester dans la voiture et observer. J'arrivais à tracer chaque personne présente, et lorsque je me concentrais davantage, je bloquais sur un esprit. Une personne en particulier attira mon attention. Elle était brune, aussi pâle qu'un vampire sauf que du sang coulait dans ses veines. Elle retirait ses lunettes de soleil et aussitôt, une force invisible me poussait à aller à sa rencontre. Je me concentrais sur sa fragrance, et aussitôt ma gorge me brûla. Tirant une valise à roulette avec elle, elle siffla un taxi. Elle monta avec son unique bagage mais je me figeais lorsque je sentis une présence hostile avec elle. Me concentrant, la fragrance de cette personne était caractéristique des vampires. Me concentrant davantage, je finis par capter leur conversation.**

_« Bonjour Bella ! » fit une voix de femme._

_« Victoria ! » _

**La mélodieuse voix de la dites Bella m'envahit et le besoin de la protéger était plus fort que tout. En plus, les Maîtres la voulait vivante. Le taxi partit en trombe et j'en fis de même, lui collant aux basques. Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Et merde, pourquoi aurais-je pu croire un seul instant que je serai tranquille ? **

« Victoria, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix ? » soupirai-je, ne faisant pas attention à la route qui dévalait devant mes yeux.

« Vengeance ma belle ! » répondit-elle simplement en accélérant encore plus.

**J'ignorais que c'était possible pour un taxi.**

« Préviens-moi quand t'auras fini de conduire ! » ironisai-je en fermant les yeux.

**La voiture se stoppa nette et je fus éjectée de la voiture. Le choc fut violent.**

« AÏE ! » criai-je, sentant des graviers sous mon corps.

**J'ouvris les yeux et Victoria avait un sourire sadique sur le visage.**

« Tu vas payer pour ce que ton Edward a fait à James ! » me prévint-elle.

**Je fermais les yeux alors qu'elle se précipita sur moi, mais à la place de ses crocs dans ma nuque, j'entendis un craquement et un cri. J'ouvris un œil et la tête de Victoria était séparée de son corps. Celui-ci avait été démantelé en plusieurs morceaux et au milieu de toute cette pagaille se tenait un homme, ou plutôt un vampire. Je le regardais de haut en bas et le seul mot qui me vint à la bouche c'est :**

« Wow ! »


	2. Attirance fatale

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté par terre à observer cet _Apollon Italien_.**

« Je suis Russe ! » dit-il.

« J'ai dis ça tout haut ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Et ouais, Miss Catastrophe ! » se moqua-t-il en roulant le _R_ de _catastrophe._

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Miss Catastrophe ? » rétorquai-je.

« Que je suis beau ? » se vanta-t-il.

« Vous les vampires vous avez un égo vraiment surdimensionné ! » raillai-je.

**J'allais pour me relever quand il me tendit sa main.**

« Tu veux m'aider ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, non je voulais te faire admirer mon gant en soie. T'es vraiment idiote ! » soupira-t-il.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa main avec la mienne et je fus sur mes jambes aussitôt. J'inspectais mes vêtements et je maudissais intérieurement cette garce de Victoria. J'étais couverte de poussière, et je sentais une odeur de rouille qui commençait à me donner la nausée. Un grognement sourd me sortit de mon malaise et je vis que Mister Beau Gosse avait les yeux noirs.**

« Tu saignes ! » grogna-t-il.

« Si tu veux me bouffer, ne te gênes pas mais, laisse-moi appeler mon père pour que je lui fasse mes adieux ! » ironisai-je.

**Son regard s'intensifia et la seconde d'après, je me suis retrouvé contre la portière d'une voiture.**

« C'est quoi la marque de la voiture ? » demandai-je en détournant la conversation.

« Une BMW M6, mais ne change pas de sujet ! » me prévint-il.

« Sinon tu vas me croquer ? » l'embêtai-je.

« Ne me tente pas, _Isabella !_ » grogna-t-il.

**Pourquoi le fait d'entendre mon prénom en entier dans sa bouche m'excitait plus que de raison ?**

« J'ai reçu pour ordre de t'amener devant mes Maîtres ! » m'informa-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas le genre de pauvre fille qui va suivre un mec sans savoir qui il est et d'où il vient ! » dis-je en essayant de me détacher de lui.

« Je m'appelle Demetri, et je suis le Chef de la garde des Volturi ! » avoua-t-il.

**Je me figeais à l'entente du nom _Volturi. _Je me rappelais ce qu'_il _m'avait dit sur eux, et je déglutis péniblement.**

« Ils ne te feront pas de mal, aie confiance en moi ! » me susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

« Pourquoi aurais-je confiance en toi ? » demandai-je en tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

« Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie, et parce que je sais que je te fais de l'effet ! » ronronna-t-il.

« Je rêve ou t'es en train de ronronner ? » pouffai-je.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-il en continuant.

**Bon sang que c'est sexy ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il m'embrasse !**

« Tu joues avec le feu, _Isabella !_ » me dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« J'ai encore pensé tout haut ! » me désolai-je.

« Non, je le sens, c'est tout ! » expliqua-t-il en souriant dangereusement.

« Oh et puis merde ! » marmonnai-je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

**Mon geste lui arracha un grognement, m'excitant encore plus. Contre toute attente, alors que je pensais qu'il allait me repousser, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il colla son bassin contre le mien, et força l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres mais quand sa langue trouva la mienne, je me suis senti fondre de l'intérieur. _Il _ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, et j'allais en profiter mais malheureusement, le manque d'air se fit sentir, en tout cas pour moi et Demetri décolla sa bouche de la mienne, le regard noir de désir. Je fermais les yeux, la respiration haletante par le premier vrai baiser que je venais de recevoir. **

« Wow ! » soufflai-je.

**Il se mit à rire et me dit :**

« Ravi que ça t'ai plu mais, j'aurais préféré ne pas arrêter ! »

« Désolé, je ne suis qu'une humaine ! » répliquai-je.

« Et l'humaine a le bras qui saigne alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y remédier ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Levant les yeux au ciel, je me dirigeais vers le taxi qu'avait volé Victoria et j'ouvris le coffre pour sortir ma valise. Refermant le coffre, j'essayais de poser la valise dessus mais mon bras me faisait mal.**

« Aïe ! » grimaçais-je.

**La valise se retrouva sur le coffre en deux secondes, et Demetri arracha la manche de mon t-shirt sans ménagement. La coupure était profonde.**

« Y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ! » me plaignis-je.

**Demetri me regarda avant d'ouvrir lentement sa bouche. **

« Hey ! » m'apeurai-je en voyant ce qu'il faisait.

**Il avait afflué son venin dans sa bouche et il en déversait quelques gouttes sur ma blessure. Quand il eut finit, il me regarda et me dit :**

« Reste calme, ça ne te transformera pas. Je n'ai versé que quelques gouttes afin de refermer ta plaie. »

« Ah bon ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Change-toi, et je t'emmène à Volterra ! » me dit-il avant de partir vers les morceaux de Victoria pour y mettre le feu.

**Je pris donc deux vêtements et j'entrais dans le taxi mais je décidais de l'embêter un peu ou plutôt, de le mettre mal à l'aise alors, j'ôtais mon haut sans gêne et rouvris la portière pour le jeter dehors. Quand Demetri se tourna vers moi, il se figea en me voyant en soutien-gorge. J'enlevais mon pantalon sans faire attention à Demetri, et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements au milieu de nulle part, le regard brûlant de mon ténébreux vampire sur moi. J'enfilais un mini-short en jean, et un débardeur qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur. **

« Je suis prête alors, on peut y aller ! » lui dis-je en prenant ma valise.

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Cette fille, cette petite humaine insignifiante va me rendre complètement barjo. Rien que le baiser que l'on avait échangé m'a chamboulé, mais le fait de la voir se déshabiller devant moi, sans aucune gêne, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire. Comment se fait-il qu'une humaine puisse me faire autant d'effet, alors que ni Jane, ni même Heidi ou aucune autre vampire que j'ai mis dans mon lit, ne m'a jamais procuré cette sensation ?**

« Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ? » fit la voix de Bella.

**Prenant sur moi pour ne pas sauter sur elle et faire une chose que je regretterais, je m'installais au volant de ma caisse et démarrai. Le silence se fit quelques secondes quand j'entendis Bella soupirer. Grâce à ma vision vampirique, je la vis sortir son portable de son sac et elle composa un numéro.**

_« Bella ? »_

« Salut papa ! Je te réveille ? »

_« Ce n'est rien. Alors, bien arrivée ? »_

« Saine et sauve ! »

**Elle me regardait en disant cela. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.**

_« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »_

« Je vais essayer de me trouver un petit motel pas trop cher pour me reposer, ensuite j'aviserai ! »

_« N'oublie pas d'appeler ta mère ! »_

« Je le ferai ! »

_« Euh, Bella, Jacob, a mal prit ton départ, et encore moins que tu ne lui aies pas dit au revoir ! »_

« Je m'en fiche. C'est lui qui m'a tourné le dos alors je lui rends juste la monnaie de sa pièce ! »

_« Bella… ! »_

« Ecoute papa, je suis fatiguée alors, je te rappellerais plus tard ! »

_« D'accord ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Et elle raccrocha.**

« Qui est Jacob ? » demandai-je.

« Un sale con ! » répondit-elle.

« Sérieusement ! » soupirai-je.

« C'est un sale con ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Quoi, il a pas voulu de toi et c'est pour ça que t'es parti ? » me moquai-je.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré ! » rétorqua-t-elle, méchamment.

« Oh ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire briser le cœur ! » râlai-je.

« Arrête ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Vous les humains, vous êtes toujours en train de vous plaindre, je le crois pas. Un de perdu dix de retrouvés ! » m'exaspérai-je.

**Je tentais un regard vers elle et, elle était crispée. Ses poings se serrèrent tellement forts que j'entendis ses os craquer.**

« Oh, on se calme. Tu vas te péter les jointures si tu continues ! » m'amusai-je.

« . ! » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Bella, désolé si je t'ai blessé, vraiment je… » mais elle me coupa.

« Tais-toi ! »

**Ne voulant pas la blesser davantage, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur afin d'arriver plus vite à Volterra. La route va être longue !**


	3. Chien et chat

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Non mais je rêve. Pour qui il se prend ce vampire sexy et têtu comme une mule ? Parler de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il m'avait tellement mise en rogne que toute l'attirance et la sympathie que je ressentais pour lui s'était envolé. Je ne disais plus un seul mot depuis des heures, et à notre arrivée à ce qui me semblait être Volterra, la nuit était tombée. Il entra dans un immense garage avec des voitures aussi belles les unes que les autres. **

_« C'est Jake qui serait content de voir tout ça ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser._

**Et Rosalie aussi, que je savais être dingue de voiture. Je sortis de la voiture avant même que Demetri n'éteigne le contact et me dirigeais vers le coffre pour prendre ma valise, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et avait déjà prit mon bagage en main.**

« Suis-moi ! » me dit-il en avançant sans m'attendre.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et le suivi donc à travers les couloirs interminables de ce château lugubre et vampirique. **

« On se dépêche ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Si je veux ! » répliquai-je, cynique.

**Un grognement sourd retentit, et on pénétra dans une grand pièce rempli de vampire, avec trois d'entre eux que je reconnu comme étant les Rois, assis sur trois sièges.**

« Maîtres ! » dit Demetri en s'inclinant.

« Maîtres ! » l'imitai-je, moqueuse.

**J'entendis quelqu'un se mettre à rire et je me retournais pour apercevoir une véritable armoire à glace. Il me fait penser à Emmett, sauf que je ne le vois pas comme un grand frère et qu'il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Il me rendit mon sourire. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !**

« Ma chère Isabella, enfin je te rencontre. Quelle joie ! » s'extasia le vampire assit au milieu qui s'était levé.

« C'est la première fois qu'un vampire qui bouffe des humains est ravi de faire ma connaissance ! » ironisai-je.

**Il esquissa un sourire, et celui à sa gauche à lui, avec les cheveux blancs, me regardait, amusé.**

« Approche, ma chère enfant ! » me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

**Je m'approchais et il prit ma main dans la sienne. Il fit je ne sais quoi, et ça dura quelques secondes. Des secondes durant lesquelles, je sentais le regard de Demetri sur moi.**

« Intéressant ! » finit-il par me dire.

« Intéressant ? Vous trouvez intéressant le fait de tenir la main d'une humaine ? » demandai-je, perdue.

**Les quelques vampires présents se mirent à rire, ainsi que celui avec les cheveux blancs.**

« Non, je n'arrive pas à lire en toi ! » me sourit-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier dont le pouvoir ne marche pas sur moi. Je sais, c'est frustrant ! » taquinai-je en récupérant ma main. « Je peux savoir vos noms ? »

« Je m'appelle Aro, et voici mes frères : Caïus et Marcus ! » présenta-t-il.

« D'accord enchantée, vraiment mais, vous me voulez quoi au juste ? Votre chien de garde n'a pas voulu me le dire ! » demandai-je en désignant Demetri.

**Un rire tonitruant retentit dans la salle. Je me retournais pour m'apercevoir que c'était l'armoire à glace qui riait aussi fort. Je le savais, c'est Emmett numéro deux !**

« Félix, calme-toi je te prie ! » lui somma Aro.

**Le dit Félix se calma.**

« Pardon Maître ! » s'excusa-t-il.

**Bien qu'il ne rie plus, je pouvais clairement voir qu'il se retenait.**

« Quelque chose s'est passé pour que tu sois si, comment dire… ! » hésita Aro.

« Vexante ? » proposai-je. **Il acquiesça. **« Je ne supporte tout simplement pas qu'on se mêle de chose qu'on ne comprend pas, et qui ne regarde personne d'autre que moi ! »

« Demetri ! » appela Aro en lui tendant la main.

**Monsieur je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas, s'approcha d'Aro et lui donna sa main. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lâcha la main de Demetri. Aro me regarda, un sourire amusé. Génial, il a dû voir la séance de bouche-à-bouche qui s'était produite contre la voiture de Demetri quelques heures plus tôt.**

« Qui était cette femme qui t'a attaqué ? » me demanda Aro.

« Quelqu'un qui cherchait à venger la mort de son compagnon ! » répondis-je.

**Je vis Demetri bouger et se placer à côté de moi. Le troisième Roi, avec les cheveux bouclés et qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyre, me regardait étrangement.**

« Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais me transformer en loup-garou ? C'est gênant ! » quémandai-je, mal à l'aise.

« Marcus a le don de voir les relations entre les gens, vampire ou humain ! » m'expliqua Demetri.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? » crachai-je.

**Une main glacée agrippa mon cou. Demetri !**

« On dirait que j'ai vexé monsieur ! » m'amusai-je, posant une main sur celle de Demetri qui maintenait mon cou.

« Tu as une drôle de façon d'être reconnaissante envers celui qui t'a sauvé la vie ! » grogna-t-il en approchant son visage près du mien.

« Vas-y, tue-moi si t'en as envie ! » lui dis-je.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Isabella ! » me menaça-t-il.

« Demetri, lâche-la s'il te plaît ! » lui somma Aro.

**Demetri ôta sa main de ma gorge. **

« Nous allons tous nous calmer, et en venir au pourquoi de ta venue ici Isabella ! » me dit Aro.

« D'accord mais, appelez-moi Bella ! » lui dis-je.

« Bien ! Bella, si j'ai envoyé Demetri te chercher, c'est parce que nous avions ouïe dire qu'une humaine connaissait notre secret, et qu'elle était un bouclier. Toi, en l'occurrence ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que ni vous ni Edward ne peut lire en moi ! » lâchai-je.

« Edward ? Edward Cullen ? » s'étonna Caïus. « C'est donc eux qui t'ont révélés notre secret ! »

« Non, je l'ai découvert moi-même. Il n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons ! » réfutai-je. « Ils n'y sont pour rien ! »

« Vois-tu, chère Bella, aucun humain ne peut connaître notre secret mais, en vu de ton immense talent, deux options s'offrent à toi. Soit nous t'éliminons, soit tu deviens l'une des nôtres. A toi de choisir ! » me dit Aro.

**Je voyais clairement dans son regard qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur que j'accepte la transformation. Et puis, l'idée de faire chier Demetri pour l'éternité, ça me tentait assez ! Avec un sourire aux lèvres je répondis :**

« J'accepte de me joindre à vous ! »

« Fabuleux ! » s'exclama Aro en tapant dans ses mains.

« J'ai cependant une requête ! »

« Je t'écoute ! » me dit Aro, intrigué.

« J'aimerai avoir une semaine. Une dernière semaine d'humanité. Profiter des plaisirs humains quoi ! » demandai-je.

« Accordé ! » répondit Aro. « Demetri, conduit Bella dans sa chambre que nous avons fait préparer pour elle ! »

« Suis-moi Bella ! » me dit Demetri.

« C'est Isabella pour toi ! » répliquai-je.

**Il me regardait vraiment méchamment.**

« T'aime pas mon caractère hein ? Tant pis pour toi. Tu vas devoir faire avec, et si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

**Il reprit ma valise et sortit de la salle du trône. En le suivant, je croisais le regard amusée d'une jeune fille blonde. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être méchante malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait ! Je me dépêchais de suivre Demetri, qui marchait vite.**

« HEY OH, L'HUMAINE N'EST PAS AUSSI RAPIDE QUE TOI ! » lui criai-je.

« L'humaine n'a qu'à se dépêcher ! » me répondit-il.

« Crétin de vampire ! » marmonnai-je.

**Il me fit entrer dans une pièce, mais je n'eus pas le temps de détailler les lieux que je fus plaqué contre un matelas très confortable, Demetri assit sur moi, une main sur ma gorge.**

« Je vois que t'aime être au dessus ! » l'allumai-je.

« Je vais te donner un petit conseil, arrête de me provoquer ! » me prévint-il.

« Sinon quoi ? » demandai-je sans peur.

« Sinon tu le regretteras. On ne se moque pas de moi impunément, et sans en payer les conséquences. Pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'humaine et je ne peux rien te faire sans m'attirer les foudres d'Aro, alors je vais sagement attendre que tu sois devenu l'une des nôtres, parce que ce sera à moi de t'entraîner au combat, et nouveau-né ou pas, tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi ! » me répondit-il d'une voix assez, venimeuse.

**Je dois être masochiste mais, ce petit jeu qui commençait à naître entre nous m'amusait, et m'excitait plus que de raison. Sans que je ne le voie venir, la bouche de Demetri s'empara de la mienne. Sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche et il se retrouva entre mes jambes. Malgré le fait qu'il m'avait énervé dans la voiture, et que je le détestais pour ce qu'il m'avait dit, le baiser qu'il me donnait me rendait totalement folle. Je commençais à manquer d'air, ce que remarqua Demetri car il détacha sa bouche de la mienne. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me susurra :**

« Tu veux jouer, alors on va jouer. T'es à moi, _Isabella_, et si jamais je te revoie fricoter avec un autre, tu me le paieras cher ! »

**En moins d'une seconde, il n'était plus là. Saleté de vampire et de leur frime ! Je rêve ou Demetri vient de dire que je lui appartenais ? Cette idée me fit frissonner, mais de plaisir. Il va souffrir ! Il a osé m'interdire de fricoter avec d'autres garçons, et rien que pour ça, je vais faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est dans ces moments-là où les conseils de Rosalie auraient été précieux ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends Demetri !**

« Le jeu ne fait que commencer ! » dis-je à voix haute.


	4. Aucune attache

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**J'étais assise sur mon nouveau lit en train de lire pour la énième fois _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_, quand on frappa à ma porte. Je posais mon livre et allais voir qui c'était. C'était la jeune fille blonde de tout à l'heure.**

« Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Jane ! » me dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Fais comme chez toi ! » lui dis-je en retournant à mon ouvrage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête par rapport à Demetri, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis à cent pour cent avec toi ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

**Je posais le livre une deuxième fois, et la regardais en fronçant les sourcils.**

« Explique-toi ! » la pressai-je, curieuse.

« Disons que, de le voir perdre les pédales à cause d'une humaine, ça m'amuse, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! » expliqua-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, tu plais beaucoup à Félix ! »

« Même si j'avoue qu'il est plutôt pas mal, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me caser. J'ai plutôt envie de m'amuser ! » dis-je.

« Avec Félix, il n'en sera pas autrement ! » ricana-t-elle.

**Je la suivis dans son hilarité quand elle me dit :**

« Allez, dis m'en plus sur toi ! »

**Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, mon estomac se manifesta.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » prit peur Jane.

« Mon estomac. L'humaine doit se nourrir ! » répondis-je.

« On a fait remplir les cuisines exprès pour toi. Viens avec moi ! » me dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

**Je la suivis donc à travers les couloirs, mais contrairement à Demetri, elle marcha à mon allure. Nous arrivions dans une cuisine, et je lâchais un :**

« Wow ! »

**Jane se mit à rire devant mon, étonnement. Ouais on va dire ça !**

« Fais comme chez toi ! » me dit-elle. « Je reviens dans dix minutes alors, essaie de ne pas te blesser pour pas que tous les vampires de château ne rapplique ! »

« Je vais essayer ! » lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

**Elle quitta les cuisines et je regardais donc ce qu'il y avait dans les placards et l'immense frigo. J'avais le choix. Je décidais donc de me faire quelque chose d'assez simple. Je pris une casserole que je remplissais d'eau avant de la faire bouillir, et de préparer une petite sauce bolognaise à côté. Je suis en Italie alors, autant cuisiner italien. Au bout de vingt minutes, je sentis une présence derrière moi au moment où je versais la sauce sur mes pâtes, donc je me retournais et sursauta avant d'étouffer un juron. A l'entrée de la cuisine se trouvait le jeune garçon qui était près de Jane dans la salle du trône.**

« S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez vous les vampires, c'est de toujours arriver dans notre dos sans vous annoncer ! » répliquai-je.

« Navré, Miss Bella. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Fais comme tout le monde et appelle-moi Bella tout court. _Miss _ça fait un peu trop princesse et je n'aime pas trop ça ! » lui dis-je en m'installant à table.

« Comme vous voudrez ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et arrête le vouvoiement. D'accord t'as plusieurs décennies, voir des siècles d'avances sur moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des démonstrations de jeune homme bien éduqué ! » lui sommai-je.

« Bien, Bella ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Et, tu es ? » demandai-je.

« Alec. Je suis le frère de Jane ! » répondit-il.

« Ok et, en parlant de Jane, elle est où ? Elle devait me rejoindre ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Elle ne va pas tarder, elle aura juste un peu de retard car elle s'entretient avec nos Maîtres ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Ok ! » fis-je simplement avant de m'attaquer à mon repas.

**Pendant que je mangeais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler Alec. Il était très attirant.**

« Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça si tu ne veux pas que Demetri devienne méchant avec toi ! » me dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ce prétentieux vient faire là-dedans ? » demandai-je tout en détaillant son visage.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Il faudra attendre de discuter avec les Rois, et surtout avec Marcus qui te dira les liens que tu entretiendras avec chacun d'entre nous ! » me répondit-il.

**Je me mis à rire tellement la situation était ridicule.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Je vais me faire dicter ma conduite par des vampires ! » ironisai-je.

« Ce n'est pas une dictature de conduite. C'est seulement pour t'aider à savoir quels genres de relations tu auras avec les gens au sein du château. Relation amicale, fraternelle, une relation amoureuse ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors là tu vois, j'ai déjà eu le cœur brisé une fois, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attacher à qui que ce soit, et encore moins de tomber amoureuse. Ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser et me payer du bon temps ! » lui dis-je en lavant mon assiette.

« J'en connais un à qui ça ne va pas plaire du tout ! » dit Alec.

**Je me retournais vers lui, curieuse.**

« Tu parles de Demetri ? » questionnai-je. **Il acquiesça. **« Et bien tu vois mon cher Alec, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il peut penser. Maintenant sois gentil et reconduis moi à ma chambre. Je risque de me perdre ! »

**Il m'aida à rejoindre ma chambre, et une fois devant ma porte, je lui fis face, et décidais de le remercier d'une façon, peu commune.**

« Merci ! » lui dis-je.

« De ri… »

**Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser était gentil, et comme il ne réagissait pas comme je le voulais, je détachais ma bouche de la sienne et lui dis :**

« La prochaine fois, sois plus réceptif ! »

**Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans ma chambre et de poursuivre ma lecture avant de me mettre en pyjama et de me coucher. Après tout, je suis encore humaine !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Je sortais du bureau de Marcus qui souhaitait me voir pour me parler, et j'étais complètement choqué. Bella était mon âme-sœur. Celle que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. C'est donc pour ça que je ressentais cette attirance envers elle, et ce besoin constant d'être auprès d'elle. Je me dirigeais donc jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui parler, mais je sentis l'odeur d'Alec mélangée à celle de Bella. Arrivant dans le couloir où était la chambre de Bella, je me figeais net devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Bella était en train d'embrasser Alec. Je me cachais pour ne pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent, et attendis.**

_« La prochaine fois, sois plus réceptif ! »_

**Elle va voir elle plus réceptif. Elle est à _moi_, et à personne d'autre. J'entendis des pas et je reconnu Alec. Quand il passa près de moi, je lui barrai la route en le plaquant contre le mur, une main sur la gorge.**

« Demetri, écoute, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! » me dit-il.

« Oh oui, je vois. Pourtant tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! » grondai-je.

« Putain Demetri, je le sais très bien ! » s'énerva-t-il en me repoussant. « Et si elle compte autant pour toi, tu devrais arrêter de coucher avec ma sœur et Heidi ! »

« Merci du conseil, c'était prévu ! » crachai-je avant de me diriger vers la salle d'entraînement.

**J'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. Cette fille va me rendre cinglé !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. J'ouvris donc les yeux en grognant de frustration et prit l'appareil. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui c'était, et décrochais.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella ? »_

**Je me redressais à l'entente de cette voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis plus de six mois.**

« Alice ? »

_« Oh Bella, Dieu merci tu vas bien. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez les Volturi ? »_

« Aro a entendu parler de moi et de ma faculté à résister à certains pouvoirs alors, il m'a envoyé son toutou fidèle à Turin, et me voici ! »

_« Ouais, j'ai vu Demetri te sauver de Victoria mais, attends, pourquoi tu l'appelles le toutou ? »_

« Parce qu'il réagit comme un chien de garde, et parce qu'il m'emmerde ! »

**Elle éclata de rire, et j'entendis une autre personne rire.**

« Qui est avec toi ? »

_« C'est Jasper. D'ailleurs il t'embrasse ! »_

« Est-ce qu'_il _est dans les parages lui aussi ? »

_« Non. Jazz et moi sommes seuls. On est en Australie ! »_

« Tu diras bonjour aux Kangourous de ma part ! »

_« Ecoute Bella, sache que je n'étais pas d'accord pour partir. Emmett et les autres non plus mais, Edward est tellement borné et convaincant ! » _

« C'est bon Alice, j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser pourrir la vie par _lui_. Je vais donc profiter de mes derniers jours d'humanité avant de commencer ma nouvelle vie ! »

_« Je vais appeler Aro pour lui demander si je peux venir te rendre visite ! »_

« Ce serait génial ! »

_« Alors écoute-moi, je vais te dire un petit truc au sujet de Demetri et de ce que tu as l'intention de lui faire subir : je suis à fond avec toi ! »_

« Même s'il en vient à me tuer ? »

_« Il ne te tuera pas Bella. Tu es sa vraie compagne ! »_

« Wow, wow, wow, tu peux répéter ? »

_« Marcus ne te l'a pas encore dit ? »_

« Non, il ne m'a rien dit parce que comme je l'ai dis à Alec, je me fou de savoir quels genres de liens je vais avoir avec eux. Je refuse de me faire dicter ma conduite. Demetri est mon âme-sœur ? »

_« Oui Bella ! »_

« Oh Mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais vomir ! »

**Je l'entendis ricaner.**

_« Bella, si tu as envie de t'amuser et si tu n'es pas prête à être avec lui, alors fais comme bon te semble. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une petite vision de toi, et ce n'est pas ce que va te dire Marcus qui va t'empêcher de le faire ! »_

« M'empêcher de faire quoi ? »

_« A méditer ma chère Bella. Je te laisse deviner ! »_

« Je ne suis pas extra-lucide comme toi, Lilice ! »

_« Que veux-tu, y en a qu'une des comme moi ! »_

« Un conseil, arrête de faire les magasins ! »

_« Oh, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai moi sans magasin ? »_

« T'es désespérante Alice ! »

_« Jane va arriver. Je te laisse ! »_

« Au revoir Alice. Tu me manques ! »

_« Tu me manques aussi Bella ! »_

**A peine je raccrochais, que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Jane.**

« T'as de la chance que je sois descente ! » m'amusai-je.

« Désolé Bella. Je suis juste venu pour te dire que les Rois désirent te voir ! » me dit-elle.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me doucher et j'arrive ! » dis-je en me levant.

« Je t'attends devant la porte ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Je pris le nécessaire et parti sous la douche. Ça faisait un bien fou ! Je me séchais les cheveux à la va vite, me brossais les dents et m'habillais d'un jean, d'un débardeur noir et d'une paire de converse. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et rejoignis Jane.**

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on arrivait à l'accueil.

« Pas pour l'instant ! » répondis-je.

**Elle ouvrit les portes de la salle du trône.**

« Bonjour Bella. Comment trouves-tu ta chambre ? » demanda Aro.

« Elle est parfaite. Merci ! » répondis-je.

« Jane va t'emmener faire du shopping ! » me dit-il.

« Oh non ! Pitié tout mais pas ça ! » réfutai-je.

« Il te faut des vêtements ! » m'informa Aro.

« Je déteste faire les magasins ! » avouai-je.

« Je suis navré Bella, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! » me contredit-il.

« Je suis maudite ! » marmonnai-je.

**Et voilà comment deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le plus grand centre commercial de Milan en train de chercher des vêtements pour ma nouvelle vie.**

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois la seule à être venu pour le shopping ? » demandai-je en prenant un jean qui me plaisait.

« Chelsea est en mission et Heidi ne t'aime pas ! » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

« Et je peux savoir ce que je lui ai fais à cette Heidi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Demetri ! » dit Jane.

« Demetri ? » répétai-je.

« Elle est amoureuse de Demetri depuis des siècles, mais Demetri n'est avec elle que pour le sexe. C'était pareil avec moi et ça ne me gênait pas, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne un truc que tu sauras un peu plus tard ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Je lui laisse volontiers ce prétentieux ! » dis-je en allant aux cabines d'essayages.

**Après une pause déjeunée, pour moi, on partit dans une boutique de lingerie, et une boutique de chaussure, avant de rentrer à Volterra. J'avais les pieds vraiment en compote.**

« Combien il y a de sacs au faites ? » demandai-je.

« Trente sept ! » répondit Jane.

« C'est le nombre de sac que rapporte Alice en une seule journée de shopping, et rien que pour elle ! » riais-je.

**Jane accéléra et je maudissais intérieurement cette manie qu'avaient les vampires de toujours rouler trop vite. Chargés de sacs, nous traversions les couloirs du château jusqu'à ma chambre quand la réceptionniste nous interpella.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Gianna ? » questionna Jane.

« Les Maîtres veulent vous voir ! » informa-t-elle.

**Nous partions dans la salle du trône et une fois dans la salle, Félix étant à ma droite, je lui tendis mes sacs.**

« Tiens rends-toi utile et prends-les. C'est trop lourd pour moi ! » me plaignis-je.

« Mais avec plaisir ! » me sourit-il.

**Il me prit les sacs et je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et en regardant à ma gauche, je vis Demetri.**

« Rentre tes crocs et regarde ailleurs si ça ne te plait pas ! » lui dis-je avant de m'avancer jusqu'à Jane.

« Comment s'est passé cette journée ? » demanda Aro.

« Très bien Maître ! » affirma Jane.

« Parle pour toi, t'es infatigable ! » soupirai-je.

« Bella, j'ai eu un très curieux appel téléphonique tout à l'heure. Alice Cullen m'a appelé ! » me dit-il.

« Ah bon ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ne prends pas cet air étonné Bella. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait téléphoné ! » sourit-il.

« Je vois ! » soufflai-je.

« Bien entendu, j'ai accepté sa requête de venir te rendre visite. Elle sera là dès demain matin ! » poursuivit-il.

« Merci de me laisser l'opportunité de la revoir ! » remerciai-je.

« C'est tout naturel Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Maintenant, il nous faut parler de ta future transformation ! »

« D'accord euh, qui me transformera ? » questionnai-je.

« Ce sera Demetri ! » répondit-il.

**Plutôt crever !**

« Plutôt me jeter au milieu d'une armée de nouveau-né que de le laisser planter ses crocs dans ma nuque ! » rétorquai-je.

**Le grognement sourd et familier de Demetri retentit.**

« Tu sais rien faire d'autres que grogner ? » m'exaspérai-je.

**Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jane réprimer un fou rire.**

« Nous en reparlerons, en attendant, je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer Bella ! » me dit Aro.

**J'acquiesçai et suivis Jane hors de la salle, Félix à nos basques. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissais tomber sur le lit.**

« C'est bon Félix, tu peux nous laisser ! » entendis-je dire Jane.

**La porte se ferma.**

« Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger tes affaires ou tu le feras ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je le ferai ! » répondis-je.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! » me dit-elle.

« No problemo ! » répliquai-je.

**La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Je fermais les yeux durant quelques minutes, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.**

« Jane, je t'ai dis que je me débrouillerais ! » soufflai-je.

**Une main glacée sur ma gorge me fit sourire.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Demetri, tu as de drôle de manière de traiter une femme ! » m'esclaffai-je avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**Son visage était dur, et il était très en colère.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« T'as embrassé Alec ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ouais, même s'il n'a pas vraiment réagit. Peut-être que Félix réagira ! » ricanai-je.

**La poigne autour de ma gorge se resserra, me faisant taire.**

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, alors que tu es à moi ? » gronda-t-il.

« Je n'appartiens à personne. J'ai déjà assez souffert par amour, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. C'est pour ça que je flirte avec Alec et Félix, et que je te rends la vie impossible. Parce que ça m'amuse ! » répondis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse.

« Alec et Félix seront comme des frères pour toi, alors n'y pense même pas ! » me dit-il.

« T'as fini ? » demandai-je.

« Pas encore ! » dit-il.

**Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa fougueusement. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je me sens fondre de part en part ? Il a beau être mon vrai compagnon comme me l'a dit Alice ce matin, mais je refuse de tomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, me laissant sans voix, il me chuchota :**

« Je reviendrais te voir ce soir, et te faire ressentir ce qu'aucun homme à part moi ne pourra te faire ressentir ! »

**Je ne répliquai pas.**

« Et ne dis plus jamais que tu n'appartiens à personne, parce que c'est faux ! » termina-t-il. « Tu m'appartiens ! »

**Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de ma chambre. Complètement chamboulée parce qu'il venait de se passer, je pris quelques minutes avant de me ressaisir et de ranger minutieusement tous les vêtements et chaussures que m'avait acheté Jane. N'ayant pas très faim, je troquais mes vêtements actuels contre un pantalon de survêtement et un-t-shirt avant de me caler sous la couverture. Je pris mon I-Pod et je m'endormis au son de _My Love _de _Sia _!**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

« Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? » demandai-je en entrant dans le bureau de Marcus.

« Oui mon garçon ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Bella ? »

« Elle est têtue, orgueilleuse, bornée ! » lui dis-je.

« Un peu comme toi ! » dit-il.

« Il y a forcément une erreur. Comment cette fille peut-elle être ma compagne si elle se met à flirter avec Félix et Alec ? » m'étranglais-je.

« Elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de ce Edward. Elle a juste besoin de temps ! » me dit-il.

« Mais moi je n'en peux plus de la voir agir comme ça. Le ton sur lequel elle me parle est assez difficile à supporter, mais de la voir embrasser Alec sans gêne me donne envie de tuer le premier venu ! » m'emportai-je.

« Elle ne pourra pas continuer éternellement ce jeu-là. Aie confiance mon garçon. Prouve-lui qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi ! » me conseilla-t-il.

**Il me congédia et je décidais de retourner voir Bella pour lui parler mais gentiment cette fois. En chemin, je croisais Heidi.**

« Demetri, enfin je te trouve ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demandai-je, pressé.

« Je voulais te proposer d'aller dans ma chambre et de nous amuser un peu tous les deux ! » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Ecoute, Heidi, c'était bien toi et moi mais, ce n'était que du sexe, du moins pour moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! » répliquai-je.

« C'est cette sale petite humaine qui te fais réagir comme ça ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Prends garde à ce que tu dis ! » le prévins-je.

« Elle s'immisce entre nous, et te détourne de moi. Je vais la tuer ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, je la plaquais contre le mur et resserrais ma prise sur sa gorge.**

« Tu touches à un seul cheveux de Bella, et je te tue de mes propres mains ! » la menaçai-je.

**Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait peur. Parfait ! Je la relâchais et partis en direction de la chambre de Bella. Je tapais à la porte, mais rien. J'entrais donc et la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Je m'approchais du lit, m'accroupis et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Bella dormait paisiblement, la musique dans les oreilles. J'avais prévu de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais à travers des caresses et des baisers, mais en la voyant dormir aussi bien, je me ravisais et m'assis sur une chaise près du lit et la regardais dormir toute la nuit.**


	5. Le jour J

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Une fois encore, je fus tiré de mon sommeil par mon téléphone. Ne prenant, cette fois encore, pas la peine de regarder qui était l'interlocuteur, je décrochais.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella ? »_

**Je me renfrognais en reconnaissant la voix.**

« T'as un sacré culot pour m'appeler après ce que tu m'as fais ! »

_« Ecoute Bella, je suis vraiment désolé mais, je n'avais pas le choix ! »_

« Tiens donc, tu n'avais pas le choix. C'est nouveau ça ! »

_« Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi mais, avec moi ! »_

« Arrête de parler par énigme Jacob et explique-toi ! »

_« Je ne peux pas ! »_

« Dans ce cas, salut ! »

**Je raccrochais et fis tomber mon téléphone par terre après avoir regardé l'heure qu'il était. Il était neuf heures et demi du matin, mais je décidais de ne pas bouger de mon lit si douillet, alors je remontais la couverture sur moi et me rendormis, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Où est passé mon I-Pod ? J'étais sûr de l'avoir gardé toute la nuit ! Je ne pu poursuivre mes questions intérieures que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et je fus cloué sur le matelas.**

« BELLA ! »

**Alice !**

« Tu m'as trop manquée ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi Alice, mais tu m'écrases ! » m'étouffai-je.

« Oh, désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

**Elle resta sur ses genoux tandis que je m'asseyais à mon tour. La revoir me fit un bien fou.**

« J'ai le droit à un câlin ? » me demanda-t-elle avec sa moue.

**Je ne pu réprimer un rire et acquiesça. Elle me serra dans ses bras, et je lui rendis volontiers son étreinte. Après quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, on s'écarta et je lui dis :**

« J'ai besoin de quelques minutes d'humanité ! »

« Je t'attends ici ! » me dit-elle sans broncher.

**Je filais donc dans la salle de bain et pris une douche qui me réveilla, mais surtout, qui chassa le rêve ultra érotique que j'avais fais cette nuit. Une fois propre, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et retourna dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, et je fus rapidement gagné par une crise de rire en apercevant des vêtements posés soigneusement sur le lit, qui avait été fait.**

_« Elle ne changera jamais ! » pensai-je._

**Je mis donc la jupe noire que m'avait sortit Alice, qui soit dit en passant m'arrivait aux genoux, un haut bleu nuit qui s'attachait derrière le cou, et une paire de ballerines noires. Je séchais mes cheveux vite fait avec une serviette, et décidais de les laisser comme ils étaient. Sortant de la chambre, Alice leva le pouce vers moi avec un sourire.**

« Tu vas rendre Demetri complètement fou ! » me dit-il.

« Je me fiche de Demetri ! » répliquai-je.

« Pourtant, le rêve que t'as fais prouve le contraire ! » me nargua-t-elle.

« L'humaine a besoin de se nourrir ! » dis-je pour ne pas répondre à sa remarque.

**Alice m'aida à trouver le chemin des cuisines et je vidais deux bols de céréales, bus un verre de jus de fruit, dévorais deux kiwi, une pêche et quelques grains de raisins. Alice me regardait avec des yeux ronds.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne savais pas que tu mangeais autant ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dîné hier soir ! » avouai-je.

_« Bella ? »_

**Jane arriva dans les cuisines.**

« Oui ? » fis-je en en mettant un autre grain de raisin dans ma bouche.

« Wow, t'es superbe ! » me complimenta-t-elle. « Et la coupe, Demetri va être fou ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas me foutre la paix avec ça ? Je me fiche de Demetri ! » rétorquai-je.

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira Alice.

« Tu es attendu dans la salle du trône ! » m'informa Jane.

« C'est parti ! »

**Au moment même où nous entrions dans la salle du trône, je demandais tout bas à Alice :**

« Tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard pourquoi je me suis réveillée sans mes écouteurs dans les oreilles ? »

_« C'est moi qui te les ai enlevés ! » fit la voix de Demetri._

**Je me retournais vers lui.**

« Il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes sourde ! » me chuchota Alice.

« J'aurais plus eu à l'entendre grogner au moins ! » dis-je en allant vers Aro.

**Alice se mit à rire, et Jane aussi.**

« Tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda Aro.

« Plutôt bien ! » répondis-je.

« Très bien même ! » s'esclaffa Alice.

« Garde ta vision pour toi ! » la prévins-je en me retournant vers elle.

« Bella, nous allons devoir avancer ta transformation ! » m'informa Aro.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Par précaution. Certains de mes gardes ont, du mal à retenir leur soif depuis ta venue ici ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois ! » soupirai-je.

« Nous te laissons ta dernière journée d'humanité, et Alice et son compagnon resterons à tes côté jusqu'à ce soir. Demetri te rejoindra dans ta chambre pour te transformer ! » me dit Caïus.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, je refuse qu'il me transforme ! » réfutai-je.

« Il est celui qui contrôle le mieux sa soif ! » m'expliqua Aro.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Jane ou même vous ne le ferez pas ? » tentai-je.

« Bella, Demetri a insisté pour le faire. D'ailleurs, un peu de son venin coule déjà dans tes veines depuis qu'il a guérit ta plaie ! » me dit Aro.

« En clair, j'ai pas le choix ! » m'indignai-je.

« Pas vraiment ! » affirma Aro.

« Je peux retourner me morfondre dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce soir ? » demandai-je, provocant le rire de Jane.

« Va ! » répondit-il.

**En passant près de Demetri, je murmurai :**

« Crétin ! »

**Un grognement venant de sa part m'informa qu'il avait reçu le message et je souris. Alice m'avait rejoint, et me reconduisit jusqu'à ma chambre. Devant ma porte, je vis Jasper. Je courus jusqu'à lui et me jeta dans ses bras. Bien qu'il fût tendu au début, je le sentis se relaxer et il me rendit mon étreinte.**

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! » lui dis-je.

**Il m'envoya une vague de reconnaissance, puis on se décala l'un de l'autre. Je les fis entrer dans ma chambre et on s'installa tous les trois sur mon lit pour discuter.**

« Vous avez dit aux autres que vous étiez là ? » demandai-je.

« Non, mais on partira les rejoindre dès ce soir. Aro veut voir toute la famille pour savoir certaines choses te concernant, et nous par la même occasion ! » répondit Alice.

« Edward aussi sera là ! » soupirai-je.

« Je ne laisserai pas s'approcher de toi ! » m'assura Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit à votre départ ? Il vous a dit qu'il m'avait quitté ? » questionnai-je.

« Il t'a quitté pour te protéger de nous, enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit ! » me dit Alice.

« Aucun de nous ne voulait partir Bella, même Rosalie ne voulait pas partir ! » m'avoua Jasper.

« Elle me déteste ! » rappelai-je.

« Elle est simplement jalouse de toi ! » dit Alice.

« Mais c'est ridicule. Je suis une simple humaine. Comment peut-elle être jalouse de moi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« C'est justement pour ça. Tu es humaine, et elle ne l'est pas ! » me confia Jasper.

« Je crois que j'en parlerai avec elle quand elle sera là ! » dis-je pour clore le sujet.

**Ils approuvèrent.**

« Alors, toi et Demetri ! » me sourit Alice.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! » dis-je une nouvelle fois.

« Mais tu ressens du désir pour lui ! » s'amusa Jasper.

« Même pas vrai ! » réfutai-je.

« Oh que si ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

**Je portais un doigt accusateur sur Alice :**

« Toi, tu lui as déballé ta vision ! »

« J'avoue ! »

« Bella, elle n'a pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. T'es en ébullition depuis que t'as quitté la salle du trône ! » me dit Jasper.

« C'est parce que Demetri m'agace et qu'il va devoir me transformer ! » répliquai-je.

« Et ça t'excite ! » conclu-t-il.

**Je ne su quoi répliquer, car c'était la stricte vérité !**

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » ricana Jasper.

« Bella, si tu ne veux pas que Demetri te malmène durant les entraînements après ta transformation, évite d'embrasser Alec et de flirter avec Félix ! » me conseilla Alice.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« D'une, parce que ça le met dans une colère noire, et de deux, c'est ton âme-sœur Bella, le vrai ! » répondit-elle.

« J'ai toujours cru que c'était Edward ! » avouai-je.

« Rencontrer Edward t'a fait entrer dans notre monde, et t'a permis de trouver Demetri ! » me dit Jasper.

**Je fulminais intérieurement, faisant sourire Jasper.**

« Bella, quel régime alimentaire vas-tu choisir ? » me demanda Alice.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais, je sais que si je devais me nourrir de sang humain, je ne pourrais jamais tuer d'innocent ! » répondis-je calmement.

« Quoi que tu décides Bella, sache que nous ne te jugerons pas ! » m'assura Jasper.

« Mais, les autres ? » questionnai-je.

« Franchement Bella, aucun de nous n'est bien placé pour te faire la morale. On a tous dérapé à un moment ou à un autre ! » me dit Alice.

« Sauf Carlisle ! » renchéris-je.

« Personne n'est aussi fort que Carlisle ! » affirma Jasper.

« Et puis, emmerder Demetri pour l'éternité, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie ! » plaisantai-je.

**Alice et Jasper se mirent à rire, et je les rejoignis. Ce fou rire nous prit plusieurs minutes, me faisant pleurer à force.**

« Tu sais Bella, ton nouveau comportement risque de plaire à Rosalie ! » dit Jasper en calmant ses rires.

**Je ne répondis pas. Lorsque mon ventre se manifesta, nous partions tous les trois aux cuisines où Jasper m'interdit de toucher quoi que ce soit. **

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires cuisinaient ! » taquinai-je.

« Ah, ah, ah ! » ironisa Jasper.

**Pendant que Jasper s'afférait donc à me préparer mon déjeuné, Alice s'occupa de m'épiler mes sourcils.**

« Tu sais que la cuisine n'est pas un salon de beauté ! » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

« Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire ! » me gronda-t-elle.

**Y en a qu'une pour se trimballer partout avec une pince à épiler sur elle, et elle s'appelle Alice Cullen. Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs puisque les vampires ne s'épilent pas.**

« Elle a décidé de te faire toute belle avant ta transformation, qui te rendra plus belle encore selon elle ! » m'informa Jasper.

« T'arrête de sonder mes émotions ! » m'agaçai-je.

« Je ne fais pas exprès, je te le jure ! » me dit-il.

« Mouais ! » fis-je, pas convaincue.

**Une fois qu'Alice eut terminée de m'arracher les poils de mes sourcils, je m'attaquais au plat que m'avait préparé Jasper : des gnocchis avec de la crème fraîche et du persil. En tout cas, ça sentait drôlement bon. Je pris une bouchée, et putain que c'était bon. J'en repris par trois fois.**

« Merci Jasper, c'était délicieux ! » le complimentai-je.

« De rien Bella ! » me dit-il.

**Jasper insista pour s'occuper de tout ranger, et Alice me ramena dans ma chambre où elle me coiffa. Elle me fit une tresse dont quelques mèches s'échappaient devant mes yeux, et me maquilla mais très légèrement.**

« Voilà, comme ça, t'es fin prête à devenir l'une des nôtres. On ne va plus se quitter ! » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Vous partez quand ? » demandai-je en essayant de refouler mes larmes.

« On attend que Demetri arrive, ensuite nous prenons le premier avion pour l'Alaska et retrouver la famille pour leur faire parvenir le message d'Aro. J'ai vu la réaction qu'aura Edward, et il ne sera pas content que tu deviennes comme nous, c'est pour cette raison que nous le ferons durant ta transformation. Il n'aura pas le choix et ne pourra intervenir ! » me répondit-elle.

« S'il tente quoi que ce soit ? Je veux dire, il verra dans ton esprit que c'est Demetri mon véritable compagnon et, il risque de s'en prendre à lui ! » m'inquiétai-je.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Même avec sa capacité de télépathe, il ne pourra rien contre Demetri. Et puis, je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de Demetri ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est plus fort que moi ! » avouai-je.

« Ecoute, si tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, lui en faire baver, le malmener verbalement ou physiquement, libre à toi, mais ne joue pas avec le feu en tentant de faire n'importe quoi avec Félix ou Alec. Il ne le supportera pas. Heidi a déjà menacé de te tuer, et Demetri en est venu à la menacer de la tuer de ses propres mains si elle te touchait ! » m'informa-t-elle.

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jasper et Demetri. Ce dernier me regardait de haut en bas, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Quelque chose me dit que la transformation allait attendre.**

« Alice, nous devons y aller. Aro veut que nous partions le plus vite possible pour parler à Carlisle ! » dit Jasper.

**On se serra dans les bras l'une de l'autre.**

« On se revoit dans une semaine tout au plus ! » murmura-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, je pris Jasper dans mes bras, provoquant des grognements de la part de Demetri. Je jubilais intérieurement devant sa jalousie.**

« Arrête de jouer avec le feu Bella ! » me chuchota Jasper.

**Je lui fis comprendre par mes émotions que je m'en fichais, puis il me lâcha et quitta la chambre avec Alice, me laissant seule avec Demetri. Le regard qu'il me lançait me mettais mal à l'aise, alors je me retournais et alla près de la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait sur Volterra. Je sentis la présence de Demetri derrière moi, et il posa sa main droite sur ma hanche, et l'autre sur mon épaule.**

« L'immortalité te rendra plus belle encore ! » me dit-il.

« C'est le genre de chose qu'une fille aime entendre ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Pourquoi es-tu si réticente envers moi ? Tu es au courant des liens qui nous unis toi et moi, je le sais. Aro me l'a dit car il a lu dans l'esprit d'Alice qu'elle te l'avait dit ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne veux pas souffrir une nouvelle fois ! » soupirai-je.

**Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il fit glisser ses doigts glacés sur mon épaule dénudée.**

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de flirter avec n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas que ma jalousie prenne le dessus sur ma nature de traqueur, et ne me fasse commettre l'irréparable en m'attaquant à mes frères ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Si Heidi s'en était prise à moi durant mon sommeil, qu'aurais-tu fais ? » demandai-je.

« Je l'aurais tué, mais pas avant que Jane ne la fasse souffrir ! » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi Jane ferait-elle ça à un membre de sa famille ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Parce qu'elle t'apprécie, et te considère comme la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle s'entend avec toi avec une aisance que seul Marcus peut comprendre. Il voit entre vous un lien fraternel très fort. Tout comme Félix et Alec ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« Pourtant, je flirte avec tes frères ! » lui dis-je en tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

« Oui, et ils ne feront rien qui risque de me mettre vraiment en colère ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros prétentieux ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Peut-être bien ! »

**Il me retourna de façon à ce que je sois face à lui.**

« Bella, avant que je ne te transforme, laisse-moi dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquels je te prouverai que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je sais que tu me désires, et c'est réciproque. Et il faut que tu saches que je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas te prendre sur le champ ! » me dit-il.

« Alors fais-le ! » répliquai-je.

« Non Bella. Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour à une humaine, et je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer ! » refusa-t-il. « Je ne veux pas risquer de te blesser ! »

**Je baissais la tête, déçue.**

« Isabella, tu refuses de tomber amoureuse de moi de peur de souffrir de nouveau, mais tu veux que je te fasse l'amour. Ça n'a pas de sens. Si tu veux vraiment de moi, je veux que tu fasses tomber cette barrière que tu as en toi, cette barrière qui t'empêche de goûter au vrai bonheur. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre ! » m'annonça-t-il.

« Malgré que je t'envoie balader à la moindre occasion ? » arquai-je.

**Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et rapprocha son visage du mien avant de me susurrer :**

« Surtout pour ça ! »

**Puis, il m'embrassa. Contrairement aux autres baisers que j'avais reçus, celui-ci était plein de tendresse.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Pendant que j'embrassais ma Bella, je nous conduisis petit à petit vers son lit. Je la sentis se tendre lorsque ses jambes touchèrent le matelas.**

« Ne crains rien ! » lui dis-je avant de nous faire basculer lentement sur le lit.

**Je m'installais sur elle après qu'elle se soit mise à son aise. Elle se tendait au fur et à mesure que mes doigts glissaient sur sa peau.**

« Détends-toi ! »

**Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de me rappeler une chose alors je rompis le baiser.**

« Hey ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Tiens donc, il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'entendais dire à Alice et Jasper que tu me détestais, et maintenant, tu me supplies de t'embrasser. Hum ! » répliquai-je.

« T'as entendu la conversation ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » m'amusai-je.

« Je te déteste ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Le rêve que t'as fais cette nuit me prouve le contraire ! » la taquinai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit, et crois-moi quand je t'ai dis que je prends sur moi pour ne pas te prendre sauvagement, c'est la vérité. T'entendre murmurer mon prénom dans ton sommeil, et surtout avec des gémissements, ça me rend fou ! » avouai-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

**Elle se laissa aller pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais elle se détacha trop rapidement.**

« Ne crois pas que je suis prête à entretenir une quelconque relation avec toi ! » me prévint-elle.

« Dans ce cas, je te ferai la cour chaque jour de l'éternité, et je te ferai succomber. En plus, aucune femme ne me résiste. C'est mon côté Russe ! » plaisantai-je.

« Arrête avec tes bêtises et dépêche-toi de me transformer ! » me pressa-t-elle.

**Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de dévier mes lèvres sur sa nuque. Je cajolais son cou quelques minutes avant de murmurer :**

« Pardon ! »

**Je plantais mes crocs dans sa chaire et bu son sang tout en répandant mon venin dans son organisme. Les cris qu'elle poussait étaient la plus grande des tortures pour moi. Lorsque je fus sûr que j'avais insufflé assez de venin en elle, je retirais mes crocs et la regardais se débattre à cause du venin, impuissant.**

« ÇA BRÛLE ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Je sais mon amour, mais ça ne sert à rien de te débattre ainsi ! » tentai-je de lui dire.

**Je sens que les trois jours qui vont suivre vont être très pénibles pour moi.**


	6. Sous le choc

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :<strong>_

**Voilà plusieurs heures que nous avions quittés Volterra, et Bella. Au moment de quitter la salle du trône pour rejoindre l'aéroport, le cri de Bella avait retentit dans tout le palais. Jasper n'arrivait pas à contenir la douleur qu'il sentait émaner de notre petite sœur, alors nous sommes partis sans plus attendre pour ne pas qu'il souffre davantage. Nous avons sauté dans le premier avion qui partait pour l'Alaska, et quatorze heures plus tard, nous atterrissions à l'aéroport et nous fûmes accueillis par Carmen et Eleazar.**

« C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux ! » nous dit Carmen en nous enlaçant.

« Vous avez passé un bon vol ? » demanda Eleazar.

« Très bien, merci ! » répondis-je.

« Tout le monde attends chez vous ? » questionna Jasper.

« Oui, et ils ont hâtes de savoir pourquoi vous teniez tant à ce que la famille au complet soit réunis, ainsi qu'Edward qui est arrivé du Brésil il y a quelques heures ! » dit Carmen.

« Allons-y ! » dis-je en tirant mes valises.

**Calée contre mon Jasper à l'arrière de la Mercedes d'Eleazar qui conduisait, je tentais d'appréhender la réaction d'Edward quand je lui dirais que Bella a rejoint les Volturi, mais surtout, qu'elle est liée à Demetri pour toujours. L'angoisse me submergea au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la maison des Denali, mais une vague apaisante m'atteignit. Je remerciais Jasper en lui renvoyant une vague d'amour. A notre arrivée, Eleazar et Carmen nous aidèrent à porter nos valises à l'intérieur, et aussitôt, je fus assaillit par Rosalie.**

« Rose, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! » m'amusai-je.

**Elle rit avant de prendre son jumeau dans les bras. Je fis réunir toute la famille dans le salon, et les Denali, ainsi que cette garce de Tanya, se joignirent à nous. Assis sur les divers fauteuils ou bien debout comme Edward, Emmett et Rosalie, toute l'assemblée attendait.**

« Bien Alice, pourquoi as-tu souhaité la présence de tout le monde, y compris d'Edward ? » demanda Carlisle.

« C'est au sujet de Bella ! » répondis-je.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Emmett.

« Non Emmett, Bella va très bien ! » assura Jasper.

**Mon regard se porta sur Edward qui me fixait en retour. Je vis ses traits se durcirent, et je savais qu'il avait tout vu dans mon esprit.**

« S'il te plaît Edward, laisse-moi tout expliquer ! » lui dis-je.

« Expliquer quoi, Alice ? » demanda Esmé.

« Et bien, Bella est chez les Volturi ! » annonçai-je.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

**Une vague de calme nous atteignirent.**

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague Alice ? » me supplia Emmett.

« Non Emmett, c'est la vérité ! » lui dit Jasper.

« J'ai eu une vision de Bella avec les Volturi, et je l'ai appelé pour en connaître la raison ! » commençais-je à dire.

« Continu ! » m'intima Carlisle.

« Aro a entendu parler d'une humaine qui connaissait notre existence, et qui résistait à certains pouvoirs. Il en est venu à la conclusion qu'elle était un bouclier, alors il a envoyé Demetri la chercher à Turin où elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie, mais Victoria l'a attaqué ! » poursuivis-je.

« Victoria ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Demetri est arrivé à temps et s'est occupé lui-même de Victoria, ensuite il a ramené Bella jusqu'à Volterra ! » termina Jasper.

« Il faut que j'y aille et que je l'empêche de faire une bêtise ! » dit Edward.

« C'est trop tard Edward. Bella est déjà en pleine transformation ! » avouai-je.

« Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien que les Volturi ne laissent aucun humain en vie. Aro a laissé le choix à Bella : la mort ou devenir l'une des nôtres. Elle a choisit d'être l'une des nôtres, et que tu le veuilles ou non, elle fait partie des Volturi à présent ! » lui dis-je calmement.

« Vois le bon côté des choses Edward, vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver ! » tenta de le rassurer Esmé.

« Désolé Esmé, mais Bella n'est plus amoureuse d'Edward. Il n'est pas son véritable compagnon ! » réfutai-je.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alice. On sait très bien l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ! » me dit Esmé.

« Esmé, je dis la vérité. Marcus lui-même me l'a confirmé suite à la vision que j'ai eue ! » renchéris-je.

« De quelle vision tu parles ? Qui est le compagnon de Bella si ce n'est pas Edward ? » questionna Carlisle en gardant son calme.

**Je regardais Jasper pour chercher de l'aide, et il répondit à ma place :**

« C'est Demetri ! »

« Tu mens ! » cracha Edward.

« Crois-tu qu'il est possible de tromper Marcus ? » dit Jasper.

« Ils ont raison Edward, le don de Marcus est très fort, et il ne s'est jamais trompé ! » dit Carlisle.

« Tu étais attiré par son sang Edward. C'est de là que vient ton attirance pour Bella ! » lui assurai-je.

« Mais, je l'aime ! » se désola-t-il.

« Vos sentiments étaient bien réels, Edward, mais l'amour que ressente Bella et Demetri l'un pour l'autre est bien plus fort que celui que vous ressentiez lorsque vous étiez ensemble ! » l'informa Jasper.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant Alice ? » me demanda Edward.

« Parce que je n'ai eu cette vision que peu de temps avant ton départ pour le Brésil. J'ai réussi à te le cacher pour pas que tu ne retournes vers Bella et l'empêche de trouver son véritable amour ! » lui répondis-je.

« Vous étiez donc à Volterra ? » demanda Esmé.

« Oui. J'ai appelé Bella il y a deux jours pour savoir si elle allait bien, ensuite j'ai demandé à Aro si je pouvais lui rendre visite, et il a accepté. Elle n'est plus la Bella qu'on a connu. Elle est différente, et pleine de caractère ! » avouai-je, un sourire en coin.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours aussi maladroite ! » ricana Emmett.

« Détrompe-toi, quand on te dit qu'elle a changé, c'est qu'elle a vraiment changé. Elle est très amie avec Jane, et elle n'a pas peur de Demetri, puisqu'elle l'envoie balader à chaque occasion ! » s'amusa Jasper.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Vous verrez ça lorsque nous seront à Volterra. Aro tient à voir toute la famille d'ici la fin de la semaine ! » annonçai-je.

**Je regardais Edward et repassais ma conversation avec Aro.**

« Elle dit la vérité. Il veut nous voir ! » confirma Edward.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous vous accompagner ? » proposa Eleazar.

« Je vais appeler Aro pour le prévenir de notre arriver, et je lui demanderai si vous pouvez venir ! » dit Carlisle en se levant, signe que la discussion était fini.

**Il quitta la pièce avec Esmé, Carmen et Eleazar. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de voir où en était la transformation de Bella. Je la vis allongée sur son lit, et elle ne bougeait plus. Demetri était toujours à ses côtés, et son visage était assez, triste et impatient à la fois. Je revins à moi, et mon regard croisa celui d'Edward.**

« Navrée Edward ! » lui dis-je.

**Il ne répondit pas.**

« Tu dis que Demetri est le véritable amour de Bella, pourquoi l'envoi-t-elle balader ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Elle a peur de souffrir à nouveau, alors elle s'est cachée derrière un masque et agit comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Ça l'amuse d'énerver Demetri, mais ses sentiments pour lui sont bien là ! » affirma Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à parler de cette Bella ? Ce n'est pas une sainte alors arrêtez ! » dit Tanya.

« A ta place je la fermerai, espèce de garce ! » claquai-je en me levant.

**Je montais mes bagages dans ma chambre, suivis de Jasper. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Jasper me plaqua contre lui et m'envoya une énorme vague de désir.**

« On a des envie Monsieur Hale ! » m'amusai-je.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Une nouvelle vague de désir m'envahit, et je succombais aux envies de mon mari, en le laissant s'occuper de mon corps comme il le souhaitait.**

**Après nos ébats, nous restions enlacés sous les draps, nus. J'avais ma tête qui reposait sur son torse, tandis qu'il caressait mon dos.**

« Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille ? » demanda mon mari.

« D'ici deux jours ! » répondis-je. « Elle a déjà cessé de hurler ! »

« La présence de Demetri doit l'apaiser ! » dit-il.

« Certainement ! » soupirai-je en me calant un peu plus contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que les Denali viennent avec nous ! » me dit-il.

« Je sais, je l'ai vu. Demetri risque de tuer Tanya ! » soufflai-je.

**Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête à cause de cette garce. Même si elle risque de s'en prendre à Bella, Demetri n'est pas le seul qui risque de lui mettre la main dessus, Emmett n'attendait que ça, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le torse de Jasper afin qu'il comprenne que j'avais envie d'une autre séance de câlin, et en ajoutant une petite dose de désir. Un grognement roula dans sa poitrine, et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.**

« Alice ! » grogna-t-il.

« Oui Major ? » susurrai-je.

**Quand je l'appelais comme ça, c'est parce que je voulais des câlins vraiment torrides. En moins d'une seconde, je fus sur le dos, les mains au dessus de la tête, emprisonnées par la poigne de Jasper qui était sur moi. Son regard était noir, et Jasper Hale céda sa place au Major Whitlock. Il ne montrait cette facette là qu'avec moi, et ça m'excitait vraiment.**

« Jasper ! » minaudai-je.

« C'est Major ! » me reprit-il, en m'envoyant une puissante vague de désir.

« Major ! » grognai-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**Il m'embrassa férocement tout en me pénétrant une nouvelle fois. Ses coups de reins se firent puissants, et à chaque pénétration, il m'envoyait une vague de désir intense. Je voulais inverser nos places pour me retrouver au dessus, mais il me plaqua un peu plus contre le lit, me refusant ce plaisir. Il relâcha ma bouche et me dit d'une voix rauque :**

« C'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu Alice, à moi de le terminer ! »

_« FAITES MOINS DE BRUIT ! » nous parvint la voix de Tanya._

**J'ai une envie folle de la défoncer cette fille et de lui arracher les membres, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de la taille de Jasper et lui mordilla l'oreille pour qu'il reprenne ses mouvements. Il saisit le message et reprit sa cadence précédente.**

« Jasper… ! » haletai-je.

**Il grogna de mécontentement.**

« Pardon….Major…plus…vite…Major… ! » suppliai-je.

**Il accéléra de plus en plus, et mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, rien que pour emmerder Tanya.**

« Je ne vais plus tenir Major ! » informai-je en lui griffant le cou.

**Il intensifia ses coups de reins, me faisant atteindre le point de non retour, et il éclata en moi. Je réussis à inverser nos places et lorsque je plantais mon regard dans le sien, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

« Avoue que t'as fais ça rien que pour emmerder l'autre garce ! »

« J'avoue ! » riais-je.

« T'es diabolique ! » s'amusa-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement.**

« Je t'aime Jasper ! » lui dis-je avec amour.

« Tu m'as sauvé Alice, et tu me rends meilleur chaque jour ! » me répondit-il.

**Je souris et l'embrassais de nouveau.**

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-il.

**Après quelques petits câlins supplémentaires, on fila sous la douche qui dura plus longtemps que prévu, avant de nous habiller et de redescendre dans le salon. Quand je vis Tanya, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire :**

« T'as apprécié j'espère ? »

**Emmett et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire, et je vis Kate esquisser un sourire.**

« Tu l'as fais exprès ! » dit-elle en me grognant dessus.

**Ça ne plu pas du tout à Jasper, puisqu'il se rua sur elle et qu'il lui empoigna le cou.**

« Tu grognes sur ma compagne une fois de plus, et je t'arrache la langue ! » la menaça-t-il.

« Jasper ! » fit la voix de Carlisle.

**Jasper relâcha Tanya, mais elle frissonna de peur. Il a dû lui envoyer une bonne vague de terreur, ce qui m'excita davantage. Quand il revint vers moi, il m'envoya une vague d'amusement et d'amour.**

« Nous partirons pour Volterra demain soir. Les Denali seront des nôtres ! » informa Carlisle.

« Aro t'a-t-il dit pourquoi il souhaitait nous voir ? » demanda Emmett.

« Il veut savoir jusqu'où vont nos relations avec Bella, et pourquoi nous l'avons abandonnés ! » répondit Carlisle.

« Il sait déjà pourquoi nous sommes partis, mais il veut lire en chacun de vous pour savoir si ce qu'il a vu en Jasper et moi est la vérité ! » expliquai-je.

« Alice, quand la transformation de Bella s'achèvera-t-elle exactement ? » me demanda Carlisle.

**Je fermais les yeux et regardais dans le futur de Bella. Je rouvris les yeux presque aussitôt.**

« Quinze minutes après notre arrivée ! » répondis-je.

« Mais vous ne la verrez pas de suite car, Bella, a décidé de ne pas suivre le même régime alimentaire que le nôtre ! » avoua Jasper.

« Elle va se nourrir de sang humain ? » s'outra Kate.

« Oui, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle ne tuerait pas d'innocent. Avant notre départ, Aro a lu en moi et a vu la discussion que nous avions eue avec Bella sur ce sujet, et il mettra Jane et Demetri sur le coup. Ils seront ses gardes personnels ! » répliquai-je.

« Ça m'étonne de Jane de s'attacher à une humaine ! » dit Eleazar.

« Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point sa venue chez les Volturi les a changé ! » dit Jasper.

« Commencez à préparer vos affaires ! » conseilla Esmé.

**Il fallait que je chasse, alors je proposais à Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie de venir avec moi, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Une fois dans les bois, chacun de nous cherchèrent une proie. Emmett, ce bouffon, s'est jeté sur le premier ours qu'il croisa, mais il l'eu vraiment mauvaise quand Jasper attrapa un ours plus gros que le sien. Rosalie et moi nous sommes contentées d'un cerf bien gros. Repus, nous marchions sans nous presser jusqu'à la villa.**

« Rosalie ? »

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

« Je pense qu'à notre arrivée à Volterra, tu devrais parler à Bella ! » lui dis-je.

« Je sais, et j'y pensais justement. J'ai vraiment été odieuse avec elle ! » reconnu-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait endurer à Demetri ? » voulut savoir Emmett.

« Elle le traite de chien de garde ! » répondis-je, provoquant le rire d'Emmett. « Elle a embrassé Alec et elle flirte avec Félix ! »

**Cette fois, c'est Rosalie qui se mit à rire.**

« Je crois que je vais apprécier la nouvelle Bella ! » dit-elle.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dis ! » pouffa Jasper.

« Comment réagit Demetri ? » demanda Emmett.

« Il devient fou, surtout depuis qu'Heidi a menacé de la tuer ! » répondis-je.

**Cette remarque fit grogner Emmett.**

« Qu'elle s'amuse à toucher à un cheveu de ma petite sœur et je la brûle ! » gronda-t-il.

**Aucun de nous ne disait rien parce qu'on réagirait pareil à sa place. **

« Ça vous fait quoi, de savoir que Bella va se nourrir de sang humain ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« C'est son choix, et aucun de nous n'a le droit de la juger ! » dit Emmett.

« Etant donné qu'elle fait partie des Volturi, je trouve ça normal ! » avoua Rosalie.

« En plus, elle a dit qu'emmerder Demetri à longueur de journée, ça demandait beaucoup d'énergie ! » racontai-je.

**On partit tous les quatre dans un fou rire, et il était toujours présent lorsque nous posions le pied dans la salle à manger des Denali.**

« Carlisle, c'est contagieux ? » entendis-je demander Eleazar.

« Tout dépend de la raison de leur fou rire ! » répondit le patriarche de notre famille.

**On calma nos rires et nous montions tous dans nos chambres pour préparer le départ pour Volterra du lendemain. Comme nos valises n'avaient pas été défaits, Jasper m'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné.**

« Et si on s'occupait jusqu'à notre départ ? » proposai-je.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il nous fit basculer sur le lit et on se laissa gagner par le désir qui nous consumait !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

_**Deux jours plus tard.**_

**La transformation de Bella allait toucher à sa fin, et je n'avais pas quitté son chevet, sauf quand Jane a remplacé les vêtements qu'elle portait par une robe noire qui lui allait à merveille.**

« Dépêche-toi mon amour, j'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix de nouveau ! » dis-je tout haut.

**A peine avais-je dis ces mots que son cœur cessa de battre. Enfin !**


	7. Le jeu continu

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**La première chose que j'ai entendu lorsque Demetri m'a mordu, c'était sa voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa voix me rassurait, m'apaisait. D'accord, je le déteste, mais je l'aime en même temps ! **

_« Dépêche-toi mon amour, j'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix de nouveau ! »_

**Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre et j'ouvris les yeux. Ma gorge me brûlait atrocement.**

« Bella ! »

**En un quart de seconde, je me retrouvais assise sur le lit, face à Demetri. Je le trouvais encore plus magnifique.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien ! » répondis-je.

**Il me tendit sa main, que je pris sans hésitation, et je fus sur mes jambes l'instant d'après.**

« Je n'ai pas quitté ton chevet ces trois derniers jours. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » m'avoua-t-il.

**Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre que ma bouche fut recouverte de la sienne. Je me détachais de lui, sous son regard ébahis, presque blessé, mais je le poussais sur le lit où il atterrit sur le dos, et cette fois, c'est moi qui fus au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.**

« C'est la première fois qu'un nouveau-né aussi canon que toi se réveille avec des envies de ce genre ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Si tu savais de quoi j'ai envie là, en ce moment ! » minaudai-je en fondant sur sa bouche.

**Quand j'étais encore humaine, c'est-à-dire il y a trois jours, ses baisers étaient somptueux, mais maintenant que j'étais vampire, la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne était divine. Je relâchais sa bouche et plantais mon regard dans le sien.**

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'abandonner à moi ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Pas encore, en faites, si tu veux vraiment que j'accepte le fait que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, tu vas devoir me prouver, que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! » répondis-je

« Je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir ! » me dit-il en caressant mon visage.

« Mais, ne crois pas que je vais m'assagir ! » susurrai-je en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres.

« Tant que tu ne flirtes plus avec qui que ce soit en dehors de moi ! » grogna-t-il.

« Pour m'avoir, il faut me mériter, Demetri ! » l'allumai-je en roulant le _R _de son prénom.

**Je repris ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, qu'il me rendit pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir besoin de respirer !**

« Bella… ! » marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Hum ? »

**Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps, me rendant complètement folle, mais lorsqu'il posa ses mains baladeuses sur mes fesses, je rompis le baiser, choquée par son geste.**

« On est choqué Mademoiselle Swan ? » ricana-t-il.

**Je lui mis un coup de poing aux côtes pour s'être moqué de moi, mais je su que c'était une erreur à la minute où il inversa nos places. Il emprisonna mes mains avec les siennes, et se plaça entre mes jambes. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mes vêtements d'il y a trois jours, et que je portais une robe noire très belle qui moulait parfaitement mes formes. **

« Pourquoi je porte cette robe ? » demandai-je.

« C'est Jane qui t'a changé ! » répondit-il. « Regarde-moi ! »

**Ouh, le ton qu'il venait d'employer m'excitait ! Je plongeais mes yeux dans ses prunelles rouges, qui étaient devenues noires de désir et, de colère.**

« Sache une chose, _Isabella, _tu peux me faire subir toutes les tortures du monde, mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, tu n'auras le dessus sur moi, que ce soit au combat, ou avec ce petit jeu qui s'est installé entre nous depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, et tu me tomberas dans les bras plus tôt que tu ne le penses, _Mi Amore _! » me prévint-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu parles comme ça à toutes les femmes que tu as mis dans ton lit ? » questionnai-je tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de lui faire ravaler sa fierté masculine à deux balles.

« Seulement une, et je suis amoureux d'elle ! » répondit-il avec son sourire diabolique. « Je t'aime ! »

**Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux en me disant cela.**

_« Non Rosalie ne les dérange pas ! »_

**C'est la voix d'Alice ça !**

_« Je veux seulement savoir si elle est réveillée ! »_

**La porte s'ouvrit sur… Rosalie en personne. Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire. Alice arriva juste derrière, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire elle aussi.**

« J'adore la nouvelle Bella ! » ria Rosalie.

« Ravie de te revoir Rosalie! » dis-je en repoussant Demetri qui abandonna sa position à regret.

**Je me relevais, et ne pu que sourire devant la mine renfrognée de mon vampire.**

« Vous êtes arrivés quand ? » demandai-je en allant prendre Alice dans mes bras.

« Il y a dix minutes, mais Rosalie ne tenait plus en place alors elle a quittée la salle du trône pour venir te voir ! » me répondit Alice.

« Heureusement que c'est moi, et pas Emmett qui t'ai trouvé dans cette position des plus confortable pour une séance de câlin ! » s'esclaffa Rosalie.

**Quand j'eus relâchais Alice, Rosalie me prit dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte avec plaisir, sans pour autant lui faire mal.**

_« Bella ? » m'appela Demetri._

**Je me retournais vers lui :**

« Oui ? »

« Je vais devoir t'emmener hors de la ville pour que tu puisses te nourrir ! » me dit-il.

**A peine avait-il dit ça, que ma gorge me brûla.**

« Je me change et je te suis ! » lui dis-je en allant vers l'armoire, mais la poigne familière de Demetri me stoppa.

« Tu dois rester comme tu es, parce que tu devras te présenter aux Rois vêtue de cette robe. C'est l'usage ! »

**Je regardais Alice, et elle me fit _oui _de la tête.**

« Très bien, allons-y ! » dis-je à Demetri.

**Il me tendit une cape.**

« Mets-ça ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Arrête de me donner des ordres ! » rétorquai-je en prenant le tissu.

« Je sais que t'adore ça ! » répliqua-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

**Et il a raison en plus !**

« Bonne chasse ! » me souhaita Rosalie en souriant.

« Et elle semble fructueuse ! » me dit Alice.

« Enterrez-moi quelque part ! » marmonnai-je.

**Les rires d'Alice et Rosalie se firent entendre alors que je sortais de la chambre pour rejoindre Demetri. Vêtue de ma cape noir, je le suivis jusqu'au garage où on prit sa BMW.**

« Je peux conduire ? » demandai-je.

« Non ! » refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

« S'il te plaît ? » le suppliai-je.

« Bien que j'aime quand tu me supplies, je ne laisse personne conduire mon petit bébé ! » m'expliqua-t-il en caressant la carrosserie.

« Je croyais que c'était moi ton bébé ? » lui susurrai-je en me collant à lui.

« C'est vrai, sauf que mon petit bijou, je le cajole d'une autre façon que ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire une fois qu'on sera enfermé dans ma chambre ! » me répondit-il en m'embrassant vigoureusement.

**Il me relâcha et me mit une claque sur les fesses avant de monter dans la voiture. Il démarra en trombe, et nous quittions les rues de Volterra.**

**Ça faisait plus d'une heure que nous roulons, quand nous entrons dans Milan.**

« Comment se fait-il que Jane a mit deux heures lors de notre virée shopping pour arriver ici ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je conduis plus vite ! » répondit-il.

« Macho ! » lui dis-je.

**Il roula quelques minutes à travers les rues Milanaise, quand il se gara à l'extérieur d'un quartier.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je.

« Je sais que tu ne tueras pas d'humain, à moins que la personne ne le mérite vraiment, et c'est dans ces environs-là que tu trouveras ce que tu veux ! » répondit-il en sortant de la voiture.

**Je détachais ma ceinture, que j'avais mise par simple habitude, quand ma portière s'ouvrit, et la main de Demetri qu'il plaça devant moi.**

« Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ! » me dit-il sur un ton pompeux.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris sa main. Une fois hors de la voiture, il me guida à l'intérieur du quartier, quand un cri se fit entendre non loin de là. Je suivis ce cri de détresse aussitôt, et arrivée dans une ruelle sombre, où une jeune fille de mon âge était retenue prisonnière par deux hommes, et mon nouvel instinct de chasseur prit le dessus. L'un d'eux avait mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler davantage, et l'autre commençait à lui arracher les vêtements. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma poitrine, et je me dirigeais vers eux. J'attrapais le premier type que je fis valser contre le mur, et empoignais l'autre par la gorge, l'obligeant à libérer la fille.**

« Cours ! » lui sommai-je.

**Elle ramassa son sac et s'en alla à toute vitesse dans la nuit. Pendant que je resserrai mon emprise sur la gorge du premier salopard, lui coupant la respiration, un mouvement dans mon dos me fit me retourner, et je vis que Demetri avait planté ses crocs dans la nuque du second type. L'odeur du sang me donnait vraiment envie, alors sans perdre un instant de plus, je sautais à la gorge de mon prisonnier, et me nourris de son sang. Tout mouvement de lui cessèrent au moment même où j'avais planté mes crocs dans sa carotide, certainement dû au faite que j'avais serré sa gorge un peu trop fort. La sensation du sang chaud qui coulait le long de ma gorge me fit un bien fou. Moi qui détestais la vue et l'odeur du sang quand j'étais humaine, je dois admettre qu'il était très revigorant en tant que vampire. Tant que ça ne venait pas d'une victime innocente, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. J'aspirais la toute dernière goutte de sang de ma victime, avant de laisser tomber sa dépouille par terre. Je portais mon attention sur Demetri, qui me regardait comme s'il était sur le point de me violer. Les lèvres retroussées, il se jeta sur moi et je fus plaqué contre le mur, sa main enserrant ma gorge.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » m'étonnai-je, soudainement apeurée.

**Il ne répondit pas, et la seconde d'après, sa bouche se colla à la mienne brusquement. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et les mains de Demetri se posèrent sur mes hanches, collant nos bassins dangereusement l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma jambe droite, et la remonta autour de sa taille, puis, il glissa sa main sous ma robe.**

« Demetri… ! » soupirai-je en reprenant sa bouche aussitôt.

**Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux, avant que sa bouche ne dévie jusqu'à mon cou, qu'il dévora de baiser.**

« Oh Mon Dieu continu ! » haletai-je.

**Il revint prendre ma bouche en otage, avant de s'éloigner de moi.**

« On va arrêter là ! » dit-il, haletant.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On se débarrassa des corps dans la benne à ordure et on remonta dans la voiture. Il démarra et fit route jusqu'à Volterra. Je vis ses mains se crisper sur le volant.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, toute douce.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça, je suis désolé ! » répondit-il en gardant les yeux sur le route.

**Je m'approchais de lui pendant qu'il conduisait, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

« Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai adoré ! » lui assurai-je.

**J'eus droit à un sourire et quand je me réinstallais convenablement sur mon siège, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.**

**Lorsqu'il entra dans le garage, je réprimais un cri en apercevant Emmett. Au moment où la voiture s'arrêta, je sortis illico presto et sautais dans les bras d'Emmett qui me serra aussi fort que ce nounours le pouvait.**

« MA PETITE SŒUR ! » cria-t-il en me faisant tourner.

**J'éclatais de rire puis, il me reposa sur mes deux pieds. **

« Je suis content de te revoir Bella ! » me dit-il.

« Même si je ne me nourris pas d'animaux ? » demandai-je en baissant la tête.

**Sa main se posa sur mon menton et me releva la tête doucement.**

« Peu importe les choix que tu fais, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur ! » m'assura-t-il, m'arrachant un sourire. « Sauf que je ne peux plus te faire rougir ni te taquiner sur ta maladresse ! »

**On se mit à rire quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.**

« Oh, euh, Emmett, je te présente Demetri, et Demetri, je te présente mon gros nounours de frère ! »

« Ah ouais, c'est le chien de garde ! » se moqua Emmett.

« Ah, ah, ah, très drôle ! » ironisa Demetri.

**Il quitta le garage, visiblement vexé.**

« Oh, il est vexé mon petit vampire ! » dis-je en lui courant après.

**Je sautais sur son dos, et il se stoppa net.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! » couinai-je en lui faisant ma moue.

« J'ai droit à un bisou ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je descendis de son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Voilà ! » riais-je en m'échappant.

**Il me rattrapa sans trop de mal, me faisant rire encore plus, et il m'embrassa sur la bouche.**

_« Oh, non c'est dégueulasse de voir ça, surtout venant de ma petite sœur ! » râla Emmett._

**Demetri se détacha de moi en grognant, mais je déposais un baiser sur sa nuque en lui murmurant :**

« Calme-toi ou plus de bisou pendant une semaine ! »

**Aussitôt, ses grognements cessèrent.**

« Est-ce que mes Maîtres sont dans la salle du trône ? » demanda Demetri à Emmett.

« Non, ils sont dans le salon où ils s'entretiennent du bon vieux temps avec Carlisle ! » répondit Emmett avec une voix, un peu pompeuse.

**Il me lança un clin d'œil, et je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu. Je m'approchais de lui, et fis :**

« Pourriez-vous m'escorter jusqu'à bon port mon brave ? »

« Mais certainement ma chère ! » accepta-t-il en me tendant son bras.

« Vous êtes bien aimable mon ami ! » répliquai-je en prenant son bras, tout en essayant de contenir le fou rire qui nous guettait.

**Nous avancions à pas chassés, suivant Demetri qui s'exaspérait devant notre attitude avec Emmett. Il ouvrit une double-porte noire et la pièce qui s'offrait à moi me laissa sur le cul. Pardon d'être vulgaire, mais c'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Alors qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait plusieurs canapés de luxe où siégeaient les Rois, tout autour, se trouvait des montagnes de livres. A la vue de tous ces romans qui ne demandaient qu'à être lu, je ne pu rien dire à part :**

« Putain de Dieu ! »

_« Bella ! » entendis-je une voix féminine me réprimander._

**Me tournant vers la droite, où je vis Esmé qui me lançait un regard de reproche avec les mains sur les hanches, je me repris :**

« Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul ! »

**Elle se radoucit et me sourit. Je ne pu attendre plus longtemps et me jetais dans les bras de ma mère de substitution. Après elle, se fut au tour de Jasper, et arrivé à Carlisle, je fus honteuse tout à coup, et je baissais la tête devant lui.**

« Que se passe-t-il Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

**Je ne répondis pas, et Jasper s'en chargea à ma place :**

« Elle a honte ! »

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Carlisle.

« De ne pas suivre le même régime alimentaire que nous ! » fit la voix d'Emmett.

« Elle a peur de ce que tu pourrais penser d'elle, et que tes sentiments envers elle changent ! » expliqua Alice.

« Bella, regarde-moi ! » me dit Carlisle avec son calme légendaire.

**Je portais mon regard sur lui, et son visage restait impassible, fidèle à lui-même !**

« Tu es, et seras à jamais ma fille ! » me rassura-t-il.

**Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il me berça dans une étreinte paternelle que je n'avais que rarement connue, même avec Charlie. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je me présentais aux Rois.**

« L'immortalité te va à ravir, ma chère ! » me complimenta Caïus.

« Merci ! » dis-je, gênée.

« Puis-je ? » demanda Aro en me tendant sa main.

**Je lui tendis ma main, qu'il prit. Les secondes défilèrent, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole de nouveau :**

« Je ne vois toujours rien ! »

**Je récupérais ma main, quand il se tourna vers Jane.**

« Jane ! » dit-il simplement.

**Elle me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle espérait de tout cœur que son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Les minutes défilèrent, sans que je ne ressente la moindre douleur.**

« Ça ne marche pas, Maître ! » informa-t-elle en me souriant.

« Tu as un immense potentiel, Isabella ! » me dit-il. « Eleazar, peux-tu me confirmer qu'elle est bien un bouclier ? »

**Un vampire aux cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux dorés, s'approcha de moi et me contempla. Je pouvais sentir la présence de Demetri à mes côtés, tendu comme un piqué. Lui et sa jalousie !**

« Tu as vu juste Aro. Cette jeune fille est bel et bien un bouclier. Elle me bloque ! » s'exclama le fameux Eleazar.

« J'en étais sûr ! » s'extasia Aro. « Bien, Demetri, j'aimerai que tu me montres ce qui s'est passé quand Bella s'est réveillée ! »

**Je regardais Demetri, et il avait l'air, réticent. Dans un demi-sourire, je fis semblant d'éternuer en disant :**

« Mauviette ! »

**Bien sûr, j'eus droit à un grognement de sa part, des rires de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie, et un sourire amusé de la part de Caïus. Demetri me regarda et me lança un regard noir plein de reproche.**

« Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai rien fais, c'est mon rhum ! » le taquinai-je. « Qui aurait cru que les vampires puissent attraper le rhum ? En plus d'être un aimant à problème, je suis un aimant à microbe ! »

**Cette fois, Emmett éclata de rire à en faire trembler toute la pièce, et je vis Jane lever les pouces en l'air pour me dire : _bien envoyé _! Demetri se résigna, et tendit sa main à Aro, qui s'empressa de lire en son garde. Les minutes qui passèrent étaient aussi longues que la journée shopping que j'avais subi avec Jane. Lorsqu'enfin, il relâcha la main de Demetri, un sourire d'amusement orna le visage d'Aro.**

« Tu sembles bien t'adapter à ta nouvelle condition, ma chère ! » me dit-il, plein de sous-entendus.

**Je me contentais d'un sourire.**

« En ce qui concerne ton mode opératoire pour te nourrir, sache que tu as ma bénédiction ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu Aro ? » lui demanda Caïus.

« Vois-tu mon frère, Bella adopte le même régime alimentaire que nous, sauf qu'elle ne désire pas ôter la vie, si sa victime ne le mérite pas. Ce soir, elle a évité le pire à une jeune fille en la sauvant des griffes de deux individus mal intentionnés ! » répondit Aro. « Es-tu d'accord avec son choix, mon frère ? »

« Bien entendu ! » acquiesça Caïus.

« Marcus ? » fit Aro en se tournant vers le troisième Roi.

« Je suis d'accord ! » accepta-t-il.

**C'est la première fois que je l'entendais parler.**

« Bella, tu commences ton entraînement demain, avec Demetri bien sûr ! » me dit-il.

« Youpi ! » ironisai-je, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Les Cullen resteront à Volterra quelques temps, si cela te convient ! » poursuivit-il.

« Quoi que je décide ou que je dise, j'en connais une qui risque de ne pas vouloir partir ! » m'exclamais-je en regardant Alice.

**Elle tapa dans ses mains, toute guillerette, et je connaissais très bien ce comportement.**

« Oh non Alice, tu oublies le shopping ! » la prévins-je.

« Tu me repousses, alors que Jane tu la suivis ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » répliquai-je.

« Mais moi non plus je ne te donne pas le choix, et c'est sans appel ! » martela-t-elle.

**Je fulminais intérieurement. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait être aussi autoritaire ?**

« Je pense que chacun peut vaquer à des occupations plus, distrayantes ! » nous dit Aro en nous congédiant.

**Mon regard se porta directement sur la bibliothèque, et je ne pu résister plus longtemps à l'envie de découvrir les romans qui se trouvaient dans toutes ces étagères. N'ayant pas emmené mes classiques en dehors des _Hauts de Hurle-Vent, _de peur d'être trop encombrée, je pris _Orgueil et Préjugés, Roméo & Juliette _et _Macbeth _! Quand je me retournais pour rejoindre ma chambre, je croisais les regards des Rois.**

« Tu aimes la lecture on dirait ! » dit Aro.

« Oh euh, oui, j'adore ça ! » affirmai-je.

« Tu peux te retirer Bella, si tu le désires ! » me dit Caïus.

**Je m'inclinais légèrement, et quitta la pièce pour regagner ma chambre. Je passais par l'accueil, qui était vide, et empruntais les couloirs du château. J'essayais de me concentrer et de repérer l'odeur de Demetri mélangeait à la mienne afin d'atteindre plus facilement ma chambre, et quand je tournais à une intersection, je tombais sur une femme brune, pâle, et visiblement très en colère, vêtue d'une robe rouge. Elle me plaqua au mur avec sa main sur ma gorge, et me lança un regard noir. **

_« Dans quelle galère je me suis foutue encore ? » pensai-je._


	8. Cohabitation difficile

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille contre moi ?**

« Sache une chose, Bella, tu as peut-être été acceptée parmi la garde, et auprès des Rois, mais un conseil, reste loin de Demetri ! » cracha-t-elle.

**Heïdi !**

« Tu veux bien me lâcher ? » demandai-je gentiment.

« D'abord, tu dois me promettre que tu resteras loin de celui que j'aime ! » me répondit-elle

« Tu vois, je ne peux acquiescer à cette requête, car j'adore la sensation des mains de Demetri sur mon corps, la façon dont il m'embrasse et c'est juste, wow ! » répliquai-je en souriant.

**Elle raffermit sa prise autour de ma gorge, et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur, surtout que j'étais toute seule.**

« Demetri est à moi ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Pas d'après Marcus ! » contrai-je.

« Je vais te tuer espèce de garce ! » menaça-t-elle.

**En un clignement d'œil, la prise d'Heïdi se relâcha et je soufflais de soulagement de pouvoir à nouveau respirer, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Je regardais Heïdi et ce que je vis me statufia. Mon sauveur n'était autre qu'Edward !**

« Edward ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu t'en prends encore à elle, et je te tue ! » menaça-t-il à l'attention d'Heidi.

**Il la libéra, et elle partit à vitesse vampirique. Je repris les livres que j'avais fais tomber par terre à cause de cette pouffe mal baisée, et fit face à mon ex.**

« T'as toujours le chic pour te mettre dans des situations pas possible ! » me dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

« Vivement que j'apprenne à me battre ! » plaisantai-je.

**Je me repris avant de lui dire :**

« Merci ! »

**J'étais sincère.**

« Pas de quoi ! » me répondit-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu avec le reste de ta famille ! » fis-je remarquer.

**Je voyais qu'il hésitait à me dire la vraie raison de son absence dans le grand salon.**

« Dis-moi ! » l'encourageai-je.

« Je ne voulais pas souffrir en te voyant avec lui ! » avoua-t-il.

**Je savais qu'il parlait de Demetri.**

« Ça me surprend autant que toi, je t'assure, mais je n'y peux rien ! » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu l'aimes ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que oui, mais je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau, alors je m'amuse avec lui ! » répondis-je, un sourire en coin.

« A ce qu'il paraît ! » dit-il en hochant la tête.

« Edward, est-ce qu'on peut, tout reprendre à zéro entre nous, et devenir ami ? » demandai-je.

« Avec plaisir ! » acquiesça-t-il en me souriant.

**Je lui rendis son sourire.**

« Tu devrais aller voir les Rois pour leur parler, sauf si Alice l'a vu ! » lui dis-je.

« Je te raccompagne avant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne encore à toi ! » me confit-il.

« Dès l'instant où Demetri va savoir que cette garce m'a menacé une deuxième fois, il risque de débarquer dans ma chambre dans la seconde ! » soupirai-je.

**En quelques minutes, j'avais réussi à atteindre ma chambre, et avant d'entrer, Edward me stoppa et me dit :**

« Fais attention à toi, et pas seulement à cause d'Heïdi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » questionnai-je.

« Tanya ne te porte pas dans son cœur ! » me dit-il.

« C'est qui encore celle-là ? » m'exaspérai-je.

« La Chef du clan Denali. Elle est amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps, mais je la repousse à chaque fois, même après t'avoir quitté ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Je ferai attention ! » assurai-je.

**Il fit le chemin en sens inverse et je rentrais dans ma chambre. Je posais les romans sur ma table de chevet, et partis sous la douche.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Soit je suis maudit, soit cette fille est mon pire cauchemar. Chaque fois qu'elle m'embarrasse devant les Rois, ça l'amuse, ainsi que ma famille. Je vais craquer !**

« Carlisle ! » appela Aro.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne vois Edward nulle part et vous êtes arrivé à Volterra il y a deux jours ! » dit Aro.

_« Je suis là ! » fit une voix masculine._

**Edward entra et se présenta devant les Rois.**

« Heureux de te revoir ! » lui sourit Aro.

« Aro, il faudrait que quelqu'un reste en permanence avec Bella ! » dit Edward.

« Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela ? » demanda Caïus.

« Heïdi s'en est prit une fois de plus à Bella, et je suis intervenu à temps sinon, votre garde l'aurait tué ! » expliqua Edward.

**Je me suis mis à grogner tellement fort que les murs de la pièce tremblèrent.**

« Je vais la torturer cette salope ! » cracha Jane.

« Calmez-vous, et restons poli ! » nous dit Aro.

« Demetri, va retrouver Bella et reste avec elle ! » m'ordonna Caïus.

**Je n'attendis pas une minute de plus et quitta la pièce pour retrouver Bella. En chemin, Heïdi eut l'impudence de se montrer. Elle s'avança vers moi en se léchant la lèvre comme elle le faisait toujours, mais je vis rouge et je la plaquais contre le mur en serrant sa gorge.**

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour ? » m'énervai-je.

« Demetri, écoute, Marcus se trompe. Elle n'est pas ton âme-sœur, tu le sais bien au fond de toi. » me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

« Je t'avais prévenu que si tu l'approchais encore une fois, je te tuerai ! » grognai-je.

« Les Rois ne te laisseront pas me tuer ! » dit-elle, sûre de son coup.

« Tu veux parier ? Jane a déjà décidé de te torturer quand elle te verrait ! » informai-je.

« C'est impossible ! » réfuta-t-elle.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! » ricanai-je.

« Tu sais bien que je peux t'apporter bien plus que cette petite peste. Elle ne pourra pas te satisfaire comme je l'ai déjà fais pleins de fois ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pour la dernière fois Heïdi, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ce n'était que pour le sexe, c'était pareil avec Jane, et elle le savait dès le départ. Je suis amoureux de Bella, et j'ai l'intention de passer l'éternité avec elle. Maintenant, je te préviens pour la dernière fois, ne t'approche plus d'elle, sinon t'es morte ! » menaçai-je.

**Sur la colère, je la poussais tellement fort contre le mur, qu'il se fissura. Heïdi tomba à terre, mais lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle retomba en criant de douleur. Je reconnaitrais le pouvoir de Jane n'importe où. Je tournais ma tête vers la gauche, et je vis Jane qui regardait Heïdi avec un regard méprisant. Emmett arriva avec Rosalie, et cette dernière m'étonna. Elle agrippa Heidi par les cheveux et la traîna je ne sais où en lui disant :**

« On va bien s'amuser espèce de fausse brune ! »

« Va rejoindre Bella, on s'occupe d'Heïdi ! » me dit Jane.

**Je repris ma course jusque dans la chambre de Bella, et je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, et j'entrais. A ce moment même, Bella sortit de sa salle de bain, dans une simple serviette.**

« Demetri ? Putain t'es chiant. On ne t'a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle en allant dans son dressing.

**Elle disparue dans le dressing, et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un débardeur. Elle se séchait les cheveux et elle me regarda.**

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Je ne répondis pas, et me ruais sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche, et ma langue trouva la sienne. Je sentis ses mains s'agripper à mes épaules, tout en me rendant mon baiser.**

« Hum…Demetri…arr…êtes…deux…mi…nu…tes ! » réussit-elle à articuler.

**Je me détachais de ses lèvres, et posais mon front contre le sien.**

« Wow, quel baiser ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois sur la bouche, ensuite sur la joue et sur sa nuque. Je la serrais dans mes bras et respira son parfum.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle en me caressant le dos.

« J'espère qu'Heïdi ne t'a pas fais mal ! » lui dis-je en humant sa peau.

« Je vais bien ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime tellement ! » susurrai-je en embrassant sa peau.

**Elle me repoussa doucement, et planta son regard dans le mien.**

« Tu m'aimes, mais, seras-tu capable de supporter mon sale caractère durant l'éternité ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« L'éternité c'est assez long donc, je risque de devenir fou plus tôt que prévu ! » m'amusai-je, la faisant rire. « Mais oui, je supporterai tes sarcasmes, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés ! »

**Elle me sourit, les yeux pétillants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, encore plus belle que lorsqu'elle était humaine.**

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! »

**Sans plus attendre, je repris sa bouche pour un baiser des plus fougueux. Comme j'avais espéré entendre ces mots sortir de sa jolie bouche. Enfin, elle me l'avait dit, et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. La seconde suivante, nous étions sur le lit, moi sur elle, et je dévorais son cou de baiser. Je caressais ses cuisses avant de passer ma main sous son débardeur.**

« T'es si pressé de me voir nue ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Bella, j'ai envie de toi ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Pas si vite mon petit lapin ! » me reprit-elle en me repoussant une nouvelle fois.

« Ce petit surnom, tu le sortiras seulement quand on sera seul, sinon j'en connais deux qui vont se foutre de ma gueule ! » la prévins-je.

« Ça nuis à ton image c'est ça ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Bella ! » grognai-je.

« Tu sais que j'adore quand tu grognes ? » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Je croyais que ça t'énerver ? » arquai-je.

« En faites, ça dépend du contexte ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

**J'étais appuyé sur mes genoux, toujours entre ses jambes.**

« Pardon, si je vais trop vite, physiquement. J'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir quand je suis avec toi ! » m'excusai-je.

« Il va falloir attendre encore un peu sur ce niveau-là ! » me dit-elle.

« Je sais ! » dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Mais, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas faire des câlins ! » contra-t-elle.

« Même là, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler ! » soupirai-je.

« Qui te dit que je veux que tu te contrôles ? »

**Je la regardais étrangement, et elle me fit un sourire encourageant. Je la plaquais sur le lit une nouvelle fois, et l'embrassais. Ma langue trouva la sienne rapidement, mais au moment où je passais ma main sous son débardeur pour toucher ses seins, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Bella me poussa tellement fort que je tombais du lit.**

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est pas grave ! » marmonnai-je en me relevant.

**C'est Alice qui avait ouvert la porte.**

« Désolé de vous avoir interrompu ! » dit-elle en réprimant un rire.

« Arrête tes salades Alice, tu n'es pas désolé une seule seconde ! » répliqua Bella.

« C'est vrai ! » pouffa Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je, frustré.

« Les Rois veulent te voir. » répondit-elle.

« Pas question que je laisse Bella toute seule ! » rétorquai-je.

« Je vais rester avec elle ! » m'assura-t-elle.

**Je soupirai bruyamment, mais avant de quitter la chambre, je me penchais sur Bella et l'embrassais tendrement.**

« Je reviens vite ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Je quittais la chambre, laissant mon amour derrière moi, et rejoignis la salle du trône.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Demetri venait de quitter la chambre, et je sentis comme un vide en moi. Je me tassais dans mon lit, et pris le premier livre qui était posé sur ma table de nuit. **

« Arrête de faire cette tête-là. » me dit Alice en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Juste au moment où je décide de nous laisser une chance, il faut qu'il soit appelé ! » grognai-je.

« Heureusement, sinon vous auriez fait des bêtises ! » m'informa Alice.

« Et si j'en avais envie ? » boudai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle me demanda :**

« Est-ce que t'es capable de rester seule cinq minutes sans t'attirer le moindre problèmes ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Je vais dans ma chambre récupérer quelque chose que je comptais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire ! » répondit-elle.

« Je ne bouge pas ! » dis-je en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Elle tapa dans ses mains et sortit de la chambre en sautillant comme une puce. J'ouvris mon livre, et dès les premières lignes, je reconnu _Orgueil & Préjugés_ de _Jane Austen_.**

_**« Chacun se trouvera d'accord pour reconnaître qu'un célibataire en possession d'une belle fortune doit éprouver le besoin de prendre femme. »**_

**Voilà ce par quoi commençaient les premières lignes de ce fabuleux roman. **

_**Toc toc !**_

**Ça ne peut pas être Alice, car elle ne prend jamais la peine de frapper à ma porte. La preuve, elle n'a eu aucun scrupule à nous interrompre, Demetri et moi. Reposant le livre, j'allais ouvrir la porte, et devant moi se tenait une femme blonde, les cheveux bouclés, et les yeux ors. C'est un vampire végétarien !**

« Je peux vous aider ? » demandai-je poliment.

**Elle se contentait de me regarder de haut en bas, tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.**

« Je peux vous aider ? » répétai-je.

**Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience.**

« C'est donc toi, Bella ! » dit-elle en me regardant.

« Oui c'est moi, et tu es ? »

« Tanya ! » répondit-elle.

**Oh non, pas encore une fille jalouse !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » soupirai-je.

« Juste savoir ce qu'Edward peut te trouver ! » répondit-elle.

« Bon, très bien, écoute, Edward et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, alors, pas de quoi s'affoler ! » lui dis-je.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement ? » me demanda-t-elle, mauvaise.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? » pensai-je. _« Toi aussi tu veux ma peau ? »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et sans un mot, referma la porte sur elle, mais elle posa sa main sur la porte, m'empêchant de fermer.**

« Tanya, je te le répète, je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Edward, alors si tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudres de Demetri, laisse-moi tranquille ! » lui conseillai-je.

**Elle m'attrapa la gorge, et grogna.**

« Je suis plus vieille que toi, donc j'ai plus d'expérience et je suis plus forte que ta carcasse de nouveau-né. C'est moi qui vais te donner un conseil : ne t'approche pas d'Edward, ni des Cullen. Tu ne fais pas partie de la famille, surtout que tu te nourris comme ceux à qui tu prêtes allégeance ! » me dit-elle.

**Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper et Alice arriver vers moi, et lorsque mon frère vit Tanya me tenir par la gorge, il arriva devant nous en un clin d'œil et à son tour, serra la gorge de Tanya, très fort à en juger par sa grimace.**

« Lâche-la ! » lui ordonna Jasper.

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! » répliqua-t-elle, gardant sa prise sur ma gorge.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais n'oublie pas où tu es, et n'oublie surtout pas que tu t'en prends à ma petite sœur. Lâche-la ! » martela-t-il.

**La poigne de cette pétasse se rétracta, et Jasper la relâcha à son tour.**

« Un petit conseil, quitte la ville avant que Demetri ne sache ce que tu viens de faire à sa compagne ! » lui dit-il. « Maintenant, dégage ! »

**Elle foutue le camp, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard meurtrier.**

« Bella est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Alice.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que deux vampires mal baisées de ce château veulent ma peau ? » ironisai-je, la faisant rire.

**Je retournais m'affaler sur le lit, enfouissant ma tête sous le coussin. **

« Avec ces deux-là, ça va être dur pour toi de faire un pas sans te faire agresser ! » me dit Jasper.

« Sans blague ? » grognai-je.

« Je resterai avec toi chaque fois que Demetri sera demandé par les Rois ! » me dit Alice.

« Me voilà rassurée au plus au point ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Allez, ouvre-ça ! » me dit-elle.

**Je m'assis sur le lit et pris le paquet qu'elle me tendit. Vu l'épaisseur, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cadre ou un livre.**

« Je vais essayer de ne pas me couper ! » plaisantai-je.

**Je risquais un œil à Jasper, et il souriait sincèrement.**

« Désolé, c'était petit ! » m'excusai-je.

« Et mérité ! » me dit-il.

« Ouvre, dépêche-toi ! » me pressa Alice.

**J'arrachais le papier, et c'était bien un cadre. La photo me représentait avec Alice, alors que j'étais encore humaine. Elle avait été prise lors d'une virée shopping où elle m'avait convaincue d'acheter une paire d'escarpins.**

« Je me souviens très bien de cette journée ! » lui dis-je.

« Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir une photo de nous deux quand t'étais encore humaine. » me confia-t-elle.

« Et t'as eu raison. Je l'adore ! » affirmai-je.

**Je posais le cadre sur ma table de nuit et pris ma sœur dans mes bras.**

« Bon, écoute, ce week-end, je suis toute à toi pour une virée shopping ! » décidai-je.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-elle, folle de joie.

**Elle se jeta sur moi avec force et nous nous sommes retrouvés par terre. On se mit à rire avant de nous remettre debout.**

« Prévois ça, et demanda aux Rois si c'est d'accord. Et invite Jane et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Esmé si elle le souhaite ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« On pourra éviter Milan ? Jane nous a fait dévaliser plusieurs boutiques, et j'ai envie de visiter une autre ville ! » expliquai-je.

« Pourquoi pas Turin ? En plus, tu n'as pas pu profiter de cette jolie ville ! » me proposa Alice.

« Ça marche ! »

**Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Demetri.**

« Pardon de vous interrompre. » dit-il à l'attention d'Alice, un sourire en coin.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse ! » abdiqua-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, suivit de Jasper.

**Je me réinstallais sur le lit, et repris le cadre dans mes mains. Je sentis la présence de Demetri sur ma droite, et sa bouche se posa sur ma joue. Il passa un bras autour de mon épaule, et je me laissais bercer.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » me dit-il.

« Toi aussi ! » chuchotai-je.

**Je reposais le cadre, parce qu'il fallait que je parle à Demetri de Tanya. Je ne voulais pas avoir de secret avec lui. Je me détachais de lui pour m'appuyer sur mes genoux et lui faire face.**

« Il faut que je te dise que, Tanya est venue me voir. » lui dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle m'a menacé ! » répondis-je.

**Son regard s'est durcit, et ses yeux rouges ont virés au noir. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, un grognement dans la voix.

« Elle voulait que je reste éloignée d'Edward et des Cullen ! » répondis-je en me plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

**Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et je l'embrassais. Il se détendit et me rendit mon baiser, avant d'inverser nos places.**

« Prête pour ton premier entraînement ? » me demanda-t-il, plus calmement.

« Prête. Tu vas me ménager j'espère ? » tentai-je.

« Aucune chance ! » rit-il avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**Je souris contre sa bouche, et nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de m'entraîner.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :**_

**Jasper et moi rejoignions le grand salon, main dans la main, quand une vision me frappa. Bella était en train de parler à Demetri de Tanya. Lorsque je revins à moi, Jasper me regardait, attendant que je parle.**

« J'ai vu, Bella parler à Demetri de ce que lui a fait Tanya ! » informai-je.

**Aux traits qui se formaient sur son visage, je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Tanya allait en baver ! Nous entrons dans le grand salon, et les Rois n'étaient pas là, seulement notre famille au complet, les Denali, et Alec. Je fus surprise de voir encore Tanya.**

« Tiens, t'es encore là toi ? » remarquai-je en allant voir ma sœur qui lisait.

« Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Pourquoi tu parles à ma sœur comme ça ? » s'étonna Kate.

« Ta sœur ferait mieux de prendre ses clics et ses clacs, et de se tirer de ce château le plus vite possible, avant que Demetri ne lui mette la main dessus ! » répondis-je.

« Tanya, toi aussi ? » renchérit Edward.

« Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? » s'impatienta Esmé.

« Après Heïdi, c'est Tanya qui est allé menacer Bella. Elle l'a menacé de la tuer si elle s'approchait trop près d'Edward, et qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de notre famille ! » expliquai-je.

**En un quart de seconde, Tanya fut plaquée contre un mur par Emmett. Rien qu'à la tête qu'elle faisait, je savais qu'il tenait sa gorge avec toute la force qu'il avait, et Dieu sait qu'il en a.**

« Je n'ai peut-être pas mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne Heidi, mais fais-moi confiance Tanya, tu touches une nouvelle fois à ma petite sœur, et famille ou pas, je te tue. T'as compris ? » menaça-t-il.

**Elle fit _oui _de la tête, et Emmett la relâcha. Edward intervint et dit à l'attention de Tanya :**

« Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète Tanya ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Bella. Tu ne m'intéressais pas avant que je la rencontre, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je me mettrais avec toi ! »

**Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les Rois, ainsi que Renata, Afton, Jane et Félix. **

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ? » demanda Caïus.

**Je me dirigeais vers Aro, et lui tendit ma main, qu'il prit. Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent avant qu'il ne me relâche.**

« C'est très fâcheux, en effet ! » dit-il.

« Je suis navré, Aro, et je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus ! » s'exclama Eleazar.

« Je l'espère bien, mon ami. » acquiesça Aro.

**Il se retourna vers Tanya.**

« Une seule bavure de ce genre, et je n'hésiterai pas à sévir ! » l'informa-t-il.

**Il repartit de la salle avec Caïus et Marcus, ainsi que Renata et Afton. Jane demanda ce qu'il se passait, et je lui racontais toute l'histoire. Elle frémit de colère, et fit agir son pouvoir sur Tanya, qui se mit à hurler.**

« Jane ! » la réprimanda Carlisle.

**Elle fit cesser son pouvoir, et Tanya quitta la pièce. Bon débarras !**


	9. Résister à la tentation

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :<strong>_

**Les heures défilaient, et Bella et moi étions toujours allongés sur son lit. J'étais positionné sur elle, et je l'embrassais d'une manière assez, érotique, je dirais. Je la mettais dans tous ses états, je le sentais.**

« C'est à quelle heure l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle alors que je déviais ma bouche sur sa nuque.

« Aucune idée ! » répondis-je tout en descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre.

**N'y tenant plus, je lui arrachais son débardeur.**

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! » me gronda-t-elle en se relevant.

**Je la plaquais sur le lit avec force.**

« Tu peux faire la même chose avec mes vêtements si tu veux ! » lui dis-je avant de reprendre sa bouche.

**Je jouais avec sa langue quand je sentis ses mains tâter les pans de ma chemise. Elle glissa ses mains sous mon vêtement, et l'ouvrit avec force, faisant éclater les boutons. Je me débarrassais du tissu, restant en débardeur qui faisait ressortir mes muscles. Des muscles que Bella caressa. Mon pantalon commençait à être de plus en plus étroit, ce que ma compagne remarqua car elle posa ses talons sur mes fesses, et m'obligea à me coller un peu plus contre elle. Ce qui fit que nos intimités se touchèrent sans gêne, me faisant grogner, et la faisant gémir.**

« Bella, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ! » la prévins-je.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte.

« Parce que, je ne vais pas me contrôler longtemps ! » répondis-je.

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.**

« Alice, je vais te faire la peau si tu continues à entrer sans frapper ! » grognais-je.

_« Mais il faut fermer à clé dans ces cas-là ! » me dit-elle._

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? » demandai-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

_« Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'interviens avec que ça ne devienne vraiment chaud. C'est l'heure de la première leçon d'entraînement de Bella, Monsieur le Professeur ! » me répondit-elle avant de ressortir._

« Je vais la tuer ! » dis-je à Bella.

« Ce que ça m'excite quand t'es dans cet état ! » m'alluma-t-elle.

« On terminera ça plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tu vas te changer, et on va s'entraîner ! » l'arrêtais-je en me levant du lit.

**Elle soupira avant de se lever à son tour. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Bella, je sais que t'es frustrée, et moi aussi je le suis, mais c'est toi qui as dis qu'on ne ferait pas l'amour tout de suite. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de me brusquer comme tu le fais. Oui j'aime quand tu me caresses, oui j'aime te voir en sous-vêtements, et même à ce niveau-là, c'est une vraie torture pour moi, mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'un homme qui a des besoins. Et c'est pour ça que je te demande de ne pas me brusquer, sinon ta première fois risque de ne pas être comme tu le souhaiterais ! » lui expliquai-je.

« Je comprends mais, je voulais qu'on le fasse avant la transformation. » me rappela-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, et je t'ai dis que je n'avais jamais fais l'amour à une humaine, et que je ne voulais pas te blesser ! » répliquai-je.

« Mais je ne suis plus humaine. » contra-t-elle.

« Tout juste ! » affirmai-je.

« Demetri, puisqu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, et puisque j'ai enfin décidé de me laisser aller dans notre histoire et accepté le fait que je sois amoureuse de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait attendre ! » me dit-elle.

« T'as changé d'avis en seulement une heure ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je déteste être loin de toi, et j'ai vraiment envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ta bouche cajolant certaines parties de mon anatomie. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« T'es en train de me dire, que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? Maintenant ? » m'amusai-je.

« Quoi ? Y a un problème avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, je n'ai juste pas envie que tes frères, j'entends par là, Emmett et Jasper, nous entendent faire ce genre de chose. Ils risqueraient de ne pas apprécier le fait que leur petite sœur ait des relations sexuelles ! » répondis-je.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as peur d'eux ? » pouffa-t-elle.

« Hey, je n'ai peur de personne, mais Jasper fait vraiment peur quand il veut et, Emmett, il est plus impressionnant que Félix ! » lui dis-je.

**D'un seul coup, elle éclata de rire. **

« Bravo, je te dis que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses entre nous sur le plan sexuel pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de tes frères, et toi tu te marres ! » ironisai-je.

**Elle continuait à rire. Je perdis patience et lui dis :**

« Bon, je vais te laisser te calmer et aller me changer. Je demanderais à Alice de t'amener à la salle d'entraînement ! »

**Je sortis de la chambre et Alice arriva dans ma direction au même moment, le sourire aux lèvres, et une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.**

« Tu te tais ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« A vos ordres ! » acquiesça-t-elle en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Elle sautilla jusque dans la chambre, et quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander comment Jasper faisait pour supporter une pile électrique comme Alice. J'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer dans une tenue plus décontracte pour une séance d'entraînement, et c'est vêtu d'un jogging et d'un sweat à capuche que je me rendis dans la salle d'entraînement. En arrivant dans la salle, je vis Bella discuter activement avec Alice. Ma Bella était habillé d'un short de sport noir assez mini, et d'une brassière sportive assortie. Mamma Mia !**

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche Monsieur le Traqueur ! »

**Cette Alice, elle va me rendre encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà depuis que je connais Bella ! Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire : va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !**

« Compris mon Capitaine ! » me dit-elle en refaisant le salut de l'armée.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que t'était fatigante ? » questionnai-je.

« Je ne pense pas que Jasper s'en plaigne ! » répliqua-t-elle, plein de sous-entendus.

**Bella se mit à rire, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.**

« C'est bon, fais pas ta tête de chien battu, je vous laisse ! » dit Alice en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**Je refermais la porte derrière elle, et reporta mon attention sur Bella, qui était vraiment à tomber dans cette tenue. J'enlevais mes baskets, monta pieds nus sur les tapis de sol, et alla vers ma Bella. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et l'embrassa en lui transmettant tout l'amour que je lui portais.**

« Agréable façon de commencer un entraînement ! » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« On est seul pour toute la séance ? » demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Génial ! » chuchotai-je.

**Alors qu'elle se perdait dans le baiser qu'on partageait, il était temps de lui apprendre deux trois petites choses. En un quart de seconde, je l'avais retourné dos à moi, bloquant un de ses bras derrière son dos, et mon autre bras entourait sa gorge.**

« Première leçon, ne jamais se laisser distraire ! » lui appris-je.

« Tu triches ! » me réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je jouerais à la loyal ! » répliquai-je en lui mordant l'oreille.

« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Essaie de te dégager ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens, et je savais qu'elle essayait de se servir de sa force de nouveau-né pour se dégager.**

« Si tu comptes seulement sur ta force de nouveau-né pour gagner, c'est perdu d'avance mon amour ! » l'informais-je.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas prise en traître, j'arriverais sans doute à me dégager ! » renchérit-elle donnant des coups de coudes.

« C'est de la guimauve tout ça ! » me moquai-je.

« Arrête de te moquer ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Ecoute Bella, calmes-toi et arrête de gesticuler ! » lui ordonnai-je.

**Elle stoppa ses mouvements.**

« Tu fais partie des Volturi, ce qui veut dire que tu seras amenés à partir en mission, que tu devras te battre, et que je ne serais pas là pour te protéger ! » lui expliquai-je. « Fais le vide en toi ! »

**Je sentis ses muscles se détendre, et les secondes s'écoulèrent, quand elle réagit, et qu'elle prit le dessus sur moi. Je fus à terre, et Bella se mit à califourchon sur moi.**

« Alors professeur, j'étais comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Malgré la vue plongeante sur sa poitrine que m'offrais notre nouvelle position, je lui dis :**

« C'est un bon début, mais l'élève n'a pas encore dépassé le Maître ! »

**La seconde d'après, les places furent inversées, et je me retrouvais sur elle, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, et une main sur sa gorge.**

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » questionnai-je.

« Je vois ! » répondit-elle.

**J'ôtais ma main de sa gorge, et je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Après ce baiser, je me relevais et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Pendant plusieurs heures, je l'entraînais encore et encore. Heureusement qu'on ne ressentait pas de fatigue !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Même ma condition de nouveau-né n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus sur sa carcasse de traqueur. Ça m'énerve ! En plus, il me fait craquer totalement.**

« Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! » me dit-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu me mates un peu trop au lieu de refaire les mêmes mouvements que moi ! » fit-il remarquer.

« C'était si flagrant ? » demandai-je.

« Oh que oui ! » rit-il.

**Je soupirai avant de m'asseoir sur le tapis de sol. Je sentis sa présence derrière moi, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.**

« Je crois, que s'entraîner seul n'arrange pas trop ton cas, alors je vais demander à Jasper et Félix de superviser ton entraînement. » avoua-t-il.

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiquai-je.

« Ensuite, tu pourras apprendre à développer ton pouvoir ! » dit-il en embrassant ma peau.

**Je me laissais aller contre lui, et le laissais me cajoler.**

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te changer. Ce soir, je t'emmène chasser ! » susurra-t-il.

« Encore ? Je me suis nourris il y a deux jours ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui mais, en tant que nouveau-né, tu as plus soif que nous ! » m'apprit-il. « Ose me dire que ta gorge ne te brûle pas un petit peu ! »

**Maintenant qu'il m'en parlait, c'est vrai que je ressentais des picotements dans ma gorge.**

« Je le savais ! » dit-il.

« Surtout que, ce week-end, Alice m'emmène faire du shopping ! » dis-je en me relevant.

**Il se mit sur ses pieds, et m'enlaça. **

« Je t'aime Bella ! »

**Chaque fois qu'il me disait ça, il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et c'était sincère comme aveu.**

« Je sais, et je t'aime aussi ! » répliquai-je.

**On partagea un baiser langoureux, avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Il me reconduisit dans ma chambre et me dit :**

« Je vais me changer, et je te rejoints ! »

« J'ai une meilleure idée, et si tu allais prendre tes affaires, et que tu prenais ta douche avec moi ? » proposai-je.

« C'est très tentant, mais si on fait ça, je te sauterais dessus sans ménagement ! » répondit-il.

_« Et c'est pas le moment ! »_

**Alice !**

« Pourquoi tu débarques toujours dans ces moments-là ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que ça m'amuse ! » répondit-elle.

« A tout à l'heure ! » me dit Demetri.

**Il m'embrassa rapidement et partit vers sa chambre qui se trouvait je ne sais où. J'entrais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. J'en ai marre de toute cette, frustration !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » me demanda Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si t'étais à ma place ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Sur quel point ? »

**Je m'assis sur le lit et la regarda.**

« Sur le plan physique. Je veux dire, il m'attire comme un aimant et, toute cette tension sexuelle entre nous, j'avoue l'avoir provoqué mais, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps ! » expliquai-je.

« Rosalie serait là, elle te dirait de te laisser aller à tes pulsions ! » me dit Alice.

**Je me suis mise à rire.**

« Quant à moi, et bien, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je te dirais la même chose que Rosalie ! »

« Tu débloques ? » demandai-je.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-elle. « Ecoute Bella, c'est normal de ressentir ce que tu ressens sur le plan physique, c'est comme ça quand tu trouves ton âme-sœur, mais, Demetri veut attendre pour ne pas passer pour un mâle affamé de sexe. »

« C'est vrai qu'il fait de gros efforts, malgré qu'il m'ait arraché mon débardeur ! » dis-je en un demi-sourire.

« Et je dis que tu l'as mérité parce que tu le mets à rude épreuve depuis que vous vous connaissez. Si Rosalie faisait endurer à Emmett ce que tu fais endurer à Demetri, je peux t'assurer qu'Emmett n'aurait pas tenu plus d'un quart d'heure ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.**

« Allez, file sous la douche, Demetri va arriver dans pas longtemps. Ne t'occupe pas de tes affaires, je te les prépare ! » me pressa-t-elle.

**Je ne répondis pas, parce qu'avec elle ça ne servait à rien, et filais sous la douche. L'eau chaude délia mes muscles, que Demetri n'avait pas épargnés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous le jet d'eau, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je sortis de la cabine de douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette, avant de me sécher les cheveux avec une autre. Repartant dans ma chambre où je trouvais un jean taille basse noir, un haut noir, et des bottines noires. Je mis l'ensemble, noir, et laissa tomber ma serviette au sol. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à mettre mon pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit, et heureusement que ce n'était que Demetri.**

« T'as pris ton temps sous la douche ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

« Et toi ? » répliquai-je en enfilant mon jean.

« Aro tenait à savoir comment s'était passé ta première leçon ! » répondit-il.

**Je lui tournais le dos et mis les bottines. Je n'avais toujours pas enfilé le haut, car l'envie de chauffer Demetri était trop tentante. Je sais, je suis folle mais bon, je ne peux pas agir autrement avec lui. En me redressant, je savais que Demetri était à même pas un centimètre derrière moi, quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.**

« Tu ne devrais pas te baisser comme ça quand je suis là ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Sinon quoi ? » le provoquai-je en lui faisant face.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation. Je tiendrais bon jusqu'à ce que je décide de t'arracher tous tes vêtements pour de bon ! » rétorqua-t-il.

**Il m'embrassa longuement, puis me lâcha et je terminais de m'habiller. Allant au garage, on monta dans sa BMW.**

« On va où cette fois ? » demandai-je.

« On retourne à Milan, mais dans un quartier différent. Alice m'a prévenu qu'une adolescente allait se faire agresser par un type qui vend de la drogue ! » répondit-il.

« Ça s'appelle un dealer, mon chéri ! » le repris-je.

« Peu importe ! » souffla-t-il en accélérant.

« Et toi, tu vas te nourrir ? » questionnai-je.

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin ! » répondit-il sans me regarder.

**Je me penchais vers lui et lui mordis l'oreille.**

« Je t'aime ! » chuchotai-je.

**En m'écartant, je vis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et il prit ma main dans la sienne, qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.**

« Vous parliez de quoi avec Alice tout à l'heure ? » me demanda-t-il.

« De ce que je te faisais endurer depuis qu'on se connaît, et que je méritais le fait que tu m'aies déchiré mon débardeur ! » répondis-je.

« Et ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Et que je devrais me laisser aller ! » continuai-je.

« Tu veux dire, d'arrêter de me provoquer, c'est ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Entre autre chose ! » affirmai-je, tout en restant dans le vague.

**Nous arrivions enfin à Milan, et c'est seulement huit minutes après, pour être exacte, qu'il stoppa la voiture. Je le laissais nous guider dans la pénombre, quand il s'arrêta.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Suis-moi ! » me dit-il.

**Je le suivis je ne sais où, et en tournant sur notre droite après avoir passé un bâtiment, un homme d'environs trente ans, menacé une fille de mon âge avec un couteau.**

« Vas-y Bella ! » me dit Demetri.

**Je me ruais vers eux, et libéra la jeune fille.**

« Va t'en ! » l'incitais-je.

**Elle partit, et je savais que Demetri s'assurerait qu'elle ne revienne pas sur ses pas pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de l'homme.**

« T'as eu tort de faire ça ma jolie ! » claqua l'homme en s'approchant de moi.

**J'attrapais son poignet et le lui brisais. Il hurla de douleur mais j'étouffais son cri en crochetant sa gorge avec mon autre main.**

« J'ai une sainte horreur des dealers ! » avouai-je. « Ciao ! »

**Je plantais mes crocs dans sa jugulaire, et le vidais de son sang. Putain que ça fait du bien ! La brûlure de ma gorge s'estompa à mesure que le liquide chaud coulait dans ma gorge. Lorsque j'eus extrait la dernière goutte, je relâchais le corps qui tomba par terre, et en me retournant, Demetri était appuyé contre un mur et me regardait.**

« On fait quoi de ce tas ? » demandai-je en désignant le corps.

**Au lieu de répondre, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, avant de s'écarter pour me dire :**

« Tu vas voir ! »

**Il porta le corps jusqu'à la voiture qu'il fourra dans le coffre, et on sortit de la ville. Il s'arrêta après vingt minutes au milieu d'un pont, et il ressortit de la voiture. Je l'imitais quand je le vis s'approcher du bord avec le corps, qu'il jeta.**

« Mais t'es malade ! » m'écriais-je.

« Quoi ? Il est déjà mort ! » me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'accouder à la barrière du pont. Regardant dans le vide, je sentis la présence de Demetri à ma droite.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennui ? Le fait de tuer des gens pour te nourrir, ou le fait que j'ai jeté ce salopard dans le vide ? » me demanda-t-il.

« C'est complètement débile je sais. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue ! » répondis-je en le regardant.

**Il se pencha vers moi et captura mes lèvres tendrement.**

« Et si on rentrait pour s'enfermer dans ma chambre ? » me proposa-t-il.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Et si on s'enfermait dans ta voiture pour y faire des bêtises ? » suggérai-je en souriant.

« Bella, l'arrière de ma voiture n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour une première fois ! » me contra-t-il.

« Je sais, et ça n'existe pas une première fois parfaite. Mais si tu préfères qu'on fasse ça dans un lit qui risque de se casser sous nos deux forces au lieu de céder à nos pulsions à l'arrière de ta voiture, rentrons ! » rétorquai-je.

**Voyons jusqu'où cette petite discussion va aboutir !**


	10. Se laisser aller

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :<strong>_

**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai une petite amie qui veut à tout prix que je lui fasse l'amour, à l'arrière de ma voiture en plus, et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est, _ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour une première fois _! J'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir, car la seule envie que j'ai, c'est de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la posséder entièrement. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que je la connais. Etre amoureux ça m'a vraiment ramolli !**

« Bon, on rentre, je dois parler avec Alice et Rosalie ! » me dit Bella.

**En s'éloignant de moi, elle avait réussi à me faire abandonner toute idée de résister plus longtemps à ses avances. Me retournant vers elle, je la vis se diriger vers ma voiture, mais elle roulait ses hanches en plus. Décidément, elle est prête à tout pour que je me lâche avec elle. Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je la stoppais dans son élan lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte passagère de ma caisse, et la fit monter à l'arrière. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je pris la bouche de Bella sur le champ, et je forçais l'entrée de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle sourit contre ma bouche, et approfondit le baiser encore plus. Elle s'empressa de m'enlever ma veste en jean, et je me laissais faire. Elle avait envie de moi, et j'avais envie d'elle, alors je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps et la prendre, ici, et maintenant ! Lui ôtant son haut, et dévorant son cou de baiser, elle soupira de bonheur.**

« T'es enfin décidé ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, et tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile, alors qu'importe ce qui se passera ensuite ! » lui dis-je en détachant son soutien-gorge.

**Elle reprit le dessus en se mettant à califourchon sur moi, la poitrine dénudée en avant pour ma bouche désireuse de sa peau. Mon t-shirt fut de l'histoire ancienne et atterrit quelque part à l'avant de la voiture. Elle déboutonna ensuite mon pantalon, avant d'y passer la main et d'agripper mon membre durcit. Je rejetais la tête en arrière sous la sensation, quand sa bouche vint se poser sur la mienne.**

« Bella, t'es trop habillée ! » marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

**Elle libéra mon sexe, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je la vis enlever ses bottes mais elle eut du mal, alors je l'aidais. La situation était assez comique, et quand la deuxième botte atterrit sur le siège avant, on se mit à rire. Elle enleva son pantalon, et je fis pareil avec le mien. Nous n'étions plus qu'en sous-vêtements, mais je me débarrassais vivement de mon boxer, et l'attirais sur moi sans plus attendre. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos, puis sur les pans de sa culotte en dentelle, très jolie d'ailleurs. Je la lui enlevais également, et ma Bella se plaça sur moi. Elle se laissa glisser le long de mon membre érigé, mais elle allait un peu trop vite alors je la freinais !**

« Bella, pas trop vite mon cœur, tu vas avoir très mal. Ce sera encore pire que si t'étais sous ta forme humaine ! » avouai-je.

« J'ai connu bien pire ! » me chuchota-t-elle avant d'embrasser.

**La seconde d'après, j'étais entièrement en elle, et à mon grand étonnement, elle n'eut pas mal du tout, ou alors c'est une bonne comédienne.**

« Tu aurais dû avoir mal ! » lui dis-je.

« De toute façon, ça n'a pas duré, je n'ai plus mal du tout ! » me dit-elle.

« Bella ! » soupirai-je.

« Je t'aime ! »

**Elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux en disant cela, et mon cœur mort fit un triple salto arrière dans ma poitrine.**

« Je t'aime tellement ma Bella ! » murmurai-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres en otage.

**Je commençais à me mouvoir en elle, et elle s'abandonna complètement à moi, tout comme elle s'abandonna dans le baiser passionné que je lui donnais. La collant contre mon corps, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, me donnant pleinement accès à sa poitrine généreuse, que je dévorais avec ma bouche avide de sa peau si douce et goûteuse. Sa main agrippa mes cheveux, et mes pénétrations se firent plus vives. J'inversais nos places et l'allongeais sur la banquette arrière, me retrouvant au dessus d'elle. **

« Demetri, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! » me dit-elle.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » lui assurai-je avant de reprendre mes mouvements.

**Mes pénétrations gardaient un rythme normal et surtout, tout était tendre, d'une, parce qu'on était dans ma voiture, et de deux, je ne voulais pas trop la brusquer. Elle ne lâchait pas mes yeux des siens, et je fis pareil de mon côté. Putain que ça m'avait manqué de faire l'amour. Avec Heidi et Jane, ce n'était que du sexe, et pas autre chose, mais avec Bella, avec l'amour qu'il y avait en nous l'un pour l'autre, c'était mille fois mieux, et bien meilleur. Tout en maintenant mes va et viens à une allure correcte pour ma Bella, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque, embrassant sa peau.**

_« Demetri ! » l'entendis-je murmurer._

**Sa main libre se plaça derrière ma nuque, tandis que ma main droite caressait sa jambe qui était remontée le long de mon corps, et qui s'enroula autour de ma hanche, rejoignant l'autre jambe. Le plaisir me submergea, et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir en elle, mais je ne voulais pas jouir tout seul. Quand je sentis que mon orgasme approchait à grand pas, je fis glisser ma main entre nos deux corps et trouva son clitoris, que je caressais vivement en même temps que mes pénétrations s'accentuaient. Le dos de Bella se cambra et elle hurla mon prénom.**

« DEMETRIIIIIIII ! »

« Vas-y Bella, laisse-toi aller ma belle ! » lui dis-je en donnant un dernier coup de rein.

**Ses parois vaginales s'étaient resserré violement autour de moi, lui donnant son tout premier orgasme, et ma semence jaillit en elle. Je me laissais tomber sur elle, reprenant ma respiration même si c'était inutile.**

« Wow ! » souffla Bella.

« Tu l'as dis ! » approuvai-je.

« On recommence ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Je me suis mis à rire devant sa proposition. Portant mon regard sur elle, je frottais mon nez contre le sien avant de lui répondre :**

« Pour le deuxième round, il faudra attendre d'être rentrer ! »

« Et si je ne veux pas rentrer ? » dit-elle en caressant mon torse.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, tu es insatiable. » m'amusai-je.

« S'il te plaît Demetri, encore une fois ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Une fois qu'on sera rentré, parce que je risque de ne pas être si tendre que ça pour ce deuxième round. J'ai envie, de te faire plein de truc, et pas qu'avec ce que j'ai entre les jambes ! » l'informai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**On échangea un baiser des plus langoureux, avant que je ne me retire d'elle et que je parte à la recherche de nos vêtements qui s'étaient éparpillés à l'avant de la voiture. On se rhabilla, et c'était très drôle parce qu'on se tortillait dans tous les sens pour remettre nos vêtements, surtout quand Bella remit ses bottes, que je me suis pris dans la figure à trois reprises. Heureusement que je ne crains plus la douleur ! Je me replaçais derrière le volant, Bella sur le siège passager, et je démarrai, direction Volterra. Grâce à ma vision vampirique, je vis que Bella regardait son téléphone, quand elle se mit à rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demandai-je sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Un message d'Alice ! » répondit-elle.

« Je m'attends à tout ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Alors, elle dit : _'Rosalie veut tous les détails à ton retour, mais j'ai réussi à la calmer car vous risquez de prendre une douche très, très longue !'_ » lit-elle.

« Hum, je pensais aussi prendre une douche très longue ! » avouai-je en prenant la main de ma Bella.

« Tu vas me faire quoi sous la douche ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Pleins de choses ! » dis-je en restant dans le vague.

**J'accélérais la vitesse de ma conduite, et nous fûmes à Volterra dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Sortant de la voiture, j'entraînais Bella hors du garage mais je la stoppais en la prenant dans mes bras comme une mariée, et je fonçais à vitesse vampirique jusque dans ma chambre. Je la déposais au sol avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.**

« Voici donc ta chambre ! » dit Bella.

« Et ouais ! » dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu n'avais pas comme projet de me faire des choses sous la douche ? » questionna-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Hum humm ! » confirmai-je.

**En moins de deux secondes, nous étions nus, et dans ma salle de bain. J'ouvris la cabine de douche et lui dis sur un ton assez pompeux :**

« Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ! »

**Elle leva les yeux avant de sourire et d'entrer dans la douche. Elle m'attrapa le bras, et m'attira à elle. Refermant la cabine en verre, je fis couler l'eau sur nous, et peu m'importait si c'était de l'eau chaude ou de l'eau froide, et je vis que pour Bella, c'était pareil. Elle était encore plus sexy toute mouillée. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, et nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement. Mes mains parcoururent son corps une fois de plus, et le désir s'empara de moi encore plus. Je plaquais ma déesse contre le mur de la douche, et ma bouche vira sur sa nuque, sa clavicule, sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre, avant de la poser sur sa féminité. J'entendis un léger gémissement venant de la part de Bella, ce qui m'encouragea à poursuivre. Plaçant une de ses jambes sur mon épaule, cela me donna plus d'accès à son intimité qui était prête rien que pour moi. Son odeur m'enivra, et un grognement sourd roula dans ma poitrine. Je fis glisser ma langue tout le long de sa féminité si douce, ce qui me fit perdre pied. Bella commençait à gesticuler, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un homme lui fasse ce genre de chose, alors mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches fermement, ce qui l'arrêta. **

« Arrête de bouger ! » lui ordonnai-je.

**Elle arrêta, à mon plus grand bonheur, et je repris mon activité précédente. Ma langue cajola son clitoris tandis que je portais ma main gauche en renfort. Pendant que je léchais son bouton de plaisir, j'insérais un doigt en elle, puis deux.**

« Putain Demetri, c'est trop bon ! » me dit-elle.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, avant de continuer ma petite cajolerie. Elle avait un goût divin. Je pourrais faire ça pour toujours. Prenant son clitoris entre mes dents, son orgasme la frappa de plein fouet. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et elle s'agenouilla à ma hauteur.**

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » souriais-je.

« Je m'en fou ! » me répondit-elle.

**Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, et je fus d'accord avec elle, on s'en fou. Nous remettant debout, j'enroulais une de ses jambes autour de ma taille, et je la pénétrais moins tendrement que tout à l'heure. La plaquant une fois de plus contre le mur de la douche, sans rompre le baiser, et je lui fis l'amour une deuxième fois, mais plus sauvagement que dans la voiture. Ma bouche délaissa la sienne pour dévier sur sa nuque que je suçotais avidement tout en bougeant mes hanches à un rythme effréné.**

« Demetri…je vais…Oh Mon Dieu ne t'arrête pas ! » haleta-t-elle.

**Je distinguais une nuance de supplice dans sa voix, ce qui me fit sourire.**

« Bella, oh ma Bella, c'est si bon ! » susurrai-je contre sa peau.

« Demetri, j'y suis presque ! » m'apprit-elle dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi ! »

**Accélérant la cadence de mes mouvements, je sentis mon apogée approcher à grand pas. En l'espace d'une minute, Bella eut son orgasme, et je jouissais en elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Contre toute attente, Bella se mit à rire.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Oh euh, je me disais juste que je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais ça autant ! » répondit-elle en riant encore plus.

« Tu vas devenir aussi accro que moi ! » dis-je en embrassant sa peau.

« Possible mais, tu seras le seul à avoir le droit de me faire ressentir tout ça ! » me dit-elle en me regardant.

« Encore heureux ! » m'exclamai-je en la tirant sous le jet d'eau.

**Après un dernier baiser langoureux, on prit notre douche pour de bon, et je dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas posséder ma Bella une troisième fois car elle me chauffer grave pendant qu'elle se lavait le corps avec… hein ?**

« Mais, c'est mon shampoing ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

**On se regarda aussi perdu l'un que l'autre, quand ça fit tilt.**

« Alice ! » avions-nous dit en même temps.

**On se mit à rire avant de se laver mutuellement. Elle avait des mains de déesse ma Bella ! Une fois rincé, je sortis le premier de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de ma taille, avant d'en prendre une autre et de la placer tendrement autour de Bella, qui se laissa aller dans mon étreinte. Dans la chambre, on trouva sur mon lit deux piles de vêtements. Je reconnu les miens, et à côté, il y avait ceux de Bella.**

« J'adore ma sœur mais je serai terriblement embarrassée de savoir qu'elle nous a entendu batifoler sous la douche ! » dit-elle.

« Encore Alice, ça va, mais quand Aro touchera ma main, dis-toi qu'il saura tout, et qu'il aura tout vu ! » avouai-je.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Pas du tout, d'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, tout le château doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ! » expliquai-je.

« Je suis maudite ! » grommela-t-elle.

« L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, ma douce ! » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Ah, ah ! »

**On s'habilla dans le calme, et une fois mon jean, mon t-shirt et ma chemise sur le dos, je regardais ma Bella qui était vêtue d'une jupe mi-longue vert émeraude, d'un dos nu blanc cassé, et d'une paire de sandales de la même couleur que le haut.**

« Il n'y a rien à redire, Alice a très bon goût en matière de fringue ! » dis-je en dévorant ma Bella des yeux.

« Ouais, même si ça ne plaît pas forcément aux autres. » répliqua Bella.

« Bella, tu es magnifique. » assurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Si tu le dis ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Lui prenant la main, je nous dirigeais vers la sortie, mais quand on eut franchit la porte de ma chambre, deux furies, une blonde et une brune m'enlevèrent ma Bella.**

« Hey ! » m'écriai-je.

« Oh mais ne fais pas ta tête de malheureux on va te la rendre ta Bella ! » s'amusa Rosalie.

« Les garçons t'attendent dans la salle d'entraînement. Emmett et Félix s'en donnent à cœur joie ! » me dit Alice.

« Nous, on t'empreinte ta chérie quelques minutes. On doit, discuter ! » dit Rosalie, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous savez que je peux vous tuer en deux secondes ? » menaçai-je.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas parce que Bella ne te le pardonnerait pas si tu touchais à ses sœurs ! » rétorqua Alice.

« C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien ! » abdiquai-je en levant les mains.

**Je regardais ma Bella qui me mimait avec les lèvres un _je t'aime_, que je lui rendis, avant de partir en direction de la salle d'entraînement rejoindre les garçons. J'espère qu'Emmett et Jasper ne me poseront aucune question !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**A peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur mon lit, que Rosalie me dit :**

« Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » mentis-je.

« Bella, je suis peut-être blonde, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Comment c'était ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La première ou la deuxième fois ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Les deux ! » répondit Alice.

« Non mais franchement Bella, comme première fois t'as choisis l'arrière de sa voiture. Tu parles d'un romantisme ! » grimaça Rosalie.

« Mais j'en avais marre qu'il se retienne, alors il fallait bien que je le titille un peu plus ! » me défendis-je.

« Ah ça pour le titiller ! » s'esclaffa Alice.

« Raconte ! » me pressa Rosalie.

« Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas un pas quand je lui ai dis que je voulais qu'on fasse des bêtises dans sa voiture, j'ai dis que je devais vous parler à toutes les deux et avant même que je n'ouvre la portière, eh bien j'étais sur la banquette arrière dans la seconde. » expliquai-je.

« Il est comment ? Côté sexe je veux dire. Il est aussi canon qu'en apparence ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Un vrai tremblement de terre ! » avouai-je.

« Je m'en doutais ! » rit-elle.

« Et, sous la douche, ça s'est passé comment ? » voulut savoir Alice.

**Je me mordis la lèvre tellement j'étais gênée.**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es gênée Bella ! » s'étonna Alice.

« En faites, si je suis gênée c'est parce que, je vais vous avouer que, j'ai vraiment aimé ça ! » dis-je en me repliant sur moi-même.

« Notre Bella est une vraie coquine ! » s'amusa Rosalie.

**On éclata de rire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

« C'est Jane ! » m'informa Alice.

« TU PEUX ENTRER ! » lui criai-je.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur ma nouvelle sœur et elle vint nous rejoindre sur mon lit.**

« De quoi vous parliez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De Bella et Demetri qui ont franchis le cap à l'arrière de la voiture de votre cher traqueur ! » répondit Alice en me regardant.

« Oh non Bella, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'il cède si facilement ? » me questionna Jane, en tentant de cacher maladroitement un fou rire.

« Pas grand-chose, il a d'abord proposé de rentrer s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et je lui ai suggéré de plutôt s'enfermer dans sa voiture pour faire des bêtises. Il n'a pas bougé alors je lui dis que je devais parler à Rose et Alice donc, j'ai commencé à marcher en direction de la voiture, mais quand j'ai sentis son regard sur moi, je me suis mise à rouler des hanches ! » répondis-je.

**Elles se mirent toutes les trois à rire.**

« Tu ne nous l'avais pas dis ça. » dit Rosalie en se calmant.

« Disons que ça m'est sortit de la tête ! » souriais-je.

« Et c'est là qu'il a cédé ! » conclus Jane.

« Oh oui ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Ça devait vraiment être différent pour lui ! » dit Jane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demandai-je.

« Avant de te rencontrer, quand Demetri couchait avec quelqu'un, que ce soit avec moi ou Heidi, ce n'était que pour le sexe, il n'y avait aucun sentiment, sauf pour l'autre garce. Rassure-toi Bella, je ne te dis pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui, au contraire, mais avec toi, ça a vraiment dû être différent, parce que vous vous aimez ! » me répondit-elle.

« T'as peut-être raison, mais en tout cas c'était le pied total ! » m'extasiai-je en me laissant tomber sur le dos.

_« Ils l'ont refait sous la douche ! » entendis-je dire Alice à Jane._

_« Elle est toujours en état au moins ? » se moqua Jane._

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! » rassurai-je en riant.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes!***_

**C'était mon téléphone qui sonnait. Je décrochais sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelait:**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella, il faut vraiment que je te parle ! »_

« Euh, désolé, Bella n'est pas là mais, laissez un message ! »

**Et je raccrochais ! **

« C'était qui cette voix sexy ? » demanda Jane.

« Mon ex-meilleur ami, à qui je n'adresse plus la parole car il m'a laissé tombé lui aussi ! » répondis-je.

**Un petit bip attira mon attention, et mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais reçu un texto. Je l'ouvris et soupirais. Dans le genre tenace, il était tenace.**

_**« Bella je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. S'il te plaît. Tu me manques. Xx Jake ! »**_

**Je soupirais tellement la situation était ridicule. Il me laisse tomber sans explication, et maintenant je dois écouter ? Non Monsieur !**

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. S'il veut s'expliquer, qu'il m'envoie un mail ! » ironisai-je, faisant rire Jane.

**La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et mon apollon apparut.**

« On est entre fille, alors dégage ! » l'engueula Rosalie.

« Jane, les Rois veulent te voir. Alice et Rose, ce sont vos hommes qui vous attendent dans votre chambre respective ! » informa Demetri.

« Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans nous ? » s'exaspéra Alice.

« Je crois qu'ils veulent que vous leur frottez le dos ! » dit Demetri, un sourire en coin.

**Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard, avant de me regarder pour me dire en même temps :**

« On se voit plus tard ! »

**Et la seconde d'après, elles couraient hors de ma chambre, sous les rires de Jane qui se leva pour aller voir les Rois. Je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur mon lit, et fermais les yeux, profitant du calme. J'entendis la porte se fermer, et je savais que Demetri était toujours présent car son regard brûlant sur moi était très intense.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demandai-je.

_« Toi ! » répondit-il._

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » pouffai-je.

**J'écartais mes jambes et la seconde suivante, Demetri était sur moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement, me faisant frémir de plaisir.**

_« Tu m'as manqué ! » marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres._

« Tu me le prouves ? » susurrai-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien.

_« T'es déjà partante pour un troisième round ? » s'amusa-t-il._

« Et comment que je suis partante ! » approuvai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

**Son regard rubis transperça le mien, ce qui me fit défaillir.**

« La question est, est-ce que toi, tu es partant pour un troisième round ? » questionnai-je.

« Sache une chose ma Bella, je suis avant tout un homme, et j'ai toujours envie de toi ! » me dit-il avant de s'emparant de mes lèvres.

**Souriant contre sa bouche, je me laissais aller entre ses mains expertes. Elle va être longue cette nuit, très longue !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical :<strong>

*** Taylor Swift : Love story**


	11. Un bonheur gâché

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

**Les dernières semaines avaient défilées comme des lettres à la poste. Il s'était passé tellement de choses durant ces huit semaines. Tout d'abord et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, Heïdi et Tanya ne m'avaient plus approchée. Ensuite, je m'étais rapprochée d'Edward en tant qu'ami, et je fus surprise à quel point je l'avais mal jugé après son départ le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Nous avons discuté tranquillement, et maintenant, tout était pardonné. Ça embête un peu Demetri que je passe du temps avec Edward, mais je me faisais pardonner quand nous étions seuls. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais j'avais réussi à freiner Alice dans ses excès de shopping à un week-end par mois. Elle a abdiquée sans vraiment avoir eu le choix ! Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix de Demetri :**

_« Bella ? »_

« Dans la salle de bain ! » lui répondis-je.

**Il entra dans ma salle de bain, et oui je n'avais pas encore décidé dans quelle chambre je m'installerais définitivement, et se stoppa net en me voyant vêtue d'une simple serviette.**

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ne vois à moitié nue ! » le taquinai-je.

**Un léger grognement se fit entendre, et je levais les yeux au ciel.**

_« Les hommes ! » pensai-je._

**Il se plaça derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras. **

« Je suis content d'être enfin à la maison ! » me dit-il avant d'embrasser ma peau.

« Comment s'est passé ta mission ? » demandai-je en me laissant aller dans son étreinte.

« Interminable ! » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

**Je ris doucement.**

« Je t'aime ! » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi, mais pour les câlins, tu attendras ! » lui dis-je en me détachant de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Je sortis de la salle de bain et alla dans mon dressing, non sans avoir fais tomber ma serviette à mi-chemin. J'enfilais un ensemble noir, composé d'un boxer et d'un soutien-gorge sans bretelles, un jean taille basse noir, d'un dos nu avec des bretelles très fines, et une paire de ballerines. Je savais que Demetri m'avait observé, c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas surprise de le voir accoudé à l'entrée de mon dressing.**

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Tu as un rapport à faire avec les Rois ! » répondis-je.

« C'est déjà fait ! » me dit-il.

**J'arquais un sourcil, pas vraiment convaincue par sa réponse.**

« Ça va t'as gagné. Je viens de rentrer et je suis venu directement te voir ! » avoua-t-il, enfin. « Contente ? »

« Très ! » acquiesçai-je en souriant.

**Il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit, et je partis m'asseoir également, mais sur ses genoux.**

« Je suis confortable ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Bof, pas tant que ça ! » répondis-je, taquine.

« Tu ne disais pas ça avant mon départ pour l'Ecosse ! » répliqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

« Alors là ce n'est pas juste, tu triches ! » me plaignis-je.

« Bizarre, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre quand on a fait l'amour dans cette même position dans laquelle on se trouve en ce moment ! » contra-t-il.

« Je ne céderais pas à tes avances, séducteur du dimanche ! » me moquai-je.

« Ah non ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non ! »

**Le sourire aux lèvres, il approcha sa bouche de la mienne, mais au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, nos places furent inversées. Le regard qu'il me lançait ne présagé rien de bon. Et j'avais raison ! La second d'après, je me tortillais dans tous les sens car il me faisait subir des chatouilles. C'était une première ! J'explosais de rire, tout en restant prisonnière dans ses bras.**

« Demetri…arr…arrête…s'il…te…pl…plaît… » m'esclaffai-je.

« Oh, tu me supplie déjà ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Arrête…ou j'ap…pelle…Emm…ett…à l'a…ide ! » le menaçai-je.

**Sa réaction fut immédiate car il stoppa sa torture.**

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu veux parier ? » répliquai-je.

**J'ouvris la bouche pour crier le nom d'Emmett, mais la bouche de Demetri recouvrit la mienne, me faisant sourire. Il s'allongea entièrement sur moi, et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, et la voix de Félix résonna :**

_« Oh non mais ce n'est pas vrai. Jamais vous n'arrêtez ! »_

**On se décolla l'un de l'autre, et Demetri regarda son meilleur ami.**

« On frappe avant d'entrer, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Demetri.

« T'as un rapport à faire, Monsieur le Tombeur ! » répondit Félix.

« J'arrive ! » soupira Demetri.

« Bella, Alice souhaite te voir. Elle et Rosalie sont dans le jardin ! » me dit Félix.

**Au moment de sortir de la chambre, mon portable sonna. Il était resté sur ma table de nuit, et je dis à Demetri d'aller voir les Rois sans plus tarder. Je refermais la porte de ma chambre, et décrocha mon téléphone.**

« Allô ? »

_« Isabella Swan ? »_

« Oui, qui êtes-vous ? »

_« Euh, je m'appelle Will Mercer. Je travaillais avec votre père, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi ? »_

« Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens euh, que me voulez-vous ? »

_« Eh bien, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire ça Mademoiselle Swan mais, votre père a été tué, durant un braquage il y a quelques heures ! »_

**Mon monde s'écroula !**

_« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en Amérique mais, je tenais à vous dire que les obsèques auront lieu dans deux jours, ici à Forks ! Toutes mes condoléances Isabella ! »_

**J'étais incapable de répondre, alors je raccrochais. Ma main droite se resserra sur mon téléphone, le réduisant en morceau. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais en train de hurler de rage en saccageant ma chambre !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Je venais de terminer mon rapport auprès des Rois, et j'étais sur le point de quitter la salle du trône, quand une douleur au niveau du cœur me fit m'écrouler au sol. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis un vampire, je ne ressens pas de douleur !**

« Demetri, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Caïus.

_« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**C'était un cri de rage mélangé par de la haine et de la tristesse. Bella ! Je quittais la salle du trône à grand pas, suivit de près par Félix, et devant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, les Cullen, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Jane et Alec rappliquaient, aussi tétanisés que moi.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'inquiéta Rosalie.

**Je n'entendais rien et filais vers la chambre de ma Bella. En ouvrant la chambre, ce que je vis me statufia. La chambre était sans dessus dessous, les rideaux arrachés, les meubles par terre dans chaque recoin de la pièce, et le lit complètement fracassé. Je vis Bella s'emparer de la lampe et la balancer sur la fenêtre qui se cassa. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.**

« Bella, Bella, calmes-toi mon amour et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! » lui dis-je en tentant de la calmer.

« Il est mort. Mon père est mort ! » me répondit-elle en pleurant.

« Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« L'appel que j'ai eu, et bien, c'était un ami de mon père avec qui il travaillait, et il m'a dit que mon père avait été tué lors d'un braquage ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Je l'attirais dans mes bras et la serrais très fort. Je sentais ses mains se cramponner à mes épaules, et du coin de l'œil, je vis que tout le monde était aussi ébranlé que moi par la nouvelle que venait de nous transmettre Bella.**

« Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? » souffla Alice.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours tout voir Alice, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! » lui assura Carlisle.

**Ils quittèrent la chambre, nous laissant seul ma Bella et moi. Tout en la gardant dans mes bras, je m'assis au sol. Bella continuait de pleurer, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la soulager, à part rester auprès d'elle et attendre que ça passe.**

« Je suis là mon amour, tout va bien ! » lui murmurai-je pour la réconforter.

« Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'est pas juste ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais la vie est injuste ! » dis-je tendrement.

« Demetri ? »

« Oui ? » fis-je.

« Je veux y aller ! » me dit-elle.

« Où ça ? » questionnai-je.

**Elle se défit lentement de mon étreinte et me regarda droit dans les yeux.**

« A l'enterrement. Il a lieu dans deux jours à Forks et, je veux y assister ! » répondit-elle.

« Si les Rois sont d'accord, alors oui, nous irons ! » acquiesçai-je en caressant tendrement son doux visage.

« Vraiment désolé pour la chambre ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, mais au moins, l'affaire est réglée. Tu viens t'installer dans ma chambre ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

**Elle me rendit mon sourire, mais faiblement, avant de venir se blottir de nouveau contre moi.**

**Nous étions restés assis par terre pendant un long moment, quand nous fûmes plongés dans le noir dû à l'obscurité de la nuit qui s'abattit sur Volterra. Je me relevais, ainsi que Bella, et main dans la main, la démarche lente, nous rejoignions le grand salon. Entrant dans la pièce, Rosalie, Alice et Jane vinrent toutes les trois prendre Bella dans leur bras. Ma chérie se laissa faire, et accueillit volontiers le réconfort de ses sœurs. Je la laissais entre leur bras pour m'avancer vers mes Maîtres et leur faire parvenir le souhait de Bella.**

« Maître, si vous nous le permettez, Bella aimerait assister aux obsèques de son père, et je souhaite l'accompagner ! » quémandai-je.

« Bien entendu ! » accepta Aro.

« Jane, Alec et Félix vous accompagneront. Bella est encore jeune et on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver ! » dit Caïus.

_« Je viens aussi ! » fit la voix d'Alice._

**Je me retournais vers elle, tout comme la totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle.**

« Je vous vois arriver à Forks, mais je ne vois plus rien lorsque vous pénétrez dans la maison de Charlie, alors je préfère venir et savoir pourquoi mes visions se brouillent ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Les Rois acceptèrent, et résultat des courses, tous les enfants Cullen furent du voyage, y compris Edward. **

_**Aéroport de Turin.**_

**Félix, Jane, Alec, Bella et moi arrivions à l'aéroport, après nous être nourris. J'avais depuis le début adapté la méthode de Bella, mais depuis quelques jours, les trois autres semblaient s'amuser à pourchasser les criminels, surtout Félix. Les Cullen nous avaient laissé nous nourrir et ils avaient décidés qu'ils se nourriraient à Forks, car ils avaient bus plusieurs poches de sang avant de quitter Volterra. Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion, et il décolla cinq minutes après, direction Seattle !**

_**Aéroport de Seattle.**_

**Félix, Emmett et Jasper étaient partis récupérer les voitures qu'ils avaient loués avant notre départ, et nous attendions tous hors de l'aéroport. Nous ne risquions rien car il faisait nuit. Trois Mercedes aux vitres teintées arrivèrent. Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jane, Alec, Bella et moi montions dans les différentes voitures, direction Forks, chez les Cullen. Le trajet dura plus d'une heure sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Arrivée devant la villa des Cullen, Bella sortit de la voiture, mais ne voulait pas rentrer dans la maison.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! » me répondit-elle.

« Faites attention ! » nous conseilla Jasper en me lançant les clés d'une des voitures.

**Je laissais Bella conduire car elle connaissait la ville bien mieux que moi, et vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions devant un commissariat. Nous masquions nos yeux rouges derrière nos lunettes de soleil, puis nous entrons dans le bâtiment. Quelques policiers étaient présents, et deux d'entre eux reluquaient ma Bella. Je lui pris la main pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas disponible. Oui ça va, je suis jaloux, et alors ? **

_« Isabella ? » fit une voix devant nous._

**Un homme d'une trentaine d'année dans son uniforme de shérif-adjoint se tenait devant la porte d'un bureau qui portait le nom de _Charlie Swan _!**

« Will, contente de te voir ! » dit Bella en s'approchant de l'homme.

« Moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« A ton avis ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Ouais, je comprends ! » dit Will.

**Je me rapprochais de Bella, et plaça ma main sur le bas de son dos.**

« C'est ton garde du corps ? » plaisanta-t-il en parlant de moi.

« Son petit ami ! » rétorquai-je, d'un ton sec.

**Il déglutit péniblement, et je ne pu que sourire.**

« Will, est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna Bella.

« Viens, allons dans mon bureau ! » répondit-il.

**Nous le suivions dans son bureau, et ils s'assirent tous les deux.**

Vous, euh, vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? » me demanda-t-il, visiblement apeuré par ma présence.

« Non merci, je préfère rester debout ! » refusai-je poliment.

« Will, raconte-moi tout ! » le pressa Bella.

« Eh bien, nous avons reçu un appel pour nous dire qu'un braquage avait lieu au magasin des Newton. Ton père et plusieurs hommes sont allés sur place, moi compris. Une fois là-bas, des coups de feux ont été échangés et, ton père a été touché à l'abdomen. Le voleur s'est enfui avec l'argent et, l'ambulance n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver. Ton père est mort dans mes bras. Ton nom est la dernière chose qu'il ait murmurée avant de fermer les yeux. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé, celui qui a tué mon père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore. Nos meilleurs hommes sont à sa recherche et sillonnent la ville et ses alentours afin de lui mettre la main dessus ! » répondit-il.

« Vous avez une photo de lui ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Oh euh, oui ! » dit-il en sortant un cliché qu'il me tendit.

**J'imprimais ce visage dans ma tête, car je savais que Bella voudrait le retrouver, même si je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne le tue pas. Elle ne peut faire justice elle-même !**

« Quelqu'un s'est occupé de l'enterrement ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui euh, ses amis Billy Black et Harry Clearwater ont tenus à s'occuper de tout. Le père de ton amie Angela fera la cérémonie ! » répondit-il.

« Merci Will ! » dit Bella.

**Nous prîmes congés après avoir rendu le cliché, et une fois dans la voiture, Bella me dit :**

« Retrouve-le ! »

« Bella, écoute-moi, je le retrouverais, je te le promets, mais tu ne le tueras pas ! » lui dis-je.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« On en parlera avec les Cullen, alors rentrons ! » dis-je, sans répliquer.

**Elle dû griller au moins tous les feux rouges de la ville et n'a pas vraiment respecté le code de la route. Elle freina d'un coup sec devant la villa des Cullen. Elle entra la maison, furieuse, et elle me fit face brusquement au milieu du salon, attirant les regards de tous sur nous.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses m'interdire de tuer le salopard qui a assassiné mon père ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Bella, le tuer ne t'apportera rien. Ça ne ramènera pas ton père, et tu ne te sentiras pas mieux. Je sais de quoi je parle ! » tentai-je d'expliquer.

« Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Enfin Demetri, c'était mon père, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, et je l'ai perdu. Je ne peux pas laisser son meurtrier en liberté ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dis que je le retrouverais pour toi, mais je t'empêcherais de le tuer ! » répliquai-je.

« POURQUOI ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Parce que tu crois que ton père voudrais que tu tues toi aussi ? D'accord tu tues des connards pour te nourrir, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Là, c'est une question de vengeance, et la vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon ! Je suis passé par là moi aussi ! » exposai-je.

« C'est trop facile ! » dit-elle, le regard noir.

« Tu crois ça ? Avant ma transformation, trois hommes ont tués mes parents et ma petite sœur qui n'avait que sept ans. J'étais sur le point de mourir à mon tour quand Aro m'a trouvé. Juste après, j'ai tenu à me venger. J'ai retrouvé ces hommes et je les ai tué un par un, en les faisant souffrir comme ils m'ont fait souffrir, et aujourd'hui, quatre cent ans après, je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier leurs visages quand je les aie tué. Je sais que ça va empirer et que je vais devoir vivre avec ça pour le reste de l'éternité. Je sais aussi que ma famille n'aurait pas voulu que je fasse ce que j'ai fais, et si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière et je me serais contenté de les livrer entre les mains des autorités. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi. Si tu le tues, tu devras vivre avec ça sur la conscience pendant très longtemps. » avouai-je.

**Un silence de plomb se fit autour de nous.**

« Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dis ! » s'étonna Jane.

« C'était bien avant que vous nous rejoignez, bien avant ! » dis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux.

« Il a raison Bella ! »

**C'est Rosalie qui venait de parler. Nous nous retournions tous vers elle.**

« Tu te sentiras mieux sur le coup, mais ça n'effacera jamais ce qu'il a fait ! » dit Rosalie.

« Je dois rien faire, c'est ça ? » sanglota Bella.

« Fais confiance à la loi. Il sera puni pour ce qu'il fait. Tuer un flic, ça ne pardonne pas ! » tenta de la rassurer Alice.

**Bella se jeta dans mes bras, et elle se mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois. **

**Le lendemain matin, vers les neuf heures et demie, j'amenais Bella au cimetière. Je restais dans la voiture et je la surveillais d'où j'étais.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Les Cullen ainsi que Jane, Alec et Félix étaient restés à la villa pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et Demetri me surveillait depuis la voiture. En entrant dans le cimetière, vêtue d'une jupe noire, d'un bustier, d'un petit gilet et d'une paire de sandale de la même couleur, je m'approchais un peu plus de la masse qui entourait le cercueil de mon père. Je restais quand même en retrait car moi non plus, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi. La fille unique du shérif rentre d'Italie pour les obsèques ! Heureusement pour moi que le temps était gris et que les nuages étaient en masse et masquaient le soleil. De là où j'étais, j'entendis le père d'Angela prononcer les derniers mots avant que le cercueil ne fut mit en terre. Alors que un par un, les gens jetaient de la terre et quelques roses blanches dans la tombe de Charlie, une odeur affreuse vint taquiner mes narines. Ce que c'est horrible, ça sent le chien mouillé ! Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas me faire remarquer, quand je vis que je m'étais fait repérer par Angela. Elle couru vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, sans pour autant la briser.**

« Je savais que tu viendrais ! » me souffla-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » dis-je simplement.

**Elle se décala, et ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré sans doute. **

« Il n'y a pas de soleil, tu sais ? » me dit-elle en montrant mes lunettes de soleil.

« Je sais mais, j'ai les yeux tout rouges alors, je ne veux pas qu'on voit la catastrophe ! » mentis-je.

« Je comprends ! » fit-elle. « Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Je te remercie Angie ! » lui souriais-je faiblement.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas longtemps. Je dois régler certains détails avant ! » répondis-je.

_« Bella ! »_

**A ma droite, je vis Mike s'approcher de nous en hésitant.**

« Salut Mike ! » dis-je gentiment.

« Il croit que c'est sa faute parce que c'est arrivé dans le magasin de ses parents ! » m'informa Angela.

**Je me plaçais devant Mike, le regardais dans les yeux et lui dis :**

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Mike. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable parce que moi, je ne t'en veux pas ! »

**Il me sourit faiblement, et je fis une chose que je n'aurais jamais faite auparavant. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler un petit peu. Au bout de deux minutes, je le relâchais et toute culpabilité s'était envolée de son regard.**

« Je préfère ça ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Il me rendit mon sourire, puis, lui et Angela quittèrent le cimetière avec leurs parents respectifs. Lorsque le cimetière fut vide, je m'approchais de la tombe de mon père, et fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Quelque chose bougea sur ma droite, donc je tournais la tête et de loin, je vis dans les bois une forme noire. C'était un loup ! Ah ben je comprends pourquoi ça puait autant. Une main agrippa mon épaule et j'étais près à envoyer la personne paître, quand je vis que ce n'était que Demetri.**

« Tu m'as fais peur ! » soupirai-je.

« Excuse-moi mais, faut y aller ! » me pressa-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Alice ne nous voit plus alors je préfère ne pas traîner ! » répondit-il.

**On sortit du cimetière et une fois dans la voiture, alors qu'il démarra, je regardais de nouveau là où j'avais vu le loup, et à la place du loup, je cru apercevoir Sam Uley. Hein ?**


	12. Face à face houleux

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Demetri conduisait jusqu'à la villa des Cullen, tenant fermement ma main gauche dans la sienne. En attendant d'arriver à la villa, je me posais tout un tas de question. Tout d'abord, que faisait ce loup, qui avait la taille d'un cheval, près du cimetière ? Ensuite, pourquoi Sam Uley était dans les bois, et m'avait jeté ce regard qui m'aurait fait pâlir si j'avais été encore humaine ? Certes, c'était lui qui m'avait retrouvée dans les bois lorsqu'Edward m'avait laissé toute seule après mon anniversaire, mais je n'oublierais jamais que c'est à cause de lui que Jacob et moi ne nous parlons plus !**

_« Bella ? »_

**Je sortis de ma léthargie et regardais Demetri :**

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » questionnai-je à mon tour.

« Parce que tu n'as rien dis depuis qu'on a quitté le cimetière ! » dit-il.

« Oh euh, eh bien, je pensais à tout un tas de chose, rien de bien important ! » répondis-je.

**Il fit une moue dubitative, signe qu'il n'était pas très convaincu par ma réponse. Il engagea la voiture dans le sentier qui menait à la villa Cullen, et se gara à côté des autres Mercedes ! Rentrant dans la maison, nous rejoignions les autres dans le salon. Ils étaient tous, euh, comment dire, complètement paumés !**

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire ces têtes d'enterrements ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Alice a eu, une vision de l'assassin de ton père Bella ! » me répondit Edward.

**Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber fortement.**

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demandai-je.

« Bella, tu as promis de ne rien lui faire ! » dit Jane.

« J'ai promis de ne pas le tuer, je n'ai jamais dis que je ne le démolirais pas ! » répliquai-je.

« Une simple gifle de ta part peut le tuer. Tu es un nouveau-né et tu n'as pas la maîtrise de ta force ! » me sermonna Rosalie.

« Ouais bon les sermons, gardez-les pour un autre jour et contentez-vous de me dire où est ce connard ! » sifflai-je.

« Non Bella, on va simplement conduire ce connard comme tu dis vers les forces de police qui sillonnent la forêt à sa recherche ! » me contredit Alice.

**Je ne répliquais pas car je savais qu'à huit contre un je n'avais aucune chance de connaître la vérité. Je me contentais juste de les laisser en plan dans le salon et d'aller dans le jardin, près des arbres. La pluie tombait sur moi mais je m'en fichais. Je savais que Demetri m'avait suivit car je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Quand je disais que c'était un chien de garde, j'avais raison, il me suit partout où je vais ! D'accord je l'aime, mais il y a des limites à ce que je puisse supporter.**

_« Bella ! » me fit-il._

« Oh toi c'est bon fous moi la paix ! » rétorquai-je sans me retourner.

**Je l'entendis soupirer. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que parce qu'on était enfin ensemble j'allais arrêter de l'envoyer balader ? Ah ça non ! Même encore maintenant ça m'amuse de le voir sortir de ses gonds, mais aujourd'hui, lui comme les autres, me prenaient la tête. J'ai envie de venger mon père, et ce n'est pas Alice et son don de voyante qui m'en empêchera. Depuis le temps que je la connais, je sais comment faire pour passer inaperçue sous son radar, et comme Edward ne peut entendre mes pensées et que Demetri ne peut me localiser, j'ai juste à faire le vide dans mes sentiments pour échapper au radar émotionnel de Jasper, et le tour sera joué.**

_« Ecoute Bella, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est t'empêcher de commettre un meurtre ! » me dit Demetri._

« Ce ne sera pas le premier ! » raillai-je.

_« Non, mais tu le fais généralement pour te nourrir, là, c'est de la vengeance, et c'est encore pire ! » dit-il d'un ton calme._

« Tu l'as bien fais toi ! » soupirai-je.

_« Oui je l'ai fais, et il n'y a pas un jour depuis quatre cent ans où je n'y pense pas ! »_

**Je me retournais vers lui, sans rien laisser paraître sur mes intentions, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était tout mouillé, et malgré le fait qu'il était terriblement sexy trempé comme ça, je ne voulais pas laisser mes pulsions sexuelles prendre le pas sur mes envies de vengeance. Demetri se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et m'embrassa tendrement avant de me murmurer :**

« _La Mia Stella*_ ! »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« A toi de deviner ! » me répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis, enfoui ma tête dans le cou de Demetri. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, et je profitais du mieux que je pouvais de cette étreinte, car j'ignore s'il me pardonnera lorsqu'il saura ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. J'espère juste qu'Alice ne verra rien avant un long moment. Non ça va je ne vais pas le tuer, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. J'avais promis de ne pas le tuer, et je tiendrais cette promesse, quoi qu'elle m'en coûte ! Les lèvres de Demetri sur ma peau me firent frissonner, et je sentis ses lèvres s'élargir en un sourire, avant qu'il ne continue à parsemer ma peau de tendres baisers. Je n'avais jamais pensé à faire l'amour sous la pluie, mais depuis les minutes qui s'écoulaient, j'y pensé plus sérieusement, mais comme il y a des curieux pas loin dans la villa, je préfère ne rien faire.**

« Demetri, pas ici ! » chuchotai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tiens pas à ce que tes frères m'entendent te faire du bien ! » me murmura-t-il, me faisant rire par la même occasion.

**Il porta son regard sur le mien, et si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais eu du mal à le voir à travers la pluie.**

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres ! » me dit-il.

« Vas-y toi, moi je vais rester encore un peu ici, et réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule ! » expliquai-je.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'en ai besoin ! » répondis-je.

**Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis je lui servis un sourire qui voulait dire _je ne ferais pas de bêtise _! Il me redonna un autre baiser, avant de me dire :**

« D'accord mais, reviens-moi vite ma beauté ! »

**Je lui souris, puis, après un dernier baiser, il retourna à l'intérieur de la villa. Lorsque je fus sûre d'être totalement seule, je me protégeais avec mon bouclier, que je maitrisais pleinement à présent. Je pouvais me protéger non seulement des attaques physiques, mais aussi psychiques. Je fis le vide en moi niveau émotions, et m'entourais de mon bouclier. La minute d'après, je filais en courant au fin fond des bois de Forks. La pluie battait son plein et la terre était très boueuse, mais ça ne m'arrêtait pas. Tout en courant, mes sens étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou bruit, et je tentais de repérer la trace de l'enfoiré qui a assassiné mon père !**

**Point de vue de D'Alice :**

**Demetri et Bella étaient tous les deux dans le jardin à discuter de je ne sais quoi, tandis qu'avec les autres, nous essayions de trouver une solution au sujet du meurtrier de Charlie !**

« Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est attirer la police là où on le veut, afin qu'elle tombe sur le tueur ! » dit Jasper.

« Ou alors, on attrape ce fumier, Alec l'annihile de ses sens, et on le place non loin de la police ! » proposa Félix.

« Depuis quand t'as appris à réfléchir ? » se moqua Alec.

« Ah ah ! » ironisa Félix.

« L'idée de Félix n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! » dit Emmett.

« Merci ! » dit Félix.

« Pas de quoi te vanter non plus ! » le taquina Jane.

« Je suis un incompris ! » fit Félix en prenant un air dramatique.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'ours des cavernes ? » _

**Demetri venait d'entrer dans le salon, trempé de la tête au pied.**

« Je nettoierais ! » assura-t-il en voyant la tête de Rosalie.

**Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _y a intérêt sinon je t'étrangle _! **

« Où est Bella ? » demanda Jane.

« Elle veut rester un peu seule ! » répondit Demetri.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour elle ! » dit Jane.

« Ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle ne fasse aucune connerie et qu'elle laisse les autorités régler cette histoire ! » soupira Demetri.

« De toute façon elle n'a pas le choix » dis-je avant de me rasseoir sur le fauteuil du salon.

**Soudain, je me figeais ! Une vision s'offrit à moi, et je pris peur en la déchiffrant. Bella était au milieu d'une clairière, un homme était allongé sur le sol, et Bella lui écrasa violement la cheville. L'homme cria, et Bella appuya plus fort, puis, tout à coup, le trou noir. Ma vision se brouilla et je revins à moi. Je vis les visages de ma famille et des Volturi attendre mes explications sur la vision que j'avais eue. Mon regard se reporta sur Edward qui était tout aussi apeuré que moi.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jane.

« Bella ! » avions-nous dis en même temps Edward et moi.

**Je me levais du canapé et alla dans le jardin. Bella n'était plus là !**

« Je vais la tuer ! » grogna Demetri.

« Où est-elle ? » me pressa Emmett.

« Edward, tu as reconnu l'endroit où elle était ? » demandai-je à mon frère

« Oui, elle est à la clairière où j'avais l'habitude de l'emmener ! » répondit-il.

« En route avant qu'elle ne commette une bêtise ! » dit Rosalie.

**Demetri fut le premier à passer, et la seconde d'après, nous étions tous en train de courir à la recherche de Bella. Edward, qui était le plus rapide d'entre nous, s'était élancé au devant, suivit de près par Demetri et Alec. Je t'en prie Bella, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Je venais de retrouver la trace de ce fils de… non je vais rester polie car je ne veux choquer personne par mon langage, et je lui avais foutus la trouille de sa vie avec mes grognements. Je m'étais amusé aussi en me servant de ma vitesse pour le faire tomber ou pour lui faire dévier sa route. Il se retrouva au milieu de la clairière où Edward m'emmenait autrefois, et il regardait autour de lui, apeuré comme une bête traquée. Parfait ! **

_« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ? » hurla-t-il._

**La pluie, qui n'avait cessé de tomber, masquait ma présence, mais surtout, et ça m'amusait encore plus, fit glisser ce guignol. Il voulut se relever pour s'échapper dans l'autre direction, mais plus rapide que lui, je lui barrais la route en le prenant par la gorge. Je ne serrais pas trop non plus parce que je ne pouvais pas le tuer.**

« Qui…êt…es…vous… ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Quelqu'un qui va te faire payer ce que tu as fais ! » répondis-je méchamment.

**Je le jetais au sol, lui faisant lâcher le sac de voyage qu'il avait dans les mains. Sans doute y avait-il l'argent des Newtons à l'intérieur, mais peu importe.**

« Pitié, laissez-moi tranquille ! » me supplia-t-il.

« Et toi ? Tu as eu pitié de l'homme que tu as abattu ? Abattre un flic, une personne qui a consacré sa vie à faire régner la justice et à mettre les salopards dans ton genre en prison ! » crachais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » me demanda-t-il en se reculant dans la boue à l'aide de ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT ME FAIRE ? TU OSES ME DEMANDER ÇA ? » criais-je en le rattrapant sans peine.

**Je ne vais pas le tuer, mais je vais le faire souffrir, atrocement. Je posais mon pied sur sa cheville, et appuya de toutes mes forces.**

« ! » hurla-t-il sous la douleur.

« Ça fait mal ? Moi je n'ai rien senti ! » dis-je avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur sa cheville.

**Il cria davantage, et je souris en entendant ses os se briser sous mon pied. Une odeur complètement pestilentielle me parvint, alors sans enlever mon pied de l'endroit où il était, je regardais derrière moi et grâce à ma vue vampirique, j'aperçu huit énormes loups courir à grand pas vers moi. Ok j'ai compris, des loups-garous ! Tout en me protégeant de mon bouclier physique, je me rappelais de la légende Quileute que m'avait raconté Jake l'année dernière sur la plage de La Push. Plus les loups s'approchaient, plus je commençais à avoir peur, même si je pouvais les empêcher de me sauter dessus. Si jamais ils revenaient à la charge sans cesse, je ne sais combien de temps je tiendrais, même sous la colère. Le même loup noir que j'avais vu plus tôt près du cimetière apparut le premier, suivit de sept autres grosses bestioles.**

_« BELLA ! »_

**C'était la voix de Demetri ! Regardant dans sa direction, je le vis arriver en courant avec Edward.**

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! » leur criais-je.

**Trop tard, ils se heurtèrent à mon bouclier, en même temps que trois des loups et ils furent projetés dans les airs ! Des grognements sauvages me parvinrent, et en reportant mon attention sur les loups, tous me regardaient en retroussant les babines et en grognant. L'un d'eux me regardait étrangement, et il s'arrêta de grogner lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.**

« Bella, laisse-nous entrer s'il te plaît ! » me dit Demetri.

« Bella écoute-nous, et laisse-nous t'aider ! » dit Edward à son tour.

« Eloignez cette garce de moi ! » s'exclama le paumé que je tenais prisonnier avec mon pied.

« Toi tu la fermes ! » lui somma Demetri en grognant.

**Le reste de la cavalerie arriva, et les filles froncèrent les narines !**

« C'est quoi cette odeur ça pue ! » se plaignit Jane.

« Heureusement qu'on n'a pas besoin de respirer ! » dit Rosalie en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

« Bella, s'il te plaît ! »

**Demetri me regardait, bien décidé à m'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !**

« Bella, je sais bien ce que tu ressens, tu aimais beaucoup Charlie, et tu es triste qu'il ne soit plus là alors que tu l'as retrouvé il y a quelques mois à peine, mais il n'aimerait pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière ! » me dit Edward.

**Sa voix était calme, et ses paroles étaient vraies. Mon père n'aimerait sûrement pas que je venge sa mort de cette manière !**

« Laisse la police s'occuper de lui, et tu peux me croire Bella, il paiera pour son crime ! » m'assura Demetri.

« Alec, endors-le ! » lui ordonna Edward.

« Si Bella ne baisse pas son bouclier, je ne peux rien faire ! » dit Alec.

**A contre cœur, je désactivais mon bouclier, et le connard qui avait tué mon père tenta de s'échapper en rampant au sol, mais Alec se planta près de lui, et après un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien, le type s'étala de tout son long, les sens totalement annihilés. Me laissant submerger par la tristesse, je tombais sur mes genoux, et laissais mes pleures prendre le pas sur ma raison.**

_« Bella ? »_

**Je reconnu la voix de Jacob. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et cette fois, je reconnu le toucher de Demetri. Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds, puis, il m'attira dans ses bras, où je continuais à pleurer.**

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Bella. Plus jamais tu fais quelque chose de ce genre dans mon dos. T'as compris ? » me gronda-t-il.

_« Bella, c'est bien toi ? » me fit la voix de Jacob._

**Dégageant ma tête du torse de Demetri, je regardais celui qui fut jadis mon meilleur ami. Sam, ainsi que trois autres garçons se tenaient derrière Jacob, torse nu et vêtus d'un simple short. A croire qu'ils se moquaient de la pluie.**

« Oui Jacob, c'est moi » dis-je en lui faisant face.

« Le traité est rompu ! » grogna Sam en se rapprochant.

**Demetri grogna à son tour et se plaça devant moi, prêt à me défendre !**

« Je ne vous connais pas, mais si vous la touchez, je vous tue ! » le prévint-il.

« Le traité n'a pas été rompu, car aucun membre de notre famille n'est responsable de sa transformation ! » expliqua Alice.

« Elle s'est retrouvée transformé toute seule ? » intervint l'un des garçons.

« Paul, ferme-là ! » lui dit Jake.

« Pour votre information, c'est moi qui l'ait transformé, et elle fait dès à présent parti des Volturi ! » leur avoua Demetri.

« J'ai une meilleure question à te poser Jake, quelle est la vraie raison de ton éloignement ? Est-ce que c'est Sam qui te l'a ordonné ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable d'encaisser le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ? » demandai-je, coléreuse de nouveau.

« Je voulais te le dire Bella, mais oui, Sam m'a interdit de t'approcher ! » répondit Jacob.

« C'est bien toi qui m'avait dis un jour que tu ne l'approcherais pas ? Que tu ne serais jamais comme Embry et les autres, à le suivre comme le chien à sa mémère ! C'est bien ce que tu m'as dis ? » m'énervais-je.

« Bella, si tu m'avais laissé te parler chaque fois que je te téléphonais ces dernières semaines au lieu de me raccrocher au nez comme tu l'as fais, je te l'aurais dis ! » répliqua Jake.

« Ce n'est pas au téléphone qu'on annonce à sa meilleure amie ce genre de chose. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises face à face, mais c'est aussi de te faute que je suis parti vivre en Italie, parce que tu m'as dis qu'une amitié n'était plus possible entre nous. Tu m'as brisé de l'intérieur Jake ! » m'emportais-je.

« Partir en Italie pour devenir une sangsue n'était pas la meilleure idée que tu as eu Bella ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je suis parti ? Pour devenir vampire ? Eh bien tu te trompes. Je suis partie en Italie pour commencer une nouvelle vie, mais malheureusement Victoria m'a retrouvée et j'ai bien failli mourir pour de bon si Demetri n'était pas intervenu. » informai-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Victoria ? » demanda Embry.

**C'était le seul que je reconnaissais !**

« Une vampire, rousse et très rapide ! » expliquai-je.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne l'a pas revu pendant tout ce temps ! » dit Sam.

« Je suis désolé Bella, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! » s'excusa Jacob.

« Euh, je sais que je n'ai rien à dire sur ça mais, vous ne pouvez pas reprendre cette conversation une autre fois ? » demanda Alec.

« Ouais, parce qu'on a un colis express à envoyer aux autorités locales ! » approuva Emmett.

**Je me retournais pour voir Félix prendre sur ses épaules le corps inanimé du type.**

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer, Bella ! » me dit Jacob.

**Je le regardais, et lui dis :**

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! »

« Pourquoi tes yeux ne sont pas comme les Cullen ? » me demanda le garçon à côté de Paul.

« Parce que je ne me nourris pas comme eux ! » répondis-je.

« Tu tues des humains ? » s'effara Jake.

« Seulement ceux qui le mérite, je ne tue pas d'innocent ! » me défendis-je.

« Je ne te reconnais plus ! » dit Jake, blessé par la nouvelle Bella.

« Tant mieux ! » souriais-je.

**Le bras de Demetri entoura ma taille, et je me laissais aller contre lui. La pluie avait cessée de tomber, mais les nuages gris étaient encore présents dans le ciel !**

« Remercie Billy et Harry de ma part pour s'être occupé de l'enterrement, et dis-leur que je les rembourserais ! » dis-je à Jake.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » me contredit Jake.

« J'y tiens, et je le ferais ! » persistais-je.

« Vous comptez rester combien de temps ? » demanda Sam.

« On repart demain ! » répondit Jane.

**Après un dernier affrontement visuel entre vampire et loup-garou, nous, vampire, quittions la clairière à la recherche de la police qui fouillait les bois. **

« Stop ! » nous dit Alice.

**Nous nous arrêtions, quand nous entendions des aboiements de chiens et des cries d'hommes. Félix posa le type par terre, avec le sac de billet sur lui, et nous nous éclipsions le plus vite. On se cacha dans les arbres les plus hauts, et de l'endroit où nous étions, Alec réussi à rendre ses sens au type. Nous assistions à son arrestation, et même si ça me faisait plaisir de voir le meurtrier de mon père entre les mains des policiers, au plus profond de moi, je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir tué !**


	13. Apaiser les tensions

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :<strong>_

**Il était plus de minuit lorsque Bella fut convoqué au commissariat de Forks. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que je l'attendais dans la voiture, quand je la vis enfin sortir du bâtiment. Elle entra dans l'habitacle de la Mercedes en soufflant.**

« J'ose espérer que tu souffles de soulagement ? » demandai-je.

« Entre autre ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Explique ! » pressai-je.

« Je suis soulagée car il ne m'a pas dénoncé, et ensuite, toute la rage que tu avais réussi à apaiser m'a envahie rien qu'en le voyant. Je me suis retenue de le tuer mais, je ne voulais pas nous exposer alors j'ai pris sur moi ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui susurrer :**

« Je suis fier de toi ! »

**Elle me fit un sourire forcé, donc je repris ma place initiale et démarrais la Mercedes, direction la villa des Cullen. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa me sembla durer une éternité car Bella ne disait pas un seul mot. Je préférais attendre qu'elle décide elle-même de me parler, de peur de me faire engueuler pour un rien. Arrivé à la villa, je descendis de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Bella. Une odeur de chien mouillé m'atteignis, me donnant envie de vomir mon dernier repas.**

_« Génial, ces sales cabots sont là ! » pensai-je._

**Bella ressentit elle aussi l'odeur des loups au moment où elle sortit de la voiture. Elle fronça les narines également.**

« Ça va aller ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, il faut bien que je lui parle ! » répondit-elle en parlant de son ami Jacob.

**Je lui pris la main et l'attirais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la villa. En entrant, l'odeur nous fit grimacer tellement c'était intenable. Dans le salon, face à notre famille vampirique, se tenait Jacob, et trois autres loups sous leur forme humaine. Je savais qu'Alice nous avait surveillée Bella et moi grâce à son don, et avait tout dit aux autres sur l'entrevue de Bella avec le nouveau shérif et le meurtrier de son père.**

« On peut se parler en privée ? Toi et moi ? » demanda Jacob à Bella.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ! » réfuta Alice.

« Je m'adresse à Bella, alors ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! » grogna Jake.

« Je n'arrive pas à la voir quand toi et ta pathétique meute êtes dans les parages ! » grogna Alice à son tour.

**Les membres de Jacob tremblaient, et Alice avait les yeux noirs. Rosalie et Alec, qui étaient les plus proches d'Alice, posèrent une main sur ses épaules, tandis que l'un des loups ordonna à Jake de se calmer.**

« Ça suffit, ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour si peu ! » intervint Emmett. « Je suis sûr que Jacob ne fera pas de mal à Bella, et puis, elle peut se protéger toute seule ! »

« On restera sur votre territoire si ça peut vous soulager, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste lui parler ! » expliqua Jacob.

« Il est sincère ! » dit Jasper.

**Je regardais Edward, qui me fit un signe positif de la tête. Bella me regarda à son tour, attendant mon approbation.**

« Tu veux y aller ! » accordai-je.

**Elle m'embrassa et me dit tout bas :**

« Merci ! »

« Je te fais confiance ! » répliquai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**La seconde suivante, elle suivit Jacob dans le jardin. Je les vis s'enfoncer dans les bois, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les voir. J'avais entièrement confiance en elle, donc je ne m'inquiétais pas de ne pas les voir, ni de ne pas les entendre. Alice se mit à taper du pied. Elle était tellement en colère que les murs du salon tremblèrent.**

« Calme-toi Alice ! » lui dit Edward.

« Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que ma sœur est toute seule avec ce chien ? » tempêta-t-elle.

« Il ne lui fera rien ! » assura l'un des loups.

« Jared ! » gronda l'un des loups.

« Sam, pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de votre secret à Bella ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien dit ! » demanda Edward.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Jake venait tout juste de muter et je ne voulais pas risquer que Bella soit blessée, alors j'ai dis à Jake de ne plus s'approcher d'elle. Elle a quitté la ville et quand Jacob l'appelait, elle lui raccrochait au nez ! » répondit Sam.

« Et ça vous étonne ? » cracha Alice.

« Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle vous reparle après ce que vous lui avez fait ! » rétorqua le fameux Jared.

« On est partit pour son bien, même si la plupart d'entre nous ne voulait pas la quitter ! » dit Emmett.

« Est-ce que vous savez l'état dans lequel on la retrouvé après votre départ ? » claqua le quatrième loup.

« Paul, tu recules et tu te calmes ! » lui ordonna Sam.

« Arrêtez, d'accord ? » leur dit Jane, exaspérée.

**Je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre de les entendre se disputer pour des futilités, alors j'allais m'asseoir sur les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres à l'étage, et attendit que ma Bella revienne.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Nous marchions depuis plusieurs minutes dans les bois, et aucun de nous deux n'avait dit le moindre mot. Le cœur de Jake battait fort, et vite, mais différemment d'un cœur humain normal.**

« Comment se fait-il que ton cœur batte plus vite que les gens normaux ? Est-ce que ça à voir avec le fait que tu sois un loup ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Et bien, c'est dû à l'imprégnation. J'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur peu de temps après ton départ pour l'Italie ! » répondit-il.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demandai-je.

« Leah, c'est la fille d'Harry et, elle fait partie de la meute ! » avoua-t-il.

« Mais, d'après ce que je sais des légendes, les femmes ne transmutent pas ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Ouais, je sais. On était aussi surprit que toi le jour où Leah a montré les signes de mutation. Elle et son frère Seth nous ont rejoints en même temps. Elle est la première femme-loup de l'histoire ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'elle aussi s'est imprégné de toi ? » le taquinai-je.

« Ne te moque pas, mais oui, l'imprégnation nous a envahit en même temps ! » sourit-il.

« Je suis contente pour toi ! » dis-je, sincèrement.

« Toi et le blondinet, hein ? » me charria-t-il.

« Il s'appelle Demetri ! » rectifiai-je.

« Peu importe ! » pouffa-t-il.

**Je lui donnais un coup de poing sur l'épaule, et il se frotta l'endroit où je l'avais frappé en se plaignant.**

« La vache, ça fait mal ! » couina-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je devrais te faire ! » le prévins-je.

« On va dire que je l'ai mérité ! » dit-il.

« T'aurais vraiment dû m'en parler ! » le réprimandai-je.

« Tu vas me le reprocher encore combien de temps ? » questionna-t-il, agacé.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'ai une réponse claire et valable ! » répondis-je.

« Quand tu es venu me voir, je me contrôlais à peine et je ne voulais pas te blesser. Sam m'avait ordonné de ne pas t'approcher et j'ai obéis car on ne peut pas ignorer les ordres de l'Alpha, et puis, quand j'ai appris que tu connaissais la vraie nature des Cullen et que malgré ça, tu es resté avec eux, j'étais vraiment en colère. Par-dessus le marché, tu étais encore amoureuse de _lui_ malgré ce qu'il t'a fait, il t'a abandonné dans la forêt. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais l'aimer encore ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je comprends mieux, mais je t'en veux toujours ! » répliquai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » ricana-t-il.

**Je me suis mise à rire aussi, quand nous débouchions sur le terrain de baseball des Cullen. Nous nous arrêtions au milieu du terrain et nous fîmes face.**

« Ami ? » demanda Jake en me tendant la main.

« Ami ! » acquiesçai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

**Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, et je profitais de cet instant, retrouvant mon meilleur ami.**

« Ne te vexe pas, mais, tu pues le chien ! » m'étouffai-je en le repoussant gentiment.

« Laisse-moi te retourner le compliment ! » grimaça-t-il.

« Demetri ne va pas me toucher tant que je ne serais pas douché ! » plaisantai-je.

« T'es vraiment amoureuse de lui, ou c'est juste comme ça ? » demanda Jake.

« Non, je l'aime vraiment, et, comme toi et Leah, Demetri et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs ! » répondis-je.

« Wow, je pensais que Cullen et toi… » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai eu la même réaction quand Alice me l'a dit, mais bon, je m'y suis faites. Et puis, je ne m'ennuie pas avec Demetri, c'est chaud comme la braise entre nous ! » avouai-je.

« Pitié Bella, épargne-moi ce genre de détails ! » dit-il d'une mine dégoûté.

« Bon, entre Leah et toi, comment ça se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Ça avance petit à petit mais, rien d'officiel. Elle veut qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant d'envisager quelque chose de plus sérieux entre nous, et je la comprends car elle a souffert à cause de Sam. Maintenant qu'elle fait partie de la meute, elle connaît les vraies raisons de la rupture entre Sam et elle. Il s'est imprégné d'Emily, la cousine de Leah, et il a dû quitter Leah. » me répondit-il.

« Pardon ? » m'outrai-je.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Bella, mais le lien entre un loup et son imprégné est indestructible, Sam n'a pas pu le combattre sans en souffrir. Paul et Jared se sont aussi imprégnés, et ils souffrent quand ils sont loin de leur imprégnée ! » expliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que tu veux étriper quelqu'un ! » dis-je.

« Paul s'est imprégné de Rachel ! » grogna Jake.

« Rachel ? Ta sœur ? » demandai-je.

**Le grognement qu'il me servit répondit à ma question, et je dû réprimer un fou rire.**

« Ne te prends pas la tête pour Paul, et concentre-toi sur ta relation avec Leah. Montre-lui que tu seras toujours là pour elle, et que tu la soutiendras qu'importe ses choix. C'est ce que Demetri a fait avec moi et, on est vraiment bien ensemble ! » lui dis-je.

« Ouais, bon, maintenant que tout est réglé entre nous, on devrait retourner chez les Cullen. Ton copain doit t'attendre et, l'extra-lucide doit se faire du souci pour toi ! » dit-il.

« On fait la course ? » proposai-je.

« Arrête, s'ils me voient te courir après sous ma forme de loup ils vont croire que je t'attaque ! » dit-il.

« Pas bête ! » affirmai-je.

**Nous rebroussions chemin et rentrions à la villa.**

« Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? » me demanda Jacob alors que nous marchions dans les bois.

« Oh, je vais d'abord faire en sorte de garder la maison de Charlie, ensuite je repartirais en Italie ! » répondis-je.

« Il faut vraiment que tu repartes ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Oui, c'est chez moi l'Italie à présent ! » répondis-je sans cacher ma peine.

**Maintenant que nous étions réconciliés, Jake allait me manquer encore plus que ce je ne pensais. Il entoura un bras autour de mes épaules, et nous arrivions à la villa, enlacés. Alice attendait dans le jardin, et quand elle nous vit, elle me sauta littéralement dessus, éjectant Jake au passage.**

« Bella tu n'as rien ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Alice, je vais bien ! » la rassurai-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« T'empestes ! » se plaignit-elle, sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Oui je sais, je pue le chien ! » ricanai-je.

**J'entendis Jake rire également, et je pus voir mon Demetri avec un sourire en coin.**

« Alice, tu veux bien me lâcher ? » questionnai-je.

« Oh, euh, désolé ! » dit-elle en me lâchant.

**Elle avait beau être mince et frêle, mais quand elle me sautait dessus comme ça, elle n'y allait pas mollo avec sa force. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Emmett !**

« Bien, maintenant que les choses ont été mise au point, nous allons retournés à la réserve ! » dit Sam.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois que je t'appellerais tu ne me raccrocheras pas au nez ! » me dit Jake.

« Ça dépend ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Euh, je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Jake, même Paul a compris de quoi Bella parle ! » s'esclaffa Jared, qui se reçut un coup de poing immédiat de Paul dans l'épaule. « Aïe ! »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle sera sans doute occupé à se faire câliner ! » expliqua Rosalie.

**Mon meilleur ami se mit à grimacer de dégoût.**

« Je crois que je vais vomir ! » marmonna-t-il.

**On éclata tous de rire, Quileutes inclus, avant que je ne prenne mon ami dans les bras une dernière fois. La minute suivante, Jake, Sam, Paul et Jared étaient sous forme de loup et quittèrent le territoire des Cullen. Je rentrais dans la villa, flanquée d'Alice qui ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. En passant devant Emmett, celui-ci me dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :**

« Pouah Bella, va prendre une douche ! »

**Mon poing gauche était parti tout seul pour s'écraser dans les côtes d'Emmett, qui retint un juron. **

« La prochaine fois, tu la fermes ! » le prévins-je.

**Je filais à l'étage sans un regard à personne, et entrais dans la salle de bain privée de Rosalie qui me l'avais prêtée le temps de notre séjour. Me glissant dans la cabine de douche, je laissais l'eau couler sur moi, me déliant les muscles. Pendant que je me savonnais les cheveux et le corps afin de faire partir l'odeur de chien mouillé que j'avais sur moi, j'eus la sensation d'être observée.**

_« Je vais le tuer ! » pensai-je. _« C'est bon Demetri, je sais que tu me mates ! »

**Je l'entendis rire, puis, la porte en verre de la douche s'ouvrit, et mon chéri entra, tout nu. La seule vue de son corps nu m'excitait, et il le savait parce que ses yeux devinrent noirs. **

« Je déteste quand tu me fais ça ! » le grondais-je alors qu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau.

_**Respire Bella !**_

« Quand je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien était.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » répondis-je en essayant de contrôler mes pulsions sexuelles.

« Non, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » démentit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**La mousse causée par mon gel douche à la fraise fut rincée de ma peau par le flot d'eau froide qui se déversait sur moi à mesure que Demetri collait nos corps l'un contre l'autre.**

« Demetri je suis pleine de mousse ! » m'esclaffai-je alors qu'il embrassait ma peau.

« M'en fou ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Laisse-moi au moins rincer mes cheveux ! » lui dis-je en le repoussant.

**Il était tout trempé et ça me rendait folle, mais je devais faire abstraction de mon désir et entrepris d'ôter toute trace de shampoing de mes cheveux. Les mains pleines de résidus de mon shampoing, je les aplatis sur les cheveux de Demetri et me suis mise à bien frotter.**

« Bella arrête, je vais sentir la fraise ! » s'énerva-t-il en s'emparant de mes mains.

**Il les bloqua au dessus de nos têtes et m'embrassa ardemment. Ses mains relâchèrent immédiatement les miennes pour se poser sur mes fesses et il me plaqua contre la paroi murale de la douche. Il me plaqua tellement fort qu'une secousse ne parcouru pas seulement la salle de bain, mais la maison toute entière.**

_« HEY, NE CASSEZ PAS LA MAISON ! » nous parvint la voix d'Emmett._

« T'aurais dû y aller doucement mon chéri ! » me moquai-je.

« C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état ! » se défendit-il.

« Ouh, j'ai été vilaine alors ? » l'allumai-je en collant mon bassin contre le sien.

« Très vilaine ! » ronronna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être pardonnée ? » susurrai-je en caressant ses épaules.

« Il va falloir être très silencieuse ! » roucoula-t-il.

« Pourquoi je dois être silenci… oh putain ! » m'étranglais-je.

**Il venait d'insérer deux doigts en moi, me coupant la parole sur le champ. Il est doué, très doué, je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien ! Il commença à pomper en moi et je dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier.**

« Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu de te sauter dessus depuis qu'on est là. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, sans interrompre son, doigté.

« Hum… » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, ou plutôt à gémir.

**La seconde suivante, Demetri me pénétra sans ménagement, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis Bella ? Silence total ! » me reprit-il.

« Je m'en fou ! » répliquai-je.

**Il agrippa ma gorge de sa main et grogna très fort. C'est lui qui mène le jeu quand on fait l'amour sous la douche, et j'adore le provoquer. Son côté autoritaire m'excite tellement que ça m'amuse de le provoquer à ce point.**

« Ne me réponds pas, Isabella ! » grogna-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » minaudai-je.

**Sa bouche recouvrit la mienne dans la seconde, et ses pénétrations se firent dures, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, maintenant la pression entre nos deux corps, sans lâcher ses lèvres tentatrices. Nos langues dansèrent dans un ballet harmonieux mais bientôt, je fus incapable de retenir mes cris car mon apogée était presque là.**

« Demetri…je vais…han… » haletai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Tu te tais ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**La semence de Demetri jaillit en moi, provoquant un orgasme fulgurant, et mes crocs se plantèrent dans la nuque de Demetri, qui grogna si fort que la douche trembla. Je retirais mes crocs, tandis que Demetri fit couler l'eau froide sur nous. Ça me calma rapidement, mais le grognement provenant de la part de mon bouillonnant, fougueux et ténébreux amour me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas très content par la morsure que je lui avais infligée. Il agrippa mes cheveux pour ramener mon visage près du sien, et il me dit :**

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » fis-je semblant de trembler.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » persista-t-il.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » dis-je en l'embrassant.

**Il me rendit mon baiser avec passion, puis, estimant que nous avions assez abusé de la douche de Rose, nous terminions gentiment notre douche, et se fut enroulé chacun dans une serviette que nous sortions de la salle de bain. Sur le lit de Rosalie était entassé deux piles distinctes de vêtements. Je reconnaissais le somptueux boxer de Demetri et un de mes ensembles. Je me suis mise à rire avant de m'habiller. Vêtue d'un jean, d'un dos nu bleu nuit, d'un petit gilet en soie et d'une paire de ballerine, je quittais la chambre, suivis de Demetri. Il était habillé toujours aussi sexy : jean moulant, débardeur moulant sous une chemise qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de boutonner, et d'une paire de basket. Une fois dans le salon, je remarquais que seules Jane, Alice et Rosalie étaient là.**

« Où sont les garçons ? » demandai-je.

« Partis chasser. Alec et Félix les ont accompagnés ! » répondit Alice.

« Désolé pour ta salle de bain Rose ! » s'excusa Demetri.

« Oh, Emmett et moi on a fait bien pire ! » ricana-t-elle.

**Demetri s'assit sur un fauteuil, et m'attira sur ses genoux. Au même instant, les garçons revinrent de leur chasse, tous en train de rire, à l'exception d'Emmett. Félix regarda Demetri et lui dit, moqueur :**

« Tu sens bon la fraise mon biquet ! »

**Aussitôt, les garçons redoublèrent leurs rires, même Edward ce qui m'étonnait, provoquant les grognements de Demetri. Les filles tentaient de masquer leur sourire, en vain. Jane fut la première à craquer et se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par Rose et Alice.**

« Euh, les gars, pourquoi vous êtes arrivés en riant ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Et bien, Emmett voulait à tout prix chasser un ours alors, on est allé aussi loin qu'on pouvait, et, disons que l'ours ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il était furax et Emmett a dû lui briser les pattes pour qu'il puisse arriver à le bouffer ! » expliqua Edward, avant de repartir dans un fou rire vraiment contagieux, puisque je me suis mise à rire.

**Même Demetri se moqua de mon grand frère. Emmett en avait vraiment marre, et Rose le voyait bien. Elle se leva et attira le visage de ce gros nounours vers elle, pour l'embrasser tendrement.**

« Allez faire ça ailleurs ! » leur dit Edward.

« Je crois que je vais retourner chasser ! » grimaça Jasper.

**Le pauvre, avec son empathie, pas facile pour lui de rester à proximité d'eux. Emmett et Rosalie détalèrent comme des lapins dans leur chambre, et ce que j'entendis me fit rire mais me donna aussi envie de vomir. N'y tenant plus, Jasper plaça Alice sur son épaule et monta dans leur propre chambre, sous les rires de Jane et Félix.**

**La journée était passée à une allure impressionnante. J'avais eu le temps de régler les papiers de la maison, qui était désormais à moi, mais j'ai pu convaincre le notaire grâce à une petite aide venant de Jasper. J'avoue qu'il est effrayant quand il veut vraiment l'être ! Après m'être recueilli une dernière fois sur la tombe de mon père, sous les regards protecteurs de ma famille, nous étions tous repartis pour Seattle où nous embarquions par le premier vol en direction de Turin. Installés en première classe, nous étions tous répartis par deux : Demetri et moi, Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jazz, Alec et Jane, Edward et Félix. Durant toute la durée du vol, j'étais à deux doigts de tuer les hôtesses, car elles n'arrêtaient de mater MON mec ! Ma soi-disant famille s'en amusait en plus !**

« Jasper fait quelque chose ou je fais un massacre ! » dis-je tout bas de façon à ce que seul les vampires entendent.

**Emmett, qui était assit devant, se mit à rire doucement, mais quand mon regard se porta sur une pétasse blonde qui miroitait ce qui m'appartenait, elle tressaillit de peur et détourna son regard.**

« Merci Jazz ! » murmurai-je.

« Pas de problème ! » pouffa-t-il.

**Demetri me lança un regard amusé, mais empli d'amour et de tendresse. Vivement qu'on rentre !**


	14. Demetri dans le doute

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :<strong>_

**Nous étions rentrés de Forks depuis quatre semaines déjà, et la vie avait reprit son cours normal. J'étais en ce moment même dans ma chambre, à bouder comme un gamin de six ans. Que je vous explique tout en détail : dès notre retour, Aro m'avait immédiatement confié une mission.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Les Cullen et les Volturi venaient de pénétrer dans la salle du trône.**_

_« Enfin vous voilà rentrer ! » dit Aro avec empressement._

_« Il y a un problème maître ? » demanda Alec._

_« Oui, un vampire dénommé Xander s'est amusé à créer des nouveau-nés, et il y a énormément de grabuge en Suède. Demetri, Félix et Alec, vous devez partir sur le champ à Stockholm et mettre fin à ça ! » leur ordonna-t-il._

_« Entendu ! » acquiescèrent les concernés._

_« Je vous accompagne, si vous me le permettez Aro ! » se proposa Jasper._

_« Ton aide sera précieuse en effet. Prenez qui vous souhaitez avec vous, et partez immédiatement. Le Jet n'attend que vous ! » dit Aro._

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**La mission n'avait pas été de tout repos, car ce dégénéré avait engendré plus de trente vampires. Mais avec l'aide d'Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Kate, nous avons été victorieux. Bella avait à tout prix voulu nous suivre mais je le lui ai interdit, car elle ne savait pas se battre, et elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement son bouclier, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Elle avait boudé, et elle avait même tenté de me séduire, mais je n'ai pas cédé. En plus, les Rois étaient de mon avis en disant qu'elle n'était pas prête à partir en mission. Durant mon absence, j'avais chargé Jane et Rosalie de s'occuper de ma raison d'être. A mon retour, elle m'avait sauté dessus, et je venais à peine de sortir de la voiture que ce dingue de Félix conduisait.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Demetri descendit de la voiture, conduite par son meilleur ami, et il eut à peine le temps de fermer la portière que Bella lui avait sauté dans les bras.**_

_« Dieu merci tu es vivant ! » soupira-t-elle._

_« Bella, je t'avais dis que tout se passerait bien ! » dit Demetri en l'entourant de ses bras._

_« Nous aussi on va bien Bella, au cas où ça t'intéresserait ! » railla Félix._

_**Bella ne répondit pas car elle était trop occupée à embrasser Demetri.**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Après ça, et après avoir fait mon rapport aux Rois, je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre avec Bella, et nous avions passés les heures suivantes à faire l'amour. Nous avions été séparés plus d'une semaine.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Demetri et Bella étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois.**_

_« Tu m'as manqué ! » soupira Bella._

_« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. C'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me battre ! » avoua Demetri._

_« Je t'en veux toujours pour m'avoir obligé à rester ici ! » dit-elle._

_« Bella, j'ai fais ça pour te protéger. Tu n'es pas prête à affronter une situation de ce genre. Crois-moi, lorsque ce sera le cas, je ne t'en empêcherais pas ! » répliqua-t-il._

_« Mouais ! » marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant._

_**Elle remonta ses jambes sur sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle se fichait que le drap cachait ou non sa peau. Demetri se releva à son tour et obligea Bella à le regarder en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Il l'embrassa, et malgré sa volonté de résister à ce baiser, Bella se laissa facilement allonger sur le dos par Demetri, qui en profita pour se placer sur elle.**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Après ces petites retrouvailles, j'avais repris l'entraînement de Bella avec l'aide de Jasper et Félix. Elle avait plus de mal avec ces deux-là mais, elle ne reprendra l'entraînement rien qu'avec moi seulement lorsqu'elle arrêtera de se concentrer sur mon corps plutôt que de se concentrer sur les techniques du combat.**

**Il y a trois jours, alors que je m'étais rendu à la salle d'entraînement pour y rejoindre Félix afin de nous défouler, j'étais passé par la bibliothèque, et je me suis arrêté après avoir reconnu le rire de Bella.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Demetri passa devant la bibliothèque du château pour aller à son entraînement avec Félix, quand il entendit de la musique et qu'il reconnu le rire de Bella.**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby, I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Baby, I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away***_

_**Lorsque Demetri jeta un coup d'œil discret à la pièce, il vit Bella assise sur un fauteuil avec un livre entre les mains. Un sourire amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il se fana vite lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel !**_

_« Franchement, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves ! » fit la voix d'Edward._

_« Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Même quand j'étais humaine tu me faisais ce reproche ! » s'amusa Bella._

_« Mais c'est la vérité. Ils se torturent l'un l'autre parce qu'ils s'aiment et ils se marient à d'autres. C'est débile ! » répliqua Edward._

_« Tu adores ce roman, ne le nies pas, je te connais ! » railla Bella._

_« Même pas vrai ! » mentit Edward._

_« Avoue ! » lui dit Bella._

_« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda Edward._

_**Demetri voyait toute la scène, tout en ayant prit soin de fermer son esprit pour ne pas qu'Edward détecte sa présence. Demetri regardait attentivement la scène, et il vit Bella prendre un coussin et frapper amicalement Edward avec.**_

_« Avouez-le Monsieur Cullen, vous adorez ce roman ! » persista-t-elle en retenant tant bien que mal un fou rire._

_« C'est bon, t'as gagné. J'adore ce roman. Satisfaite ? » lui sourit-il._

_**Bella lui mit le coussin sur la tête, et dit :**_

_« Très ! »_

_**Avant d'éclater de rire. La seconde suivante, le livre que chacun avait en main fut par terre, et Edward avait bloqué Bella dans ses bras pour lui faire des chatouilles.**_

_« Ah…aah…ah…tri…ch…eur…arr…ête… ! » rit-elle._

_« C'est bien tout ce que je peux me permettre maintenant que t'es vampire ! » s'esclaffa Edward en continuant de la chatouiller._

_**Demetri sentit une pointe de colère et de jalousie naître en lui, et pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable par jalousie, il préféra s'en aller et rejoignit la salle d'entraînement.**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Depuis ce jour, j'avais fais comme si de rien n'était lorsque Bella était avec moi, mais j'avoue que j'étais tout de même distant. Je doute depuis que les Cullen étaient revenus. Je doute de ma relation avec Bella depuis notre retour de Forks, et même lorsque nous étions là-bas, je doutais. Lorsqu'elle s'en est prit au meurtrier de son père et qu'elle s'était protégée de son bouclier, c'est Edward qui avait réussi à la calmer et à la convaincre de nous laisser l'aider. Je suis censé réagir comment quand l'ex de la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde est constamment avec votre moitié ? Ils s'entendent bien maintenant qu'ils ont mis les choses au clair, ils ont les mêmes goûts littéraires, ils parlent de musique, et surtout, ils se rappellent du temps où ils étaient ensemble. Et, surtout, le comble, il l'aide à développer son pouvoir en TÊTE-A-TÊTE ! Je les ai surpris une fois dans les jardins du palais, pas plus tard qu'hier !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Le soleil était à son zénith, et Bella avait décidé de prendre un petit bain de soleil en allant dans les jardins du château. Elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, entourée de rose, de tulipe, d'orchidée, de tournesol, de lilas et de coquelicot. Elle profitait de la chaleur des rayons du soleil, tout comme les fleurs qui absorbaient sa lumière bienfaitrice. Assis sur un banc devant un parterre de magnolia, Edward était en train de lire Othello de William Shakespeare. Il tourna une page lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Bella. Levant la tête, il l'aperçut seule, sur la fontaine, les yeux fermés. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre.**_

_« Tu fausses compagnie à mes sœurs ? » demanda-t-il en souriant._

_« Ne me parle pas de ses deux folles ! » répondit-elle, sans être surprise._

_**Elle l'avait sentit arriver. Leur peau scintillait de mille feux !**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait ? » voulut-il savoir._

_« A ton avis ? » lui dit-elle._

_« Je vois, elles jouaient à Barbie Bella ! » pouffa-t-il._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » grogna Bella. « Je devrais être en train de m'entraîner au corps à corps ou m'entraîner à protéger les autres avec mon pouvoir, mais Jane est en France avec Alec et Félix, Demetri est en train de parler avec les Rois de ne je ne sais quoi, tes parents, Emmett et Jasper sont partis chasser, donc, je préfère rester seule plutôt que de rester avec tes deux furies de sœurs ! » expliqua-t-elle._

_« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! » proposa-t-il._

_« Tu ferais ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« On est ami Bella, et je n'attends que le moment de fouiner dans ta tête ! » dit-il, souriant._

_« Seulement si je t'y autorise ! » renchérit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui._

_**Il l'imita.**_

_« T'as déjà réussit à étendre ton bouclier ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Autour de moi, oui plusieurs fois mais, c'est difficile de protéger plusieurs personne. J'épuise mes forces, surtout quand Jane et Chelsea font agir leur pouvoir sur moi. » répondit-elle._

_« Il faudrait que, tu essayes de l'étendre le plus possible et que j'essaie de capter tes pensées. Ça pourrait être utile ! » suggéra-t-il._

_« Pour toi tu veux dire ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle._

_**Edward esquissa un sourire, et Bella ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra, sans se rendre compte qu'elle et Edward n'étaient pas seuls dans les jardins. En effet, sur l'un des balcons du château, Demetri les observait. Il avait suivit toute leur conversation, et la proposition d'Edward. Depuis quelques temps, il songeait à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Bella, mais chaque fois, il revenait sur sa décision. **_

_« Bella, tu peux éviter de penser à ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la tête d'Emmett ou de Félix ! » se plaignit Edward._

_« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa Bella en éclatant de rire._

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Je suis complètement paumé. Depuis que je suis avec elle, je ne suis plus le même. Il y a des jours où je regrette d'être avec elle parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'apercevoir le mal que ça me fait de la voir traîner avec Edward sans arrêt. Nous n'avons plus eu de moment à nous depuis au moins deux semaines, et le peu de temps que nous passions ensemble, elle voulait savoir comment s'était passé mes missions ou savoir si je m'étais nourris. Après, elle partait rejoindre Alice et Rosalie, ou bien elle allait à la bibliothèque ou dans les jardins. J'en ai marre, surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire et qu'elle ne veut pas de cadeau ni de fête !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Alice, Rosalie et Jane étaient dans le grand salon qui servait aussi de bibliothèque en arrière, et discutaient activement sous les regards amusés, d'Alec, des Rois, de Carlisle et Esmé. Emmett et Félix regardaient Edward et Jasper faire une partie d'échec et misaient sur le vainqueur. Demetri écoutait les filles parler avec intérêt.**_

_« Bon, il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve un prétexte pour éloigner Bella du château le temps d'une journée afin de tout préparer. » dit Rosalie._

_« Je lui ai déjà acheté son cadeau, et j'espère qu'elle va l'aimer ! » dit Jane._

_« Je lui ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour la soirée ! » sautilla Alice._

_« Maître, la salle de bal est disponible pour ce jour ? » demanda Jane à Aro._

_« Oui Jane, vous pouvez la décorer à votre guise ! » répondit Aro._

_« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Jane._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? » fit la voix de Bella._

_**Elle entra dans la pièce, et le silence se fut.**_

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est génial ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau._

_« Rien ! »_

_**Alice, Rosalie et Jane avaient parlées en même temps.**_

_« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? » leur demanda Bella._

_« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » s'étonna Rosalie, tandis que Jane refermait un grand carnet de croquis._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? » demanda Bella de nouveau._

_« Mais on ne complote rien ! » lui assura Alice._

_« Vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer une fête pour mon anniversaire j'espère ? » arqua Bella._

_« Non ! » répondirent les filles en même temps._

_« Tant mieux, parce que vous savez très bien que je déteste les surprises, donc pas de fête, et encore moins de cadeaux ! » leur dit Bella avant de repartir de la salle._

_**Les filles s'affaissèrent sur le fauteuil, la mine triste, et l'étonnement pouvait se lire sur les traits des Rois, tandis qu'Alec masquait son fou rire.**_

_« Ah ben c'est raté ! » soupira Rosalie._

_« Elle était sérieuse quand elle dit ne pas vouloir de cadeau ? » demanda Jane._

_« Très sérieuse ! » fit la voix de Jasper. « Ouais, échec et mat ! »_

_**Emmett éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Edward, mais aussi celle de Félix qui lui tendit cinquante euros.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toutes les décorations qu'on a acheté ? » se désola Alice._

_« Je vous avais prévenu Alice. Depuis le temps que tu la connais, tu aurais dû voir qu'elle refuserait la fête ! » leur dit Esmé._

_« Pour une voyante Alice, tu n'es vraiment pas doué ! » se moqua Emmett._

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Et donc, les filles passaient leur temps à faire la tête car Bella leur avait gâché le plaisir de préparer la soirée de ses dix-neuf ans, et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire de la bague de ma mère. Je l'avais sur moi depuis ma transformation. La bague avait un anneau fin mais solide en acier, et d'un diamant plutôt petit mais authentique. Je l'avais récupéré sur le corps de ma mère après ma transformation. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de demander à Bella de m'épouser, car je sais très bien qu'elle est contre le mariage, mais je voulais lui offrir la bague de ma mère comme un symbole. Nous étions des âmes-sœurs et je respectais sa décision de ne pas se marier. Je tenais à lui faire ce cadeau mais, comme elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien, je refermais l'écrin doucement, et reposais la boîte dans le carton d'affaire qui appartenait à ma famille, et que j'avais pris. En rangeant l'écrin, je tombais sur une photographie de ma petite sœur, Anya. Elle n'avait que sept ans lorsque trois hommes avaient pénétrés chez moi et avaient tués mes parents d'une balle dans le cœur. Ma petite sœur avait été poignardée sous mes yeux, avant que je ne sois poignardé à mon tour dans le ventre. Ils étaient partis avec des objets de valeur, et j'avais réussis à ramper jusqu'à ma petite sœur, qui tremblait. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et je l'avais rassuré.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Demetri, qui était encore humain et qui n'avait que vingt-et-un an, rampa jusqu'au corps tremblotant de sa sœur Anya. Il réussit à la prendre dans les bras, et il s'adossa contre le meuble en bois sculpté par son père et lui trois ans plus tôt.**_

_« Demetri...j'ai fr…froid… » s'étrangla Anya._

_**Contrairement à son frère, Anya avait été poignardée dans le dos, et le sang coulait à grand flots de son corps. Ses longues boucles blondes étaient maculées de rouges.**_

_« Ça va aller…Anya…je suis…là ! » la rassura-t-il._

_**Elle réussit à lever la tête vers lui, et ses petits yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de son frère. **_

_« Je t'aime…grand frère ! » dit-elle de sa petite voix._

_**Elle cracha du sang, mais ne quitta pas son frère des yeux.**_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, petite sœur ! »_

_**Ils se serrèrent la main aussi fort que leur force le leur permettait, quand Anya ne fit plus un mouvement et tomba la tête sur le torse de son frère.**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Juste après que ma sœur eut rendit son dernier soupir dans mes bras, j'ai cru que j'allais la rejoindre ainsi que mes parents, quand Aro a pénétré dans ma maison, avec Marcus, Caïus et Eleazar. Ce dernier avait immédiatement accouru vers moi et il m'avait transformé. A mon réveil, j'étais toujours dans la maison de mes parents, et la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit n'était pas la brûlure de ma gorge, mais une envie de trouver les salopards qui avaient tués ma famille. Je les ai retrouvé et je leur ai fais payer leur cruauté. Quatre cents ans après, je ne me sens toujours pas mieux. Les journées que nous passions avec mon père à fabriquer des meubles pour son commerce me manquaient. La douceur et la générosité de ma mère me manquait, et les batailles de neiges que nous faisions avec ma sœur me manquaient. Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, je serai sûrement en train de libérer ma colère et ma peine en versant toutes les larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Un bras m'entoura, et je reconnu Bella. Elle était dans la chambre depuis cinq minutes au moins, et je savais aussi qu'elle savait que je l'avais repéré.**

« C'est ta sœur ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« C'était ! » répondis-je.

« Elle était très belle ! » me dit-elle.

« Ouais, je sais ! » dis-je simplement.

**Je remis la photo dans le carton, que je rangeais dans un petit placard. Bella était toujours sur le lit, mais je ne la rejoignis pas. Je me mis près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, mais je resserrais ma poigne sur le mur en apercevant la fontaine. Chaque fois que j'entrais dans la bibliothèque ou que je regardais cette fontaine, l'image de Bella et Edward, complices l'un avec l'autre, me hantait. Le mur se fissura, alors je retirais ma main et serra le poing.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Bella.

« Ça va ! » répondis-je sèchement.

**Je ne la regardais pas !**

« Tout le monde m'a souhaité mon anniversaire, sauf toi. Même Edward me l'a souhaité ! » me dit-elle.

**On se calme ! Je lui fis face et lui dis :**

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de cadeau ni de fête, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais souhaité ! »

« Je ne t'aurais pas fais de cirque si tu l'avais fais tu sais ! » me dit-elle.

« Je suis vraiment navré Bella, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur alors, si tu veux bien me laisser et retourner voir les filles ou tes frères, même Edward si tu veux ! » claquai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu sois aussi méchant ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant du lit.

« Tu te fou de moi Bella ? » crachai-je.

« Non, dis-moi ce que j'ai fais de mal ! » me dit-elle.

« Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Depuis plus de deux semaines tu m'évites ! » lui dis-je.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » réfuta-t-elle.

« Bella, on ne se voit plus comme avant, on ne fait plus l'amour, quand on se voit tu me demandes ce que j'ai fais de ma journée ou si je me suis nourris et ensuite tu repars voir tes sœurs ou tu vas retrouver Edward. Vous m'aviez l'air très proche ce jour-là à la bibliothèque, et tu m'as semblé très à l'aise quand il t'a prise dans ses bras pour te faire des chatouilles, ou dans les jardins quand il t'a gentiment proposé de t'aider à étendre ton bouclier. Et oui Bella, j'étais là et j'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, alors que c'est avec moi que tu devrais passer tes journées, ou au moins quelques heures. Tu ne me dis rien de ce que tu fais, quand tu vas chasser, tu y vas avec Jane ou Alec, mais tu ne viens plus avec moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu me fais ! » expliquai-je.

**Elle ne dit rien, et ça me fit encore plus souffrir. Elle ne chercha pas à nier ! Je pris mes clés de voiture qui était sur ma table de nuit, et je quittais la chambre avant de faire claquer la porte. Le choc fit vibrer les murs du château, mais je n'en fis pas grand cas, et je partis au garage. Je croisais Félix et les Rois en chemin, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, même quand mon meilleur ami m'appela. Je montais dans ma voiture et quitta le château. Il faisait encore jour, donc je décidais de rouler encore et encore. Quand il fit nuit, je m'arrêtais à l'entrée d'une ville, et je remarquais que j'étais à Rome. Aussitôt que je sortis de la voiture, une fille s'approcha de moi. Elle était blonde, vêtue d'un mini-short et d'un bustier. Des bottes en cuire à talons lui galbaient les jambes. Elle me semblait avoir plus de la vingtaine.**

« Salut, c'est la première fois que je te vois ! » me dit-elle en se collant contre moi.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé ! » lui répondis-je sans la regarder.

« Oh allez, je ne prends pas beaucoup, pour toi je peux même le faire gratuitement ! » me proposa-t-elle.

_« Une prostituée ! » pensai-je un sourire en coin._

**Je portais mon regard sur elle au moment où une de ses mains se glissa sous ma chemise, et que son autre main touchait mes cheveux. En moins d'une seconde, je la plaquais contre ma voiture, ce qui semblait la ravir. Je mis ma main sur sa bouche, et je plantais mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Pendant que son sang coulait dans ma gorge, je sentis son corps se tortiller et elle tentait même de me repousser. Retirant mes crocs, je lui brisais la nuque et elle ne fit plus un geste. Satisfait, je poursuivis mon repas. Son sang était un délice, malgré le goût étrange que procurait la présence de la drogue dans son organisme. Après avoir extrait la toute dernière goûte de sang de son corps, je rejetais la tête en arrière, repu.**

« Ça fait un bien fou ! dis-je tout haut.

**Je regardais ma victime plus attentivement, et je regrettais presque de l'avoir tué. Elle était jolie, mais bon, c'était une tapineuse et on n'allait pas la regretter, enfin je crois ! De toute façon, j'étais tellement en colère que j'aurais tué n'importe qui, sauf un enfant. Depuis que j'ai vu ma sœur mourir dans mes bras, j'ai toujours refusé de tuer le moindre enfant, ou même un adolescent. Je mis le corps de la prostitué sur mon épaule, et la posa entre deux bennes à ordures. Je retournais à ma voiture et une fois dans l'habitacle, mon portable sonna.**

_**I don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**The sweetest dream would never do **_

_**I'd still miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing****_

**Je pris mon téléphone et vis que c'était Félix. Je décrochais.**

« Quoi ? »

_« Où tu es ? »_

« Je suis allé me nourrir ! »

_« Grouille-toi de rentrer ! »_

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

_« Pour Bella ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? »

_« Elle est vraiment mal Demetri. »_

« De quoi tu parles ? »

_« Elle a laissé Aro lire en elle et, il a vu votre dispute et depuis, elle est assise sur votre lit et elle refuse de laisser les filles l'approcher ! »_

« Ça lui passera ! »

_« Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! »_

**Il raccrocha. Je soupirai et mis le contact. Je fis demi-tour et fis route jusqu'à Volterra. C'est elle qui m'évite pendant plus de deux semaines, et c'est elle qui est à plaindre parce qu'elle est mal ? L'autre télépathe essaie de la récupérer, je le vois, et c'est moi qu'on engueule après qu'on ce soit disputé. Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Il était minuit passé lorsque je mis ma voiture au garage du château. Emmett et Jasper m'attendaient, et ils n'avaient pas l'air très content. Je descendis de ma voiture et lorsque j'eus refermé la portière, je ne prêtais pas attention aux deux Cullen et sortit du garage. Je marchais dans les couloirs sans me presser, quand la grosse poigne d'Emmett me stoppa.**

« On a à te parler ! » me dit-il en me faisant face.

« Ecoutez les mecs, je sais que vous tenez à elle, mais ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! » les prévins-je.

« C'est notre petite sœur et on déteste la voir dans cet état à cause de quelqu'un ! » me dit Jasper.

« Vous savez au moins pourquoi je suis parti ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Arrête d'agir comme un gamin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passe du temps avec les filles ou nos parents qu'elle ne t'aime plus ! » dit Emmett.

« Ouais, je vois, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec vous. Après tout, c'est votre frère et vous êtes de son côté, je comprends ! » remarquai-je en les contournant.

**Je repris ma route et au lieu d'aller retrouver Bella dans notre chambre, j'allais sur le toit du château. Je m'assis sur le rebord, appuya mon dos contre le mur et mon regard se perdit dans les étoiles. Ça ne servait à rien que je discute avec les Cullen. Bella fait partie de leur famille et ils espèrent tous que Bella reste avec eux. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me calmer, quand je _le _sentis approcher.**

_« Ne t'approche pas si tu tiens à la vie ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

**Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ? Il a envie de mourir ou quoi ?**

_« Je veux seulement te parler ! »_

« Edward, la seule chose dont moi j'ai envie, c'est de te tuer alors casse-toi ! » lui dis-je en grognant.

**Je le vis du coin de l'œil, mais il resta à une certaine distance de moi. Il n'est pas si con finalement !**

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » me dit-il.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que t'es encore amoureux d'elle ? Ne te donne pas cette peine ! » rétorquai-je.

« On est seulement amis, rien de plus ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Arrête Edward, t'es toujours amoureux d'elle, et t'es tout le temps fourré avec elle. Je sais que tu nous détestes, que tu détestes ce que nous sommes, mais tu restes avec nous uniquement pour être avec Bella. » dis-je en lui faisant face.

« Oui c'est vrai, je l'aime encore, mais c'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse, pas de moi ! » dit-il.

« Tu es pathétique Edward, au lieu de chercher celle qui est vraiment faite pour toi, tu t'accroches à Bella dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne vers toi. » m'écriai-je.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai ! » réfuta-t-il.

« Mais enfin sois honnête envers moi, tu ne supportes pas l'idée que ce soit moi son âme-sœur, et pas toi. Tu te dis vouloir être son ami mais je suis bien le seul ici à voir ton petit manège. Tu peux cacher tes décisions à Alice, et faire gober à tout le monde que tu es l'ami de Bella, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. Je lui ai sauvé la vie en tuant Victoria, et je l'ai transformé, ce que tu n'as pas eu le cran de faire. Je l'aime, tu comprends. Je l'aime encore plus que ce que toi tu peux encore l'aimer. Ce que je ressens pour elle, tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre, à moins de trouver la fille qui t'es destinée. Maintenant casse-toi avant que je ne fasse une bêtise ! » avouai-je en me rasseyant.

**Les secondes défilèrent, laissant place à des minutes, quand j'entendis la voix de Bella.**

_« Edward, c'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire ? Tu veux me récupérer ? »_

_« Bella, écoute je, je suis désolé ! » dit-il._

_« Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour toi ! » lui dit Bella._

_« Je sais Bella, mais je ne peux pas effacer l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je respecte ça, et je tiens à notre amitié… » commença-t-il à dire avant que Bella ne le coupe._

_« Au point de m'éloigner de la personne que j'aime le plus ? »_

**Il y eut un long silence, avant que la voix de Bella ne retentisse de nouveau.**

_« Va t'en, et ne m'approche plus tant que tu ressentiras de l'amour pour moi ! » lui dit-elle._

**Je sentis ce crétin s'éloigner, et lorsqu'il fut très loin de l'endroit où j'étais, l'odeur de Bella me frappa de plein fouet.**

_« Demetri ? »_

**Je regardais sur ma gauche, et Bella se tenait à l'endroit même où Edward était il y a plusieurs minutes.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Demander pardon ! » répondit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » murmurai-je.

« Demetri, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Rien, il faut juste que j'oublie que t'as préféré passer tes journées avec ton ex, plutôt qu'avec moi ! » dis-je en me remettant sur mes jambes.

**J'étais sur le point de quitter le toit, quand la main de Bella attrapa mon poignet. Je m'arrêtais et frissonnais à ce contact.**

« S'il te plaît, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Bella, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui t'ai perdu ! » lui dis-je.

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est toujours moi qui me tient devant toi ! » me dit-elle en se blottissant contre mon corps.

**Instinctivement, mes bras se refermèrent autour d'elle.**

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

**Elle répéta ses excuses encore et encore. Je la repoussais doucement de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, puis, je lui dis :**

« Bella, je t'aime d'une telle force que tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. J'ai failli tuer Heïdi à plusieurs reprises, tout ça parce qu'elle menaçait de s'en prendre à toi. Quand Tanya t'a menacé et agressé, j'ai failli la tuer elle aussi. Et ça me fait encore plus mal de savoir que Cullen te tournait autour en disant vouloir être ton ami alors qu'il avait des idées derrières la tête, mais tu n'as rien vu. »

« Et je m'en veux, mais s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Bella ! » soupirai-je.

**Elle avait vraiment honte de son comportement, et le fait de l'avoir entendu dire à Edward de ne plus l'approcher m'avait fait du bien. Les yeux rouges tristes de Bella eurent raison de moi, et je l'embrassais sans plus attendre. Après ce baiser qui signait notre réconciliation, je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le mur. Bella arracha les boutons de ma chemise, et elle se mit à caresser mon torse.**

« Enfin, je retrouve la Bella dont je suis tombé amoureux ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**J'attaquais sa bouche et j'inversais nos places. J'avais envie d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dans notre chambre. Elle portait une jupe, ce qui me ravi. Je sentis ses mains déboutonner mon pantalon, qu'elle baissa en même temps que mon boxer.**

« Prends-moi Demetri, tout de suite ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je la pénétrais avec force, la faisant gémir. Mes pénétrations étaient dures, et je ne lâchais pas Bella du regard une seule seconde. J'étais tellement en manque que je ne tardais pas à jouir en elle, et apparemment, elle devait être en manque autant que moi car elle jouit en même temps que moi. Je me retirais d'elle et me rhabillais. Ma chemise était foutue donc, je la gardais sur moi comme elle était, et quand je fus sûr que Bella fut descente, enfin en partie, je lui pris la main et nous rejoignions notre chambre. Les autres étaient tous dans le grand salon, je les détectais avec mon pouvoir, mais je m'en fichais. J'entrais dans notre chambre, refermais la porte derrière moi, et Bella me sauta dessus. Nos vêtements furent sur le sol en moins d'une minute, et la seconde suivante, j'avais plaqué Bella sur le lit, et je lui fis l'amour pendant des heures.**

_**Cinq heures et au moins trente orgasmes plus tard.**_

**Bella était blottit dans mes bras, tandis que je lui caressais le dos. On n'avait jamais autant fait l'amour.**

« Tu peux me dire combien d'orgasmes j'ai eu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter au bout du cinquième ! » répondis-je en riant.

**Elle se mit à rire à son tour, avant de se coller un peu plus contre moi. Mes bras se refermèrent sur elle, ce qui me fit du bien. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne m'avait terriblement manqué. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle se releva et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de peine ! » me dit-elle, sincère.

« Je t'ai pardonné Bella, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois distante avec moi ! » lui dis-je.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets ! » me jura-t-elle avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

« On va pouvoir retourner chasser ensemble ! » soufflai-je.

« Et si on y allait maintenant ? Je meurs de soif ! » me proposa-t-elle.

« Je me suis déjà nourris. Quand je suis partis, j'ai atterris à Rome et, une prostituée s'est approché, plutôt mignonne et entreprenante, surtout qu'elle a commencé à glisser ses doigts sur mon corps et, ce n'était pas si désagréable, mais j'ai dû la tuer ! » avouai-je en mentant sur quelques points.

**Bella ancra son regard dans le mien, et la seconde suivante, je fus prise d'une méchante douleur dans les côtes. Elle venait de me mettre un méga coup de poing.**

« Elle a de la chance d'être déjà morte ! » grogna-t-elle.

**J'éclatais de rire avant d'inverser nos places.**

« Je t'aime ma Bella ! » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi Demetri ! » me retourna-t-elle.

**Je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres, et je lui fis encore l'amour !**

**Lexique Musical :**

*** Beyonce : Halo**

**** Aerosmith : I don't want to miss a thing**


	15. Alessandra & Miguel

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

_**Houston, Texas, 2006 !**_

**Dans un ranch en dehors de la ville de Houston, une famille de quatre venait de se réveiller, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Dans la cuisine, Lucinda Carson, la mère, préparait le petit déjeuner, aidé de son mari, Clifford. A l'étage, dans une chambre, une jeune fille âgée de dix-sept ans, munie de serviettes et de vêtements propres rejoignit la salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de sa chambre. Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun éclatant, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, des yeux vert irisés de marron, et une peau mate due au métissage de ses deux parents. A l'autre bout du couloir, un garçon du même âge, les cheveux blonds en batailles, les yeux bleus gris, et de couleur de peau un peu plus pâle que sa sœur, sortit d'une pièce. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'une chemise noire qu'il n'avait pas boutonné, et un débardeur blanc sous sa chemise. Il portait aux pieds une paire de converse. Un sac à dos sur l'épaule, il rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine. Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une jupe en jean, d'un chemisier beige, et d'une paire de boots de la même couleur. Elle avait tressée ses longs cheveux bruns, et rejoignit le reste de la famille dans la cuisine. Alessandra et Miguel étaient des jumeaux de dix-sept ans, de bons élèves, et des champions en art martiaux. Depuis tout petit, ils apprenaient les différents sports de combat et de défense, et ils avaient décrochés quelques semaines auparavant leur ceinture noire. Ils venaient d'un milieu plutôt modeste : leur mère était institutrice en école maternelle, et leur père était expert-comptable dans une banque.**

_**Le soir du douze avril 2006 !**_

**Clifford Carson était allé récupérer femme et enfants, et les avaient emmenés dîner dans leur restaurant mexicain préféré, tenu par un des amis de la famille. A vingt-deux heures, la famille était dans le 4x4 familial, que conduisit le père. La musique résonna dans l'habitacle, comblant le silence de la famille, dû à la rude journée qu'ils avaient vécus.**

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

_**There are many things that I would**_

_**Like to say to you**_

_**I don't know how***_

**Alessandra laissa échapper un bâillement, faisant rire son frère et sourire ses parents, quand soudain :**

« PAPA, ATTENTION ! » le prévint-elle en montrant la route.

**Clifford freina sec, et la voiture s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la personne qui se trouvait sur leur route. Elle s'approcha de la voiture, et la famille pu voir son visage. C'était une très belle femme, brune et typée hispanique, ou mexicaine, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste en cuir. L'étrange femme posa sa main sur le côté de la voiture, et sans effort, la souleva, et s'en débarrassa dans le désert aride de Houston. Le 4x4 fit plusieurs tonneaux, couvrant les cris des passagers. N'ayant personne qui habitait à plusieurs kilomètres, la famille savait qu'elle était perdue. Lorsque la voiture arrêta de rouler sur elle-même, les passagers avaient la tête à l'envers. Alessandra et Miguel ouvrirent les yeux, et se mirent à tousser.**

« Ça va sœurette ? » demanda Miguel.

« Ouais, et toi ? » demanda Alessandra à son tour.

« J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais avoir une grosse bosse ! » répondit-il.

« Il faut sortir de là et aider les parents ! » dit Alessandra.

**Les deux adultes à l'avant de la voiture étaient inconscients, alors, en faisant appel à leur force, les deux enfants réussirent à se défaire de leur ceinture. N'arrivant pas à ouvrit la portière, Alessandra se pressa contre son frère, et frappa de toutes ses forces la vitre, qui se brisa en milles morceaux. Elle dû quand même si prendre à quatre ou cinq reprises. Prudemment, elle entreprit de sortit du véhicule en rampant, essayant de ne pas s'écorcher les mains sur les morceaux de verres.**

« Fais attention ! » lui dit son frère.

**Une fois hors de la voiture, elle essaya d'ouvrir la portière de sa mère, en vain. À l'intérieur, avant de sortir, Miguel se pencha sur ses parents et chercha leur pouls. **

_« Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, elle est coincée ! » lui parvint la voix de sa sœur._

« J'arrive ! » lui dit son frère.

**Un bruit de toux attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il regarda ses parents, et il vit que c'était son père qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux.**

« Papa ! » appela Miguel.

« Prends ta sœur…et…sauvez-vous… » lui ordonna Clifford, en maîtrisant comme il pouvait ses crises de toux.

« Non, je ne vous laisse pas ! » refusa Miguel.

« Fais…ce que te…dis ton…père ! » lui fit la voix de sa mère.

**Miguel leur prit la main, les serra très fort, avant de ramper hors de la voiture et rejoindre sa sœur, mais il n'écouta pas les directives de ses parents. Contournant le véhicule, il tira sur la portière de toutes ses forces, tout comme le faisait sa sœur de l'autre côté. A bout de force, Alessandra s'effondra au sol, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le capot de la voiture qui était complètement fracassé. Miguel venait de la rejoindre, et vit avec horreur que le moteur s'apprêtait à exploser. Prenant sa sœur par la main, ils s'éloignèrent de la voiture, et au bon moment car elle explosa dans un bruit sourd, et la voiture fut envahit par les flammes. Les enfants étaient tombés au sol sous le choc de l'explosion, et en relevant leur tête, ils virent avec horreur et impuissance leurs parents brûler.**

« NOOOONNNN, MAMAN, PAPA, NOOOONNNN ! » cria Alessandra en se précipitant sur la voiture.

**Miguel l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras, et l'empêcha de se tuer en voulant rejoindre ses parents, qui étaient déjà morts. Ils ne pouvaient tarir les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur leur visage. Un filet de sang s'échappait de la tempe de Miguel, tandis que des bleus furent visibles sur les cuisses d'Alessandra, ainsi que des égratignures sur ses bras et ses épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de poussières, mais leur apparence leur importait peu. Ils venaient de perdre les seules personnes auxquels ils tenaient réellement !**

**Après ce qui leur semblait être des heures à contempler la voiture se consumer, Miguel et Alessandra finirent par tenter de rejoindre leur maison à pied. Après avoir marché pendant plus de vingt minutes, ils furent stoppés par une femme, blonde cette fois, la peau pâle, et vêtue d'une jupe courte en daim, d'un t-shirt serré et d'une paire de cuissardes. **

« Vous allez quelque part ? » leur demanda-t-elle en souriant de satisfaction.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Miguel, en gardant sa sœur près de lui.

_« Mais qui avons-nous-là ? » fit une autre voix de femme._

**Miguel et Alessandra regardèrent sur leur gauche, et une autre femme apparut. Elle avait la peau mate, les cheveux noirs bouclés, et portait une robe de soirée blanche, avec des escarpins aux pieds. Un mouvement sur sa droite fit tourner la tête d'Alessandra, qui se figea en reconnaissant la femme responsable de la mort de ses parents.**

« Ainsi, vous avez survécu ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » demanda Alessandra.

« Je ne pensais pas que des humains pouvaient survivre à un tel accident ! » s'étonna la femme blonde.

« Je pense qu'ils feront l'affaire, qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda la femme vêtue de cuir.

**D'un hochement de tête, les deux autres femmes furent d'accord. En un éclair, elles avaient bloqués Miguel par les bras et l'avaient forcé à se mettre à genoux. La troisième femme s'était saisit d'Alessandra par la gorge, qui manqua d'air.**

« Bienvenue parmi nous ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Elle lui mordu la nuque, et Alessandra laissa échapper un cri de douleur, qui alerta Miguel.**

« NOOONNN, SANDRA ! » hurla Miguel en tentant de se débattre.

**Mais juste après, la femme s'agenouilla près de Miguel, et le mordit à son tour.**

_**Vingt-deux Juillet 2006 !**_

**Dans une immense ferme abandonnée près de la limite mexicaine, Miguel et Alessandra se nourrissaient contre leur volonté. Alessandra buvait le sang d'une fille qui était à peine plus âgée qu'elle, et Miguel se nourrissait d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, sous le regard satisfait de leur créatrice. Quelques jours plus tôt, Miguel et Alessandra s'étaient découvert des dons, mais les tenaient secrets, car ils ne voulaient pas que leur créatrice en profite, comme elle profitait de leurs aptitudes au combat. **

**Plus tard dans la journée, ils furent convoqués par leur créatrice. Alessandra ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux devant elle. Tout en elle dégoûtée la jeune fille !**

« C'est à votre tour de monter la garde il me semble ! » leur dit-elle.

« Oui, Maîtresse ! » acquiesça Miguel.

« Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle, du venin dans la voix.

« Pardonne-nous, nous avons perdus la notion du temps ! » s'excusa Miguel.

« Partez vite à votre poste, avant que je ne change d'avis et vous punis ! » leur ordonna-t-elle.

**S'inclinant, Miguel prit la main de sa sœur et ils sortirent du hangar. Marchant quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la ferme et relevèrent les deux sentinelles, Juan et Kendra, qui retournèrent dans le bâtiment. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et l'air était frais, mais ça n'affecta pas les deux adolescents.**

« J'en ai marre ! » cracha Alessandra.

« Je sais, et moi aussi mais, que veux-tu qu'on fasse? » demanda Miguel.

« On n'a qu'à partir ! » lui suggéra-t-elle.

« Et où ça ? On ne peut pas retourner à la maison, elle nous retrouverait. » dit Miguel.

« Je ne vais pas rester avec cette salope plus longtemps, pas avec ce qu'elle me fait subir quand je lui désobéis ! » claqua Alessandra.

« Tu crois que ça me plaît ce qu'elle t'oblige à faire ? On ne peut rien faire, pas sans savoir où aller ! » exposa Miguel.

« Il faut qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs. Avec ta capacité à te rendre invisible, on pourrait facilement foutre le camp ! » dit-elle.

« Elle ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle. Si elle apprend qu'on a l'intention de s'enfuir, elle nous le fera payer encore plus cher ! » soupira-t-il.

« Elle est peut-être intelligente, mais pas plus que nous. Elle et ses deux pouffes quittent la ferme tous les mois à la recherche de sang neuf, ou bien pour se nourrir, on n'a qu'à en profiter ! On passe la frontière mexicaine et on se casse aussi loin qu'on le peut en masquant nos traces. On est assez fort pour botter le cul de n'importe quel vampire ! » proposa-t-elle.

**Miguel hocha la tête, ce qui fit comprendre à Alessandra qu'il était d'accord pour partir dès que l'occasion se présentera. **

_**Août 2006 !**_

**Alessandra venait de terminer d'entraîner son groupe de nouveau-nés, laissant la place à Miguel. Marchant dans les nombreux couloirs afin de rejoindre l'une des salles de bain, Alessandra s'arrêta en entendant la voix de sa créatrice parler avec les deux autres.**

_« Je sais qu'ils me cachent quelque chose ! »_

_« Tu dois les obliger à te dire ce que c'est ! »_

_« Ils sont méfiants envers nous, malgré qu'ils exécutent nos ordres ! »_

_« Ils ne faut pas les lâcher d'une semelle, je ne peux pas me permettre de les perdre. J'ai trop besoin d'eux pour nous défendre si jamais nous sommes attaquer par les Volturi ! »_

_« Surtout que, tu as déjà perdu le Major, et que depuis lui, ces deux enfants sont nos meilleurs guerriers ! »_

_« Crois-tu qu'il soit besoin de me le rappeler ? Faites les surveiller, ne me les perdez pas de vue une seule seconde ! » _

**Alessandra partit immédiatement dans sa chambre, et au bon moment car la porte s'était ouverte quelques secondes après son départ. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle tenta d'imaginer un plan pour s'enfuir de cet enfer, et ce le plus vite possible. Chaque jour, elle pensait à ce qu'elle subissait à chaque désobéissance, et son frère aussi. Le temps passa très vite, quand Miguel entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il la vit en grande réflexion, il lui prit la main, et d'un seul regard, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

**Les jours défilèrent, sans que Miguel et Alessandra ne puissent s'échapper. Même lorsque leur créatrice partait en reconnaissance trouver du sang frais après la mort de certains nouveau-nés, ses deux complices veillaient au grain.**

« Sois patiente, on aura notre chance ! » lui avait-dit son frère.

**Les jours étaient devenus des semaines, les semaines des mois, et deux ans s'étaient écoulés, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne furent lâché d'une semelle.**

**En ce jour d'été 2008, Alessandra refusait de se nourrir d'un petit garçon de douze ans que lui avait amené sa créatrice, et devant l'entêtement de son soldat, la vampire n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle appela Jackson, un vampire qui faisait partie de son armée depuis plusieurs décennies. Elle le gardait à cause de sa force, et de son penchant pour la torture. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, pesait quatre-vingt cinq kilos, tout autant de muscles, et c'était un ancien soldat argentin. Lorsque Jackson arriva, il comprit d'un seul regard ce qu'attendait sa maîtresse. Il prit Alessandra par la gorge, qui n'essayait pas de se débattre car elle savait que c'était inutile. Malgré qu'elle soit forte pour se battre, Alessandra ne faisait pas le poids face à cette montagne de muscle, et elle savait aussi que son supplice serait plus ardu si elle se débattait, et que Miguel en paierait les conséquences. Jackson emmena la jeune fille au sous-sol de la ferme, et la jeta au sol sans ménagement. Aussitôt, trois vampires mâles se jetèrent sur elle.**

**Le lendemain, Alessandra pleurait en silence, recroquevillée sur son lit, mais aucunes larmes ne coulaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur son frère, et quand elle le vit entrer, elle savait qu'il avait payé pour l'insubordination dont elle avait fait preuve la veille. D'un seul regard, ils comprirent qu'il était vraiment temps d'en finir. Ils se changèrent. Miguel d'un survêtement, dont une veste à capuche, et Alessandra d'un jean, d'une tunique, d'une paire de bottes plates et également d'une veste à capuche. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur leur créatrice.**

« Allez chasser, tout de suite. Jackson et Lindsay vous surveilleront ! » leur ordonna-t-elle.

**Ils ne répliquèrent pas, et quittèrent la ferme suivit de leur deux gardes du corps. Ils marchèrent durant des heures, sans croiser âmes qui vivent. Miguel prit la main de sa sœur, lui donnant du courage.**

_« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » lui dit Miguel par la pensée._

_« D'accord ! » acquiesça Alessandra._

**Humains, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, et cette faculté les avait suivit dans l'immortalité, leur donnant à tout deux le pouvoir de communiquer ensemble par télépathie. Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit village, quand Jackson leur ordonna de se stopper.**

« Je reviens ! » leur dit-il.

**Lindsay ne les lâcha pas des yeux, alors que Jackson s'éclipsa on ne sait où ! Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Miguel fit agir son pouvoir, et se rendit, lui et sa sœur, invisible, sous l'ébahissement de Lindsay. Elle s'apprêta à appeler Jackson, mais une pression sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elle fut traînée hors du village, et sa tête fut séparée de son corps dans un bruit de verre cassé. Sans plus attendre, Miguel et Alessandra coururent le plus vite possible en direction du Mexique, tout en restant invisible.**

**Revenant sur ses pas après avoir repéré de belles proies, qu'il avait cachées et mise inconscientes, Jackson ne trouva personne. Il remarqua une traînée de terre qui se dirigeait en dehors du village, comme si quelqu'un avait été tiré contre son gré. Il suivit la trace et se retrouva rapidement hors du village. Il s'arrêta en apercevant le corps de Lindsay, démantelée de sa tête. Prenant le corps sur son épaule, et la tête dans une main, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au campement. Arrivant devant sa maîtresse, il jeta à terre le corps et la tête de Lindsay. Devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Jackson se mit à genoux, et attendit.**

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ignore. Je me suis absenté quelques secondes pour trouver leur nourriture, et à mon retour, il n'y avait plus personne, et j'ai trouvé Lindsay hors du village où nous nous étions arrêtés ! » répondit Jackson.

**Folle de rage, elle se leva et gifla son soldat, qui ne broncha pas. Elle lui prit ensuite sa main droite, et lui arracha l'index. Malgré la douleur, il étouffa son cri, car il savait qu'il risquait de perdre d'autres doigts.**

« Maria, que faisons-nous ? »

« Netty, Lucy, allez me chercher nos meilleurs soldats, qu'ils soient prêts à partir dans trente minutes ! » ordonna Maria.

**Elles s'exécutèrent, et Maria reporta son attention sur son soldat amputé de son index droit.**

« Retrouve-les, quitte à ce que tu te rendes jusqu'en Sibérie, mais ramène-les moi ! » martela-t-elle.

« A vos ordres ! » s'inclina-t-il.

**C'est donc vêtu de capuche, que Jackson et sept des meilleurs soldats de l'armée de Maria, se lancèrent à la poursuite des deux fugueurs.**

**Au même moment, Alessandra et Miguel passèrent les douanes de Tijuana. S'enfonçant dans la forêt, ils se stoppèrent dans un bois, et ils furent de nouveaux visibles.**

« Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter. Maria a dû envoyer ses chiens à notre poursuite ! » dit Alessandra.

« Trouvons une cachette avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention ! » dit Miguel.

**Ils se remirent à courir plus profond dans les bois, quand ils durent s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière.**

« On saute ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Non, il faut qu'on brouille les pistes. Une fois mouillés, on brouillera un peu les traces de notre passage pour prendre encore plus d'avance sur eux ! » expliqua Miguel.

**Ils s'immergèrent donc dans l'eau, et traversèrent la rivière. Une fois sur l'autre rive, ils ne perdirent pas un seul instant et reprirent leur course. Des heures durant, ils coururent à travers la dense forêt de Tijuana. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent dans un camping qui était encore ensommeillé. Alessandra aperçut un vaste étendage, et d'un seul coup d'œil, elle et son frère repérèrent des vêtements à leur taille, et les subtilisèrent sans plus tarder. Ils reprirent la route, s'enfonçant une fois de plus dans les bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent uniquement pour se changer. Miguel avait donc subtilisé un jean, une chemise verte et une casquette. Quant à Alessandra, elle mit un pantacourt, un débardeur et un béret. Abandonnant vêtements et chaussures dans les bois, ils repartirent en direction de la prochaine ville. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Mexico.**

« Je meurs de soif ! » dit Alessandra.

**Ils s'étaient arrêtés aux abords d'une maison assez luxueuse. Miguel regarda à l'intérieur et y vit du mouvement.**

« On n'a pas le choix ! » dit Miguel.

**Alessandra ne connaissait que ce moyen pour se nourrir, malgré que ça l'a répugné de tuer des êtres humains. Sans faire de bruit, ils s'approchèrent de la maison, et remarquèrent que la baie vitrée du jardin était ouverte. Scannant les environs, ils entrèrent dans la vaste maison, et tentèrent de repérer leurs futurs proies, aussi innocentes fut-elles.**

_« Tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Alessandra._

_« Non ! » répondit Miguel._

**Mais malheureusement pour eux, la seconde suivante, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux projetés à l'autre bout du salon, puis, ils furent bloqués par des poignes de fer.**

« Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous chez nous ? » demanda durement une voix d'homme.

« Peter, ce ne sont que des enfants ! » fit une voix de femme.

« Ce sont des vampires étrangers, Charlotte ! » grogna le dénommé Peter.

« Si c'est elle qui vous envoie, par pitié, tuez-nous. Plutôt mourir que de retourner avec elle ! » leur dit Alessandra.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Qui c'est _elle _? » demanda Charlotte.

« Maria ! » cracha Miguel.

**Sous le choc de la nouvelle, les propriétaires de la maison relâchèrent les adolescents. A peine furent-ils libres que Miguel et Alessandra se prirent la main, et firent face aux deux vampires. L'homme, Peter, était un très bel homme. Brun, assez grand, les yeux rouges, Miguel en eut froid dans le dos en le voyant. Il devait être très vieux comme vampire. Quant à la femme, Charlotte, elle était blonde et très belle. Elle avait également les yeux rouges. C'était la preuve qu'ils se nourrissaient également de sang humain.**

« Vous avez bien dit _Maria_ ? » demanda Peter.

« Elle nous a transformé il y a deux ans, et nous nous sommes échappés il y a deux jours depuis Houston ! » répondit Miguel.

« C'est étrange, Maria ne garde pas de nouveau-nés au-delà d'une année ! » s'étonna Charlotte.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-elle gardé aussi longtemps ? » leur demanda Peter.

« Parce que nous savions nous battre étant humain, et qu'elle nous a jugé assez fort pour remplacer son ancien Major ! » répondit Alessandra, qui n'avait pas vraiment confiance en l'homme.

**Peter et Charlotte se regardèrent étrangement.**

« Nous devons les mettre à l'abri ! » dit Charlotte.

« Jasper acceptera sans doute de les protéger. Maria n'osera pas s'en prendre à lui ! » dit Peter.

« Pardonnez-nous mais, nous devons partir. Nous ne savons pas où se trouvent nos chasseurs ! » les pressa Alessandra.

**Peter sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.**

**Pendant ce temps, à Volterra, Jasper était tranquillement dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Alice. Ils étaient tous deux en train de s'embrasser sur leur lit, quand ils furent stoppés par le téléphone de Jasper, qui vibra sur la table de nuit. Il s'en empara et décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut le glandeur, tu me rendrais un service ? »_

« Peter ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Et Charlotte ? »

_« Nous allons bien, mais nous avons surpris deux jeunes vampires qui se sont introduit chez nous à Mexico. Ils ont échappés à Maria ! »_

**A peine Peter avait-il prononcé le nom de Maria, que Jasper grogna de fureur.**

_« Ce sont des adolescents, et ils sont apeurés. Ils sont vampires depuis deux ans maintenant, voir plus ! »_

« Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé ! »

_« Je sais, mais d'après la fille, Maria les garde car ils ont des aptitudes au combat, et elle se sert d'eux pour te remplacer ! »_

« Je suis à Volterra, alors avec Charlotte, vous ramenez vos culs sans plus attendre. Je vais parler aux Rois ! »

_« Nous partons tout de suite ! »_

**Sur ce, les deux compagnons d'armes raccrochèrent. Jasper regarda Alice, qui fut perdue dans une vision. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, une image grave se peignit sur son visage.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jasper.

« J'ai du mal à les voir, les jeunes vampires je veux dire, mais par contre, je perçois les décisions de Maria, et elle est déterminée à les récupérer ! » répondit Alice.

« Vite, ne traînons pas ! »

**A Mexico, Peter avait raccroché d'avec Jasper, et il regarda son épouse :**

« Donnons leur des vêtements propres, et faisons nos valises. Nous partons pour Volterra ! »

**Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans un port de Mexico. Le soleil se couchait, ce qui n'aurait aucune conséquence à leurs sorties. Sortant de la voiture, Peter se figea.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Charlotte.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On est suivit ! » répondit Peter.

« Venez ! » leur dit Miguel, qui tenait la main de sa sœur.

**Une fois à l'abri des regards, Miguel dit à Charlotte et Peter :**

« Prenez vous la main, et ensuite, accrochez-vous à l'un de nous ! »

**Ils s'exécutèrent, et Miguel fit agir son pouvoir sur eux. Aussitôt, ils furent invisibles, et au bon moment, car une groupe de quatre individus en capuche passèrent devant eux. Miguel et Alessandra reconnurent Juan, Kendra, Jackson et Margaret. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, Miguel, Alessandra, Charlotte et Peter affrétèrent prudemment dans la cale du bateau qui les mèneraient jusqu'à Turin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique Musical :<strong>

*** Oasis : Wonderwall**


	16. Arrrivée fracassante

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**A peine le coup de fil d'avec Peter fut achevé, Jasper et Alice se ruèrent hors de la chambre et rejoignirent la salle du trône, où les Rois se nourrissaient. Certains membres de la garde, ayant adoptés la méthode de Bella, étaient revenus avec des proies pour leurs Maîtres. A l'accueil, lorsque Gianna vit Jasper et Alice s'avancer vers la salle de trône, elle tenta de les stopper :**

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant ! »

« Navré Gianna, mais c'est urgent ! » lui dit Jasper.

**Les gardes, qui protégeaient les portes de la salle, tentèrent de les stopper à leur tour, mais Jasper leur envoya une vague de terreur, qui les fit flancher. Aussitôt, Alice ouvrit les portes. Les Rois, qui venaient à peine de finir leur repas, relevèrent la tête avec stupeur.**

« Veuillez nous pardonner cette intrusion Aro, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important ! » informa Jasper.

**D'un signe de la main, Caïus informa les gardes de se débarrasser des corps inertes des six individus masculins. Demetri, Félix, Alec, Jane, Bella, les Cullen et les Denali entrèrent dans la salle, ayant étaient prévenus par Gianna que quelque chose de grave allait se passer.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Demetri.

« Nous l'ignorons, mais notre ami Jasper va nous éclairer ! » répondit Aro.

**Les gardes prirent leur place, et attendirent.**

« Une vampire, dénommée Maria ! » dit Jasper.

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Marcus.

« Elle est ma créatrice ! » répondit Jasper. « Elle a la fâcheuse habitude de créer des nouveau-nés afin de constituer une armée pour des batailles dans le sud des Etats-Unis. Elle ne les laisse généralement pas vivre plus d'une année ! »

« Généralement ? » répéta Caïus.

« Peter et Charlotte, deux de mes amis que j'ai sauvé de Maria il y a plusieurs décennies, m'ont appelés pour m'informer que deux vampires à la solde de Maria s'étaient échappés. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais d'après ce que je sais, ces jeunes vampires ont des prédispositions au combat ! » expliqua Jasper.

« Continu ! » l'incita Aro, fasciné par le discours de Jasper.

« Alice n'arrive pas à les voir, mais elle perçoit les décisions de Maria, et elle est bien décidé à les récupérer. Ce sont des adolescents qui sont vampires depuis deux ans maintenant, et ils sont en route pour Volterra ! » termina Jasper.

**Aro fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand Alice se figea, portant sur elle l'attention de tout le monde.**

_**Vision d'Alice :**_

_**Une ferme abandonnée. Une pièce décorée comme une salle de pouvoir, Maria se trouvant sur une chaise, Netty et Lucy à ses côtés. Une vampire, qui venait d'être crée depuis quelques semaines vint se présenter à elle, mit un genou à terre pour montrer son dévouement, et dit :**_

_« Maîtresses, Alessandra et Miguel viennent de partir pour l'Italie accompagnés de deux vampire, un homme brun et une femme blonde ! »_

_**Maria se dirigea vers la vampire, l'attrapa par la nuque sous l'emprise de la colère, et lui arracha la tête. Maria se retourna vers ses secondes, et leur dit :**_

_« Envoyez des renforts à Jackson, qu'ils les empêchent d'atteindre Volterra. ILS NE DOIVENT PAS ARRIVER JUSQU'AUX VOLTURI ! JAMAIS ! »_

_**Fin de la vision.**_

**Alice revint à elle, encore sous le choc de sa vision.**

« Alice ? » fit Jasper en s'approchant de sa compagne.

« Je savais qu'elle était folle, mais pas à ce point-là ! » soupira Alice.

« Qu'as-tu vu mon enfant ? » demanda Aro.

« Maria sait que les jeunes vampires se dirigent ici. Elle envoie des renforts à un de ses gardes qui dirige une petite troupe de vampire. » répondit Alice.

**Aro se leva, et fit les cent pas.**

« Que peux-tu nous dire sur cette Maria ? » questionna Aro en regardant Jasper.

« En dehors du fait qu'elle soit complètement folle, Maria est très prudente, intelligente. Ce sont ces qualités qui font qu'elle n'a jamais perdue une seule bataille, mais elle n'agit pas seule, elle a des complices : Netty et Lucy ! » informa Jasper.

« Ont-ils des dons, ces deux vampires qui viennent chercher la protection parmi nous ? » voulu savoir Caïus.

« Je l'ignore, mais si c'est le cas, Maria aurait été d'une plus grande prudence, à moins qu'elle n'en eût eu aucune connaissance ! » dit Jasper.

« Tes amis t'ont-ils expliqués les raisons de leur fugue ? » demanda Aro.

« Non ! » réfuta Jasper.

« Quand seront-ils là ? » demanda Marcus.

« Ils viennent de prendre un bateau de Mexico jusqu'à Turin, mais je ne peux dire quand ils arriveront. C'est assez flou ! » répondit Alice.

« Peter me tiendra au courant dès qu'ils seront à Turin ! » affirma Jasper.

« Bien ! » dit Aro. « Demetri, Félix ! »

« Maître ? » dirent-ils en s'approchant.

« Faites jouer vos relations, et tâchez de savoir où est le repère de cette Maria ! » leur ordonna-t-il.

**Ils s'exécutèrent.**

**Au milieu de l'Atlantique, dans la cale d'un bateau, un groupe de quatre vampires se cachait derrière les bagages des passagers. Alessandra, Miguel, Peter et Charlotte attendaient patiemment que le bateau les mène jusqu'à Turin.**

« Vous vous êtes assez nourris ? » demanda Peter.

« On tiendra ! » répondit Miguel.

« Tu n'as jamais utilisé ton pouvoir sur autant de personne à la fois ! » lui dit Alessandra.

« Crois-moi Sandra, je tiendrais le coup ! » assura Miguel.

« Il ne faudra pas perdre de temps à notre arrivée à Turin. Nous ferons diversion s'il le faut pour que vous puissiez arriver chez les Volturi sains et saufs ! » dit Charlotte.

« Vous ne devez pas vous mettre en danger pour nous ! » rétorqua Alessandra.

« Ne vous en faites pas, on sait se défendre ! » répliqua Peter.

**Des heures durant, Peter avait le pressentiment que le trajet jusqu'à Volterra ne serait pas de tout repos. Le silence régna longtemps, et pendant tout ce temps, les jumeaux ne pensaient qu'à une chose, la même pensée qui les hantait depuis deux ans maintenant : avait-on découvert la voiture et les corps de leurs parents carbonisés au milieu du désert de Houston ? Qu'était advenue de leur maison ? La police avait-elle eu connaissance de l'accident et faisant-elle rechercher les absents, ou bien les avaient-on déclarés mort eux aussi ? Ces questions, ils n'en auraient peut-être jamais les réponses. Ils resteront sans doute dans l'ignorance toute leur vie, et elle allait être longue car grâce à Maria, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.**

_« Ils me manquent ! » dit Alessandra par la pensée._

_« A moi aussi ! » répondit Miguel._

**Alessandra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, et resta comme ça jusqu'à leur arrivée en Italie. Peter frissonna, ce que remarqua Charlotte.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Il faut qu'on quitte ce bateau tout de suite ! » répondit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Miguel.

« On va avoir de la visite, qui n'est ni humaine, ni amicale ! » expliqua Peter.

**Peter saisit Miguel par le bras et Charlotte prit la main d'Alessandra. Au moment où Miguel fit agir son pouvoir sur tout le monde, la porte qui menait à la cale du bateau s'ouvrit. Invisible, Peter, Charlotte, Miguel et Alessandra restèrent en retrait, sans respirer, prêt à s'enfuir le moment venu. Huit individus encapuchonnés et vêtus de noirs se manifestèrent dans la cale.**

_« Ils sont plus nombreux que lorsque nous les avons croisés à Mexico ! » dit Miguel à sa sœur._

_« Ils ont dû être scindés en deux groupes ! » dit Alessandra._

« Ils étaient là, leur odeur est forte ! » fit la voix de Jackson.

**Un vampire s'était rapproché de l'endroit où se tenait le groupe des quatre quelques secondes plus tôt, et fit signe à Jackson de venir.**

« Ils ne sont pas seuls ! » constata Jackson.

« Nous avons intérêt à les retrouver si nous tenons à notre tête. Maria n'hésitera pas à nous tuer si nous rentrons sans eux ! » fit une voix que Miguel reconnu comme appartenant à Juan.

**Peter tira sur la main de Miguel, et doucement et sans faire de bruit, ils quittèrent la cale. La minute suivante, ils étaient tous dans l'un des couloirs du bateau, et Miguel, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, les rendit de nouveau visible.**

« Turin n'est plus qu'à une heure de bateau ! » informa Peter.

« Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais finalement ! » avoua Miguel, qui était haletant.

« Nous n'allons tuer personne sur ce bateau, sinon ils flaireront l'odeur du sang ! » contra Charlotte.

« Dans ce cas, il nous faut rejoindre la côte à la nage. Ça nous prendra plus de temps que prévu, mais en accostant ailleurs qu'au port, nous aurons de l'avance ! » dit Peter.

« Nos portables seront fichus, et nous ne pourrons pas prévenir Jasper ! » s'enquit de préciser Charlotte.

« Il nous faut prendre une décision, et avec un peu de chance, Alice le saura ! » dit Peter.

**Le couple regarda les jumeaux, qui furent d'accord.**

« Tiens bon Miguel, tu te nourriras très bientôt, et toi aussi Alessandra ! » les encouragea Peter.

**Avant de quitter le bateau, Charlotte repéra la cabine réservée au personnel. Ils s'y faufilèrent et troquèrent leurs vêtements contre des tenues neuves. Cachant la moindre parcelle de leur peau pour la masquer du soleil, ils sortirent de la cabine et cherchèrent une sortie de secours, qu'ils finirent par trouver. Cette sortie donnait sur l'avant du bateau, et après avoir vérifié de n'être épié de personne, ils sautèrent du bateau pour atterrir dans la Méditerranée, que le bateau venait franchir, où ils se mirent à nager en direction de la côte sans perdre un instant, tout en restant bien en profondeur pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre.**

**Demetri et Félix venaient de terminer la petite mission donnée par Aro, et retournèrent dans la salle du trône, d'où personne n'avait bougé. Ils s'inclinèrent comme d'habitude devant leurs Maîtres, puis se relevèrent et attendirent.**

« Je vous écoute ! » dit Aro.

« Maria se trouve dans une ferme désaffectée près de la frontière mexicaine. Elle aurait à son actif une trentaine de nouveau-né, plus ceux qu'elle a envoyé ! » informa Demetri.

« Pardon ? » s'écria Jasper.

« Mais, elle est complètement folle. Elle risque d'exposer notre race aux humains ! » souffla Jane.

« Il va falloir intervenir au plus vite, Aro ! » dit Caïus.

« Attendons que nos invités arrivent, et nous aviseront en temps voulu ! » dit Aro.

**Soudain, Alice se figea. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et attendirent qu'elle sorte de sa transe. Ce ne fut pas très long, et lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Alice regarda Jasper.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peter et Charlotte ont dû changer de plan. Leur cachette dans la cale du bateau a été découverte par les gardes de Maria, et ils ont dû quitter le bateau. Ils rejoignent l'Italie à la nage ! » répondit Alice.

« Puis-je ? » fit Aro en tendant sa main à Alice.

**Alice lui donna la main, et Aro vit la vision que venait d'avoir Alice. Il la relâcha au bout de quelques secondes.**

« Alice, il me semblait que tu n'arrivais pas à voir Peter et Charlotte dû à la présence des deux autres. Comment as-tu pu les voir maintenant ? » voulu savoir Carlisle.

« Je l'ignore, peut-être s'est-il davantage concentré, ou bien il s'est éloigné d'eux pour me faire parvenir cette vision ! » répondit-elle.

« Combien de gardes sont dans le bateau ? » demanda Marcus.

« Huit, je crois ! » dit Alice.

« Et, combien Maria en a-t-elle envoyé en renfort ? » questionna-t-il de nouveau.

**Alice ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentra, et revint à elle :**

« Six ! »

« Ils seront en infériorité face à cette armada ! » se désola Demetri.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire où ils accosteront une fois qu'ils auront atteint la côte étant donné qu'ils sont à la nage ! » dit Alice.

« Demetri, Alec et Félix, allez à Turin, et attendez que ce groupe de vampire soit assez isolé, et ensuite vous les tuez. Ramenez-moi leur chef ! » ordonna Aro.

« Bien Maître ! »

**Jasper et Emmett les accompagnèrent, après qu'Alice leur ait communiqué le nom du chef de l'élite de Maria.**

**A Houston, dans son repère, Maria tournait en rond et attendait des nouvelles de ses gardes qui venaient de partir depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Lucy et Netty entrèrent dans la salle.**

« Où sont les six gardes que vous avez envoyés en renfort ? » demanda Maria.

« Ils seront à Turin d'ici trois heures. » répondit Lucy.

« J'aurais dû être plus prudente, et les surveiller moi-même ! » dit Maria.

« Nous les ramèneront Maria ! » lui assura Netty.

« Il y a intérêt ! » rugit Maria.

**Au pied d'une falaise bordée par l'océan, Peter, Charlotte, Miguel et Alessandra, émergèrent de l'eau et posèrent une main sur la paroi rocheuse de la falaise.**

« Ça rafraîchit ! » plaisanta Peter.

« Heureusement qu'on n'est plus humain et qu'on n'a pas besoin de respirer ! » dit Alessandra.

**Ils finirent par éclater de rire devant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.**

« Prêts pour un peu d'escalade ? » demanda Charlotte.

**Ils commencèrent donc leur ascension jusqu'au sommet, qui ne dura que trente secondes, et une fois au sommet, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s'engouffrèrent dans les bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement dans un campement, où quatre hommes étaient réunis autour d'un feu, et buvaient des bières en faisant griller de la viande. Les hommes relevèrent la tête, et ce qu'ils virent en premier fut Alessandra et Charlotte, qui étaient côte à côte. D'eux d'entre eux se levèrent, et chacun d'eux rejoignirent l'une d'elle. Celui qui s'approcha de Charlotte était brun, la quarantaine environs, barbu, pesait dans les quatre-vingt dix kilos, et tenait une canette de bière à la main. Celui qui s'avança vers Alessandra avait le même âge que son ami, les cheveux grisonnant, un peu plus mince, soixante-quinze kilos environs, et lui aussi une canette de bière à la main.**

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Hum, un peu de compagnie ! » s'extasia celui qui s'était rapproché de Charlotte.

« Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour te promener toute seule à une heure si tardive ! » brailla celui près d'Alessandra.

**Il porta une main sur le doux visage de la jeune fille, qui frissonna de dégoût et recula. L'homme lui agrippa le bras, mais Miguel lui agrippa la gorge et serra très fort.**

« Touche pas ma sœur ! » grogna-t-il.

**Il lui brisa la nuque, ivre de rage. De son côté, Peter commençait à en avoir marre de voir le type reluquer sa femme. L'agrippant également par la gorge, il lui dit :**

« On ne touche pas ce qui n'est pas à soi ! »

**Il finit par planter ses crocs dans la nuque du type, et Charlotte regarda les deux autres hommes qui s'étaient levés, munis de couteau.**

« Oh, vous n'attaquerez pas une femme sans défense ! » minauda Charlotte en s'avançant vers eux.

**Ce petit numéro de charme stoppa les deux hommes, ce qui donna l'occasion à Charlotte de leur briser la nuque en moins de seconde. Plantant ses crocs dans la chaire de l'un d'eux, elle releva vivement la tête pour présenter l'autre à Alessandra, qui refusa d'y toucher.**

« Tu dois te nourrir ! » lui dit Charlotte.

**Miguel ôta les crocs de la nuque de celui qui avait touché sa sœur, et vit qu'Alessandra était toujours paralysée.**

« Ça va aller Alessandra, on va te trouver autre chose ! » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Charlotte vida l'homme de son sang, et Peter, qui avait terminé de se nourrir, regardait sa femme avec délectation. Quand elle eut finit, le couple s'avança vers les adolescents, afin de comprendre pourquoi Alessandra refusait de se nourrir.**

« Elle refuse tout simplement de toucher une seule parcelle d'un homme, humain ou vampire, à part moi ! » se contenta d'expliquer Miguel.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Peter.

**Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, et en tournant leur tête, ils virent un énorme grizzli sortir des arbres.**

« Allez petite sœur, nourris-toi avant que nous partions ! » lui dit Miguel.

**Alessandra ne se fit pas prier, et se jeta sur l'animal. Le sang coula dans sa gorge, et bien qu'elle ait remarqué la différence que l'ours avait avec le sang humain, sa soif fut étanchée. Après avoir extrait la dernière goûte de sang de la bête, Alessandra se releva et se retourna vers son frère :**

« C'est bon, en route ! »

« Nous connaissons le chemin, tâchez de rester près de nous ! » leur conseilla Peter.

**Et ils se mirent à courir à travers les bois, direction Volterra.**

**Une demi-heure auparavant, le bateau en provenance de Mexico accosta, et le groupe de Jackson, encapuchonné et à l'abri de tout soupçon, quitta le port de Turin.**

« C'est impossible, ils devaient forcément être sur ce bateau ! » dit Kendra.

« Ils sont malins. Bien, suivez-moi ! » leur ordonna Jackson.

**Ils se rendirent jusqu'au parking, et Jackson repéra deux voitures de luxe. Avec son groupe, il les répartit en quatre dans les deux voitures, et quitta le parking en trombe, ignorant qu'une heure plus tard, les renforts que leur avait envoyé Maria seraient entre les mains des Volturi.**

**Un second bateau venant du Mexique accosta au port de Turin au moment où le soleil se couchait. Un groupe de six vampires descendit du bateau. Regardant autour d'eux, ils finirent par repérer les odeurs de leurs compagnons. Ils s'y dirigèrent et arrivèrent au parking, où ils ne virent personne. Un sifflement se fit entendre, et lorsque Carter, celui qui dirigeait ce groupe et qui n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, se retourna et vit une silhouette similaire à celle de Jackson qui disparu dans un hangar. Carter fit signe à ses cinq compagnons de le suivre, et une fois dans le hangar, la porte se referma sur eux, et une poigne de fer s'empara d'eux. Carter fut contenu par un vampire de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges vifs. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Carter vit que ses compagnons étaient prisonniers des mains de quatre vampires mâles. Les six vampires tentèrent de se défaire de leurs agresseurs, mais ils ressentirent tout à coup un sentiment de terreur qui les paralysa.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Carter.

« Nous sommes les Volturi ! » répondit l'un d'eux, qui n'était autre que Félix.

**Les vampires de Maria lâchèrent un cri à la fois de surprise et de frayeur.**

« Tiens donc, comme ça vous savez qui nous sommes ? Notre réputation nous précède ! » s'amusa Alec.

« Lequel d'entre vous est Jackson ? » demanda Demetri, qui retenait Carter.

« Il…il n'est…pas là… » répondit Carter en suffoquant.

« Où est-il ? » redemanda Demetri.

« Il est arrivé…avant nous…il y a…un peu plus…de deux…heu…heures… » dit Carter.

**Demetri lui serrait la gorge si fort qu'il avait du mal à parler.**

« Pourquoi Maria veut à tout prix ces enfants ? » demanda Jasper.

« Parce qu'elle pense qu'ils la protègeront contre… contre vous ! » répondit l'une des vampires que retenait Alec.

**Félix et Alec se mirent à ricaner.**

« Vraiment ? Parce que ta cinglée de créatrice croit qu'une armée de vampire peut faire le poids face aux Volturi ? Elle ferait bien de se faire soigner ! » dit Demetri.

« S'il vous plaît, ne nous tuez pas ! » le supplia Carter.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Demetri.

« Parce que nous avons des dons, et Maria ignore tout ça. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle se serve de nous encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà ! » expliqua la fille que tenait Alec.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda Alec.

« Kaitlin ! » répondit-elle.

« Kaitlin, et quel pouvoir as-tu ? » demanda Alec.

« Je peux manipuler un humain, ou un vampire, en lui implantant une idée dans la tête ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Intéressant, mais nous avons ordres de vous tuer ! » dit Demetri.

« Amenez-nous à vos Maîtres, et nous leur dirons tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir sur Maria, où elle se cache, TOUT ! » quémanda celle que retenait Jasper, qui se prénommait Sonia.

« Vous seriez prêt à la trahir ? » s'étonna Emmett.

« Cette garce a volé notre vie, elle a tué nos familles avant de nous transformer, et tout ce qu'on veut, c'est qu'elle et ses deux pétasses disparaissent ! » avoua Carter.

« On avait des projets et des rêves avant que cette salope ne nous trouve ! » cracha Kaitlin.

**Demetri regarda tour à tour les trois autres vampires que retenait Félix et Emmett, deux garçons et une fille, et tous les trois étaient du même avis que leurs compagnons.**

« Le groupe de Jackson ne fera pas le poids face à Miguel et Alessandra, sauf Jackson, qui est aussi baraqué que ces deux géants ! » dit Carter en désignant Emmett et Félix.

« Demetri, il te faut décider ! » lui dit Alec.

**A Volterra, les Rois, ainsi que Bella, Jane, les Cullen et les Denali, attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles des garçons.**

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now**_

_**No longer am I afraid of the fall down**_

_**It must be time to move on now**_

_**Without the fear of how it might end**_

_**I guess I'm ready to love again***_

**Bella prit son portable, et vit que l'appel venait de Demetri.**

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

_« Mets le haut-parleur ! » lui répondit-il._

**Elle s'exécuta et s'approcha des Rois.**

« Tu peux parler ! » lui dit-elle.

_« Maître, c'est Demetri. Nous avons un petit souci ! »_

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Aro.

_« Le groupe que nous avons intercepté est celui des renforts envoyés par Maria. Le groupe de Jackson est déjà aux trousses des adolescents. »_

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon garçon ! » lui dit Aro.

_« Ils sont tous jeunes, ils sont prêts à trahir Maria, et, ils ont des dons ! »_

**Le mot _« dons »_ réveilla la curiosité d'Aro.**

« Es-tu sûr qu'ils ne nous trahirons pas à notre tour ? » demanda Caïus.

_« Leurs sentiments sont sincères ! » fit la voix de Jasper._

**Connaissant l'efficacité du don de Jasper, les Rois furent d'accord.**

« Amènes-les nous ! » lui ordonna Marcus.

_« Bien Maître ! »_

**La communication fut coupée.**

« Alice ? » fit Aro.

**Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son mari, et le vit entouré des jeunes vampires. Elle regarda dans l'avenir, et revint à elle.**

« Ils disent la vérité. Ils seront de votre côté ! » leur affirma-t-elle.

**La lune brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé d'Italie. A l'orée des bois, Peter, Charlotte, Miguel et Alessandra venaient d'émerger.**

« Voilà Volterra ! » dit Charlotte en désignant la ville devant eux.

« Ils ne sont pas loin, je le sens ! » dit Peter.

« Partez devant, allez jusqu'au clocher, et une fois à l'intérieur, le long du couloir, tournez à droite et descendez l'escalier qui vous mènera à un ascenseur. Il n'y a qu'une possibilité et vous arriverez directement à l'accueil. Demandez à parler aux Rois ! » leur expliqua Charlotte.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » s'étonna Alessandra.

« Nous assurerons vos arrières. Le plus important est votre sécurité ! » dit Charlotte.

« Partez, c'est un ordre ! » aboya Peter.

**Sans perdre un instant, Miguel et Alessandra coururent en direction de la ville aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, Charlotte se retourna vers son mari et lui demanda :**

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agît pas d'une erreur ? Aro a très bien pu envoyer Demetri et quelques gardes en reconnaissance ! »

« Je n'aurais pas ressenti cet étrange pressentiment si c'était le cas ! » répondit Peter.

« Je te fais confiance ! » finit par dire Charlotte.

**Du côté d'Alessandra et Miguel, ils courraient comme si le Diable était à leurs trousses. Courant à travers la ville endormit, ils finirent par trouver le fameux clocher dont leur avait parlé Charlotte. D'une seule pression de la main, Miguel brisa la serrure et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. La fragrance caractéristique des vampires fut reconnaissable, et se laissant guider par leur instinct, les jumeaux la suivirent. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'elle menait exactement là où Charlotte leur avait dit d'aller. Ils empruntèrent un escalier en colimaçon qui les mena dans une sorte de sous-sol, quand ils furent face à un ascenseur.**

« Tu crois que c'est là ? » demanda Alessandra.

« Il n'y a pas trente six façons de le savoir ! » répondit Miguel.

**Il appuya sur un bouton qui s'illumina de jaune, et les portes mirent quelques instant à s'ouvrirent, ce qui irrita les jumeaux. Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, Miguel attira sa sœur par le bras et pénétra dans la cabine avec elle. Appuyant sur l'unique bouton présent, les portes se refermèrent, et alors que l'ascenseur amorça sa descente, les deux vampires poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'ils pensaient être enfin à l'abri, l'ascenseur se mit trembler, quand il se stoppa net. Voyant que les portes ne s'ouvraient pas, Miguel su que l'appareil était bloqué.**

« Miguel, il se passe quoi ? » demanda Alessandra.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit-il.

**Soudain, l'appareil fut comme happé vers les Enfers. Miguel et Alessandra furent plaqués contre les parois de l'ascenseur, avant que l'appareil ne s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un choc au dessus d'eux les firent réagir, donc, ils ouvrirent manuellement les portes de l'ascenseur sans trop de difficulté, mais au moment où ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir, le toit de l'ascenseur fut détruit, et un vampire que Miguel reconnu comme étant Juan, sauta dans la cabine et se jeta sur Miguel. Ils furent projetés hors de la cabine, quand Kendra se jeta sur Alessandra. Elle réussit à repousser son assaillante, et rejoignit son frère qui avait envoyé valser Juan contre un mur. Alessandra s'aperçut qu'une humaine était assise derrière un bureau, terrorisée.**

« Partez ! » lui cria Alessandra.

**Gianna ne se fit pas prier, et couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses talons de neuf centimètres, prévenir les Rois. Reportant son attention devant elle, Alessandra vit que Kendra et Juan avaient été rejoints par Margaret et Brad.**

« Vous avez été dur à trouver ! » grogna Juan.

« Un petit conseil, repartez chez Maria si vous tenez à la vie ! » leur dit Miguel.

« On ne partira pas sans vous ! » fit Margaret.

**D'un commun accord, Miguel et Alessandra se prirent la main, et ils disparurent grâce au don de Miguel, sous l'ébahissement de tous, y compris de Bella, Chelsea, Jane et Rosalie qui venaient d'arriver dans le hall. Tout à coup, les quatre vampires de Maria se reçurent des coups invisibles, quand finalement, les jumeaux refirent leur apparition.**

« N'oubliez pas qui vous a entraîné ! » leur conseilla Alessandra.

**Juan et Brad se jetèrent sur Miguel, qui les évita habilement, et pareil pour Alessandra qui disputa un combat de fille. Miguel arracha rapidement la tête de Brad, et s'occupa de Juan, qui était un adversaire un peu plus coriace. Alessandra, qui était bien plus souple que ses ex camarades, évitait avec habilité les attaques de Kendra et Margaret. Alessandra envoya Margaret au tapis, avant de donner un puissant coup de pied à Kendra qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur sous l'impact. Alessandra attrapa Margaret par la nuque, et lui arracha la tête, quand elle se retrouva au sol sous l'assaut de Kendra. Les Rois, le reste des Cullen et des Denali assistaient au combat, complètement bouche bée. Juan attrapa Miguel par la gorge, et serra de toutes ses forces mais Miguel se rendit une nouvelle fois invisible, prenant Juan au dépourvu, et le jeune hispanique perdit ses mains, qui se brisèrent. Il hurla de douleur mais sa tête se détacha de son corps. De son côté, Alessandra commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de Kendra, donc, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de poing, elle leva sa main gauche et contracta ses muscles. Tout son bras gauche se solidifia encore plus, devenant encore plus dur que du marbre, la main de Kendra s'écrasa contre le bras d'Alessandra, et se brisa en mille morceaux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lâcher le moindre son de douleur, Alessandra lui arracha la tête, et quatre corps sans tête s'empilaient à présent dans le hall du château. Pensant être enfin en sécurité, Alessandra recula de quelques pas en soufflant de soulagement, mais elle percuta quelque chose de dur, et en se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jackson, qui lui empoigna la gorge. Voyant que Miguel et les vampires présents allaient intervenir, Jackson les menaça :**

« Faites un pas ou un geste, et elle est morte ! »

« Lâche-la Jackson, tu seras mort avant de sortir d'ici ! » lui dit Miguel.

« Tu crois ça ? » ricana Jackson.

_« Je m'en charge Miguel ! » dit Alessandra par la pensée._

_« Sois prudente ! » lui suggéra Miguel._

« Tu vois Jackson, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu le crois ! » lui dit Alessandra.

« C'est vrai ? Pourtant, tu ne te débattais pas dans cette cave, quand Maria te laissait aux mains de ces trois vampires. Au son de tes cris, tu avais l'air d'aimer ça ! » claqua Jackson.

**Miguel grogna si fort que les murs tremblaient. Venant de l'opposé de la salle du trône, le groupe de Demetri, qui ramenait les prisonniers fit son apparition, accompagné de Peter et Charlotte. Ils se stoppèrent en apercevant les dégâts. Quand Jackson vit les renforts de Maria, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.**

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable. Maria ne sera pas très contente ! » leur dit-il.

« Maria peut aller se faire foutre, et toi avec ! » gronda Sonia.

**Kaitlin réussit à attirer l'attention de Jackson, et lui dit d'un ton ferme :**

« Tu vas desserrer ta prise sur Alessandra, tout de suite ! »

**Jackson desserra petit à petit sa prise sur Alessandra, quand elle fut totalement libre.**

« Maintenant, à genoux ! » poursuivit Kaitlin.

**Machinalement, Jackson posa ses genoux à terre. Tenant là une bonne occasion d'en finir, Alessandra contracta son bras droit, qui se solidifia à son tour, et frappa Jackson de toutes ses forces. La tête du garde se cassa en deux, tuant le vampire sur le champ. Comme si elle était libérée d'un poids, Alessandra éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère qui s'était rué vers elle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical : <strong>

*** Lady Antebellum : Ready to love again**


	17. Droit d'asile

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**Kaitlin, qu'Alec ne retenait plus, s'avança vers Miguel et Alessandra, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

« Alessandra ? » appela Kaitlin.

« Quoi ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, nous avons agis égoïstement. Avec nos dons nous aurions pu empêcher Maria de te faire du mal ! » s'excusa Kaitlin.

**Alessandra ne répondit pas, car ces souvenirs lui faisait trop mal encore.**

« Tu n'es pas responsable, aucun de vous ne l'est ! » la rassura Miguel.

**Il tourna la tête vers les trois vampires qu'il considéra comme étant les Rois.**

« Veuillez nous pardonner pour toute cette pagaille ! »

« Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas tous les jours que des invités franchissent les portes de notre demeure de cette manière ! » dit Aro.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les dégâts seront très vite réparés ! » dit Caïus.

**Le regard de Miguel s'accrocha à celui de Jane, et tout deux furent parcouru d'une sensation nouvelle. Jane esquissa un sourire timide et détourna rapidement la tête.**

« Intéressant ! » fit Marcus, qui avait suivi l'échange.

**A son tour, Alessandra accrocha le regard d'Alec, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille, mais très vite, Alessandra fut prise de panique et enfoui son visage contre le torse de son frère. Alec ressentit une profonde tristesse devant l'attitude de la jeune fille. Une vague apaisante atteignit Alessandra, qui se détendit un peu.**

« Bien, et si nous allions discuter dans une pièce un peu plus appropriée ? » proposa Aro.

**Une sonnerie retentit, stoppant les petits bavardages. Alice, qui su d'où provenait la sonnerie, s'approcha du corps inerte de Jackson et sortit d'une de ses poches un téléphone portable. Elle regarda qui appelait, puis regarda son mari.**

« A toi l'honneur ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

**Elle lui lançant le téléphone, qu'il rattrapa habilement, puis, après avoir reçu l'accord des Rois, il décrocha mais ne parla pas. La voix de Maria résonna :**

_« Enfin tu daignes décrocher. Tu sais très bien que je déteste attendre ! »_

**La voix de Maria fit trembler Alessandra de peur, et fit grogner Miguel.**

_« Jackson, réponds-moi et dis-moi que tu les as retrouvé ! »_

« Bonjour Maria ! »

**Le silence se fit de l'autre côté du téléphone. D'après la mine joyeuse qu'affichait Alice, Jasper su que Maria avait reconnue la voix de son ancien Major.**

_« Jasper ? »_

« J'aurais été vexé que tu ne me reconnaisses pas ! »

_« Où est Jackson ? »_

« Et bien, vu son état je dirais qu'il est mort ! »

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! »_

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, mais Alessandra ! »

_« Cette petite peste en est incapable, en tout cas pas avec Jackson ! »_

**Alec, qui entendait la conversation, ainsi que tous les vampires présent, ressentit un besoin vital de tuer Maria.**

« Je sais où tu te caches Maria, et si tu ne veux pas recevoir la visite de certaines personne, débarrasse-toi de ton armée ! »

_« C'est une menace ? »_

« Interprètes mes paroles comme bon te semble, mais sache que ces deux enfants sont chez les Volturi, et si tu les veux, il va falloir que tu viennes toi-même les récupérer ! »

_« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable ! »_

« Tu as un mois Maria. Si dans un mois tes nouveau-nés sont encore en vie, les Volturi se chargeront de venir s'occuper de toi, et je me joindrais à eux. Et tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas ! »

**Il raccrocha, sans laisser la possibilité à Maria de répondre, puis, il broya le téléphone entre sa main.**

« Espérons qu'elle a comprit le message ! » s'amusa Demetri, qui s'avança vers Bella.

« Bravo mon chéri, c'était très sexy ! » dit Alice à Jasper.

« Bien, maintenant que ce petit point est momentanément réglé, allons dans une autre salle. » dit Aro.

**Pendant que les gardes s'occupaient de brûler les morceaux des cinq vampires morts, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, qui servait aussi de bibliothèque. Les Rois s'assirent à leur place, tandis que les fauteuils en face d'eux furent occupés par Alessandra, Miguel, Carter, Kaitlin et Sonia, Les trois derniers, Dana, Chad et Leo, restèrent debout derrière le canapé. Le reste des Volturi, les Cullen et les Denali demeurèrent debout, ainsi que Peter et Charlotte. Miguel et Alessandra ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main, et Marcus constata que le lien fraternel qu'il y avait entre eux était très fort, encore plus fort que celui de Jane et Alec. Aro prit la parole et s'adressa aux jumeaux :**

« Pouvez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons, et dans quelles circonstances, vous êtes vous retrouvés entre les mains de Maria ? »

**Miguel prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter son histoire, à lui et à sa sœur :**

« Nous étions en train de rentrer chez nous avec nos parents après avoir passé la soirée au restaurant, quand, mon père a freiné pour ne pas écraser la personne qui était au milieu de la route. Il s'agissait de Maria. Elle a envoyé la voiture dans le désert de Houston, où nous nous sommes écrasés. Alessandra et moi avons pu nous en sortir, mais pas nos parents. La voiture a explosée et nous avons vu nos parents mourir sous nos yeux. Nous avons tentés de rejoindre notre maison à pieds, mais Maria, Netty et Lucy nous ont retrouvés et ont vu en nous un énorme potentiel. Maria nous a donc transformés. Pendant deux ans, nous étions chargés de former ses nouveau-nés, de faire régner une certaine discipline entre les vampires, et, quand elle nous l'ordonné, au bout d'un an, nous nous en débarrassions ! »

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ? » demanda Caïus.

« Alessandra refusait de se nourrir d'un enfant, mais ça ne plaisait pas à Maria. Sur ses ordres, Jackson emmenait ma sœur dans une cave d'où aucun vampire ne pouvait sortir et, il la laissait entre les mains de trois vampires. Trois hommes que Maria avait transformés pour, pour les tortures. » répondit Miguel.

« Quels genres de tortures ? » voulu savoir Aro.

**Miguel regarda sa sœur, qui avait le regard baissé sur ses chaussures, et qui tremblait de tous ses membres.**

« Alors ? » le pressa Aro.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas ! » dit Miguel.

**Rosalie, qui était en face des jeunes vampires, fut emprise d'une douleur qu'elle avait enfouie en elle depuis des décennies.**

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, alors que Rosalie ne cessait de fixer Alessandra. Elle ne résista plus longtemps, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alessandra, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Jasper, qui ressentait le dégoût, la honte et la peur émaner d'Alessandra, comprit aussitôt que la jeune fille avait subit la pire des tortures. Toutes les autres personnes présentes finirent par comprendre que la jeune fille avait été violée à plusieurs reprises.**

« Je t'en pris Miguel, reprends ton récit ! » l'incita Aro.

« Maria me faisait payer les désobéissances de ma sœur ! » poursuivit Miguel.

**Il déchira son t-shirt qui avait été amoché pendant son combat contre Juan et Brad. Des marques de morsures étaient visibles sur tout le haut de son corps. Demetri tendit un t-shirt propre à Miguel, qui le mit sur le champ. Aro se retourna vers Jasper et lui demanda :**

« Se comportait-elle de cette manière lorsque tu étais avec elle ? »

« Non, mais il est clair qu'elle soit devenue pire qu'avant ! » répondit Jasper.

**Aro porta ses mains jointes sur son menton, et se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il regarda les vampires qui avaient décidés de trahir Maria.**

« Quant à vous six, quand Maria vous a-t-elle transformé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a environs six mois ! » répondit Carter.

« Oui ? » dit Aro, désireux de connaître la suite.

« Leo et moi étions dans le même lycée, et nous étions sortit tard de l'école après un entraînement de basket. Maria nous a entraînés dans une embuscade avec Netty et Lucy, et elle nous a transformés. » expliqua Carter.

« Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, nous étions complètement perdu, et Maria s'est assuré que nous lui obéirions. » poursuivit Leo.

« De quelle façon ? » demanda Caïus.

« Cette sale garce a tué tous ceux qu'on aimait, et elle nous obligeait à regarder ! » répondit Kaitlin.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'on s'est porté volontaire pour partir à la recherche de Miguel et Alessandra. C'était un bon moyen pour nous de quitter son armée. » dit Sonia.

« Vous n'étiez pas surpris de savoir qui nous sommes ! » dit Demetri. « Pourquoi ? »

« Maria nous a parlé de vous. Elle s'est mise en tête de former des nouveau-nés qui pourraient vous tenir tête si jamais vous décidiez de vous débarrasser d'elle. » répondit Chad.

« J'ai eu un bref aperçu des dons que certains d'entre vous possèdent ! » dit Aro en désignant Kaitlin, Miguel et Alessandra. « Mais qu'en est-il de vous autres ? »

« Je peux détecter un vampire où qu'il se trouve… » commença par dire Carter, mais Demetri le stoppa.

« Nous avons déjà un traqueur : moi ! »

« Mais je peux également savoir s'il possède un don ou non. Je sais qu'en dehors de notre groupe, douze d'entre vous possèdent des dons, certains sont assez flippants ! » avoua Carter.

« Très intéressant ! » dit Aro. « Quoi d'autres ? »

« Bon sang, je peux savoir _qui_ n'arrête pas de penser au sexe ? » s'écria Dana.

« Emmett, arrête ça ! » gronda Jasper.

**Emmett se contenta de sourire, ce qui fit rire Bella, et exaspéra Rosalie.**

« Tu lis donc dans les pensées ! » constata Aro, content.

« C'est exact ! Etant humaine, j'avais tendance à savoir ce qu'on me dirait à l'avance. Apparemment ça m'est resté ! » dit Dana.

**Chad se dirigea sur Félix, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il passa à travers lui ! Aro se mit à rire en tapant dans ses mains.**

« Fantastique ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! » dit Félix à Chad.

**Aro regarda les deux derniers à ne pas s'être dévoilé : Sonia et Leo.**

« Je ne pense pas qu'une démonstration dans une bibliothèque soit utile ! » dit Leo.

« Nos pouvoirs sont assez, destructeurs ! » expliqua Sonia.

**Aro se leva, s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit la main. Sonia la lui prit en premier, puis Leo. Après avoir vu leurs vies, ainsi que l'effet de leurs dons, Aro retourna s'asseoir, ravi de ses nouvelles recrues.**

« Vos remarquables dons, vont être très utile dans notre famille. Soyez les bienvenues parmi nous ! » leur souhaita Aro.

« J'espère que Maria ne tuera pas son armée ! » dit Kaitlin.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Caïus.

« Parce que je serai ravie d'aller lui botter les fesses moi-même ! » répondit-elle.

**Ce commentaire fit sourire Caïus, qui appréciait d'avoir dans la garde des vampires avec un état d'esprit guerrier en eux. Mais le commentaire de Kaitlin avait également attiré l'attention de Félix, qui trouvait la jeune américaine tout à fait à son goût. Sentant le regard du garde sur elle, Kaitlin tourna la tête vers lui, et lui rendit volontiers son sourire.**

« Oh non, Katie arrête de penser à ça. Je vais finir par devenir folle ! » grogna Dana en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

**Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, il se passe quoi là ? Je n'entends plus rien ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« C'est moi ! »

**Elle regarda la jeune fille près de Demetri. C'était Bella !**

« Je peux bloquer n'importe quel pouvoir. J'ai étendu mon bouclier sur toute la pièce ! » expliqua Bella.

« Merci ! » dit Dana.

« Aro, je pense qu'on devrait les laisser se reposer un peu, ou même se nourrir ! » suggéra Carlisle.

« Tu as raison mon ami ! » approuva Aro. « Il va aussi vous falloir des vêtements ! »

« Je m'en occupe ! » dit Alice en levant la main.

« C'est bizarre, mais je ne suis pas surprise ! » la taquina Bella.

**Alice lui tira la langue, et dit à Emmett et Jasper de l'accompagner.**

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonnèrent-ils.

« Pour porter les sacs bien sûr ! » répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident.

« Alice, il est plus de minuit, il va falloir que tu attendes avant d'aller assouvir ta folie du shopping ! » lui rappela Bella.

**Alice croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.**

« Félix, Alec, Jane, Bella et Demetri, montrez à nos invités où ils peuvent se nettoyer un peu, et trouvez leur des vêtements ! » ordonna Aro.

« Bien Maître ! »

**Une fois dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, Alessandra, Dana, Sonia et Kaitlin suivirent Bella et Jane, tandis que les garçons suivirent Demetri, Alec et Félix.**

**Jane avait laissé Bella s'occuper des filles pour aller se procurer des vêtements propres. Elle se rendit dans la pièce réservée aux tenues des Volturi, et rapporta aux filles des pantalons, des t-shirts et des chaussures, après qu'Alice soit intervenue pour les différentes tailles. Elle avait fait pareil avec Alec et Félix pour les garçons. Tour à tour, les filles prirent une douche qui leur fit du bien, et changèrent de vêtements.**

**Du côté des garçons, ils passèrent moins de temps que les filles sous la douche, et vêtirent des pantalons et des t-shirts. **

**Lorsqu'ils furent tous propres, ils furent convoqués une nouvelle fois auprès des Rois. Dans le couloir qui menait au salon, Alessandra couru dans les bras de son frère, et Carter prit la main de Sonia. Le jeune couple s'aimait depuis leur première rencontre quatre mois plus tôt. Sonia avait été transformée deux mois après Carter, et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle su qu'il était celui qui l'aimerait toute sa vie. Quant à Carter, il avait tout fait pour la protéger de Maria, et il l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de ses parents, que Maria avait fait tuer sous ses yeux. C'est pareil pour Chad et Dana, qui avait été transformés en même temps. Ils avaient tous les deux grandit à Nashville, la ville de la musique country, et sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Maria avait tué le frère aîné de Dana, et la petite sœur de Chad, qui n'avait que treize ans. Miguel croisa Jane, et il ne pu s'en empêcher alors il lui sourit, ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Jane, et Kaitlin lança à Félix un regard qui voulait dire _'toi et moi on va bien s'amuser' _! En ce qui concerne Alec, il ne pouvait regarder Alessandra, qui était apeurée à la vue d'un homme, ce qui était compréhensible. Il décida de lui laisser le temps de se remettre, même si elle ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'elle a subit. De retour dans le salon, chacun reprit sa place. Aro prit la parole :**

« La question est la suivante : souhaitez-vous continuer à vous nourrir de sang humain ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! » répondit Carter.

« Au contraire, vous l'avez ! » dit Caïus.

**Les nouveaux membres des Volturi étaient complètement perdus. Quel autre moyen que le sang humain existait-il ? Aro se retourna vers Carlisle, et lui intima d'expliquer. Le patriarche des Cullen fit donc un pas en avant, et commença son explication :**

« Ma famille et moi-même, ainsi que le clan qui est là, **(Les Denali)** nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. Ça n'a pas la même consistance que le sang humain, et vous devrez vous nourrir plus souvent ! »

« C'est pour cette raison que vos yeux sont dorées ? » demanda Leo.

« Tout à fait ! » affirma Carlisle.

« Je veux bien concevoir qu'il y ait une deuxième façon de se nourrir, mais j'ai tué assez de gens sous les ordres de Maria que ça me répugne de devoir tuer un animal pour me nourrir ! » refusa Sonia.

« Il le faudra bien pourtant ! » dit Jane.

« Euh, j'ai une idée ! » dit Kaitlin en levant la main.

« Nous t'écoutons ! » lui dit Aro.

« Il suffit d'aller chez un boucher et de lui commander des poches de sang. Avec mon pouvoir je peux vous assurer qu'il ne refusera pas ! » avoua Kaitlin.

« Tu regardes vraiment trop de séries télés ! » soupira Dana.

« Et alors ? Ça peut marcher comme ça ! » persista Kaitlin.

« Effectivement mais, si vous pouvez tenir encore une journée, nous ravitaillerons les cuisines de poches de sang ! » accepta Aro.

« Nous vous avons fait préparer des chambres, mais j'ai l'impression que quatre d'entre vous sont en couples ! » remarqua Caïus.

**En effet, Carter et Sonia, ainsi que Chad et Dana, ne s'étaient pas lâché la main. Marcus les regardait attentivement, et constata qu'il était face à des âmes-sœurs.**

**Les Rois finirent par libérer leurs nouvelles recrues, et les gardes leur montrèrent leurs nouvelles chambres. Chacun préféra rester tranquille quelques heures, et une fois dans la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec son frère, Alessandra s'assit sur le lit, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et les enserra de ses bras. Elle avait honte. Désormais, chaque fois qu'elle accrochera le regard d'une personne de ce château, ce serait de la pitié qu'elle y verrait. Elle avait bien ressentit le regard de ce garçon sur elle, et bien qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme, elle avait subit trop de tortures physiques pour faire confiance à un homme, en dehors de son frère. Et puis, comment ce garçon pourrait-il vouloir d'elle alors qu'elle se sentait sale et humiliée ? Miguel, qui voyait bien que sa sœur était tourmentée, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Tu verras, tout ira pour le mieux maintenant ! » lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

« Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse, pas après ce que j'ai subis ! » murmura Alessandra.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça prendra du temps, mais tu y arriveras ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Miguel, pourquoi est-ce qu'un garçon voudrait de moi ? Je suis sale, je me sens sale, humiliée, j'ai perdu l'une des seules choses précieuses en moi ! » couina-t-elle.

« Je sais, et Maria le paiera, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te renfermer comme tu le fais. Personne ici ne te fera du mal ! » tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

« Mais ils auront pitié de moi, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je serai là pour t'aider, et tu sais bien que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal ! » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

**Tout deux dans des chambres séparées, Kaitlin et Leo s'étaient allongés sur leur lit, et pensaient à la vie qu'ils allaient mener maintenant. Dès que Kaitlin avait croisé Félix un peu plus tôt, elle avait été envahit d'une émotion nouvelle. N'ayant jamais été amoureuse, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait. Quant à Leo, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de la belle vampire blonde aux yeux dorées qu'il avait vu dans le grand salon, il ne connaissait pas non plus son prénom, mais il se dit qu'il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.**

**Chad et Dana étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur leur grand lit. La peau métissée de Chad, dû à ses origines Vietnamiennes, avait très peu pâli après sa transformation, et ses mèches brunes le rendaient plus mature et très séduisant. Dana avait une très belle chevelure d'ébène qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, et de très belles courbes. Tous deux âgés de dix-sept ans, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois ans. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé avouer ses sentiments à l'autre plus tôt car ils ne voulaient pas briser la solide amitié qu'il y avait entre eux. Maria les avait transformés alors qu'ils venaient de quitter un très beau concert de Brad Paisley, l'un des chanteurs de country le plus apprécié aux Etats-Unis. Le souvenir de son frère aîné, Andy, brisa le cœur mort de Dana, qui enfoui sa tête contre le torse de Chad, qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa petite sœur Emma, treize ans, et que Maria avait scrupuleusement assassinée devant lui.**

**Enfin, Carter était assit sur son lit, et entre les jambes de Sonia. La jeune fille lui caressait ses boucles châtaines, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux du garçon. Carter avait dix-neuf ans, et lui et son meilleur ami Leo auraient été promus à un bel avenir dans le milieu du basket s'ils n'avaient pas croisés la route de Maria ce soir-là. Sonia était Mexicaine, qui avait eu le malheur de croiser Maria alors qu'elle se promenait dans les bois qui environnait son village. Sonia avait toujours rêvé d'obtenir une bourse scolaire et d'obtenir un diplôme de médecine, grand rêve que son père n'avait jamais pu réaliser, et qu'elle avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, sauvagement tué par Netty sur ordres de Maria. Tout comme sa mère ! Et aujourd'hui, Sonia ne pouvait se permettre de telles études, à cause de sa condition. Carter avait perdu la seule personne au monde qui lui restait : sa mère, qui une fois encore, sous ordres de Maria, avait été mutilée par Lucy !**

**Dans le jardin immense du château, Demetri et Bella se promenaient entre les roses et les tulipes, sous le ciel étoilé qui commençait à s'effacer pour bientôt faire place au jour.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Demetri.

« Oui, c'est juste que j'ai de la peine pour eux. Ils ont perdus les personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus, à cause d'une cinglée qui veut s'assurer que ses recrues lui obéissent. Je trouve ça injuste ! » répondit Bella.

« Avec le temps ça ira mieux ! » lui assura Demetri.

« Serre-moi fort ! » quémanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

**Demetri l'entoura de ses bras, et au bout de plusieurs minutes il lui susurra :**

« Bella j'ai envie de toi, maintenant ! »

**Bella se mit à rire, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.**

« Oh ma Bella, je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de nous ! » grogna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'emmener dans notre chambre au lieu de perdre ton temps à parler ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

**Il se mit à grogner plus fort, et la seconde suivante, ils furent dans leur chambre à assouvir leur désir.**


	18. Créer des liens

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

_**Jour 1 !**_

**Le lendemain de son arrivée à Volterra, Leo n'était pas resté très longtemps dans sa chambre à attendre qu'on l'appelle. Deux heures à peine après être entré dans la chambre qui lui était destiné, il sortit de la pièce et se mit en quête de la belle blonde qu'il avait croisée plus tôt. Il marchait dans les couloirs du château qui lui semblait sans fin, quand il déboucha sur un magnifique jardin.**

_« Salut ! »_

**Leo se retourna, et il _la _vit ! Il avait l'impression que son cœur mort était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine tellement elle était belle.**

« Salut ! » souffla-t-il sans quitter ses prunelles dorées.

« Je m'appelle Irina ! » se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

« Whoa ! » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

**Irina eut un petit rire.**

« Comment t'as su où j'étais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis là depuis cinq minutes environs, quand je t'ai vu arriver ! » répondit-elle.

« Je te cherchais ! » avoua-t-il.

« Oh ! » dit-elle en souriant timidement.

« Et euh, moi c'est Leo ! » fit-il.

« Je sais ! » dit Irina.

**Une sorte de malaise s'était installé entre eux, et Irina était sur le point de s'en aller mais Leo la retint par le bras :**

« Non, reste, s'il te plaît ! »

**Depuis la disparition de Laurent, Irina n'avait plus fait attention aux hommes, mais ce jeune garçon la faisait complètement défaillir. Elle lui rendit timidement le sourire qu'il lui servait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, puis, elle se rapprocha de lui tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle le guida à travers le jardin, où ils apprirent à faire connaissance.**

**Kaitlin n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Toujours allongée sur son immense lit, elle pensait à Félix. C'était une vraie armoire à glace, et il pouvait sans doute tuer trois vampires d'un seul coup, mais la carrure du vampire ne gênait en aucun cas la jeune fille, bien au contraire. Mais, est-ce qu'elle plaisait à Félix ? D'accord, il lui avait sourit et semblait intéressé, mais qu'est-ce qui faisait croire à Kaitlin que cet intérêt n'était pas purement physique ? Cette question la tiraillait dans tous les sens, et la soif se faisait plus urgente que jamais !**

**Carter et Sonia étaient toujours dans leur chambre, à la seule différence qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Allongés face à face, Carter ne pouvait s'empêcher de cueillir les lèvres de sa compagne.**

« Ça fait du bien ! » dit-il contre sa bouche.

« Petit pervers ! » s'amusa Sonia.

« Hum, avoue que t'aimes ça ! » grogna-t-il en la collant contre son corps.

**Elle éclata de rire tout en se laissant aller contre son compagnon, qui ne cessait d'embrasser sa peau métissée. Carter s'allongea de toute sa carrure sur Sonia, qui caressait le visage de son amant.**

« Je t'aime, et je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ça te plairait de botter les fesses de Maria et de son armée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh ouais ! » répondit-il. « Mais j'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat, comme faire l'amour à ma sulfureuse copine ! »

« Ouais, c'est un plan qui me paraît très bien ! » acquiesça-t-elle en l'embrassant.

**Une fois qu'il fut en elle, Sonia les fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui !**

**Dans la chambre face à celle de Carter et Sonia, le deuxième couple avait également trouvé le réconfort dans les caresses. En position assise, Dana savourait le contact des lèvres de Chad sur sa nuque. Elle prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains, et l'embrassa en lui transmettant tout son amour. Chad y répondit avidement, avant de l'allonger sur le matelas, se retrouvant sur elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans que les mots ne soient utiles pour dire quoi que ce soit. Après un dernier baiser, Chad cala sa tête sur la poitrine de Dana, qui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon.**

« On va enfin être tranquille ! » murmura Chad.

« On sera bien ici, du moins je l'espère ! » dit Dana.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Les heures défilèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne change de position.**

_**Jour 2 !**_

**Il était deux heures du matin quand Félix, Alec, Demetri, Jasper, Emmett et Kaitlin rentrèrent au château. Munis de deux glacières chacun, les garçons ravitaillèrent les cuisines de poches de sang prit chez un boucher à Milan. Grâce à son don de persuasion, Kaitlin avait convaincu le boucher de lui fournir le maximum de poches de sang, et une fois payé, elle le convaincu de tout oublier. Elle avait aussi fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le tuer car la soif avait été plus oppressante en présence de l'homme, mais elle avait tenue bon. Une fois rentrée, elle était allée chercher Chad, Dana, Carter, Sonia, Leo, Alessandra et Miguel pour leur annoncer que le ravitaillement était fait. Ils étaient en ce moment même en train d'apaiser leur soif en vidant tour à tour plusieurs poches de sang, sous l'œil vigilant des garçons. Alessandra et Miguel n'en vidèrent pas plus de deux, car ils s'étaient déjà nourris deux jours plus tôt, Miguel d'un humain, et Alessandra d'un ours. Tour à tour, les autres furent repus, et nettoyèrent ce qu'ils avaient causés. Bella et Jane entrèrent dans la cuisine, et lorsque Jane vit Miguel, elle détourna le regard, gênée !**

« Félix, Alec, Marcus veut vous voir ! » leur dit Bella.

**Les deux gardes sortirent des cuisines, non sans avoir jetés un regard à la personne pour qui ils éprouvaient des sentiments nouveaux.**

« Euh, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sonia.

« Alice a déjà prévu une séance de mannequinat pour vous tous ! » répondit Demetri.

« Je vous plains ! » leur dit Bella.

« A ce point-là ? » s'étonna Chad.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » dit Bella.

**Effectivement, une heure plus tard, Alice avait réquisitionnée les nouveaux venus parmi les Volturi et tour à tour, elle leur faisait essayer les vêtements qu'elle était allée acheter la veille en dévalisant une centaine de boutique italienne.**

**Pendant ce temps, Marcus avait convoqué Alec, Félix et Irina, au grand étonnement du reste des Denali.**

« Votre âme-sœur se trouve entre ces murs depuis deux jours. Alec, tu as sans doute ressenti une attraction particulière envers la jeune Alessandra ! » dit Marcus.

« Oui Maître, je l'ai reconnu mais, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! » avoua Alec.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il lui faut du temps après ce qu'elle a traversé, et pour l'instant, elle a plus besoin d'un ami alors, sois celui à qui elle peut parler. Sois là pour elle, ne la brusque pas et gagne sa confiance ! » expliqua Marcus.

« Oui Maître ! » acquiesça Alec.

« Quant à toi Félix, je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner étant donner que la jeune Kaitlin me semble plus que réceptif à tes, signaux ! » souligna Marcus, un sourire en coin.

« Ils vont devenir pire que Demetri et Bella ! » se moqua Alec.

**Il se reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes en guise de réponse de la part de Félix. Enfin, Marcus porta son attention sur Irina, qui s'était fait toute petite depuis le début de la séance.**

« Qu'as-tu Irina ? » demanda Marcus.

« Euh, est-ce que, Leo est mon véritable compagnon ? » questionna-t-elle.

« En effet, il l'est ! » répondit Marcus.

**Irina était complètement perdue, entre ses sentiments pour Leo et sa loyauté envers son clan. Alec remarqua son trouble. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Irina.**

« Tu ne peux pas renoncer à lui sous prétexte que tu es loyal envers tes sœurs. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi ! » lui dit-il.

« Elles m'en voudront si je décide de rester ici ! » s'enquit de dire Irina.

« Ce sont tes sœurs Irina, elles comprendront ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Peu convaincu, Irina esquissa un faible sourire.**

_**Jour 3 !**_

**Dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère, Alessandra lisait _Orgueil & Préjugés_, qu'elle avait empruntée dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. Elle aimait lire. C'est une passion qui lui avait été transmise par sa mère, institutrice de son vivant. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Alessandra dû cacher son sourire devant l'apparence de son frère. Il portait un jean délavé, une chemise en soie noir, et une paire de basket.**

« Ne te moque pas ! » la prévint son frère.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-elle.

« Je te connais par cœur alors ravale-moi ce sourire ! » grogna-t-il.

« Un conseil de sœur, t'aurais dû faire un effort et mettre d'autres chaussures ! » lui dit-elle.

« Alice m'a dit de m'habiller comme ça. Selon elle, ça plaira à Jane ! » avoua Miguel.

« Oh, si Miss Alice te l'a dit ! » railla Alessandra.

« Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes et dis-moi si je suis bien ! » lui dit-il.

« T'es parfait, alors arrête de stresser ! » assura-t-elle.

**Dans la chambre de Jane, cette dernière était habillée d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que la robe, et ses cheveux avaient été ondulés.**

« Tourne ! » lui ordonna Alice.

**Jane tourna sur la gauche, faisant virevolter légèrement sa robe.**

« Encore une fois et de l'autre côté pour voir ! » dit Bella.

**Jane tourna de nouveau mais à droite.**

« Encore une fois ! » dit Rosalie.

**Soupirant, Jane tourna une nouvelle fois, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle vit les sourires sur les visages de Bella, Rosalie et Alice.**

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un petit peu ! » avoua Bella.

« Très drôle ! » soupira Jane.

« Relaxe Janie, tout ira bien, il va te manger dans la main ! » dit Rosalie.

« Je sais qu'il est mon âme-sœur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. Je n'ai jamais été copine avec un garçon, en tout cas pas avec ce que je ressens. D'habitude c'est juste du sexe, mais là… » commença à dire Jane, mais Alice la coupa.

« T'es amoureuse ! »

« Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse après seulement trois jours, c'est trop tôt ! » réfuta Jane.

« Bon, écoute, laisse-le faire le premier pas et attends qu'il t'avoue d'abord ce qu'il ressent pour toi, mais si ça traîne trop, tu prends le train en marche ! » lui conseilla Rosalie.

« Tu veux que je le viole ? » hoqueta Jane.

« Sers-toi de tes charmes ! » la taquina Bella.

« Toi, depuis que tu couches avec Demetri, je te trouve plus coquine ! » s'amusa Rosalie.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon homme est un Dieu au lit, même s'il se la joue un peu ! » s'extasia Bella.

_« J'ai entendu Bella ! » fit la voix de Demetri._

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, maintenant fiche le camp ou pas de câlin ! » le menaça Bella.

**Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, et les filles éclatèrent de rire.**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Alessandra se baladait entre les parterres de fleurs du jardin de château depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand elle tomba sur Leo et… Irina. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alessandra en voyant son ami, mais le fait est qu'il avait plaqué Irina tout près de lui, et l'embrassait avidement. Le couple finit par se réfugier derrière un arbuste. Sentant un début de fou rire, Alessandra rebroussa chemin et elle finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec…**

« Alec ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu me suis ? »

« Non, je faisais juste une balade ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aller près des orchidées ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je viens de voir Leo et Irina s'embrasser assez, vigoureusement et, si tu veux mon avis, il ne l'a pas allongé derrière un arbuste pour faire du tricot ! » répondit-elle.

**Alec eut un petit rire, ce qui fit frissonner Alessandra. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, Alec lui plaisait énormément, mais elle ne pouvait pas être intime avec lui. Grâce à leur ouïe vampirique, un petit rire suivit d'un gloussement et d'un grognement rauque parvint aux oreilles d'Alec et Alessandra.**

« Ok, là, ça devient flippant ! » grimaça Alessandra.

« Tu t'habitueras à force de vivre ici ! » lui dit Alec.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Viens ! » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**Alessandra eut un mouvement d'hésitation.**

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu peux me faire confiance ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Elle regarda Alec dans les yeux, et y vit de la sincérité. Prudemment, elle tendit la main vers lui, et quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ils furent tous deux parcourut d'une décharge électrique qui leur traversa le corps. **

_« On se calme Alec, prends sur toi et ne lui saute pas dessus ! » pensa Alec._

_« J'ai l'impression de renaître ! » pensa Alessandra._

**Alec guida Alessandra à l'intérieur du château, et tout en traversant les couloirs tout en se tenant par la main, chacun d'eux sentait une tension naître en eux, mais ils ne sauraient dire si c'était de la nervosité, ou simplement une tension physique. Alec se stoppa dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres qu'occupaient la famille Cullen et les gardes.**

« Ecoute, et tu comprendras pourquoi tu t'habitueras avec les autres qui sont assez, bruyant ! » lui dit-il.

**Alessandra écouta, mais ce qu'elle entendit la figea. Des grognements, des gémissements, et des bruits sourds, comme si un tremblement de terre secouait la ville.**

« C'est bon, je suis choquée à vie ! » frissonna-t-elle, faisant rire Alec.

_**Jour 4 !**_

**Kaitlin sortait de sa salle de bain en serviette, en se séchant les cheveux, quand on frappa à sa porte.**

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

_« C'est Félix. Il faut que je te parle ! »_

_« Oh merde ! » pensa-t-elle._ « Une minute ! »

**Avec sa vitesse vampirique, elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un chemisier noir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre ses sous-vêtements, car elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite de Félix et qu'elle avait prévue de prendre son temps pour s'habiller. Elle mit les serviettes humides dans la panière à linge, puis, souffla un bon coup avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Hey, je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en s'écartant.

**Félix entra dans la chambre, et Kaitlin referma la porte derrière elle. Elle détailla la tenue de Félix, et constata qu'il était toujours habillé de la même façon. Ses vêtements de membre de la garde : un pantalon et une chemise noire. Quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le postérieur du garde, Kaitlin eut soudainement des pensées pas très catholiques. Elle finit par stopper sa contemplation, surtout que Félix s'était assis sur le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle l'entendit soupirer de… frustration ?**

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer mais, je ne suis pas très doué pour dire ce que je ressens, encore moins à une fille. En général, c'est purement physique, mais, je ne veux pas que ce soit que _ça_ avec toi ! » répondit-elle.

« Je rêve ou t'es en train de me faire une déclaration ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît, sois sérieuse une minute ! » soupira-t-il.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire qui soit si urgent ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

**Félix ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre pour la regarder, car elle s'était assise de façon à lui faire face. Il n'avait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile d'annoncer à une fille qu'elle était sa vraie compagne, et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait le lui dire. Il finit par se retourner et lorsqu'il croisa le regard rubis de Kaitlin, qui commençait à s'éclaircir un peu depuis qu'elle se nourrissait de sang animal, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments.**

« Voilà, euh, mon Maître Marcus, il a la capacité de voir les liens entre les gens. Des liens parentaux, fraternels, amicaux, et, euh, affectifs ! » commença-t-il.

« T'es venu pour me dire quel lien il y a entre toi et moi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et, je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est juste parce qu'il y a ce lien entre nous que je t'aime mais… »

**Il s'arrêta en s'apercevant de la boulette qu'il avait lâchée. De son côté, Kaitlin dû se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à danser dans toute la chambre. Ses doutes les plus profonds venaient de se dissiper avec les simples mots que venaient de dire Félix : il l'aimait ! Félix se sentait tout petit malgré sa carrure d'ours, mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Kaitlin qui recouvrit sa bouche, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sa nature d'homme prit le dessus, et il se retrouva rapidement sur Kaitlin, allongé sur le lit.**

« Je t'aime aussi, et maintenant que les déclarations sont faites, tu pourrais peut-être reprendre ta nature de bad boy ! » suggéra-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser plus ardemment.

_**Jour 5 !**_

**Irina était en ce moment même dans la chambre de sa sœur Kate, qui avait été rejoint par Carmen, Eleazar, et Tanya, qui était revenue à Volterra après avoir juré aux Rois de ne plus rien tenter contre Bella. Irina venait de dire à son clan qu'elle ne repartirait pas en Alaska avec eux le lendemain.**

« Quoi ? » s'écria Kate.

« Tu veux rester vivre ici ? Non mais t'as perdu la tête ! » claqua Tanya.

« Je ne peux pas quitter Leo, et je ne le veux pas ! » rétorqua Irina.

« Tu veux laisser tomber ton clan, ta famille pour un type que tu ne connais que depuis trois jours ! » répliqua Tanya.

« JE L'AIME, TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ! » hurla Irina.

**Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment ras le bol que ses sœurs s'opposent à son choix.**

« Mais bien sûr, tu l'aimes, et puis quoi encore ? » cracha Tanya.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Tanya, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse comme je le suis maintenant. Tu n'as pas rencontré ton âme-sœur, et ce n'est pas le soi-disant amour que tu ressens pour Edward que tu peux prétendre tout savoir ! » dit Irina.

« Les filles calmez-vous ! » leur dit Eleazar.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » le prévint Tanya.

« Ils font aussi parties de notre famille, alors oui ça les regarde ! » lui rappela Kate.

« Toi qui est notre sœur, dis à Irina que tu es contre le fait qu'elle reste vivre ici avec les Volturi ! » ordonna Tanya.

« Je ne vais pas le faire, et je vais tout simplement lui dire de venir nous voir de temps en temps ! » contra Kate.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Tanya.

« Merci Kate ! » sourit Irina.

**Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte.**

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies enfin trouvé ! » lui chuchota Kate.

**Quand Irina regarda Carmen et Eleazar, elle déduisait d'après le sourire qu'ils arboraient, qu'elle avait leur approbation pour rester à Volterra.**

**Irina se rua jusqu'à la salle du trône pour parler aux Rois. Elle s'avança vers eux, s'inclina légèrement, et leur fit part de son désir de rester à Volterra. Aro et Caïus, qui avaient été informés des liens entre les nouveaux vampires et les membres de leur garde, esquissèrent un sourire.**

« Tu es, bien entendu, la bienvenue parmi nous. Nous savons que tu resteras fidèle à ton clan, et nous ne te demandons rien en retour. Si tu souhaites faire partie de la garde, tu n'auras qu'à nous le dire ! » confia Aro.

« Merci ! » dit Irina en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

_**Jour 6 !**_

**Pendant que les Cullen, Bella et d'autres membres des Volturi faisaient leurs _adieux_ au clan Denali, excepté Irina, Alessandra était assise sur la fontaine du jardin. Plus que quelques heures avant le couché du soleil, et la peau d'Alessandra se faisait moins scintillante que d'ordinaire. Elle laissait sa main glisser sur l'eau de la fontaine, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Elle su que c'était Alec, car le regard qui lui brûlait le corps n'était pas hostile, mais admiratif et tendre.**

« Je sais que t'es là, Alec ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Alec était assis en face d'elle, et il lui servit un sourire qui la fit défaillir. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose _la _question. La conversation qu'elle avait entendue la veille entre Jane et Miguel ne cessaient de trotter dans sa tête.**

« Alec, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, et j'aimerais une réponse sincère de ta part ! » dit-elle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » répondit-il.

**_Tout ce que tu voudras ! _Ce qu'elle voulait, elle était bien incapable de le dire. Subir un viol pendant deux ans, ça marque, et Alessandra n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre un jour.**

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, que je suis ton âme-sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Co…comment t'es au courant de ça ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, totalement déboussolé par la question.

« Réponds juste à la question ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est la vérité ! » avoua Alec.

« Tu comptais m'en parler ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non ! » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

**Alec se leva de sa place.**

« Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Parce que tu es blessée, brisée, et parce que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je préfère être un ami à qui tu peux parler plutôt que d'être simplement un homme que tu ne vois que comme une menace ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que j'oublie ce que j'ai vécu ! » martela-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Mais je ne te le demande pas, je veux seulement que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me permettre de te montrer à quel point je t'aime. » lâcha-t-il.

**Alessandra s'était figée, et Alec sentait que sa gorge lui brûlait.**

« Faut que j'y aille ! » dit-il.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Me nourrir ! » répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

**Il quitta le jardin en se giflant mentalement pour s'être emporté de cette façon envers la fille qu'il aimait.**

**Alessandra finit par tomber sur ses genoux, et à pleurer, la tête posée entre ses bras sur le marbre de la fontaine !**


	19. Avancer pas à pas

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

_**Fin du jour 6 !**_

**Lorsqu'Alec se retrouva aux abords de Volterra, il contracta ses poings avec une telle force que sa peau de marbre craquela sous la pression. Comment avait-il pu être d'une telle rudesse envers celle qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Et pourquoi Diable, Jane s'était-elle permis de parler du lien qui le liait à Alessandra avec Miguel ? Tout ça, son emportement envers Alessandra, c'était de la faute à Jane. Alec voulait attendre d'avoir la totale confiance d'Alessandra avant de lui révéler ses sentiments et du lien qui les unissait.**

_« T'as un problème ? »_

**Alec releva la tête pour apercevoir un type costaud, la trentaine, tout en muscle, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, et vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise de la même couleur et d'une paire de mocassins. Il fumait une cigarette dont les veloutés de fumées filtraient l'air autour de lui.**

« T'as un problème ? » répéta l'homme.

« Je ne suis pas sourd ! » grogna Alec.

« Je suis content pour toi ! » railla l'homme.

**Tout dans l'attitude de cet homme abhorrait Alec. Son instinct de chasseur lui criait que cet homme n'était pas net.**

« Un petit gars comme toi ne devrait pas se promener tout seul la nuit, à moins que tu cherches quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ! » dit l'homme.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! » claqua Alec.

« T'es sur mon territoire mon gars, alors déguerpis vite fait avant que je ne te flanque une raclée ! » le prévint l'homme.

**N'aimant pas se faire dicter sa conduite, en dehors des ordres qu'il recevait des Rois, Alec jeta un regard sombre au gars qui faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui.**

« T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Dégage ! » aboya le type.

« Oh si, j'ai bien entendu ! » dit Alec d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je vais t'apprendre à manquer de respect à plus fort que toi ! » gronda l'homme en jetant son mégot de cigarette.

**Il s'avança vers Alec en armant son poing, qu'il se prépara à frapper, mais Alec lui agrippa le poignet et le lui brisa. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur, mais Alec avait anticipé en donnant un coup sec sur la gorge de son assaillant, qui étouffa une plainte dans un gargouillis étrange. Alec pu déceler dans le regard de ce qui serait son futur repas de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de la souffrance. Alec ne pu réprimer un rictus.**

« Les humains, tous les mêmes ! » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

**Sans plus attendre, il planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire de sa proie qui était venue à lui, et la vida de son sang. Alec ne fit pas attention aux traces de nicotine et de drogue dans le sang de l'homme car il était trop assoiffé, et cette soif fut vite apaisée. Alec chargea le corps sans vie de sa victime sur ses épaules, et avec sa vitesse vampirique, il sortit de Volterra pour s'enfoncer dans les bois afin de se débarrasser de sa victime.**

**Effondrée au pied de la fontaine d'où elle n'avait pas bougée, Alessandra pleurait des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à faire souffrir les gens autour d'elle ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ? Ce garçon était là, et il était prêt à l'aimer, non, il l'aimait déjà alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis moins d'une semaine. Ces quelques heures passaient en compagnie d'Alec l'avait aidée à s'accepter de nouveau, à ne plus ressentir le dégoût envers elle-même. Et pourtant, il lui avait délibérément dissimulé le fait qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Pourquoi avait-il agis ainsi ? Par honte pour ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle ? Non, autrement il n'aurait pas passé tout son temps libre en sa compagnie. Alors pourquoi ? _Tu le sais pourquoi ! Tu n'as pas assez confiance en lui pour partager ce que tu ressens avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Miguel ! _Alessandra finit par se rendre compte qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Combien de temps était-elle restée accroupie devant cette fontaine à pleurer et à ruminer sa pathétique existence ? Elle ne saurait le dire ! Elle finit par se relever et quitta le jardin pour regagner sa chambre. Elle essaya de faire abstractions des bruits qui provenaient des chambres abritant les nombreux couples de ce château et atteignit sa chambre. Miguel ne s'y trouvait pas !**

_« Encore avec Jane ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Alessandra était heureuse pour son jumeau, très heureuse, et un peu jalouse aussi, mais elle chassa très vite cette folle et stupide émotion de sa tête, et fila dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche. Elle se changea d'un survêtement, s'assit sur le lit, et prit l'I-Pod offert et remplit par Alice !**

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight***_

**A l'entente de ses mots, elle se remit à pleurer malgré elle !**

**Seulement quelques minutes après le départ des Denali, Miguel et Jane s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de cette dernière. Poussée pour son désir, Jane prit les mains de Miguel dans les siennes, et le rapprocha du lit, où ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Jane arborait un sourire timide malgré ce qu'elle ressentait. Miguel posa une main sur la joue de Jane, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais Miguel préférait ne pas être brusque, ce qu'il avait expliqué à Jane le soir de leur premier rendez-vous trois jours plus tôt. Jane se perdit dans le baiser, mais lorsque le baiser s'intensifia et que Jane se retrouva à moitié assise sur Miguel, le jeune homme stoppa le baiser.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Jane.

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille physiquement ! » lui dit-il.

« C'est vrai ! » se rappela Jane.

**Elle reprit sa place initiale, honteuse de s'être montrée aussi entreprenante alors qu'elle connaissait les conditions de Miguel : ne rien précipiter entre eux !**

« Jane, j'en ai envie, je t'assure mais, je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. Je ne vais pas m'en aller loin de toi, alors si t'as des pulsions, réfrènes les, un petit peu ! » lui suggéra-t-il.

« D'accord ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

**Miguel l'attira dans ses bras où elle se laissa aller, et ils finirent par s'allonger sur le lit, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. La tête calée contre le torse de son compagnon, Jane se mordit la lèvre. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques jours maintenant, et elle ne su comment la poser. Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.**

« Miguel ? » appela-t-elle.

« Ouais ? » fit-il.

« Est-ce que, c'est à cause de tes cicatrices que tu veux attendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En partie ! » répondit-il.

« Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! » dit-elle en se relevant. « Elles sont ce que tu es, et ça prouve ton courage. »

**Miguel soupira avant de se mettre dans la même position que Jane, assis sur le lit, et la regarda. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit :**

« Jane, j'assume mes cicatrices, ce n'est pas le problème. Je veux être sûr de moi le jour où on fera l'amour, tu comprends ? J'ai conscience des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, et je veux attendre le bon moment ! »

« Je suis navrée d'être aussi, impatiente, c'est juste que… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais il la coupa.

« C'est juste que t'es en manque, j'ai saisis ! »

**Il eut un sourire amusé, et Jane ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais le baiser devint plus vorace et ils se rallongèrent, Miguel sur elle. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Alec, et quand il vit dans quelle position se trouvait sa sœur, il dit :**

« Oh non, par pitié arrêtez ça avant que je ne vomisse mon dernier repas ! »

**Les jeunes tourtereaux s'écartèrent en étant gêné.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Jane à son frère.

« Te parler, et, je pense que Miguel devrait aller voir Alessandra ! » répondit Alec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'enquit Miguel.

« On a eu une discussion un peu, houleuse et je crois avoir fait une grosse bêtise ! » avoua Alec.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Jane.

« Je ne suis pas très fier de la façon dont je lui ai parlé, et je voudrais parler à ma sœur, seul ! » dit Alec à l'attention de Miguel.

**Miguel comprit le message. Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne, où il trouva Alessandra recroquevillée sur le lit, la musique dans les oreilles, et le regard triste.**

**Alec, complètement perdu, s'affala sur le sofa de sa sœur.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alessandra a mal prit le fait que je lui ai caché qu'elle était mon âme-sœur ! » répondit Alec.

« Comment l'a-t-elle su ? » questionna Jane.

« Elle t'a entendu en parler avec Miguel ! » gronda Alec. « Pourquoi vous parliez de ça au juste ? »

« Il s'inquiète pour sa sœur. Il voulait seulement s'assurer que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal ! » expliqua Jane.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon, et avec ce que j'ai dis, je doute qu'elle s'ouvre à moi ! » dit Alec.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu manques de tact mon frère ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ne te moque pas ! » bougonna-t-il.

**Il soupira bruyamment. Comment allait-il rattraper ce qu'il avait fait ?**

« Ecoute, tu devrais parler avec quelqu'un qui soit déjà passé par là ! » lui conseilla Jane.

« Ah oui ? Et tu connais beaucoup de mec vampire qui ont pour compagne une fille qui a subit des viols pendant deux ans ? » railla Alec.

« Pas pendant deux ans, mais un viol, oui ! » acquiesça Jane.

« Qui ? » demanda Alec.

« Va parler à Emmett, il saura t'aider mieux que moi ! » répondit-elle.

**_Emmett ! pensa Alec. _Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?**

**Dans une des chambres adjacentes, Alessandra venait de raconter à son frère la petite dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Alec. Miguel l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, et intérieurement, il ne faisait que se poser la même question depuis une semaine : quand sa sœur acceptera-t-elle de partager ce qu'elle ressent avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?**

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » voulut s'assurer Miguel.

**Elle lui fit _oui _de la tête !**

« Parle-lui, mais parle-lui sincèrement. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, si tu ne le fais pas, tu finiras par en souffrir. Il t'aime et s'il n'a rien voulu te dire sur vos liens, c'est parce qu'il sent que tu n'as pas confiance. Ouvre-toi un peu, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien ! »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » se désola-t-elle.

« Il le faut pourtant. _Il_ saura attendre que tu sois prête, car tu le seras, et arrête de penser à ce que tu as vécue, ça t'empêchera d'avancer ! » lui dit-il.

« J'ai peur ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Miguel l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques minutes ! On frappa à leur porte, et Miguel dit :**

« Entrez ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie !**

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais parler à Alessandra ! » dit-elle.

« Oh euh, bien sûr ! » accepta Miguel.

**Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa sœur, et quitta la chambre en la laissant aux bons soins de Rosalie.**

« Hey ! »

**Jane se précipita sur Miguel et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer jusqu'au jardin du château. Ils marchaient main dans la main entre les Tulipes et les Lys, dans la nuit étoilée !**

« Comment va ta sœur ? » lui demanda Jane.

« Pfff, elle a peur ! » répondit-il.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je n'en sais rien, et je t'avoue que ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse, mais elle pense qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle ! » informa-t-il.

« Ça prendra du temps, mais elle y arrivera ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« J'espère que t'as raison sinon, elle risque d'être seule ! » souffla Miguel.

**Jane se blottit contre lui, et sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit l'approcher de lui un peu plus.**

**De son côté, Alec venait de trouver Emmett dans la salle d'entraînement avec Jasper et Demetri.**

« Où est Félix ? » s'étonna Alec.

« Il est avec Kaitlin, et il n'est pas en train de lui faire visiter le château si tu veux tout savoir ! » s'esclaffa Demetri.

**Alec afficha une mine écœurée.**

« Arrête de faire ta tête de puceau et viens t'entraîner avec nous ! » lui dit Jasper.

« En faites, il faut que je parle à Emmett ! » dit Alec.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« Euh, en privé si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est assez délicat ce que j'ai à te dire ! » dit Alec, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux parler de choses délicates avec Emmett ? Je te souhaite bien du courage ! » se moqua Jasper.

**Alec ne prêta pas attention aux moqueries de Jasper et Demetri, et fit signe à Emmett de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit du château, ayant une vue pleine sur Volterra qui était endormie.**

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Emmett.

« Comment, comment t'as fais quand Rosalie et toi avez dû, vous rapprocher ? » demanda Alec.

« Je comprends pas ! » dit Emmett.

« Comment est-ce que t'as gagné sa confiance alors que tu savais qu'elle avait, enfin tu vois ! » finit par dire Alec.

« Ah, je vois ! » comprit Emmett. « C'est pour toi et Alessandra, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi avec elle. On s'est disputé et je lui ai dis que je l'aimais ! » avoua Alec.

« Ensuite ? » le pressa Emmett.

« Je suis parti chasser ! » répondit Alec.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment de conseils à te donner, chaque histoire est différente, mais je n'ai pas eu énormément de problème avec Rosalie car elle m'a trouvée des années après ce drame et elle m'a tout raconté quelques jours après mon réveil, tandis qu'Alessandra, c'est tout récent. Laisse-la venir à toi, montre-lui que tu es là pour elle, que tu ne la brusqueras pas, et que jamais tu ne lui feras de mal sans en souffrir, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! » exposa Emmett.

**Alec se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. C'est compliqué l'amour !**

**Pendant ce temps, Alessandra confiait ses craintes à Rosalie. Peut-être qu'un point de vue féminin l'aiderait à avancer ?**

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra de moi après ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda Alessandra.

« Mais il te veut déjà, tu ne le vois pas ça ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi ? » lui dit Rosalie.

« Par pitié ? » tenta Alessandra.

**Le regard noir de Rosalie la fit déglutir.**

« Arrête de penser que tu ne vaux rien, parce que c'est faux. C'est exactement ce que je pensais après ma transformation, parce que moi aussi j'ai vécu ça, et je peux t'assurer que tout s'arrange une fois qu'on en parle à celui qu'on aime ! » la rassura Rosalie.

« Tu crois ? » murmura Alessandra.

« J'en suis sûr, alors parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, tu ne pourras que te sentir mieux ! » conclut Rosalie.

_**Jour 7 !**_

**Le soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'Alessandra se promena dans le jardin. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fontaine et profita de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantacourt en jean beige, d'un dos nu élégant blanc, et d'une paire de ballerines blanches. Avec l'aide de Rosalie, elle avait rattachée ses cheveux bruns en une très belle tresse indienne. Elle avait passée une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Rosalie, de la façon dont elle pourrait agir avec Alec, comment prendre les choses, et surtout, comment se laisser aimer par un homme ? Alec est peut-être un adolescent, mais il est bien plus vieux qu'elle côté existence vampirique, donc il a forcément plus d'expérience qu'elle, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Dans son cœur, Alessandra succombait au charme d'Alec, mais sa raison l'emportait à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait des contacts physiques, mais Rosalie lui avait assuré que ça passait avec le temps. **

_« Alessandra ? »_

**Elle se retourna et vit Alec, qui gardait une certaine distance envers elle.**

« Je peux te parler, ou tu es encore en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va, tu peux approcher ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Alec vint se placer en face de la jeune fille, mais il resta debout !**

« Je, je suis désolé, de t'avoir caché qu'on était des âmes-sœurs, c'était stupide de ma part et, je t'assure que j'avais l'intention de te le dire mais, j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu me rejettes, et c'est surtout après qu'on se soit croisé la toute première fois après l'attaque. Le fait que tu détournes la tête comme tu l'as fait, ça m'a vraiment fait du mal sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'ai jamais accordé la moindre attention à une fille auparavant, car je voulais attendre de trouver la bonne, et maintenant que je t'ai devant moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Etre ton ami est déjà quelque chose de merveilleux, même si mon cœur désire plus, mais je suis prêt à être ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi. Si tu veux qu'on ne soit qu'ami, alors on sera ami, et rien d'autre ! »

**Alessandra n'en revenait pas ! Il venait de se livrer entièrement à elle, comme si c'était normal, et elle restait là, assise sur la fontaine en marbre, et elle le fixait, incrédule.**

« Dis quelque chose ! » la supplia-t-il.

**Les mots de Rosalie lui revinrent en pleine figure :**

_« Il te veut déjà ! Parle-lui de ce que tu ressens ! »_

**Elle finit par se lever, par s'approcher lentement d'Alec, qui ne savait quoi penser de l'initiative de sa compagne, puis, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Alec avait arrêté de respirer, bien que ça lui était inutile, et lorsque il croisa le regard d'Alessandra, il dû se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser.**

« Merci ! » lui dit Alessandra, d'une voix douce. « Je crois que c'est à mon tour de te dire ce que je ressens ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique Musical :<strong>

*** Lady Antebellum : Just a kiss**


	20. Audelà de ma peur

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALESSANDRA :<strong>_

**Mon frère et Rosalie avaient raison, je devais parler à Alec de ce que je ressentais et me débarrasser de toute cette honte et ce dégoût de moi si je ne voulais pas finir toute seule. Avais-je envie de passer l'éternité sans celui qui était fait pour moi ? Non !**

« Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs pour discuter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, je suis bien ici ! » répondis-je.

« Comme tu veux ! » dit-il.

**Je repris ma place sur le rebord de la fontaine, et je sentis Alec se placer à mes côtés. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, il fallait que je parle !**

« Ce que j'ai subis, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et je suis forcée de vivre avec pour l'éternité, malheureusement, et je suis distante avec les hommes à cause de ça, en dehors de mon frère. » commençais-je à dire. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi le destin a voulu que je sois ta compagne, pas que ça me gêne, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été choisis pour toi, je veux dire, je suis brisée et sale, je serai bien incapable de te rendre heureux ! »

**Je fis une pause, mais je n'osais pas _le_ regarder. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je ne pouvais _le_ regarder.**

« Crois-moi, j'aimerais ne plus avoir peur mais, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! » avouai-je en me levant.

**Je restais debout devant de magnifique Lilas, et ça me rappelait immédiatement ma mère qui adorait ces fleurs. La main d'Alec sur mon épaule dénudée me sortit de ma rêverie. Etrangement, je ne ressentais plus aucune peur, je n'avais plus envie de fuir chaque fois qu'on me touchait, et je ne voulais plus jamais avoir honte de moi. Rosalie avait raison, ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais celle de Maria. Lorsque je relevais la tête, mes yeux se perdirent dans un océan de rubis que m'offraient les prunelles d'Alec. Il porta une main à ma joue et l'effleura du bout des doigts, déclenchant en moi un frisson… de plaisir !**

« On va y aller en douceur. Je ne te brusquerais pas, je ne t'obligerais à rien, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, et quand je mettrais la main sur ces trois salopards, je leur ferais payer cher ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » me dit Alec d'une voix douce mais déterminée.

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Maria ! » dis-je à voix haute.

« C'est entièrement de sa faute, et elle le regrettera. En attendant, on va apprendre à mieux se connaître et à prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Tu es d'accord ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Oui ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Bien, et je vais m'écarter un peu parce que si je ne le fais pas, je risque de t'embrasser ! » me dit-il avant de s'éloigner de moi.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son embarras, mais si j'étais encore humaine, je serai sans doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate ou un Coquelicot. Le fait de savoir qu'Alec avait envie de m'embrasser, ça ne me mettait plus mal à l'aise, mais ça me flattait, surtout qu'il n'était pas dégoûté de mon corps ou de ma personne, meurtrie et blessée. Il fallait peut-être que je fasse le premier pas, sans que ça ait l'air stupide. Avais-je envie d'être loin de lui comme en ce moment ? Non ! Voulais-je qu'il m'embrasse ? Oh oui ! _Courage, tu vas y arriver !_**

« Euh, tu as le droit de, euh, m'embrasser, enfin, si t'en as toujours envie ! » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

**J'avais vraiment l'impression de me sentir comme une gamine de treize ans qui rencontre son chanteur préféré. _Pauvre fille ! _Je baissais la tête et regardais mes chaussures qui me paraissaient vraiment très intéressante tout à coup. Pourquoi il se ne passe rien ? Alec n'est pas le genre de garçon, à mon humble avis, à avoir peur, donc pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ? Soit il est parti, complètement perdu, soit il me regarde, complètement perdu également. Contre toute attente, plus contre la mienne qu'autre chose, je vis la main d'Alec se poser sur mon menton et me relever doucement le visage vers lui.**

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser Alessandra, mais je ne veux pas te brusquer ! » me répéta-t-il.

« Mais, puisque c'est moi qui te le demande ! » appuyai-je.

« Ne te sens pas obligé ! » me chuchota-t-il.

« Je te le demande Alec, embrasse-moi. Fais-moi ressentir quelque chose de nouveau, toi et personne d'autre ! » quémandai-je.

**Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer lentement, et il me servit le plus beau des sourires. Je me laissais guider par mon cœur, mort faut le dire, et me rapprochais d'Alec, qui avait posé une main délicate sur ma hanche, tandis que l'autre était restée sur ma joue. Lentement, très lentement, nos visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Je n'avais pas peur, loin de là, mais j'étais nerveuse, je l'avoue. Quand, _enfin,_ après ce qui me paru être une éternité, nos lèvres se touchèrent, tous mes doutes, toutes mes barrières physiques et mentales qui m'empêchaient d'aller de l'avant depuis plusieurs jours se brisèrent. Mes lèvres bougeaient au même rythme que celles de mon _amant_, lentes, tendres et harmonieuses. Rapidement, trop rapidement, le baiser prit fin.**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » m'étonnai-je en posant mes mains sur mon torse.

**Wow, il doit être bien bâtit ! _Sierra la boca !_**

« Je ne crois pas, que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour un premier _vrai _baiser. Je, je veux faire ça correctement euh, je ne vais pas te proposer d'aller dîner… » commença-t-il par dire, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de ma part, ainsi que du sien. « … donc, tu accepterais de sortir avec moi un jour, à une heure de la nuit où tout être humain normalement constitué dormirait ? »

« Whoa, tu ne fais pas les choses comme tout le monde toi ! » me moquai-je un peu.

« Il faut bien se débrouiller tout seul, car ce n'est pas à mes frères que je demanderais des conseils ! » ironisa-t-il.

_« HEY ! »_

**Alec éclata de rire, et je lui demandais :**

« On nous espionne ? »

« C'est bien possible ! » répondit-il. « Alors, t'es d'accord pour ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Euh, je vais y réfléchir ! » répondis-je pour le taquiner.

**Il me sourit encore plus, ce qui me fit totalement fondre.**

« Je plaisante, c'est oui, avec plaisir ! » finis-je par accepter.

_« ALEC, RAMÈNE TA FRAISE DANS LA SALLE DU TRÔNE ! »_

« Euh, qui c'est qui crie comme ça ? » questionnai-je.

« Félix, y a que lui pour gueuler comme ça ! » répondit Alec.

« Ok euh, il faut que tu y ailles ! » dis-je, presque à regret.

« Je viendrais dans ta chambre pour te parler du, euh, rendez-vous ! » me dit-il.

« Je suis impatiente ! » avouai-je.

**Je me mis légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, et je posais ma bouche contre la sienne, mais ce fut encore plus rapide que notre _« premier baiser » _! Il partit, le sourire aux lèvres, et moi, je restais encore cinq à dix minutes dans le jardin en train de rêvasser et de me repasser en boucle la demi-heure qui venait de passer. J'avais embrassée Alec, bien que ce ne fût qu'un baiser gentil, et ensuite, j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui. Bon, je ne sais pas quand parce qu'il est un membre à part entière de la garde des Volturi et qu'il est très demandé par ses maîtres, qui sont également les miens à présent, mais j'avais hâte d'être à ce fameux soir où il n'y aurait que moi, et Alec !**

_**Jour 8 !**_

**Je n'avais pas revu Alec depuis que nous avions partagé notre premier baiser la veille, mais d'après Jane et Bella, les garçons, Félix, Demetri et Alec étaient en _« mission »_ pour trouver de quoi nourrir les Rois. Jane m'avait expliquée que depuis l'arrivée de Bella, plus personne au château ne tuait d'innocent pour se nourrir, ils chassaient les personnes qui méritaient vraiment de mourir. Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de me nourrir de cette façon lors de mon réveil en tant que vampire, mais Maria m'a fait tuer tellement d'innocents que je ne toucherais pas un tueur en série ! **

_**Jour 9 !**_

**Toujours pas d'Alec en vue. Mais où ils sont allés les chercher ces humains ? En Sibérie ? Je ne vais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis en manque car nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade avec Alec, mais quand même, il me manque. Je suis toute seule dans ma chambre en train de me morfondre, I-Pod à fond et emmitouflée sous ma couette, écoutant de la musique.**

_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are*<strong>_

**Génial, ça me fait penser encore plus à Alec ! Je changeais de musique et, ah, c'est bien mieux. Hein ? Pourquoi Alice m'a mit cette chanson ? Je ne suis pas une gamine de quatorze ans !**

_**I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (Make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down  
>I will not stay on the ground<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up<br>Pick it up  
>Pick it up up up<br>And never say never****_

**Je vais la tuer ! J'éteignis l'I-Pod avant de me retrouver encore avec une chanson de minette, et le reposais sur ma table de nuit, avant de reposer ma tête sur un coussin très moelleux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et je m'attendais à voir mon frère mais non, c'était Alice !**

« Oui ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant entièrement sur le lit.

« A la douche, tout de suite ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Alice, fiche-moi la paix ! » lui répondis-je.

« Non, va prendre ta douche ! » persista-t-elle.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison ! » lui dis-je.

« T'as un rencard ! » m'informa-t-elle.

« Depuis quand ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Depuis cinq minutes. Alec était sur le point de venir te le demander officiellement mais je l'ai confié à Rosalie qui te le pomponne rien que pour toi ! » me répondit-elle.

**Il est rentré ! Il est rentré ! Il est rentré ! **

« Alessandra, arrête de rêvasser et va prendre ta douche ! » s'impatienta Alice.

« C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas j'y vais ! » soupirai-je.

**Je quittais mon lit et j'allais dans la salle de bain. Je m'enfermais à clé et me débarrassais de mes vêtements avant de me glisser dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude, presque bouillante coula à flot sur moi, et ne tarda pas à me revigorer. Alec était rentré, et ce soir, je serai toute à lui. Oui, quand je dis ça c'est juste que ce soir, on ne sera rien que tous les deux. J'étais tellement impatiente que je lavais mes cheveux et mon corps avec une rapidité qui me surprit moi-même. Sentant bon la vanille, je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette, et une autre pour mes cheveux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée et Alice me lança un truc qui atterrit sur ma tête.**

« Enfile-ça et viens ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Alice, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais énervante ? » grognai-je.

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu te verras après que j'en aurais fini avec toi ! » me dit-elle en sautillant.

**Prenant sur moi, je mis le peignoir et me débarrassa de la serviette, puis, je retournais dans ma chambre, enfin, celle de mon frère et moi, on s'en fou, et je vis Alice qui me fit signe avec l'index de m'approcher. Prudemment, je m'avançais vers elle, et elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise et… hein ? Mais d'où elle sort cette coiffeuse ?**

« D'où elle sort ? Elle n'est pas à moi cette coiffeuse ! » m'étonnai-je tout haut.

« Maintenant oui ! » m'apprit-elle avant d'enlever la serviette de mes cheveux.

_**Une heure et demi plus tard.**_

**Wow, elle est peut-être agaçante quand elle veut, mais Alice fait vraiment des miracles. Je portais une jupe noire évasée qui m'arrivait sous les genoux, un petit débardeur noir sous un cache-cœur marron et des bottes de la même couleur. Mon brushing était parfait, ainsi que le maquillage. Du gloss transparent sur les lèvres, goût vanille le comble, et les yeux légèrement teintés de dorés.**

« Alors, je suis toujours agaçante ? » me demanda Alice.

**Je la regardais, et je fus soulagée de la voir avec le sourire. Ouf !**

« Tu croyais vraiment que je m'énerverais pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle avant de rire.

« Merci Alice, t'es vraiment la meilleure. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment belle ! » répondis-je en me regardant une fois de plus dans le miroir.

**Alice s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je pu apercevoir dans son regard à travers le miroir une lueur brillante qu'avait ma mère lorsqu'elle me coiffait.**

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je n'ai fais que te rendre encore plus jolie que tu ne l'es déjà, et pour être franche, tu pourrais te pointer en pyjama au rendez-vous, Alec serait toujours fou de toi ! » plaisanta-t-elle, m'arrachant un rire.

**Fin prête, je pris mon téléphone, enfin, le petit sac à main que Miss Alice m'avait achetée, et j'y trouvais le maquillage qu'elle avait utilisée sur moi, mon portable et un petit miroir de poche. Elle me passa une petite veste noire, qu'elle me fit mettre, et enfin, je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre.**

_**Surprise !**_

**En ouvrant la porte, je vis Alec qui était sur le point de frapper à ma chambre. Glurps ! Il portait un jean délavé, une chemise noire et je pouvais voir les contours de son débardeur.**

« Wow ! »

**On se mit à rire car on avait parlé en même temps.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » me dit-il.

« Merci euh, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » répliquai-je timidement.

« On peut y aller ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant le bras.

_« Respire ! » pensai-je._

**J'entendis un petit rire derrière moi et je savais que ça provenait d'Alice. Argh !**

« On peut y aller ! » acquiesçai-je en lui prenant le bras.

**Il me conduisit au garage et des voitures plus belles les unes que les autres se dressaient devant moi. C'était mon frère l'expert en bagnole et je n'y connaissais rien, mais elles devaient coûter très chères, c'est certain. Il m'ouvrit la portière du côté passager d'une voiture bleue avec des bandes blanches.**

« Tu comptes participer à une course ? » le taquinai-je.

« Très drôle ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Quelle marque ? » demandai-je par simple curiosité.

« Une Dodge Viper ! » répondit-il.

**Quand ce fut fait, je me rapprochais de la voiture mais avant d'y monter, je fis une chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis deux jours. J'embrassais Alec ! Après quelques secondes, je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, mais il arrêta le baiser.**

« T'es d'un romantisme ! » boudai-je en montant dans la voiture.

**Je l'entendis rire, et la seconde suivante, la portière claqua et Alec entra du côté conducteur.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je me rachèterais plus tard ! » me dit-il.

**Faisant la difficile, je croisais mes jambes et mes bras, et regardais à travers la vitre. Alors qu'Alec mit le contact, la porte du garage s'ouvrit sur Alice qui portait une petite glacière, enfin ça y ressemblait. Alec ouvrit sa vitre et prit la petite glacière.**

« Tu en auras besoin ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci ! » dis-je en sachant ce que c'était.

**Il est vrai que je ne m'étais pas nourris depuis quelques jours, et je ne voulais pas risquer de tuer qui que ce soit.**

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura que toi et Alec, bonne soirée et ne trempez pas vos vêtements sinon je me fâcherais ! » nous prévint-elle.

**Sur ce, elle repartit. Sans chercher à comprendre, Alec appuya sur l'accélérateur et sortit du garage, qui était ouvert et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je ne cherchais pas à connaître notre destination, car quelque chose me disait qu'Alec ne me dirait rien. **

**Le silence était à son comble dans la voiture, et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Alec ne disait rien non plus, concentré sur la route. Sans ôter les yeux de la route, il me tendit sa main droite, que je pris sans hésiter. Il la porta à ses lèvres et je dû m'accrocher au siège. Il garda ma main dans la sienne, et il sourit, visiblement fier de son effet.**

« Prétentieux ! » dis-je tout bas.

**Son sourire s'agrandit. Alors que je reportais mon attention sur le paysage, je fus surprise de voir la voiture s'engager sur un parking et… Oh Mon Dieu, la plage ! Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, je sortis sans attendre et laissais l'air frais marin fouetter mon visage. A part la petite aventure océanique qui m'a conduit du Mexique jusqu'en Italie, je n'avais pas profité pleinement de l'océan depuis très, très longtemps. Une main sur mon épaule me fit presque sursauter, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'était qu'Alec.**

« Comment t'as deviné ? » lui demandai-je en le regardant.

« C'est ton frère ! » répondit-il.

**Evidement !**

« Merci Alec, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi ! » lui dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

**Il resserra ses bras autour de moi, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je me sentais vraiment bien.**

« Allez, attends-moi là-bas, je te rejoints ! » me dit-il en me désignant la plage.

« La glacière, j'ai faim ! » quémandai-je en retour.

**Il me la passa en souriant, puis, il m'embrassa mais cette fois, c'est moi qui mit fin au baiser en m'éloignant de lui, direction le sable fin. J'ôtais mes bottes que je laissais sur le sable, et je frissonnais presque lorsque mes pieds touchèrent la surface lisse, presque humide du sable. Posant la glacière à côtés de mes bottes, je pris une poche de sang et, tout en plantant mes crocs dans le plastique, j'allais près du rivage. L'eau toucha mes pieds, ce qui me fit sourire, tandis que je bus avec délectation ma poche de sang. De ma main libre, je remontais ma jupe jusqu'à mes cuisses afin de ne pas la mouiller car je me souviens très bien des menaces d'Alice. Je ne la connaissais que depuis deux semaines environs, mais je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère. Le coucher du soleil était déjà bien avancé, laissant bientôt place à la nuit bleue qui scintillera sous les étoiles. La mer était un peu agitée, du fait que les vagues s'écrasaient sur le sable, et m'arrivaient jusqu'aux mollets. En me retournant, je vis Alec qui était assis sur le sable, près de là où j'avais laissée la glacière. Je courus jusqu'à lui, laissant tomber près de la couverture qu'il avait emmené ma poche de sang vide, et je me mis sur les genoux, face à Alec.**

« Merci Alec, merci de m'avoir emmené ici ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Je t'en prie ! » me répondit-il en souriant également.

« Tous les étés, nos parents nous emmenés en vacances à l'étranger. On a visité l'Espagne, l'Italie aussi, la Grèce et le sud de la France, et on allait souvent en bord de mer. On a aussi fait la tournée des plus beaux musées européens. Ils voulaient qu'on connaisse l'histoire, mon frère et moi, qu'on ait une chance d'avoir un bon métier et une belle vie, mais c'est du passé tout ça. » expliquai-je en m'asseyant, face à la mer.

« Tu peux quand même continuer à t'instruire, tu sais, être vampire ça donne des avantages. Tu as tout le temps que tu désires pour lire et apprendre des choses, faire des choses aussi dont tu ne pensais pas pouvoir faire étant humaine. » me dit Alec.

« Mais quel intérêt, sans mes parents ? » demandai-je en le regardant.

« Justement, rends les fiers d'où ils sont ! » répondit-il.

**Je fixais de nouveau l'océan qui brillait à présent sous l'effet du croissant de lune qui venait d'apparaître.**

« Quel pays aimerais-tu visiter ? » me demanda Alec.

**Je réfléchis, et après réflexion, je le regardais et lui dis :**

« Le Brésil, mais pas la Forêt Amazonienne ! ».

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « C'est quand même la plus grande forêt du monde ! »

« Oui mais, ça grouille de serpents et d'araignées ! » grimaçai-je.

**Alec éclata de rire devant ma remarque.**

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

**Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il me dit :**

« Tu es un vampire Alessandra, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'un serpent ou d'une araignée quelconque ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, je les ai toujours détesté ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**Il me sourit davantage, avant de m'ouvrir ses bras. Je m'installais entre ses jambes, ce qui le surpris plus qu'à moi, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, et on ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes. On ne disait rien, mais Alec ne restait pas inactif. Plusieurs fois, il glissait son nez dans mes cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, déposa un ou deux baiser sur ma tempe, et alla même jusqu'à descendre sur ma nuque. Je ne l'arrêtais pas car ça ne m'apeurait plus, au contraire et puis, il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de penser au passé et à ce que j'ai vécu, ça me freinera plus qu'autre chose. Et je sais qu'Alec ne me ferait jamais rien contre ma volonté. Alors qu'il faisait glisser son nez sur ma joue, je pris le taureau par les cornes et tournais ma tête vers lui, et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Ce contact m'électrisa, mais Alec mit fin au baiser.**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes chaque fois que je t'embrasse ? » demandai-je, lasse de son éloignement.

« C'est que, euh, je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener et euh, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai emmené ici afin d'accélérer les choses entre nous, ce n'est pas ça mais, je me dis que tout ça va trop vite pour toi ! » répondit-il.

**Ok, c'est moi qui a été violée et c'est lui qui est le plus gêné, je vois ! Je me mis face à lui, sur mes genoux sans pour autant me lever d'entre ses jambes, et je lui dis :**

« Ecoute Alec, tu ne me brusques pas. Entre les conseils de mon frère et de Rosalie, je sais maintenant ce que je veux, et c'est être avec toi. Je sais bien que tu ne me forceras pas à faire quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête à faire, et tu l'a dis toi-même, on y va en douceur alors, quand je t'embrasse, embrasse-moi, mais _vraiment_, comme un couple normal. Je veux me sentir normale, je veux me sentir comme toutes les filles de mon âge le sont avec leur petit copain. Je t'ai demandé il y a deux jours de me faire ressentir quelque chose, alors fais-le, que ce soit avec des gestes ou un baiser peu importe, mais arrête de te sentir obligé de prendre des pincettes avec moi ! »

**Je repris mon souffle quand même, et c'était le plus long discours que j'avais servi à qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps.**

« T'es vraiment étonnante ! » me dit-il.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, et ça me plaît ! » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**Il caressa mon visage, avant de porter sa main sur ma nuque, et il m'embrassa. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres, et dans un sourire, j'ouvris ma bouche pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser pleinement. Lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent, mes mains s'accrochèrent automatiquement aux bras d'Alec. Bien que le manque d'air ne fût pas indispensable, on se sépara quand même, à bout de souffle, mais sans pour autant nous détacher l'un de l'autre.**

« Wow ! »

**Nous avions parlés une fois encore en même temps, et nous nous sommes mis à rire. Je repris ma place d'avant, c'est-à-dire calée contre son torse, et cette fois, il ne se contentait pas de petits baisers quand je tournais ma tête vers lui, mais m'embrassait pleinement. Un poids en moins s'était enlevé de mes épaules et la honte ne comprimait plus mon cœur mort. Il était rempli de bonheur et d'amour pour ce vampire sexy, mais étais-je prête pour autant à le lui dire ?**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Alors que tous s'entraînaient, créaient des liens ou bien partageaient points communs ou expérience, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique sur le continent Américain, dans une ferme abandonnée dans le désert aride de Houston, la tension était à son comble parmi la troupe de vampire qui s'impatientait dans le hangar qui servait de couchette pour les nouveaux venus.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE MARIA :**_

**Comment osait-il me menacer, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai créée ? Il n'avait aucun ordre à me donner, et ce n'est pas son ultimatum qui allait me faire reculer ou abandonner. Jamais, plutôt mourir !**

« Maria, il ne reste plus que trois semaines avant que le Major ne mette en action ses paroles, et tu sais bien qu'il ne plaisante pas alors, débarrassons-nous d'eux ! » me dit Lucy.

« Jamais je ne cèderais, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire faux bonds ! » menaçai-je en me levant de mon fauteuil.

**Je me dirigeais vers le hangar de notre repère, et un tumulte assourdissant me parvint aux oreilles. Arrivée dans le hangar avec mes deux amies, je vis mes nouveau-nés se battre sous la contrainte de la soif.**

« ARRÊTEZ ! » hurlai-je.

**Tout vacarme et bagarre cessa sur le champ, et tous me regardait, craignant ma colère.**

« Je sais que vous avez soif, mais vous devez vous contrôler. Nous aurons à livrer la bataille la plus importante de tous les temps d'ici la fin du mois alors, maîtrisez-vous si vous voulez rester en vie ! » les prévins-je. « Vous vous nourrirez, n'ayez crainte, un peu de patience ! »

**Je suis prête Jasper, viens à moi si tu en as le courage !**


	21. Oui

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Fin du jour 9 !**_

**Alec et Alessandra venaient de partir pour leur premier rendez-vous, et j'étais trop contente pour eux. En entrant dans ma chambre, mon I-Pod dans les oreilles, je me déhanchais au son de la musique, dont je chantais les paroles.**

_**Baby u the best cuz u worked me out  
>I keep building walls up but u tear 'em down<br>I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but u know I like it  
>But u know I like it like it like it*<strong>_

**Demetri releva la tête de son livre, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Je continuais à chanter, et quand je le vis se mordre la lèvre, ça me mit dans tous mes états, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer de chanter et danser, rien que pour mon homme.**

_« Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love, One hit with ur love can't quit with ur love so sick but so what, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love* ! »_

**Quand la chanson prit fin, j'enlevais les écouteurs et activais la fonction haut-parleur de l'I-Pod, afin qu'il entende toutes les chansons qui me faisait penser à lui. Je posais l'appareil sur ma table de nuit, puis, me débarrassant de mes ballerines, je grimpais sur le lit, et sur Demetri par la même occasion.**

« On danse mon amour ? » demanda-t-il en jetant son livre à travers la chambre.

« Tu veux que je continu de danser ? » demandai-je à mon tour, tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur son torse.

**Il portait un débardeur, et Bon Dieu que ses muscles ressortaient bien.**

« Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux ? » questionna-t-il en en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

**A ce moment là :**

_**Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
>When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br>You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.**<strong>_

**Ça y est, ma température vient de grimper en flèche ! Je me penchais vers Demetri et lui dis :**

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ! »

« Hum, tu veux du sexe alors ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« T'as tout compris ! » acquiesçai-je en lui mordant l'oreille.

**A mesure que la chanson avançait, les mains de Demetri se baladaient dangereusement sur mes courbes. Je l'embrassais, et pendant le baiser, je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon haut, et je levais les bras afin qu'il me le retire. Une fois débarrassée de mon haut, j'enlevais le débardeur de Demetri, qui s'était assis à ma hauteur, et qui embrassait ma peau de baisers fiévreux. Notre peau avait beau être glacée, chaque baiser, chaque caresse que nous partagions brûlait sur nos corps de marbre. Demetri me fit basculer sur le dos, et il se mit cajoler mon corps, et bien entendu, il m'avait déjà déshabillée en deux temps trois mouvements, me laissant en sous-vêtements. Alors qu'il remontait jusqu'à ma bouche, il me dit d'une voix complètement sexy :**

« J'espère que tu penses à moi quand t'écoute ces chansons ! »

« Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées ! » répliquai-je en l'embrassant.

**Faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son dos, je touchais la base de son pantalon qui commençait à me gêner, donc je le lui baissais, et il rejoignit le reste des vêtements au sol. Il colla son bassin contre le mien, et la bosse de son boxer ultra moulant était assez, dure. Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter. J'avais envie de lui, tout de suite !**

« Demetri, prends-moi maintenant ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

**Il fait celui qui n'a pas entendu, l'enfoiré ! J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de se grouiller, mais aucun son ne sortit. Et pour cause, Demetri faisait courir sa langue le long de mon intimité. Putain mais comment il fait pour me dessaper sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Il est doué ! Il continuait sa torture, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Bordel de merdre, combien d'orgasme j'ai eu ?**

« Demetri…je…vais…je…hum…chéri…je…je…te…veux…main…maintenant…aaahhhh… »

**Je fais que gémir, aye aye aye !**

_**BOUM BOUM BOUM !**_

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

_« BELLA METS-LA EN VEILLEUSE, TU ME DÉCONCENTRES ! »_

_**Il est mort ! pensai-je.**_

« EMMETT TA GUEULE ET OCCUPE-TOI DE TA FEMME AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE CHIER ! » répliquai-je en hurlant aussi.

_« QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS A TON AVIS ? » me héla-t-il en retour._

**Pourquoi sa chambre est à côté de la mienne ? Argh ! Mon corps entier vibra, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le rire de Demetri. Je sentis sa bouche sur la mienne, et j'oubliais qu'Emmett m'avait dérangé alors que je venais d'avoir les orgasmes les plus fulgurants de ma vie de vampire. Lorsque ma bouche fut libre, je fixais Demetri et lui demandais :**

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me prendre ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Je déteste quand il me fait ça !**

« S'il te plaît ! » dis-je.

« Hum ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! » dit-il en titillant mon entrée avec son sexe.

_« Je le hais ! » pensai-je. _« Prends-moi Demetri, s'il te plaît ! »

« C'est mieux ! » me susurra-t-il avant de rependre ma bouche en otage.

**Il me pénétra _enfin_, et je poussais un râle de soulagement. Il me transperça du regard tout en bougeant ses hanches. Impossible de parler tellement ses vas et viens me faisait perdre la tête. Resserrant mes jambes autour de lui, je l'embrassais avant de lui mordre la lèvre. Il me sourit, ayant saisi le message. Ses coups de reins se firent plus vifs, plus durs, faisant résonner le claquement de nos hanches dans toute la chambre. Je sentais mon énième orgasme approcher à grand pas, et quand Demetri accélérait ses pénétrations, je sus qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. L'orgasme nous transperça, et Demetri captura ma bouche pour étouffer le cri qui faillit sortir de ma gorge. La respiration saccadée, nos bouches étaient avides l'une de l'autre, car on ne cessait de s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'on se décolle pour se regarder dans les yeux. **

« Je t'aime, Bella ! » me dit Demetri.

**Un frisson me parcourut, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.**

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répliquai-je.

**Il roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le dos. Il m'attira contre lui et je calais ma tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il m'entourait de son bras droit et fit remonter le drap sur nous. Je profitais du silence qui régnait entre nous pour repenser à son _« je t'aime » _! Il ne me l'avait jamais dit de cette façon. Sa déclaration m'avait transpercée le corps. En y repensant, je me blottis davantage contre lui, de peur qu'il me soit enlevé.**

« Hey, je ne vais pas m'en aller ! » me dit-il avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne.

« Je sais mais, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'aimais de cette façon ! » finis-je par avouer.

« Je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Tout mon être vibre quand tu es là ! » me dit-il.

« Je ressens la même chose ! » soupirai-je.

**Je me remis à soupirer, d'autant plus que je n'arrêtais pas de me poser la même question depuis plusieurs jours : quand allait-il se décider à me demander en mariage ? Il est vrai qu'étant humaine, je ne croyais pas au mariage, mais nous étions âme-sœur, alors nous pouvions très bien nous marier. Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Rosalie hier, et putain qu'elle avait raison !**

_« Bella ? »_

« Hum ? » fis-je en relevant la tête pour voir que Demetri me fixait.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça va euh, je repensais juste à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Rosalie hier et, je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent ! » répondis-je.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Et bien, euh, c'est juste que je commence à regretter certains aspects de ma vie humaine ! » dis-je en calant de nouveau ma tête contre son torse.

« Lesquels ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oh euh, dormir, par exemple. Le fait de rêver, d'entrer dans un autre monde, un monde qu'on pouvait façonner à notre guise ! » répondis-je.

« Rien ne t'empêche de continuer à rêver. Il te suffit d'imaginer ce qu tu aimerais ! » me dit-il.

« Ouais, j'y pense un peu. » dis-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

**J'appréhendais la suite !**

« Et, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

_« Nous y voilà ! » pensai-je. _« Je me vois, entourée par des enfants, ressemblant à l'homme que j'ai épousé ! »

**Je me mordis la lèvre, surtout quand je sentis sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement.**

« Mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve irréalisable, n'est-ce pas ? » me repris-je.

« Oui, rien qu'un rêve ! » l'entendis-je murmurer.

**Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ?**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Merde, merde, et remerde ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Bella vient de laisser sous-entendre qu'elle aimerait se marier. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude si soudain ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ? Putain mais pourquoi ma copine est si compliquée ? Un jour elle me dit qu'elle ne croit pas au mariage, et aujourd'hui elle m'avoue qu'elle se voit mariée. Putain quelle merde !**

_**Toc toc !**_

**Je sortis de mes pensées, et Bella, qui était toujours dans mes bras dit :**

« Entrez ! »

**Je savais que c'était Jane, et la porte s'ouvrit sur elle.**

« Désolé de vous déranger ! » dit-elle, amusée. « Bella, faut qu'on aille chasser ! »

« J'arrive dans dix minutes ! » répondit Bella.

**Jane referma la porte derrière elle, et moi, je restais dans le lit tandis que Bella se leva et se rhabilla. Les mains derrière la tête, je fixais le plafond, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pendant que ma Bella irait se nourrir.**

« Argh ! » grognai-je.

**Bella venait de se jeter sur moi.**

« Oups, désolé ! » rit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » m'amusai-je.

« A tout à l'heure ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et je remarquais en effet qu'ils étaient noirs.**

« Reviens vite ! » dis-je en me relevant légèrement.

**Elle s'était penchée en même temps que moi, et nos bouches se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné, puis, elle quitta la chambre pour retrouver Jane, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.**

_**Jour 10 !**_

**Je venais de terminer l'entraînement de nos nouveaux membres, et je dois avouer que Miguel et Alessandra avaient fait du très bon travail.**

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui ! » leur dis-je.

**Ils quittèrent tous la salle, sauf Kaitlin qui sauta sur Felix pour l'embrasser. Ces deux-là je vous jure, ils se tombent dessus dès qu'ils ont cinq minutes libres. Pfff ! Quant à moi, je m'assis sur le tatami de notre salle d'entraînement, avant de me laisser complètement tomber dessus. J'étais allongé, et j'entendis Alec dire à Alessandra :**

_« Je te rejoint dans le jardin dans quelques minutes ! »_

**Puis, un bruit de ventouse, signe qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et un claquement de porte. Il ne restait plus que moi, Alec et Felix. Etrange qu'il ne soit pas parti avec Kaitlin. Je sentis Alec me mettre un coup de pied sur la jambe.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur le Grincheux ? » me demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Je ne suis pas grincheux ! » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi tu restes là alors ? D'habitude tu files retrouver Bella après un entraînement ! » dit Felix.

« Elle est à Milan avec Alice et Rosalie pour leur journée shopping mensuelle ! » informai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce cas ? » voulut savoir Felix.

**Je me rassis et leur fis face. Ils s'assirent à leur tour et attendirent que je parle. On n'avait pas l'air con tous les trois, assis en cercle et en survêtement. On pourrait prendre ça pour une réunion des alcooliques anonymes, sauf que là, c'est une réunion pour trouver une solution à mon problème.**

« Vous me promettez que ça reste entre nous ? Aucun contact avec Aro ! » insistai-je.

« On te le promet, mais en ce qui concerne Aro, tu sais très bien qu'il découvre toujours tout ! » dit Alec.

**Ouais il n'a pas tort !**

« En faites, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Bella ! » avouai-je.

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? » s'étonna Alec.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, je suis fou d'elle et tout va bien entre nous ! » répondis-je.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Felix.

« Hier soir, elle m'a laissé sous-entendre qu'elle aimerait que je lui demande de m'épouser ! » finis-je par avouer.

« Hein ? Mais, je croyais qu'elle ne croyait pas au mariage ? » dit Alec, perdu.

« Je sais, et j'avais fini par m'y faire, mais entre temps, elle a parlé avec Rosalie, et elle a changé d'idée, comme ça ! » expliquai-je.

« C'est bon signe ! » fit remarquer Felix

« Tu parles, ça fait des heures que je me prends la tête avec ça ! » soupirai-je.

« En tout cas, je te souhaite bien du courage ! » me dit Alec.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

**Felix et lui arborait un sourire, presque sadique.**

« Etant donné que le père de Bella est décédé, tu vas devoir demander la permission aux Cullen. » me dit Felix.

« Tu débloques ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Elle fait partie de leur famille, enfin, Carlisle et Esmé la considèrent comme leur fille, donc, tu n'as pas le choix ! » m'exposa Felix.

« Tu vas devoir parler avec eux pour avoir la main de Bella ! » termina Alec.

**Merde, je suis mort !**

« Hey Alec, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi, terrorisé ! » se moqua Felix.

« Tu parles, je savourerais presque cet instant ! » ricana Alec.

**Je lâchais un grognement, avant de me lever et de quitter la salle d'entraînement. En marchant dans le couloir qui me conduisait dans ma chambre, je me repassais en boucle les paroles de mes frères : _« Elle fait partie de leur famille, enfin, Carlisle et Esmé la considèrent comme leur fille, donc, tu n'as pas le choix ! » « Tu vas devoir parler avec eux pour avoir la main de Bella ! » _Quand je dis que je suis mort, c'est un doux euphémisme. Argh, il ne faut pas que j'y pense comme ça. J'aime Bella et ils savent que je ne la ferais jamais souffrir. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, et j'allais directement sous la douche. Ça fait du bien, surtout après l'entraînement intensif qu'on fait subir aux nouveaux. En regagnant ma chambre, avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille et ruisselant d'eau, je vis que Bella vidait ses sacs.**

« Déjà rentré ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Elle se retourna vers moi, et quand elle me vit, elle se mordit la lèvre, me faisant sourire.**

« T'as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

« Hum, plutôt oui ! » répondit-elle me souriant.

**Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais sans perdre de temps. Elle m'avait trop manqué.**

« Bella, j'ai envie de toi ! » lui murmurai-je.

« Hum oui, je vois ça ! » dit-elle en me souriant.

**Je savais de quoi elle parlait car je pouvais bien sentir mon érection contre elle. Je lui ôtais son dos nu, libérant sa poitrine. Ma Bella se colla contre mon corps, et reprit mes lèvres. Je baissais la braguette de son jean, et en profita pour y passer mes mains, mais au moment où je nous allongeais sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit :**

_« Oh, pardon ! »_

**Ça, c'était Rosalie !**

_« Bon, ça suffit les cochonneries vous deux. Demetri, habille-toi et déguerpis ! »_

**Et ça, c'était Alice ! Elle referma la porte, et je crois que je vais la tuer. J'en ai marre d'être interrompu quand je suis sur le point de faire l'amour à ma copine !**

_**Jour 11 !**_

**J'entrais dans la chambre de Jane, sachant qu'elle était seule.**

« Demetri, que me vaut ta visite ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ! » répondis-je.

« Bien sûr, lequel ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Est-ce que tu peux occuper Bella pendant, je ne sais pas, une demi-heure ? » questionnai-je.

« Pas de problème mais, puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » dit-elle.

**Je lui montrais la bague de ma mère, et elle compris aussitôt puisqu'elle me sauta dans les bras en riant.**

« C'est génial ! »

**Je la serrais dans mes bras, puis, la relâcha et elle me fixa pour me dire :**

« Et bien, je dois dire que ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'engages ! »

« Ouais, euh, tu trouveras Bella dans notre chambre, mais pas un mot sur mes projets ! » la prévins-je.

« Je sais tenir ma langue ! » me dit-elle.

« Bon, faut que j'y aille. Putain comment je vais leur demander ça ? » soufflai-je.

« Faire quoi ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je dois demander la permission à Carlisle et Esmé ! » expliquai-je.

« Oh, bonne chance ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules en souriant.

« Je vais en avoir besoin ! » marmonnai-je.

**Et c'est parti !**

**Jane était avec Bella, et moi, j'étais devant la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé. Je soufflais un bon coup, puis, je frappais quelques coups à la porte, et attendis qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Esmé. Elle avait toujours le sourire, c'est agréable.**

« Demetri, entre je t'en prie ! » me dit-elle en s'écartant.

« Merci Esmé ! » dis-je en entrant dans la chambre.

**Carlisle me vit, et il se leva de son bureau et de son livre pour s'approcher de moi. Esmé alla à ses côtés.**

« Demetri, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, tout va bien, pourquoi ? » questionnai-je.

« Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Oh euh, en faites, il faut que je vous parle ! » dis-je en prenant sur moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna Esmé.

« C'est au sujet de Bella euh, vous la considérez comme votre fille et, euh, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider ! » réussi-je à articuler.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » me pressa Carlisle, tout en gardant le sourire.

**Nous y voilà ! **

« Je voudrais vous demander la permission d'épouser Bella ! »

**Ça y est, c'est dit ! Oh ho, ils ne disent rien, pourquoi ils ne disent rien ? Oh Mon Dieu, ils vont dire non !**

_« Demetri, Demetri, OH ! »_

**Je sursautais et je me rendis compte que je m'étais figé. Carlisle m'avait secoué par l'épaule.**

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fis-je en les regardant.

« Tu nous as quitté on dirait ! » s'amusa Esmé.

« Oh, désolé ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ce n'est rien ! » me rassura-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

**C'était vraiment contagieux car je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.**

« Bien sûr que Bella est notre fille, et nous sommes très flattés que tu viennes nous demander notre bénédiction ! » commença par dire Carlisle.

**J'attendis la suite sans montrer mon impatience.**

« On sait que tu prendras soin d'elle, alors oui, tu as notre permission ! » m'accorda Esmé.

**Je poussais un méga soupir de soulagement. Putain que je suis soulagé. Je serrais la main de Carlisle en le remerciant.**

« Merci, je ne vous décevrais pas ! »

« On le sait ! » me retourna-t-il.

**Pour Esmé, je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, et elle se mit à rire, tout en me rendant mon étreinte. Quand je m'écartais d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Alice et une Rosalie survoltées qui me sautèrent littéralement dessus. Je me suis retrouvé projeté sur le lit de Carlisle et Esmé.**

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » arrivais-je à dire.

« ! »

**Et voilà, maintenant je suis sûr que tout le château va rappliquer sous leurs cries de furies.**

« Jazz, Emmett, récupérez vos femmes, elles me font peur ! » les suppliai-je.

**J'entendis leur rire, puis, enfin, je retrouvais l'usage de mes membres. Je me remis debout, et je n'avais pas menti, tout le monde avait rappliqué dans la chambre, c'est-à-dire : les Rois, Jane, Bella, Alec, Alessandra, Miguel, Leo, Dana, Irina, Chad, Carter, Sonia, Kaitlin et Felix.**

« C'était quoi ces cries ? » voulut savoir Caïus.

« Oh, rien de bien spécial, juste Alice et Rosalie qui montraient leur affection à Demetri ! » s'esclaffa Emmett.

« Tout va bien mon garçon ? » me demanda Marcus.

« Oui Maître, ça va ! » répondis-je.

**Aro me regarda étrangement, et je savais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui tendis ma main, qu'il prit. Je pu voir du coin de l'œil que Dana m'observait. Elle scannait mon esprit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais je lui dis par la pensée :**

_« Tiens ta langue ou ça ira mal pour toi ! »_

**Elle perdit son sourire et déglutit péniblement.**

_« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je._

**Quand Aro lâcha ma main, je pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage à son tour.**

« Je crois que nous devrions laisser Demetri et Bella tranquille un moment, ils ont, des choses à se dire ! » dit Aro.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bella. « Demetri, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

**Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris par la main.**

« Suis-moi ! »

**Je l'attirais dans les couloirs et je criais à l'attention des oreilles indiscrètes :**

« LE PREMIER QUI ESPIONNE JE LE TUE ! »

**Je les entendis rire, quand enfin, je fus sur le toit du château avec mon amour. Et merde, il pleut !**

« Et merde ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tomber malade, et puis, tu me rends folle quand t'es tout mouillé ! » m'avoua-t-elle en se collant contre moi.

**Nous étions trempés de la tête aux pieds, et je dois avouer que Bella trempée, c'était plaisant et excitant à voir.**

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je plongeais ma main droite dans ma poche, et j'empoignais la bague de ma mère, qui attendait sagement que je l'utilise. **

_« Allez mon vieux, ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler ! » pensai-je._

**Prenant la main gauche de Bella dans la mienne, je mis un genou à terre, et j'entendis la respiration de Bella se stopper. Je la regardais dans les yeux en lui montrant la bague, puis, je lui demandais :**

« Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Enfin ! » l'entendis-je murmurer. « Oui ! »

**Je devais sourire comme un idiot parce qu'elle se mit à rire. Je lui mis la bague, et me relevais pour embrasser ma _fiancée_. Elle se détacha de moi pour admirer la bague.**

« Elle est magnifique ! » me dit-elle.

« C'était la bague de ma mère. Je l'ai récupéré à mon réveil ! » avouai-je.

« J'en prendrais le plus grand soin, et elle ne me quittera jamais ! » me sourit-elle.

« Je sais ! »

**Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, et il était plus que temps de faire ce que nous n'avons pas fait depuis deux jours. Il pleuvait toujours mais je m'en fichais royalement. Je déchirais les vêtements de Bella, et elle fit pareil avec moi, et lorsque nous fûmes nus sous la nuit étoilée, je plaquais ma déesse contre le mur du toit, j'entrais en elle aussitôt. Elle enroula une jambe autour de ma taille, et je me rapprochais un peu plus de son corps, ne laissant qu'une infime distance entre nous. S'accrochant à mes épaules avec fermeté, Bella m'embrassa avidement, et je commençais à me mouvoir en elle. Putain que c'était bon. Quand mes coups de reins se firent plus durs, plus intense, Bella relâcha mes lèvres pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque, et je fis la même chose, sauf que je parsemais sa peau de baisers, sans m'arrêter de bouger mes hanches pour autant. Les gémissements de ma Bella étaient un vrai plaisir pour mes oreilles, et je pourrais faire ça pour toujours. Je sentis les parois de Bella se contracter autour de moi, et ma jouissance approchait elle aussi. Avec un dernier puissant coup de rein, Bella cria sous le coup de l'orgasme, et je me déversais en elle. Sans plus attendre, je cherchais sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux.**

« Je t'aime Demetri ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella ! »

**Frottant mon nez contre le sien, je me retirais d'elle et nous quittons le toit. A peine avait-on mit un pied dans l'escalier, que deux piles de vêtements et deux serviettes nous attendaient sur les marches. Alice ! Nous éclations de rire, et on s'habilla.**

« Tu sais qu'elle va vouloir organiser le mariage ! » me dit Bella alors que je boutonnais ma chemise.

« Si elle veut ! » répondis-je.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi on s'engage si on la laisse faire ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

**Elle mit une paire de ballerine qui complétait sa jolie petite robe noire. Je me rapprochais d'elle, l'entoura de mes bras, et elle enroula les siens autour de mon cou, puis, je lui dis :**

« Alice peut organiser le mariage si elle veut. Moi, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir que nous nous marierons, et que nous ne nous quitterons plus. »

« Alors soit ! » rit-elle avant de m'embrasser. « On devrait peut-être y aller pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, même si Miss Alice a déjà dû le voir ! »

« Allons-y ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Main dans la main, nous nous rendions au salon qui servait également de bibliothèque, où tout le monde nous attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella et moi nous sommes retrouvés par terre, une fois de plus sous l'assaut de Rosalie et Alice. J'entendis tout le monde rire.**

« Jazz, Emmett, préparez-vous à réceptionner vos femmes ! » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Emmett.

**Rosalie et Alice furent projetées dans les airs, mais Emmett et Jasper les rattrapèrent au vol. Lorsque je fus de nouveau sur mes pieds, Rosalie fixa un doigt sur Bella et lui dit :**

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« Vous nous écrasiez ! » répliqua Bella.

« Je vois que tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux ton bouclier, chère enfant ! » lui dit Aro. « C'est formidable ! »

« Oui, euh, j'imagine qu'Alice vous a dit la bonne nouvelle ! » fit Bella en montrant sa main gauche où brillait l'anneau.

**Nous reçûmes les félicitations de tous, et moi, je me pris une tape monstre sur le dos de la part de mon dégénéré de frère. Je retins un juron, quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un retenir sa respiration. Nous vîmes qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, et qu'elle était plongée dans une vision. Bella revint près de moi, et nous attendions. Quand Alice revint à elle :**

« Oh non ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? » demanda Caïus.

« Maria, elle prépare ses nouveau-nés au combat. Elle refuse de les tuer et elle les entraîne ! » répondit-elle.

**Je sentis Bella serrer ma main, quand tout à coup :**

_« Très bien, elle les entraîne, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »_

**Nous nous tournons tous vers la voix. C'était Alessandra ! Alec lui toucha le bras.**

« Si Maria ne se débarrasse pas de son armée, tu sais ce qu ça signifie ma chère ! » fit constater Aro.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle décide. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs d'envie de prendre un aller simple pour Houston pour aller lui botter les fesses en personne. Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! » claqua Alessandra.

**Aro afficha un sourire. Oh ho, je connaissais très bien ce sourire !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique Musical :<strong>

*** Cher Lloyd & Mike Posner : With Ur Love**

**** Michael Bublé : Fever**


	22. Préparations

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALESSANDRA :<strong>_

_« Si Maria ne se débarrasse pas de son armée, tu sais ce que ça signifie ma chère ! » fit constater Aro._

_« Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle décide. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs d'envie de prendre un aller simple pour Houston pour aller lui botter les fesses en personne. Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! » claqua Alessandra._

_**Aro afficha un sourire. Oh ho, je connaissais très bien ce sourire !**_

**Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi, et je sentis la main d'Alec se poser sur mon avant-bras. La petite fille terrorisée n'était plus, à présent, je n'aurais plus peur.**

« Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire partie du voyage ? » voulut s'assurer Caïus.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je vais lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'amuser avec la vie des gens, et elle paiera pour la mort de mes parents ! » claquai-je.

« Alors là je dis _Amen_ ! » dit Kaitlin. « Je te suis sur ce coup ! »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'on va te suivre ! » approuva Leo.

**Je regardais mon frère, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.**

« Je me réserve Lucy, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à ma mère ! » grogna Carter.

**Sonia lui prit la main, ce qui le calma.**

« Bien, nous allons devoir passer les deux prochaines semaines à vous entraîner. Demetri, tu superviseras tout ça ! » ordonna Aro.

« Oui Maître ! » accepta Demetri.

**Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Alice voulait dire quelque chose.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Alice ? » lui demanda son mari.

**Elle se contenta de regarder Bella, et étrangement, Rosalie avait la même lueur dans les yeux.**

« Oh non ! » marmonna Bella.

« C'est l'heure d'aller préparer ton mariage ! » chantonna Alice.

« Et demain à la première heure, c'est shopping ! » dit Rosalie sur le même ton.

« Les filles, vous ne voulez pas attendre qu'on ait botté le cul de Maria avant de planifier mon mariage ? » leur proposa Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Rosalie ? On attend trois semaines avant de commencer les préparatifs ? » demanda Alice à sa sœur.

« Il y a tellement de travaille, la robe de mariée, les costumes, les faire-part, les décorations, les fleurs, la musique etc… ! » énuméra Rosalie.

**Elles se retournèrent vers Bella et dirent d'une même voix :**

« Sûrement pas ! »

**Alice prit Bella par le bras, et Rosalie fit signe à Demetri de les suivre.**

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« C'est aussi ton mariage mon petit Demetri, alors tu viens avec nous, exécution ! » tonna Rosalie.

**Les personnes présentes dans le salon-bibliothèque éclatèrent de rire, et je n'y prêtais plus attention quand Alec donna une petite pression sur ma main. Je captais son regard, et après un discret signe de tête, nous quittions la pièce sans regarder derrière nous. Il est vrai que j'avais une envie folle de me retrouver seule avec Alec, et lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans sa chambre, je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser plein d'amour.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » me demanda-t-il une fois que je mis fin au baiser.

« Rien, j'en avais seulement envie ! » répondis-je en souriant.

**Il me rendit mon sourire, et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Il me fit reculer, sans interrompre le baiser, et je me suis retrouvé allongée sur le lit. Il vint se placer sur moi, et je fus heureuse de ne pas ressentir cette peur qui me tiraillait depuis deux ans. Je laissais même Alec me caresser les côtes.**

_« Vilaine ! » fit la voix de mon frère dans ma tête._

**Sous le choc, je mordis la lèvre d'Alec tellement fort qu'il grogna et on stoppa le baiser.**

« MIGUEL JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurlai-je à mon frère en me redressant sur le lit.

**J'entendis son rire résonner de je ne sais où, puis, je regardais Alec qui réprima un fou rire. Je fus sur le point de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais le sourire qu'il me servit m'attendrit, et on reprit là où mon frère nous avait arrêtés.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

_**Jour 12 !**_

**Je vais craquer, pire, je vais tuer mes sœurs. Ça fait des heures qu'elles surfent sur internet à chercher des idées pour le mariage, à me montrer des magasines de mariage, des robes, des fleurs et j'en passe. Mon Demetri est dans le même état que moi. J'en connais deux qui vont regretter de se moquer de nous. Les coups d'œil que se lançaient Emmett et Félix, ainsi que le sourire complice qu'ils affichaient prouve bien qu'ils se délectaient de nous voir souffrir, mon vampire et moi. **

_« Bella ? »_

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fis-je en regardant Alice.

« Alors, des Orchidées ou des Lys pour les décorations ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Euh, comme vous voulez ! » répondis-je.

**Le regard qu'elles me lancèrent me fit aussitôt regretter de ne pas avoir choisit, mais heureusement pour moi, Demetri vint à mon secours en leur disant :**

« Ecoutez les filles, on vous laisse préparer le mariage à votre guise on vous fait confiance, et pour la robe et le costume, et bien, on verra une autre fois mais là faut vraiment qu'on parte se nourrir ! »

« Mais… » protesta Alice.

« Pas de mais ! » gronda Demetri. « Viens Bella ! »

« Oh avec joie ! » sautillai-je en le suivant.

**Au passage, Demetri mit un coup de poing dans les côtes de Félix, et moi, je donnais une claque très forte derrière la tête d'Emmett. La seconde d'après, Demetri et moi étions dans le garage.**

« J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer ! » soupira Demetri.

« Lesquels ? » demandai-je.

« Les quatre ! » répondit-il.

« Tu m'aurais laissé m'occuper d'Alice et Rose ? » pouffai-je.

**Demetri éclata de rire, et je le suivis dans son hilarité. Quand on finit par se calmer, il se rapprocha de moi avec une lueur dans le regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il avait envie de faire des câlins, et la façon dont il m'embrassa me le confirma.**

« On devrait fiche le camp avant que les deux furies ne rappliquent ! » dis-je contre ses lèvres.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-il.

**On monta dans sa voiture, et une fois le garage ouvert, il démarra en trombe et nous quittions Volterra. C'était l'après-midi, et le soleil était à son zénith, alors Demetri roula droit devant sans se soucier d'où nous nous rendions. J'avais envoyé un message à Jane pour qu'elle dise aux Rois que Demetri et moi nous étions éclipsés afin de souffler, message plein de sous-entendus qu'elle avait sûrement saisi, puis, j'allumais le poste de la voiture et une chanson que j'adorais passait. Demetri monta le volume, et nous nous sommes mis à chanter le refrain :**

_**In your head, in your head,  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie,<br>Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
>In your head,<br>Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...*<strong>_

**Nous continuons à chanter encore et encore, et Demetri fit rouler la voiture à une vitesse folle jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il m'arrivait de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, sa bouche, pour lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Je savais qu'il allait me rendre tout ça au quintuple quand nous serons dans notre chambre, et il me tardait d'y être.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CARTER :**_

**Nous étions tous les six, c'est-à-dire ma Sonia, Kaitlin, Chad, Dana, Leo et moi, dans le jardin du château. Nous étions là depuis plusieurs heures, sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise quoi que ce soit. Sonia fut la première à rompre ce silence.**

« J'ai vraiment hâte que tout ça se termine ! » dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on ne parvient pas à vaincre Maria ? » demanda Dana.

« Si elle s'attend à la visite des Volturi, elle risque de créer encore plus de nouveau-nés, et on sera dépassé par le nombre ! » exposa Kaitlin.

« Avec de l'entraînement tout est possible, et n'oublions que nous avons des dons ! » leur rappelai-je.

« Carter à raison, on a encore du temps avant le combat final, et nous devons utiliser ce temps intelligemment, nous préparer. » appuya Chad.

« Mais si des vampires de Maria ont aussi des dons ? Vous y avez pensé à ça ? On risquerait de se faire tuer ! » dit Sonia.

**Ma petite amie avait peur, et je la comprenais, mais je ne laisserais rien ni personne lui faire du mal. J'enroulais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serrais contre moi.**

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! »_

**On se retourna, et nous vîmes Félix et Irina approcher. Aussitôt, Kaitlin alla se blottir contre Félix, et Leo accueillit Irina près de lui. Mon meilleur pote avait enfin trouvé une fille bien.**

« Comment peux-tu nous dire de ne pas nous inquiéter ? » bougonna Kaitlin.

« Si Maria possède des vampires avec des dons, Bella sera là pour les parer. Elle s'entraîne très dur et elle réussira à bloquer leurs dons, et Alice les surveille ! » expliqua Félix.

« Et nous aussi nous sommes là pour vous aider. On a beaucoup d'expérience et avec les dons de Jane et Alec, tout ira très vite ! » les rassura Irina.

« Tu comptes te battre ? » lui demanda Leo.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de don que je suis incapable de me battre ! » répondit-elle.

« Arrêtez d'avoir peur, tout se passera bien ! » nous assura Félix.

**J'espère qu'il a raison.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JANE :**_

**Bella était partie depuis plusieurs heures avec Demetri car elle en avait marre de passer son temps à choisir quoi que ce soit pour son mariage. Ceci dit, je la comprends car ce ne sont pas des cadeaux Alice et Rosalie dans ces moments-là. Mon frère s'était renfermé dans sa chambre avec Alessandra, à faire je ne sais quoi et je n'ai pas envie de savoir, et les autres étaient je ne sais où. Quant moi, j'entrais dans la chambre de Miguel mais je ne le vis nulle part. Où peut-il bien être mon amoureux ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Miguel en sortait, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux hérissés et mouillés, et son corps ruisselait d'eau.**

« Jane ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Hein ? Oh euh, désolé j'ai frappé mais ça ne répondait pas et la porte n'était pas verrouillée ! » dis-je sans gêne.

« D'accord euh, tu pourrais me laisser le temps que je me change ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

**Aujourd'hui, comme nous avions champ libre de la part de nos Maîtres, j'avais mis ma tenue de garde au placard, lâchées mes cheveux, et je portais un simple jean ainsi qu'une petite chemisette noire. **

« Jane, s'il te plaît je ne suis pas très à l'aise que tu me vois comme ça ! » me dit-il.

« Chéri, je me fiche de savoir que ton corps est couvert de cicatrice. Je te trouve trop sexy ! » avouai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et nos corps se touchaient presque.**

« Tu es ce que tu es, Miguel, et moi j'ai très envie que mon mec me fasse du bien. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas fait du bien ! » lui susurrai-je tout en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise.

**Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, car Miguel était plus grand que moi, je l'embrassais mais à part la réponse de sa part du baiser, il ne me touchait pas.**

« Je t'aime, et j'aime ton corps. Tu es magnifique tel que tu es, ne me repousse pas, je ne le supporterais pas ! » dis-je en espérant qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable, ni à haïr mon corps. Je t'ai toi, et c'est bien suffisant ! » me dit-il.

**Tout en me disant ça, il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'avait débarrassé de ma chemise, me laissant en soutien-gorge. Plongeant mon regard rubis dans ses yeux dorés, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je lui enlevais sa serviette, et Mon Dieu qu'il a ce qu'il faut où il faut. Il me souleva du sol, et la seconde suivante, j'étais allongée sur son lit, lui sur moi. J'essayais de ne pas regarder son pénis mais c'était plus fort que moi, et je me suis mise à rire quand je sentis ses doigts titiller mes côtes.**

« Arr…êtes… » gigotai-je en riant.

**Je réussis à me défaire de son emprise, et j'enlevais mon jean.**

« Tu veux qu'on s'amuse un peu ou qu'on le fasse tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum, à toi de voir ! » répondis-je en frottant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre.

**Il me servit un sourire d'enfer, puis, il vint m'embrasser et, Oh Mon Dieu qu'il est doué de ses mains, encore plus que je ne l'aurais pensé !**

_**POINT DE VUE DEMETRI :**_

_**Jour 13 !**_

**Revenus en douce de notre escapade de la veille, Bella et moi nous étions enfermés dans notre chambre pour faire l'amour. On était en ce moment même sous la douche, nous embrassant en laissant l'eau chaude nous laver.**

« Tu crois qu'elles vont nous en vouloir ? » me demanda ma Bella.

**Je savais qu'elles parlaient d'Alice et Rosalie.**

« C'est possible, mais je préfère qu'on se consacre tout d'abord sur Maria. Il va falloir s'entraîner très dur, et t'as besoin de perfectionner ton bouclier ! » lui répondis-je.

« Tant que je peux échapper à mes furies de sœurs ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle se mit à rire, et je l'embrassais, avant de déposer des baisers sur sa joue, son front, son nez, ce qui la fit rire encore plus.**

**Après la douche, on s'habilla d'une tenue d'entraînement : un pantalon de survêtement avec, un débardeur pour moi, et une brassière de sport pour Bella. Elle était trop sexy, son pantalon lui moulait ses fesses.**

« Arrête de mater mes fesses ! » me gronda-t-elle.

**Me rapprochant d'elle, vu qu'elle me tournait le dos, je collais ses fesses contre mon sexe, de nouveau dur.**

« Je fais ce que je veux, et je regarde tout ce que je veux, surtout si c'est une partie de ton corps ! » lui susurrai-je. « Et puis, tu ne te gênes pas pour mater mes propres fesses ! »

« Je suis une femme, j'ai tous les droits ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tiens donc ! » ricanai-je.

**Je lui claquais les fesses, la faisant grogner et gémir en même temps, et me faisant rire.**

« Allez, allons rejoindre les autres avant que je ne te fasse encore l'amour ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la chambre, moi sur ses talons. Quand nous arrivions dans la salle d'entraînement, tout le monde était là, sauf les Rois, qui me faisaient confiance pour le déroulement de ces séances.**

« ARRÊTE DE FAIRE ÇA ! » hurla Félix à Chad.

**Ce dernier venait encore de passer au travers de Félix, et il se marrait bien.**

« C'est désagréable ! » frissonna Félix.

**Emmett se foutait de Félix, tout comme le trois quarts des vampires présents. Alice et Rosalie avaient toutes deux le nez plongé dans des magasines de mariage, et je sentis Bella se tendre à mes côtés.**

« On se calme ! » leur dis-je en laissant mes chaussures près des autres.

**Je montais sur l'immense tatami qui recouvrait le sol, et Bella me suivit. Elle ne m'avait pas lâché la main.**

« Quel est le programme, Ô Grand Traqueur ? » se moqua Félix.

« Ferme-là avant que je m'énerve ! » grognai-je.

**Il se mit à rire, et je l'ignorais avant de m'adresser aux nouveaux.**

« On va faire un récapitulatif de vos capacités au combat, et ensuite on trouvera un endroit plus approprié pour développer vos dons ! » les informai-je.

**Et le cours commença !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Jour 14 !**_

**A Houston, Maria maintenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses nouveau-nés. Ils se contrôlaient plus, et écoutaient les conseils de Lucy et Netty sur le combat. Certains affichaient des dons, mais Maria ignorait si cela suffirait à se protéger des Volturi. Elle savait déjà que si les Rois faisaient le déplacement, ce serait certainement avec leurs meilleurs combattant, tel que Jane, Alec, Demetri et Félix, et si en plus, Jasper venait aussi, ce ne serait pas simple. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne les laisserait pas l'éliminer sans se battre. Si seulement elle avait été plus attentive envers Miguel et Alessandra, plus dure, peut-être ne serait-elle pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui !**


	23. Stop

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Jour 15 !**_

**Je vais les tuer ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de laisser ces deux folles organiser _MON _mariage ? Je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir ras le bol, Demetri aussi n'en pouvait plus. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on préférait passer notre temps à nous entraîner, car sitôt qu'on avait une minute de libre c'était : **

_**« Bella faut qu'on parle des fleurs ! »**_

_**« Demetri viens là que je prenne tes mesures ! »**_

_**« Bella combien tu veux de demoiselles d'honneurs ? »**_

_**« Demetri t'as pensé à ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? »**_

_**« Bella… »**_

**Alors au lieu de m'énerver et de dire des choses que je regretterais plus tard, j'étais partis du château, en jupe et bottes, et heureusement pour moi qu'il faisait nuit. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la forêt qui bordait la ville et je libérais ma colère sur quelques arbres ainsi que des rochers. J'ai foutue la trouille, sans le vouloir, à un petit écureuil, à un lapin ainsi qu'à un lynx qui a délaissé la carcasse d'un oiseau pour déguerpir loin de moi. Lorsque je laissais retomber le bout de branche que je tenais en main sur le sol boueux, je sentis alors deux mains se poser sur ma taille. Je me détendis en reconnaissant l'étreinte de Demetri.**

« Calmée ? » me demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser ma peau.

« Non ! » répondis-je.

**Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, et je soupirais de frustration.**

« Je devrais peut-être stopper les préparatifs ! » suggérai-je. « Mais… »

« … Mais tu ne veux pas les blesser ! » termina-t-il à ma place.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » soufflai-je. « Le pire c'est qu'on n'a même pas encore choisit la date ! »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'emmènerai à Vegas tout de suite ! » avoua-t-il.

**Sa réponse me fit rire.**

« Tu serais partante ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui, mais je ne veux pas me faire arracher la tête par ces deux folles ! » répondis-je.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas de les laisser organiser le mariage, mais fais leur comprendre que tu as d'autres priorités pour l'instant : comme développer ton bouclier encore plus, et peaufiner ta technique au combat. » dit-il.

« Je devrais surtout en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la robe, et là elles me foutront la paix, enfin, en théorie ! » dis-je avant de souffler.

« Envie de la mettre en pratique ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas tout de suite ! » réfutai-je avant de me retourner dans ses bras.

**Je lui fis face, et plaça mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que les siennes se glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses. Il avait dans son regard rubis, cette étincelle qui le caractérisait tant quand il avait envie d'un câlin. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand il me servit son fameux sourire en coin.**

« Encore ? » m'amusai-je.

« Ce qui est bien dans le fait d'être un vampire, c'est qu'on ne ressent pas la fatigue ! » me sourit-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Je lui rendis son baiser, l'approfondissant, tant qu'à faire. Sa langue caressa la mienne, et la seconde suivante je fus plaquée contre un arbre, qui craquela sous le choc. La bouche de Demetri quitta trop rapidement la mienne, ce qui me fit grogner. Je le poussais par les épaules, et il atterrit les fesses par terre, et je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui, lui déchirant sa chemise noire, dévoilant ses fabuleux muscles avant de l'obliger à s'allonger.**

« Ma chemise ! » grogna-t-il.

« On s'en fou ! » sifflai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas être dominé et je ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'il inversa nos places. Je sentis ma jupe remonter, dû à la présence des mains de mon beau vampire sur mes jambes. Quand il relâcha ma bouche, je lui dis :**

« Alice va me tuer si je bousille cette jupe ! »

« Alice qui ? » arqua-t-il.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » lui dis-je.

« Mais moi non plus, je ne connais pas d'Alice ! » souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de mon homme. Un pantalon qui retenait l'objet de ma convoitise, que je pris en main aussitôt que le vêtement fut baissé sur les jambes de Demetri.**

« Bella, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu commences comme ça ! » me prévint-il.

« Alors ne perds pas de temps ! » lui dis-je.

**Il arracha mon sous-vêtement, le réduisant en lambeaux, et entra en moi. Ses mains trouvèrent les miennes, et il entrelaça nos doigts, avant de commencer à se mouvoir en moi. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de raffermir ses pénétrations, qui se firent plus dures. Nos doigts ne se lâchaient pas, nos regards ne se quittèrent pas un instant, et notre respiration fut au même rythme. Il dû être sur le point de jouir car il fit glisser sa main droite entre nous pour atteindre ma féminité, et il caressa mon clitoris. Ses caresses et ses pénétrations se firent plus violentes, et mon orgasme me fit pousser un cri qui, j'en suis sûr, s'est fait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je fermais les yeux sous le coup du plaisir, quand je sentis la bouche de Demetri se poser sur la mienne. On partagea un baiser langoureux, quand un petit couinement nous sortis de notre bulle. Je tournais la tête en direction de ce couinement, et j'éclatais de rire. Un mignon écureuil, dont le poil roux était hérissé, nous observait. Il était à seulement quelques centimètres de nous. Demetri éclata de rire à son tour, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Le petit animal nous observa encore quelques secondes, avant de grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche.**

« Et bien, c'était, intéressant ! » pouffai-je.

**Demetri se contenta de rire, et quand il fut calmé, je posais mes deux mains sur son torse, et lui dis :**

« Allez beau gosse, faut rentrer ! »

« Tu casses l'ambiance Bella ! » gronda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, allez, bouge ! » le pressai-je.

**Il souffla avant de se relever. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre sur mes deux jambes, et pendant qu'il remonta son pantalon et que je rebaissais ma jupe, en essayant de masquer les plies, en vain, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de dire à Alice et Rosalie que je souhaitais mettre un frein aux préparatifs du mariage. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir car je m'étais entouré, ainsi qu'à Demetri, de mon bouclier, ce qui me rendait encore plus nerveuse pour le leur dire moi-même. Misère !**

_« Ça va ? »_

**Je regardais mon fiancé, qui réajusta comme il pouvait sa chemise déchirée.**

« Tu veux dire en dehors du fait que je dois annoncer à mes deux sœurs que je souhaite stopper les préparatifs du mariage et que je préfère attendre qu'on ait botter le cul de Maria ? » ironisai-je.

« Bella, c'est ton mariage, _notre _mariage, et c'est à toi de décider. Oui je suis pressé de t'épouser, mais je ne veux pas que les préparatifs empiètent sur mes séances d'entraînements et sur le développement de ton pouvoir ! » me dit-il.

« Va le leur faire comprendre ! » soupirai-je.

**Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.**

« _Isabella_, c'est à toi de t'imposer ! » me dit-il.

**Lorsqu'il a prononcé mon prénom complet, je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Il était le seul à être autorisé à m'appeler _Isabella_, et ça me rendait folle.**

« Disons que tu fasses un compromis ! » me suggéra-t-il.

« Lequel ? » demandai-je.

« Tu leur offres une journée entière, disons celle de demain. Tu vas faire les magasins avec elles pour trouver ta robe de mariée, et elles te laisseront tranquille, enfin en théorie ! » expliqua-t-il.

**J'haussais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas con comme idée ! C'est fou ce qu'il est intelligent mon vampire.**

« Bon allez, on rentre ! » me dit-il.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis, me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée.**

« On s'entraîne ? » le taquinai-je en entourant mes bras autour de lui.

« Il faut bien ! » acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

**En sortant de l'ascenseur cinq minutes plus tard, main dans la main, je priais intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur Alice et Rose. A cette heure de la nuit, les Rois n'avaient pas besoin de nous donc nous rejoignons le couloir qui menait à notre chambre, quand nous tombons sur Alec, qui avait son bras droit autour des épaules d'Alessandra, qui elle lui entourait la taille.**

« Salut vous deux ! » leur dis-je en souriant.

**Je suis contente qu'Alessandra ait surmontée ses peurs afin de laisser une chance à Alec. Il le méritait car c'était un garçon bien, et elle aussi était quelqu'un de bien.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pris de partir comme ça ? » me demanda Alec.

« Un besoin d'évacuer ! » répondis-je.

« Bella tu as, une brindille dans les cheveux ! » me dit Alessandra.

**Je triturais mes cheveux à la rechercher de cette fameuse brindille, mais Demetri m'en débarrassa le premier.**

« T'as fais quoi pour te retrouver dans cet état ? Un combat de catch ? » se moqua Alec.

« Très drôle ! » raillai-je.

« Non, je crois que c'est pendant qu'on faisait l'amour dans les bois ! » avoua Demetri.

« Ok, je ne veux pas savoir ! » répliqua Alec.

« Pfff, fais pas ton choqué ! » lui dit Demetri.

« Bella, si j'étais toi je me planquerais parce qu'Alice et Rosalie te cherchent partout depuis des heures ! » m'informa Alessandra.

« Et, elles sont où ? » demandai-je.

« Dans le grand salon ! » répondit Alec.

« Il faudra bien que je les affronte un jour ou l'autre ! » soupirai-je.

« On dirait que tu es sur le point d'avouer un crime ! » ria Alec.

« Tu crois qu'elles vont le prendre comment quand je vais leur dire de stopper les préparatifs du mariage ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ouh, tu ne vas pas oser ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix ! » soupirai-je.

« Personnellement, je préfèrerais me débarrasser de Maria avant d'organiser quoi que ce soit ! » dit Alessandra.

« Au moins, on est d'accord ! » dis-je.

« Allez, on va prendre une douche ! » me dit Demetri en me prenant la main.

« Bonne chance Bella ! » me souhaita Alec.

« Et je vais en avoir besoin ! » marmonnai-je.

**Je laissais Demetri me guider jusqu'à notre chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur, il dû me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, car il est vrai que je ne fournissais aucun effort.**

**Une heure plus tard, et oui car Demetri n'avait pas pu résister à me faire l'amour encore deux fois sous la douche, vêtue d'un jean simple, d'un t-shirt et d'une paire de basket, je sortis de la chambre et rejoignis les filles dans le grand salon. Ce fut d'autant plus pénible quand je vis que tout le monde était là. Mais quand je dis tous, c'est TOUS. Carlisle, Esmé, les Rois…**

_« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » pensai-je._

**La main de Demetri au creux de mes reins me donna un peu de réconfort. Alice me vit, et me fit signe d'approcher tout en disant :**

« Bella, tu tombes bien, il nous faut ton avis pour ta robe. On a choisit les plus belles et le choix final te reviens bien sûr mais on ne pouvait plus attendre ! »

**Je regardais Demetri, qui avait le même regard que moi. Je soufflais un bon coup puis, fixais ma sœur et lui dis :**

« Stop Alice, on arrête tout ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Vous arrêtez les préparatifs du mariage ! »

**Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Rosalie s'était comme figée, laissant retomber par terre un catalogue. Les autres ne disaient plus rien, mais je pouvais clairement voir du coin de l'œil qu'Emmett et Jasper retenaient une grimace. Ça risque de gueuler mais je n'ai pas le choix. Comment ça elles ont déjà choisis des robes ? C'est à moi de faire le tri !**

« Tu peux répéter Bella ? » me dit Alice.

« J'ai dis : vous stoppez les préparatifs du mariage ! » répétai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Parce qu'on a une armée de nouveau-nés à combattre d'ici deux semaines, et que mon bouclier n'est pas au point. Parce que Demetri a des vampires à entraîner, et qu'il n'y arrivera pas si vous nous interpellez à chaque minute de libres que nous avons pour parler fleurs et tour de poitrine ! » répondis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe justement puisque vous passez votre temps à vous entraîner ! » dit Alice.

« Alice, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas extra-lucide, et si je veux permettre à Demetri et aux autres de se battre sans courir le risque de laisser les vampires de Maria utiliser leurs dons sur eux, je dois m'entraîner. Et puis on n'a même pas déterminé la date du mariage alors rien ne presse ! » répliquai-je.

**Alice se mordit la lèvre, et Rosalie affichait une grimace. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'elles ont fait ce que je crois ? Je risquais un œil à Demetri et il était tout aussi choqué que moi.**

« Vous avez déjà décidés ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Bella… » commença à dire Alice mais je la coupais.

« Oh non, non, non, Alice, on vous a laissé le soin d'organiser le mariage, pas de choisir la date à notre place. Tant qu'à faire, choisissez qui seront nos témoins et la musique de notre première danse ! »

« Je crois que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'évacuer là ! » dit Demetri.

« Je te suis ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Nous quittions le grand salon pour le garage, et une fois dans sa voiture, il conduisit je ne sais où.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT :**_

**Ouille, c'est bien la première fois que je vois Bella dans cet état.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Alice.

« Vous faites ce qu'elle a dit : vous arrêtez les préparatifs ! » répondis-je.

« Mais, on avait déjà bien avancé ! » se plaignit Rosalie.

« Ouais, vous lui avez même choisis la robe ! » leur rappelai-je.

« On a fait un tri des plus belles, pour qu'elle puisse choisir après ! » dit Alice.

« Je suis désolé les filles, mais je suis du côté de ma sœur sur ce coup-là ! » avouai-je.

« Emmett ! » siffla ma femme.

« Quoi ? Regardez la vérité en face les filles, vous êtes obnubilés par le mariage à un tel point que vous avez vous-même choisis la date à laquelle ils devront se marier. Comment vous voulez qu'ils réagissent alors que la seule chose à laquelle ils pensent pour l'instant c'est au combat à venir contre Maria ? » exposai-je.

« Il n'a pas tort ! » appuya Félix.

« Vous savez aussi comment est Bella. Elle aime les choses simples, pas toutes ces fanfreluches ou je ne sais quoi que vous avez prévu ! » leur dis-je.

« Il n'y a pas de fanfreluches ! » contra Alice.

« Ça revient au même, vous n'avez pas respecté sa décision d'attendre l'après-bataille ! » dis-je d'un ton calme.

**Rosalie se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, et Alice la rejoignit.**

« Ne faites pas cette tête, je suis certain que tout va s'arranger ! » dit Aro.

« Non, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous laisse l'organiser après ça. Emmett a raison, on a complètement tout foiré ! » se désola ma femme.

« Mais non, elle vous pardonnera mais laissez lui du temps et arrêtez de la bassiner avec le mariage ! » leur conseillai-je.

**Ma femme ramassa son magasine qui était tombé par terre, et le referma en soupirant. Je me dirigeais vers elle, et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ? » me demanda-t-elle en se hissant sur ses jambes.

« Je vais te remonter le moral moi, et rapidement ! » répondis-je.

**Je la mis sur mon épaule, la faisant rire par la même occasion, et après avoir salué les autres d'un salut militaire, je filais à grande vitesse dans notre chambre.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Rejetant la tête en arrière, je laissais retomber le corps de ma victime au sol. Bella et moi avions surpris un groupe de quatre hommes qui était sur le point de s'en prendre à deux pauvres jeunes filles. Nous les avions sauvés et elles s'étaient mises à courir sans regarder derrière elle. J'étais complètement repu. La brûlure à ma gorge s'était tarit lorsque j'avais vidé de son sang ma deuxième victime. Nous étions dans un coin paumé près d'un petit village, dont était issues les deux jeunes filles je présume.**

« Tu sais, mon offre de t'emmener à Vegas tient toujours ! » dis-je à Bella.

**Elle se débarrassa du corps sans vie de sa seconde victime, et s'essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient au coin de ses lèvres.**

« Arrête, je serai capable de partir tout de suite ! » me dit-elle avant de se lever.

**Je la rejoignis et l'embrassa fougueusement. Nos langues se trouvèrent, mais c'est moi qui remporta la manche et qui mena la danse. Je sentis les mains de Bella se faufiler sous mon t-shirt, et je ne pu réprimer un grognement rauque qui monta dans ma gorge. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur moi. Ça me rendait complètement fou. Bien que nous n'ayons pas besoin de respirer, je rompis le baiser et ma Bella était à bout de souffle.**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Oh, t'en veux encore ? » m'amusai-je.

« J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, ça me rend folle ! » me sourit-elle.

« Hum je sais, mais on va d'abord se débarrasser des corps avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord ! » se résigna-t-elle.

**Elle était frustrée, je le voyais bien. En même temps, elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec ses sœurs jusqu'à présent, mais les filles avaient poussées le bouchon un peu trop loin. Sans effort, j'empoignais les deux cadavres et les plaçais sous mes bras, tandis que Bella en avait balancé un sur son épaule, et l'autre, elle le tira par la jambe. Je me suis mis à rire, avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois avec ma fiancée. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis un grognement sourd, et je vis un couple d'ours.**

« Parfait ! » dis-je à voix haute.

**Je laissais tomber mes boulets à quelques mètres des ours, tout comme Bella, et on refit le chemin en sens inverse.**

« Tu crois qu'elles m'en veulent ? » me demanda Bella.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles t'en voudraient. T'avais été claire au départ : tu voulais attendre qu'on ait tué Maria, mais elles n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête alors, c'est à elles de s'excuser, et non le contraire ! » répondis-je en la rattrapant.

**Elle marchait vite quand elle est en colère ou contrariée. Je lui pris la main, et j'entrelaçais nos doigts.**

« Pourquoi elles sont aussi têtues ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Pose la question à leur mari ! » répondis-je.

« Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire. J'étais prête à leur donner une journée comme tu me l'as conseillé, aller faire les magasins pour trouver la robe, mais là, elles ont tout gâchés ! » dit-elle, peinée.

**J'entourais un bras autour de ses épaules, et la rapprocha de moi, lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe en passant.**

« Ça va s'arranger, tu verras ! » lui assurai-je.

« Tu crois ? » dit-elle en me faisant la moue.

« Mais oui, il va simplement falloir qu'on reprenne les choses en main, et si tu préfères, après le combat contre Maria, on prendra notre temps et on organisera notre mariage, toi et moi ! » lui dis-je.

« Tu serais prêt à te plonger corps et âme dans des préparatifs nuptiales complètement barbante ? Choisir la musique, les fleurs, le smoking, les témoins ! » énuméra-t-elle.

**Je m'arrêtais de marcher, stoppant Bella au passage, et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Je la fixais intensément puis, lui dis :**

« Pour toi je suis prêt à tout ! »

**Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qui fut contagieux car je me suis mis à sourire à mon tour. **

« Je t'aime Bella ! »

« Je sais, et je t'aime aussi ! »

**Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassa. En rouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus que c'était déjà l'aurore et que le soleil ferait bientôt apparaître notre différence si on croisait des humains.**

« On ferait mieux de rentrer ! » me dit Bella.

« Ouais, allons-y ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Le premier arrivé à la voiture conduit ! » me sourit-elle avant de courir.

**Elle utilisait sa vitesse, et je lui laissais quelques secondes d'avances. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un !**

**Calé contre le capot de ma voiture à la lisière des bois, j'attendais Bella. Evidement je connaissais les environs comme ma propre poche, alors c'était un peu normal que je gagne. Quand Bella émergea, elle se stoppa net en me voyant contre la voiture.**

« Comment t'as fais ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis plus rapide que toi ! » répondis-je simplement.

« T'as triché ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Ma chérie, je connais ces bois encore mieux que je ne te connais toi ! » me vantais-je.

« Prétentieux ! »

**Je lui souris, mais elle croisa les bras et s'approcha de la voiture. Elle monta à l'intérieur, sans m'accorder un regard, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je montais à mon tour dans la voiture, et je démarrai ma merveille, mettant le cap jusqu'à Volterra.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est toi qui as lancé le défi, je n'ai fais que le relever ! » me défendis-je.

**J'eus droit à un grognement en guise de réponse. Rose et Alice n'étaient pas les seules à être têtues, ma Bella l'était aussi. Tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, je posais ma main droite sur la cuisse de Bella, que je caressais doucement. Grâce à ma vue périphérique, je la vis esquisser un sourire.**

« C'est bon, je ne fais plus la tête. Content ? » me dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Extatique ! » dis-je.

**Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, et nous restions comme ça jusqu'à ce que je fasse rentrer ma voiture dans l'immense garage du château. **

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demandai-je en coupant le moteur.

« M'enterrer quelque part ! » répondit-elle.

« Sérieusement Bella ! » soufflai-je.

« Je parle sérieusement. Dès que je vais les avoir en face de moi elles vont me faire leurs yeux de cockers auxquels je ne peux pas résister trop longtemps et je vais leur pardonner aussitôt ! » dit-elle d'une seule traite.

« Heureusement que je suis immunisé contre ça alors, parce que je ne te laisse pas seules avec elles ! » décidai-je en sortant de la voiture.

**Bella fut à mes côtés en un instant, et elle se jeta à mon cou, enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse.**

« Oh, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Rien, j'ai juste besoin d'un câlin ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Déposant un baiser sur sa peau, je finis par briser notre étreinte.**

« Allez, il est temps de te réconcilier avec tes sœurs, et ensuite, entraînement. » lui dis-je. « Un petit corps à corps avec ton traqueur préféré, ça te tente ? »

« Ça dépend du corps à corps ! » me susurra-t-elle.

**Ce commentaire m'arracha un grognement, mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui faire l'amour contre la voiture et risquer de nous faire prendre par quelqu'un. Je l'embrassais furtivement, puis, je nous guidais hors du garage. **

« Alors, où sont-elles ? » me demanda ma fiancée.

**Je me concentrais pour capter les fragrances d'Alice et Rosalie, ce qui me prit cinq secondes.**

« Dans le jardin ! » répondis-je.

« Dans le jardin ! » répéta-t-elle.

**Nous arrivions dans le jardin, et les filles étaient assises sur la fontaine. Elles tiraient une de ces têtes !**

« Arrêtez de bouder ! » leur dit Bella.

**Lorsqu'Alice leva la tête vers nous, elle fit ses yeux de petits chiots, et je sentis Bella se tendre. Je décidais d'intervenir avant que ma Bella ne cède une fois de plus aux caprices d'Alice.**

« Oh non Alice, tu effaces ce regard triste sur le champ. Il est hors de question que tu nous manipules comme ça. T'es mal barré parce que ça ne marche pas sur moi ! » la prévins-je.

**Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras.**

« Vous avez dépassé les bornes, les filles ! » leur dit Bella.

« Ouais on sait ! » grommela Rosalie.

« Et ça ne vous empêche pas de m'en vouloir à ce que je vois ! » souffla Bella.

« On a travaillé comme des dingues Bella, si tu avais été un peu plus coopérative, vous auriez pu vous marier à notre retour de Houston ! » rétorqua Alice.

« Alice, je ne vous ai pas demandé d'arrêter une date ou de choisir la robe que j'allais porter. Je vous ai demandé de vous charger de l'organisation au niveau des décors, et j'étais prête à vous donner cette journée pour choisir ma robe, mais vous avez tout gâché ! » avoua Bella.

**A cet aveu, Rosalie et Alice ne savaient plus où se mettre.**

« Je suis désolé les filles, mais je pense que je vais me charger d'organiser mon mariage moi-même, mais uniquement après la bataille, pas avant ! » dit Bella d'un ton ferme.

**Elle tourna les talons et quitta le jardin. Je lui emboitais le pas, et cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans notre chambre. Elle se jeta sur le lit, la tête dans les coussins, et la seconde suivante, elle était en train de taper des mains et des pieds sur le lit en criant, mais son cri était étouffé par les coussins. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou éclater de rire. J'optais finalement pour la solution numéro deux, et je me suis mis à rire parce que, il fallait le reconnaître, la situation était plutôt comique. Une fois calmé, je rejoignis Bella sur notre lit, la força à se mettre sur le dos, et je m'allongeais sur elle.**

« Je suis fier de toi, tu leur as tenu tête ! » lui dis-je.

« Elles ne vont jamais me pardonner ! » couina-t-elle.

« Mais si elles vont te pardonner, ça leur passera ! » lui assurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Je la sentis sourire contre ma bouche, et elle approfondit le baiser.**


	24. Savoir oublier

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Jour 16 !**_

**Il y avait trop de bruit dans la salle d'entraînement, alors je m'étais éclipsée sur les hauteurs de Volterra, là où aucun humain n'osait s'aventurer dû à leurs emplacements. Assise sur un rocher, les jambes croisées, je laissais mon regard se perdre au loin. Je n'avais pas reparlée à Alice et Rosalie, je n'étais pas prête. Même si j'arrivais à leur pardonner, je ne leur laisserais plus le soin d'organiser mon mariage. Bon allez, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça et que je me concentre sur mon objectif premier : développer mon bouclier. Je devais à tout prix réussir à m'en servir de façon à ce que Jane et les autres puissent se servir de leur don, sans que nos adversaires arrivent à se servir de leur propre don. Je ne sais pas trop si ce que je viens de dire est clair, mais je me comprends. Soufflant un bon coup, je posais mes mains sur mes genoux, fermais les yeux et entrais en méditation. C'est cool de méditer quand on est vampire. J'arrive à faire abstraction du bruit, tout en restant attentive au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu détecter une présence près de moi, et pas n'importe quelle présence.**

« T'es mon garde du corps ? » demandai-je.

_« Non, mais tout comme toi j'avais besoin de m'aérer ! » me répondit-il avec son accent Texan._

**Je rouvris les yeux, tourna la tête sur ma droite et accrocha les prunelles ambrées de Jasper.**

« Des tensions dans l'air ? » questionnai-je.

« Entre autre, mais depuis que tu as interdit à Alice et ma sœur de continuer les préparatifs de ton mariage, je dirais que l'ambiance est devenu de plus en plus maussade ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! » lui dis-je.

« Oh mais je ne te reproche rien, et je t'assure que j'ignorais qu'elles avaient choisis elles-mêmes la date. » me dit-il. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'elles ! »

« Hey, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une quelconque dispute ou autre entre vous ! » le prévins-je.

« On ne s'est pas disputé, et tu ne seras responsable de rien crois-moi. Alice a juste besoin de comprendre qu'elle a dépassé les bornes, tout comme Rosalie ! » dit-il.

**Je reportais mon attention sur le paysage, et je m'aperçus que le soleil commençait à se coucher.**

« Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? » demandai-je.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit-il.

**Découragée, allez savoir pourquoi, je me pris la tête entre les mains.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Jasper.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais ! » soupirai-je avant de relever la tête.

« Bella, ne te décourage pas. Ça prend du temps pour développer un pouvoir, et il te reste encore une dizaine de jours avant la bataille ! » me rassura-t-il.

« Et si j'échoue ? Et si l'un d'eux se retrouve blessé à cause de moi ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Bella, Bella, respire. Ça va bien se passer, tu m'entends ? Alice les surveille de près, et très peu de vampire dans l'armée de Maria possèdent des dons. » me dit-il.

« Il faut que je me calme ! » dis-je, plus à moi-même.

« C'est ça, alors tu vas fermer les yeux et respirer profondément, et bloquer mon pouvoirs si possible ! » dit-il en plaisantant.

**Ça eut le don de me faire rire, alors je fermais les yeux, étendis mon bouclier autour de nous, et je fis le vide en moi.**

**Quand je rouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée sur Volterra. Jasper était toujours à mes côtés, et je l'entendis souffler :**

_« Wow ! »_

« Comment tu te sens ? » demandai-je.

« Apaisé ! » répondit-il.

« Ça fait du bien ! » dis-je avant de me relever.

**Réflexe purement humain, je m'étirais les muscles, qui se mirent à craquer. Jasper m'imita, et je ne pu m'empêcher de dire :**

« On dirait deux vieux pleins de courbatures ! »

**Il me regarda avec amusement, puis, secoua la tête.**

« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer ! » dit-il.

« Ouais ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Tout en discutant, nous regagnâmes le château, en passant par les jardins, où nous vîmes Alessandra et Alec assis face à face sur les rebords de la fontaine.**

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? » nous taquina Alec.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père ? » répliquai-je en souriant.

« Non, mais Demetri te cherche ! » me dit-il.

« Je vais aller le rassurer dans ce cas ! » dis-je avant de laisser les tourtereaux entre eux.

**Jasper parti dans sa chambre, et moi je rejoignis la mienne. En entrant, j'eus la bonne surprise d'y trouver mon fiancé, allongé sur notre lit, le nez dans un livre. J'aperçus le titre et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il lisait _Dracula_ de _Bram Stoker _! Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et je m'allongeais à ses côtés, posant ma tête sur son épaule.**

« T'étais où ? » me demanda-t-il, sans pour autant interrompre sa lecture.

« Sur les collines, en train de méditer. Jasper était avec moi ! » répondis-je.

« Ok ! » dit-il.

« C'est tout ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Il me regarda et me dit :**

« J'ai confiance en toi Bella, et tu sais très bien que tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux ! »

**Il me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. Je me mis à sa hauteur, et je l'embrassais tendrement.**

« Tu viens avec moi sous la douche ? » proposai-je.

« C'est tentant, mais je l'ai déjà prise ! » me dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui nous arrête d'habitude ! » souriais-je.

**Il sembla méditer la question, mais je savais qu'il attendait que j'aille sous la douche en premier. Ce que je fis donc, et une fois que l'eau chaude, car j'en avais vraiment besoin, coula sur ma peau, les mains de Demetri se posèrent sur mes hanches, et je pouvais sentir sa peau de marbre contre la mienne.**

_**Jour 17 !**_

**Demetri était encore en salle d'entraînement. C'était devenu un train-train quotidien pour nous. Il passait la journée à entraîner Miguel & Cie, et moi je m'éclipsais avec Jasper sur les hauteurs de Volterra, au même endroit que la veille, et nous méditions durant des heures. J'avais réussi à maintenir mon bouclier durant tout ce laps de temps, c'est-à-dire, et si mes comptes sont exacts, sept heures et quarante minutes.**

« Ça devient de plus en plus facile de l'étendre aussi loin que je veux ! » avouai-je.

« Maintenant, il te faut t'entraîner sur le côté blocage. Pendant les combats, il te faudra bloquer les dons de nos ennemis, tout en nous permettant de pouvoir utiliser les nôtres ! » dit Jasper.

« J'y arriverais ! » dis-je à mon tour.

« Je n'en doute pas ! » dit-il avant de se lever.

**Il me tendit une main, et m'aida à me relever. J'avais l'impression d'être une mamie de quatre-vingt balais, alors que j'étais figée dans mes dix-huit ans !**

« On rentre ? » me proposa-t-il.

« A-t-on vraiment le choix ? » soupirai-je.

« Cache ta joie ! » pouffa-t-il.

**Nous passâmes une fois de plus par les jardins, mais nous nous figeâmes devant…**

« Edward ? » s'ahurit Jasper.

« Mais t'es dingue de revenir. Si Demetri te voit il va te faire la peau ! » lui dis-je en ayant peur pour lui.

« Oui je sais, et c'est pour ça que je tiens à te parler avant, et Jasper est là donc ça ne risque rien, enfin en théorie ! » me dit-il.

**Je regardais Jasper, et il était tout aussi confus que moi. Qu'était-il arrivé à Edward ces dernières semaines ? Il avait changé, et il avait l'air, épanoui !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je.

« Tout d'abord, demander pardon. J'ai eu tort en pensant que je pouvais encore avoir une chance avec toi, et je m'en excuse ! » répondit-il.

« Excuses acceptées ! » dis-je en me détendant un peu. « Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, je suis là pour vous donner un coup de main, Alice m'a appelé pour me parler de Maria, et j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu ! » expliqua-t-il.

« T'étais où, si tu me permets de te poser la question ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« J'étais, euh, en France ! » répondit-il.

**Pourquoi il avait hésité ?**

« T'étais en France ? Et il t'a fallu deux semaines pour venir à Volterra ? Avoue tout Edward, comment elle s'appelle ? » voulu-je savoir.

« C'est moi qui lis dans les pensées ou c'est toi ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Et bien, tu rayonnes de bonheur et ça, ce n'est pas parce que je suis devant toi, ensuite, si tu voyais la tronche que t'as tiré quand je t'ai demandé son prénom ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Elle a raison ! » approuva Jasper.

« Alors, son petit nom ? » le taquinai-je.

« Marion ! » répondit-il.

« Elle est venue avec toi ? » demandai-je, curieuse de la voir.

« Euh, non elle est restée à Paris. Quand elle a su où j'allais, elle n'a pas voulu me suivre ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu lui as dis qu'on ne mordait pas ? » le charriai-je.

« Très drôle Bella, mais elle refuse de rencontrer les Volturi parce qu'elle est comme moi, et qu'elle ne veut pas être _« enrôlé »_ parmi eux ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, t'es venu nous aider à botter le cul de Maria, et ensuite tu repars en France retrouver ta moitié ! » résumai-je.

« C'est ça ! » affirma-t-il.

« Bon, bah, contente de te revoir euh, je vais te laisser retrouver ta famille, et je vais de ce pas préparer Demetri à la nouvelle de ton retour, et aussi pour éviter qu'il ne te décapite ! » dis-je avant de m'éloigner.

**Déambulant dans les couloirs, je cherchais Demetri afin de lui avouer le retour d'Edward, dont je n'étais absolument pas responsable. Je finis par trouver mon homme dans la salle d'entraînement, et la séance se terminée sur un K.O de Kaitlin par mon chéri.**

« Les mecs et leur fierté de merde ! » grogna-t-elle en se relevant. « Tu pouvais pas me laisser gagner, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais laissé gagner alors que je pouvais clairement prendre l'avantage ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Et quand c'est Bella que tu entraînes ? Je suis sûr que tu la laisses gagner ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Désolé de te contredire ! » intervins-je.

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi !**

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » dis-je à mon vampire.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'on a fini ? Ô Tout Puissant Traqueur Prétentieux ! » railla Kaitlin.

« Ouais, vous pouvez y aller ! » dit-il en se retenant de rire.

**Quand nous fûmes seuls, je fermais la porte derrière moi et Demetri vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sans perdre un instant, et ce baiser m'enivrait tellement que j'en oubliais presque pourquoi je tenais à lui parler. J'ai dis _presque_. Avec peine, car il avait glissé sa langue dans ma bouche, je mis fin à ce baiser somptueux, et pris une grosse goulée d'air parce que quand mon chéri m'embrassait il n'y allait pas de main morte.**

« Il faut que je te parle ! » dis-je.

« Je sais ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère avant de me laisser tout expliquer ? » craignais-je.

**Il me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, avant de me demander :**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'imagines direct que j'ai fais un truc ? » m'indignai-je.

« Je n'en sais rien, dis-moi ! » me dit-il.

« Edward est revenu ! » lâchai-je.

**Ça y est, la bombe est lâchée ! Quand je vis sa peau pâle devenir encore plus pâle, je me dépêchais de dissiper le malentendu qui s'installait :**

« C'est Alice qui l'a appelé pour qu'il nous aide avec Maria ! »

« Mais on n'a pas besoin de ce sale con qui a essayé de me voler ma fiancée ! » gronda-t-il.

« Arrête, il n'est pas revenu pour moi mais pour nous offrir son aide ! » le rassurai-je. « Et puis il a une copine, il la trouvé en France ! »

« Oh alors en trois semaines il a trouvé son âme-sœur ? On ne me la fait pas à moi ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Il me fatigue !**

« T'as qu'à aller lui parler si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, mais sache que Jasper était avec moi à ce moment-là et qu'il n'a décelé aucun mensonge chez Edward. » dis-je avant de poursuivre : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux à tout prix croire qu'il est revenu pour moi ? »

« Pour pouvoir lui mettre une bonne raclée ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu ? » soupirai-je.

« Bella, je refuse de pardonner à cet enfoiré d'avoir essayé de te récupérer la dernière fois qu'il est venu ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Mais c'est du passé tout ça ! » m'écriai-je.

« Ce qui s'est passé il y a l'année dernière c'est du passé, mais trois semaines, pour moi ça n'a rien avoir avec le passé. Je ne pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait, et qu'il ne vienne pas me parler ou je risque de lui fou mon poing dans la gueule ! » me prévint-il.

« T'es vraiment pénible ! » rouspétai-je avant de sortir de la salle.

_« BELLA ! » m'appela-t-il._

**Mais je fis la sourde et regagna ma chambre.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Non mais je rêve ! Elle m'avoue qu'Edward est revenu pour soit disant nous donner un coup de main avec l'autre garce de Maria, et elle prend sa défense en plus avant de me planter comme un con dans la salle d'entraînement. Non mais dans quel monde je vis ? Je sortis à mon tour de la salle d'entraînement, je suivis l'odeur de Bella, mais je croisais Edward, qui m'interpella :**

« Demetri, faut que je te parle ! »

« Toi c'est vraiment pas le moment ! » contrai-je.

« Je ne suis pas revenu pour Bella ! » me dit-il.

« Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de te parler ! » m'emportais-je en me stoppant.

**Il n'était qu'à un mètre de moi, et déjà, il était trop près de moi pour que je me retienne de lui en coller une.**

« Mais vas-y, frappe-moi une bonne fois pour toute si ça peut te soulager, mais je te dis la vérité, je ne suis pas revenu pour Bella ! » répéta-t-il.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dis de rester en dehors de ma tête ? » m'écriai-je.

« Ecoute, oui Bella compte encore pour moi, mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle comme avant. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie qui me rend heureux ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi dans ce cas ? » demandai-je.

« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'Aro lui demande de rejoindre vos rangs car elle est télépathe, comme moi ! » répondit-il.

« Aro ne force personne à nous rejoindre, et puis, on a Dana comme télépathe alors ta _« petite amie » _ne risque rien en venant ici ! » dis-je en mimant des guillemets.

« Ma _« petite amie » _? » m'imita-t-il. « Tu ne me crois pas alors ? »

« Non, ou du moins pas tant que j'ai pas une preuve réelle que tu as vraiment tiré un trait sur Bella ! » lui dis-je. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller parler à Bella ! »

**Je le dépassais, quand il m'appela de nouveau. Je me retournais :**

« Quoi encore ? »

« Juste te féliciter. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour convaincre Bella de t'épouser, mais félicitations ! » me dit-il.

« Mais c'est que tu serais presque sincère ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Je le suis ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Merci, enfin je crois ! » dis-je, sans vraiment trop quoi rajouter.

« Allez, va voir Bella et dis-lui que tu as réussi à avoir une discussion avec moi sans m'étrangler ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! » ironisai-je.

**Il se contenta de sourire.**

« Ne crois pas que je vais te ménager durant les entraînements ! » le prévins-je avant de tourner les talons.

_« Je m'en doute ! » me répondit-il._

**J'esquissais un sourire, mais plutôt un sourire sadique de ma part, puis, quand j'entrais dans ma chambre j'eus tout juste le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi que je me suis retrouvé au sol, assaillit par ma fiancée.**

« Quel accueil ! » pouffai-je.

**Elle déposa une myriade de baiser sur ma peau, avant de planter son merveilleux regard rubis dans le mien.**

« Tu nous as espionné ! » compris-je, sans m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je t'aime ! » me dit-elle.

**J'inversais nos places, et me retrouvais sur elle.**

« Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est super copain et qu'on va papoter comme deux frangins ! » lui dis-je.

« Je sais ! » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**Je me remis sur mes jambes, gardant Bella dans mes bras, et je regagnais la salle de bain. On se déshabilla, et une fois dans la douche, je fis couler l'eau sur nous, et peu m'importais sa température. Je plaquais Bella contre la paroi murale de la douche, et je l'embrassais langoureusement. Je lui fis l'amour avec la plus grande tendresse, ce qui la surpris car peu importait où nous nous trouvions, quand je lui faisais l'amour c'était toujours intense, mais cette fois, tout n'était que tendresse, et elle semblait apprécier.**

_**Jour 18 !**_

**Un par un, je les mettais tous à terre durant l'entraînement. Ils étaient doués certes, mais pas assez pour me vaincre. Oh ils arriveront facilement à se battre contre les blaireaux de Maria, mais je suis plus fort que l'autre pétasse. Je suis très impressionné par Miguel et Alessandra, qui sont les seuls à me tenir tête plus de dix minutes dans un combat, et sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs parce que ce ne sera pas moi qui les entraîneraient sur ce niveau-là. Je relâchais ma prise autour de la nuque d'Alessandra, et je l'aidais à se relever.**

« J'ai tenu combien cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vingt-trois minutes et cinq secondes ! » répondit Alice.

« Parfaite comme minuterie Alice ! » s'amusa Alec.

**Elle lui tira la langue, puis, Alessandra retourna auprès d'Alec.**

« A qui le tour ? » demandai-je.

« Pas moi, t'es une vraie brute ! » me répondit Kaitlin.

« Tiens dont, et Felix c'est quoi ? Un ours en peluche ? » répliquai-je en me retenant de rire.

« Ça ne change rien, je ne m'entraîne pas avec toi aujourd'hui ! » décida-t-elle.

**Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, quand la grosse voix d'Emmett résonna dans la salle :**

« Edward, à ton tour ! »

**Je vis ma Bella, qui était debout près de la porte, hausser les sourcils et regarder Emmett comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Je ne fus pas le seul à le regarder bizarrement.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu viens de dire à Edward de se battre contre Demetri ? » dit Rosalie.

« Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, et puis Bella étendra son bouclier pour pas qu'Eddie ne lise dans les pensées de Demetri ! » dit Emmett.

« T'arrête de m'appeler _Eddie_ ! » gronda Edward.

« Wow, une minute Emmett, pourquoi tu veux que Bella bloque le don d'Edward ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Pour que le combat soit équitable ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Ok, bon, je vais mettre les choses au clair direct : je n'ai pas besoin que Bella étende son bouclier, demande à Dana ! » dis-je avant de regarder la jeune fille : « Hein Dana ? »

« Pfff, c'est un trou noir ton cerveau ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Démonstration mon p'tit Emmett ! » dis-je en faisant signe à Edward de venir. « Je ne vais pas te tuer rassure-toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, enfin je crois ! » renchérit-il.

« Bella, tu ne fais rien, interdiction d'étendre ton boulier ! » la prévins-je.

« A tes ordres ! » me sourit-elle.

**Quand Edward, qui avait mit une tenue décontracte pour l'entraînement, monta sur le tatami, se plaça face à moi, j'avais déjà fait le vide dans mon esprit. Quand je me battais, que ce soit pour de vrai ou durant des entraînements, je ne pensais à rien et ça me donnait un gros avantage parce que j'étais à cent pour cent concentré sur mon travail.**

« C'est quand tu veux ! » dis-je à Edward.

**Armant son poing, il s'élança sur moi, mais je m'éclipsais. Cela dura pendant cinq minutes. Durant ces cinq minutes, j'esquivais sans mal ses coups. Chaque fois qu'il attrapait un pan de mon t-shirt ou qu'il effleurait ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de ma peau, j'étais immédiatement derrière lui. Je trouvais quand même le temps long, donc, au moment où il frappa avec son poing droit, je parais son attaque, bloqua son bras derrière son dos, et lui agrippa la gorge. J'avais une envie folle de lui faire mal, mais je m'abstins. Il ne résista pas, s'avouant vaincu, mais je n'abaissais pas ma garde pour autant.**

« C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher ! » me dit Edward.

**Je souris, c'était plus fort que moi. Je le relâchais, et il se releva, se massant la nuque. Quelle chochotte !**

« Comment tu fais ? Tu n'as pensé à rien durant tout le combat ! » me questionna-t-il.

« Question de pratique ! » répondis-je simplement. « Allez, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! »

**Peu à peu, la salle se vida jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Bella et moi ! Quittant le tatami pour remettre mes chaussures, ma fiancée me dit :**

« Et moi alors ? »

**J'eus un petit rire, avant de remonter sur le tatami après avoir enlevé mes chaussures. Bella se retrouva face à moi, la mine des plus sérieuses, ce qui me fit sourire. En vrai gentleman, je la laissais attaquer la première, et je fus étonné de la voir tenir plusieurs minutes, mais elle finit par se retrouver le dos au tatami, et moi, au-dessus d'elle, la bloquant de tour mon corps.**

« Tu as fais des progrès ma chérie ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« C'est parce que j'ai un bon prof ! » me sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

**Je stoppais le baiser à contrecœur, et nous regagnions notre chambre !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASPER :**_

_**Jour 19 !**_

**J'avais besoin d'air, et je m'étais donc retrouvé à l'endroit où Bella et moi méditions chaque jour, à l'exception d'aujourd'hui. Je fus rejoint par Peter et Charlotte, qui n'étaient pas restés au château malgré l'hospitalité des Volturi. Mes deux amis de toujours étaient des nomades, et ils avaient du mal à rester confiner, surtout chez les Volturi, et je ne pouvais vraiment pas leur en vouloir.**

« Du nouveau ? » leur demandai-je.

« C'est de pire en pire. Il y a des morts tous les jours, les gens se posent des questions ! » m'informa Peter.

« Tu devrais dire aux Rois d'avancer l'heure de l'affrontement ! » me suggéra Charlotte.

« Je vais le faire ! » acquiesçai-je. « Vous vous joigniez à nous ? »

« Et manquer de botter le cul de ces trois garces ? On ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde mon frère ! » me dit Peter avec sa finesse légendaire.

**Charlotte avait raison, il était préférable d'avancer le jour de l'affrontement. Plus vite on sera débarrassé de Maria, mieux ce sera, et la population de Houston pourra retrouver un semblant de paix, malgré les nombreux deuils qu'elle devait déjà supporter !**


	25. Dernière ligne droite

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour vours poster ce chapitre mais j'avais plus d'inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JASPER :<strong>_

_**Suite du jour 19 !**_

« Bella n'est pas encore prête ! » dis-je à voix haute.

« Il faut qu'elle se dépêche ! » me dit Peter.

« Ne lui dis pas ça où elle risque de t'arracher la tête ! » le prévins-je, ce qui le fit rire.

« Va les prévenir Jasper, on se tiendra prêt ! » me dit Charlotte.

**J'acquiesçais, et lorsqu'ils partirent, je fus rejoint par Alice.**

« Tu as entendu ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, et ils ont raison, la situation est encore plus pire. Il faut y mettre un terme ! » me répondit-elle.

« Bella n'est pas prête, et je ne sais pas s'_ils_ le sont aussi ! » lui dis-je.

**Je suis inquiet car je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre eux soit blessé.**

« Tout se passera bien ! » m'assura-t-elle en me touchant la joue. « Allons déjà en parler aux Rois ! »

**Elle m'embrassa tendrement, puis, main dans la main, nous regagnions le château en toute hâte. L'empressement qui nous habitait, fut remarqué par Alec et Alessandra, qui étaient, comme chaque soir ou presque, dans le jardin.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda Alec.

« On doit parler à Aro ! » répondis-je sans m'arrêter.

**A mesure que j'avançais dans les couloirs avec Alice jusqu'à la salle du trône, j'entendais Alec réquisitionner tout le monde. Les gardes qui restaient devant la grande porte me virent et s'écartèrent, sans s'interposer cette fois-ci. _Tant mieux !_**

« Aro nous avons un gros problème ! » dis-je d'entrée.

**Cela requit immédiatement l'attention des Rois, qui s'étaient tus. La salle fut pleine, de ma famille et des gardes.**

« La situation se gâte, et nous devons agir au plus vite, nous n'avons pas le choix ! » expliquai-je.

« Sois plus explicite je te prie ! » me dit Aro.

**Je lui fis part donc des informations que m'avaient rapportées Peter et Charlotte, et Alice le leur confirma avec la vision qu'elle avait eu.**

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous attendons encore, car il reste onze jours avant la date prévue, les morts vont s'amplifier ! » dit Alice.

« Je ne suis pas prête, mon bouclier n'est pas au point ! » intervint Bella.

_« On peut s'en passer ! »_

**C'est Miguel qui avait parlé.**

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour lui faire la peau à cette sale garce. Tant que Bella bloque leurs pouvoirs à eux, moi je peux me passer du mien ! » affirma-t-il.

« On se chargera des nouveau-nés, et il ne vous restera plus qu'à cueillir Maria. » poursuivit Alessandra.

« Vous en êtes sûrs ? » leur demanda Caïus.

**Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, avant de regarder Carter et les autres, qui finirent par acquiescer.**

« Demetri ? » appela Aro.

« Maître ? » s'avança Demetri.

« Poursuis les entraînements pendant toute la journée qui vient, nous partirons d'ici deux jours ! » décida Aro.

« Oui Maître ! » acquiesça Demetri.

_**Salle d'entraînement !**_

« NON ! » s'écria Kaitlin.

« Très bien, Alessandra, tu te battras contre Kaitlin, sinon je vais finir par vraiment m'énerver ! » claqua Demetri.

**Je lançais à tous une bonne vague d'apaisement, mais Demetri était bien le seul sur qui cela n'eut aucun effet. Je le comprenais, Kaitlin avait un caractère de cochon, et elle ne supportait pas les entraînements intensifs de Demetri, mais avait-il le choix ? Il était bien plus vieux que la plupart des vampires qui se trouvent ici, plus vieux que moi, et il était intransigeant sur le travail à fournir.**

« Je sais me battre, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je me batte contre Alessandra, et puis de toute façon elle va me mettre une vraie raclée ! » dit Kaitlin.

**Demetri regarda sur le côté, et je vis qu'il regardait son meilleur ami. Felix lui fit un signe de tête, et son visage était rigide. Ce dernier avait beau être l'âme-sœur de Kaitlin, mais dans les entraînements, Demetri avait plein pouvoir, et cela, Felix le savait. Demetri reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kaitlin.**

« Ne discute pas, et tu fais ce que je te dis ! » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« Mais… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais Demetri la stoppa net.

« Ça suffit Kaitlin, tu obéis un point c'est tout. Si tu refuses, tu resteras à Volterra pendant que les autres iront se battre ! »

« Alors là c'est pas juste ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Tu répliques encore une fois, et crois-moi je vais me mettre en colère, et il ne faut vraiment pas que je me mette en colère ! » la prévint-il.

**Kaitlin chercha de l'aide auprès de Felix, mais ce dernier restait impassible. Soufflant d'exaspération, Kaitlin ôta ses chaussures de sport, et monta sur le tatami, où Alessandra attendait déjà. **

« Allez, on a assez perdu de temps. Kaitlin, tu attaques la première ! » ordonna Demetri.

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'avais décidé d'assister à l'entraînement final, et Kaitlin n'aurait pas dut protester autant, surtout que Demetri est intransigeant. Il ne veut perdre personne pendant la bataille à venir, et pour ça, ils devaient tous s'entraîner durs. Le combat entre Kaitlin et Alessandra étaient intenses, mais Alessandra avait un niveau plus élevé que Kaitlin. Elle paraît les attaques de Kaitlin avec agilité, et elle dut se lasser car elle mit Kaitlin au sol.**

« Recommencez ! » gronda Demetri.

**Il les fit recommencer au moins trois fois, et heureusement pour elle, Kaitlin ne fit plus aucune réflexion. Deux par deux, Demetri les faisaient combattre les uns contre les autres, notant leurs défauts, leurs progressions ou autres. Sonia / Dana, Leo / Carter, Miguel / Chad, et Demetri fit affronter Miguel et Alessandra l'un contre l'autre. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont formés les autres. **

« Allez petite sœur, approche ! » sourit Miguel.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, grand frère ! » dit Alessandra en souriant à son tour.

**Wow, quelle rapidité ! Chacun esquivait les attaques de l'autre, et cela dura, je ne sais pas, environs cinq minutes, voire plus. Les Rois entrèrent dans la salle au moment où Miguel bloquait un coup de pied latéral de sa sœur, mais cette dernière, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, effectua une sorte de retournée et frappa son frère au visage de son pied libre. Miguel atterrit sur le tatami lourdement.**

« T'en as eu assez ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Miguel se releva en deux secondes, utilisant ses aptitudes de karaté ou je ne sais quoi, et le combat reprit, mais avec plus de vitesse. Bizarrement, il souriait, et on aurait dit que lui et sa sœur prenaient plaisir à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Les Rois observaient attentivement, et je vis Caïus sourire. Il capta mon étonnement, mais un gros fracas retentit. Et pour cause, je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont prit, mais Alessandra et Miguel furent projetés aux deux extrémités de la salle. Contre toute attente, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se relevèrent, et regardèrent Demetri.**

« Alors, on a été à la hauteur ? » demanda Alessandra.

**Mon chéri arquait les sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**

« A mon avis les vampires de Maria ont de gros soucis à se faire ! » répondit-il.

_**Deux heures plus tard !**_

**Tout le monde préparait son départ, et, tandis que j'étais près de la fenêtre de ma chambre à regarder l'extérieur, les bras de Demetri s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.**

« Nerveuse ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondit-elle. « J'espère juste tenir mon bouclier assez longtemps durant le combat ! »

« Tu y arriveras, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses Bella ! » tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

**Je ne répondis pas. J'étais tellement stressée, car en plus de ne pas savoir si oui ou non je réussirais à maintenir mon bouclier étendu assez longtemps, ce sera ma première vraie bataille, même si je ne me battrais pas, j'y assisterais quand même. Et merde, voilà que je me mets à débattre dans ma tête en disant que des conneries, faut vraiment que je déstresse.**

« T'as besoin de décompresser mon amour ! » me dit Demetri.

**Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin sans que je n'ai à le formuler à voix haute.**

« Ouais, je vais aller m'isoler sur les hauteurs de la ville, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! » dis-je en me retournant.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai autre chose en tête ! » me dit-il sans me lâcher.

**Il me fit son petit sourire en coin, et je me suis mise à rire d'un coup, tandis qu'il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrassa la peau.**

« Je sais que t'en as envie ! » marmonna-t-il contre ma peau.

**Je continuais de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Me regardant avec des yeux noirs de désirs, il s'empara de ma bouche avec fougue, et je ne pu que lui rendre son baiser. Nos vêtements furent bientôt de l'histoire ancienne, et Demetri nous allongea dans notre lit, et il entra en moi sans attendre. Il ressouda nos bouches aussitôt, et commença à remuer ses hanches parfaites, et je ne pu m'empêcher, en glissant mes bras le long de nos corps, de toucher ses fesses, ce qui lui arracha un grognement carrément sexy. Il accentua ses pénétrations, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Je ne mis pas longtemps à avoir mon orgasme, et Demetri suivit un peu après. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, et cajola ma peau.**

« T'as une drôle de façon de me détendre toi ! » m'amusai-je en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'aller t'isoler loin de moi ! » dit-il sans bouger la tête de ma nuque.

« Mais au moins ça me permet de réfléchir, et de me détendre ! » dis-je à mon tour, avant d'embrasser son épaule.

**Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue, puis je croisais le regard de mon fiancé qui était redevenu rubis. Il frotta son nez contre le mien, me faisant sourire, puis, il me dit d'une voix douce et rauque à la fois :**

« J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine pour qu'on puisse se marier ! »

« On s'y mettra dès notre retour, et je sais déjà le genre de robe que je veux ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Je t'aime, Bella ! » me susurra-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi beau gosse ! » dis-je avant de rire.

**Il me regarda bizarrement, mais il sourit à son tour quand je remontais le drap au-dessus de nos têtes.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALESSANDRA :**_

**Demetri n'a pas été très tendre avec les autres aujourd'hui, surtout Kaitlin mais bon, elle a fait que se plaindre et je lui ai mis une vraie raclée. Bon, je m'en vante pas mais elle n'a fait aucun effort, j'espère simplement que le jour J, elle montrera qu'elle sait vraiment se battre, comme je le lui ai appris lorsque nous étions encore chez Maria. Enfin bref, je sortis de la douche, vêtue d'un leggings noir, une jupe en jean par-dessus, un chemisier sans manche, et une paire de bottes plates marron. Je séchais mes cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, et je pouvais clairement sentir la présence d'Alec dans notre chambre. Je n'étais plus aussi réticente qu'au départ quant à être dans la même chambre que lui. La plupart de notre temps libre qu'on passait dans notre chambre, on s'allongeait face à face et on discutait, ou bien on s'embrassait. Ou bien, nous allions dans les jardins et on observait les étoiles. Par contre, j'étais complètement accro à son odeur, à sa main dans la mienne. Ça m'était indispensable. Le sourire aux lèvres, je mis la serviette dans la panière à linge sale, et j'allais m'asseoir sur Alec, qui était allongé sur notre lit, les bras derrière la tête.**

« Tu peux y aller ! » lui dis-je.

« Dans une minute, mais avant, viens par là ! » me dit-il en touchant ma joue.

**Je me penchais vers lui et nos bouches se touchèrent. Sa main glissa le long de mon bras, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps, mais il n'alla pas plus loin car il savait que je n'étais pas prête à faire plus, pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'on sera débarrassé de Maria, mes peurs s'envoleront pour de bon, et je pourrais enfin être heureuse avec Alec, je veux dire, être encore plus heureuse que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Après un dernier baiser furtif, Alec alla dans la salle de bain, et dès que j'entendis l'eau couler, je pris un magasine qu'Alice m'avait donné pour le mariage de Bella, et je me mis à le feuilleter, en m'allongeant sur le ventre, et je me mis à regarder les robes de soirées. Elles étaient toutes splendides, et heureusement que je n'avais aucune cicatrice sur les bras ou sur une autre partie du corps. Alec allait être fou quand il me verra dans une de ces robes. Je n'avais pas encore choisis le modèle, mais je savais de quelle couleur je la voulais : beige ! Ce sera assorti avec la nouvelle couleur dorée de mes yeux. Alec adorait mes yeux dorées, autant que j'adorais son regard rubis. Ça me confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne tuait plus d'innocent pour se nourrir. En entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, je tournais la tête et je vis Alec en sortir, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient encore à moitié trempés, et en bataille en plus. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement il était sexy. Il finit de se mettre les cheveux encore plus en pétard avec l'aide d'une serviette, puis, s'en débarrassant, il vint s'allonger à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue. Je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder. Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre ses cheveux en bataille et ses biceps. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu mon amoureux.**

« La vue te plaît ? » me demanda-t-il.

**Il mettait vraiment mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Il m'énerve. Refermant mon magasine, que je jetais par terre sans ménagement, je fondis sur sa bouche et je me suis retrouvée sur lui, carrément sur lui. J'avais chaud, très, très chaud. La façon dont je l'embrassais m'étonnait moi-même. J'en voulais plus, pas forcément du sexe, mais je voulais plus. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ça ne me ressemble pas de me jeter sur mon mec comme ça et de me laisser aller autant. Oh et puis merde, Maria va payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, et je ne vais pas laisser cette sale garce me faire peur toute ma vie.**

« Attends ! » me dit Alec en rompant le baiser. « Wow ! »

« Je t'aime Alec ! » avouai-je.

**Oh Mon Dieu, ça y est je l'ai dis ! Le sourire qu'il arbora mit du baume à mon pauvre cœur, mort ! Alec inversa nos places, et il se retrouva sur moi, et je le surpris encore plus en l'emprisonnant de mes jambes, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de moi.**

« Je t'aime Alessandra ! » me dit-il à son tour, avant de m'embrasser.

**Ouep, ça fait vraiment du bien !**

_**Jour 20 !**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE FELIX :**_

**J'entrais dans ma chambre, que je partageais désormais avec Kaitlin, après une chasse plutôt fructueuse. Kaitlin était assise sur le lit, les jambes pliées. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont Demetri l'avait traité hier pendant l'entraînement, et encore moins le fait que je ne sois pas intervenu. Qu'est-ce que c'est susceptible une fille !**

« Tu devrais aller te nourrir, tu es resté cloitrée dans la chambre depuis hier ! » lui rappelai-je.

**Elle ne me répondit pas ! Ok, je laisse tomber, quand elle voudra parler, elle n'aura qu'à venir me voir. Nous partons pour Houston demain soir et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter ma copine se plaindre parce que mon meilleur pote lui a gueulé dessus. En même temps, elle l'a un peu cherché. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'entrais dans mon dressing pour prendre une de mes tenues de gardes propres, et j'allais prendre une douche car j'empestais l'humain. Quelle horreur ! Une fois lavé, je sortis de la cabine de douche et me séchais, avant de m'habiller d'un pantalon noir, et d'un haut à manche longues assortis. Retournant dans ma chambre, je pris mes chaussures noires, encore une fois, et les mis, quand la voix de Kaitlin me parvint :**

_« Pourquoi t'es pas intervenu hier ? »_

**Je ne suis pas connu pour mâcher mes mots, et ce n'est pas avec ma petite amie que ça va commencer. Je me redressais, et la toisa pour enfin lui dire :**

« Parce que je n'avais pas à intervenir ! » répondis-je.

**Elle eut la réaction que j'attendais. D'un bond, elle était sur ses pieds, hors du lit, et s'écria :**

« Je te demande pardon ? »

**Elle va être longue cette discussion, je le sens !**

« Il a failli me tuer ! » me dit-elle.

**Je savais qu'elle parlait de Demetri.**

« Il ne l'a pas fait, et il ne l'aurait pas fait ! » lui assurai-je, en parlant d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je le connais depuis presque trois siècles, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » lui répondis-je.

« Trop facile ! » me dit-elle en croisant les bras.

**Putain mais qu'elle est bornée je le crois pas ! Je sens que je vais m'énerver, mais il faut pas.**

« Pourquoi ça te fait autant chier qu'il t'ai gueulé dessus ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Mais tu prends sa défense en plus ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, hein ? » dis-je en commençant à perdre mon calme.

« Que tu n'es pas d'accord avec la façon dont il m'a parlé ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Tu la méritais ! » répliquai-je, impatient.

**Ma réplique eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle s'était figée, aussi raide qu'un piquet. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle comprenne pourquoi Demetri a agit comme il l'a fait hier, alors j'allais le lui expliquer. Reprenant mon souffle, et surtout mon calme, je dis :**

« Ecoute, si Demetri est le Chef de la garde des Volturi, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il est le meilleur traqueur qui existe, mais aussi parce qu'il est un fin stratège et un excellent combattant. Il est exigeant dans son travail, et s'il a été aussi dur avec toi hier c'est parce qu'il veut être sûr que tu pourras te battre le jour du combat. Ce qu'il veut c'est que tout le monde puisse rentrer en un seul morceau, tu comprends ? »

**Son visage, crispé au début, se décrispa, et ses yeux or se voilèrent. Elle eut un léger mouvement de tête, je dirai plus une inclination sur le côté, comme si elle venait enfin de capter ce que je venais de lui dire. Je ne la savais pas aussi longue à la détente, enfin, pas plus que moi !**

« Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dis hier, parce que je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans l'entraînement. Demetri a le plus d'expérience, et un sacré caractère. Il ne faut jamais le contrarier, j'espère que tu t'en souviendras maintenant ! » lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, et je savais qu'elle se sentait un peu idiote !**

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'il te gueulait dessus pour le plaisir ? » demandai-je en l'encerclant de mes bras.

**Elle fit une grimace qui me fit rire. Je la soulevais sans gros effort, et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.**

« Je suis allé un peu trop loin ! » dit-elle.

« Ouais ! » approuvai-je.

« Je suis une vraie tête de mule ! » dit-elle de nouveau.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Il faut que j'aille m'excuser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce serait bien oui ! » répondis-je en la déposant sur le lit.

**Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux, sans pour autant me lâcher.**

« Tu crois que je devrais y aller tout de suite ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois pas non, il est avec Bella ! » répondis-je en me rappelant avoir vu mon meilleur ami entrer dans sa chambre.

« Ça peut attendre alors ! » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**Ça fait vraiment du bien, surtout que depuis hier j'évitais de l'approcher, juste au cas où, mais là, j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper un peu les quelques heures perdues. **

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :**_

**Nous étions à un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures du départ, et je continuais encore et encore à surveiller Maria grâce à mes visions. Toutes les heures je regardais dans l'avenir, et les visions étaient toujours les mêmes : Maria entraînait son armée avec l'aide de Netty et Lucy ! Et quand je ne la surveillais pas, je ruminais sur moi-même !**

_« Chérie ? »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées et je regardais mon mari, qui était sur notre lit, dans la chambre que nous occupions depuis que nous sommes à Volterra, un livre à la main. Moi, je fais les cent pas à travers la chambre.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond, s'il te plaît ? » me demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Désolé ! » dis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est en rapport avec tes visions ? » voulut-il savoir en refermant son livre.

« Non, c'est toujours la même chose depuis plusieurs jours. Non je, c'est au sujet du mariage de Bella ! » avouai-je.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Alice, ne recommence pas à te plaindre ! » me prévint-il.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de me plaindre ! » me défendis-je en levant les mains devant moi.

**Il arqua un sourcil, et je su ce que ça voulait dire mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser croire quoi que ce soit.**

« Je sais que je suis allé trop loin ! » dis-je.

« Et bien, il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! » dit-il avant de rouvrir son livre.

« Oh hé, tu peux attendre que j'ai fini de parler avant de te remettre à lire ? » m'écriai-je.

« D'accord, je t'écoute ! » soupira-t-il en refermant une fois de plus son bouquin.

« Tu crois qu'elle pourra me pardonner ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas Alice, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Bella, mais ce qui serait bien c'est que tu ailles la voir, que tu lui présentes tes excuses, et que tu ne lui casses plus les pieds avec son mariage car tu sais très bien qu'elle a autre chose en tête pour l'instant, comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! » répondit-il.

**Il me regarda, et j'arborais un léger sourire. Il soupira, mais je voyais clairement dans ses yeux que ça l'amusait. Il m'entoura les épaules d'un de ses bras et m'attira contre lui. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui, et, tandis qu'il rouvrit son livre, je réfléchissais à la manière dont je pouvais présenter mes excuses à Bella.**

_**Jour 21 !**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Demetri et moi étions dans sa voiture, dans laquelle nous rentrons de Milan où nous nous étions nourris afin de prendre des forces pour le combat, et le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon. Demetri devait peaufiner le plan, enfin, tout le monde devait y assister, et il devait s'assurer que les petits nouveaux étaient prêts à se battre. Kaitlin était venue présenter ses excuses à Demetri pour la façon dont elle s'était comportée durant l'entraînement d'il y a deux jours, et tout s'était arrangé. De retour à Volterra, Demetri gara son bolide dans le garage, où Alice nous attendait.**

« Je veux seulement te parler ! » me dit-elle quand je fus sorti de la voiture.

**Je fis un signe de tête à Demetri afin qu'il sache qu'il pouvait y aller, et je me retrouvais seule avec ma meilleure amie. M'asseyant sur le capot de la voiture de mon chéri, j'attendis qu'Alice parle.**

« Alors voilà, j'ai bien réfléchis et je sais que je suis allé trop loin ! » finit-elle par dire.

« Trop loin ? Alice, tu as choisis toi-même la date de _mon_ mariage alors que je t'avais clairement fait comprendre que je voulais attendre avant de prendre une décision définitive ! » dis-je en gardant mon calme.

« Je sais Bella, et je suis désolé, mais tu sais à quel point j'adore les mariages ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » renchéris-je.

« D'accord écoute, je suis désolé, je m'excuse je n'aurais pas dus, _on_ n'aurait pas dut prendre des décisions à ta place et on aurait dut prendre en compte le fait que tu voulais attendre d'avoir botté le cul de l'autre garce ! » exposa-t-elle.

« Merci ! » souriais-je.

« On est toujours super copine ? » me demanda-t-elle en me faisant les yeux de cockers.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bête quand elle s'y met celle-là ! Je me suis mise à rire et je lui dis :**

« Mais oui ! »

**Lâchant un petit cri aigue, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras, et les réconciliations étaient faite, mais quand elle se détacha et qu'elle me demanda :**

« Tu vas vraiment l'organiser toute seule ? »

**J'arquais les sourcils sans répondre.**

« Je pourrais au moins être là quand tu choisiras la robe ? »

**Je gardais la même expression !**

« D'accord je me tais ! »

**J'eus un petit rire et nous regagnons main dans la main la salle de trône, où Peter et Charlotte étaient présents. Alice se figea à l'instant même où nous franchissions la porte ! Oh ho, qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de voir ?**


	26. Une vengeance amère, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Enfin, le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps... Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook LILY FICTIONS pour suivre l'avancée de mes histoires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jour 21<strong>_

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

« Aro, nous devons agir plus tôt que prévu ! » dit Alice en entrant en trombe dans la salle du trône.

**Elle était avec ma Bella, qui avait elle aussi le visage grave.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chère ? » demanda Aro.

**Au lieu de répondre, Alice s'avança vers lui et lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit. Au fil des secondes, le visage de mon Maître pâlit encore plus que d'habitude. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Dana blêmir, et le visage d'Edward se durcit. Lorsqu'Alice et Aro se lâchèrent la main, il fit un léger signe approbateur à Alice, qui se retourna vers nous et nous raconta ce qu'elle avait vu :**

« Maria va profiter des onze jours qu'il lui reste du délai pour créer encore plus de nouveau-nés dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux développe un pouvoir capable de nous vaincre. Il faut partir pour Houston avant la date prévue et les prendre par surprise ! »

« Combien elle en a pour l'instant ? » demanda Jasper.

**Alice prit une grande inspiration et annonça :**

« Quarante-sept ! »

**Quoi ? Mais elle est malade ! Je ne fus pas le seul à penser ça. Tout le monde autour de moi était ahuri par le nombre.**

« Félix, fais préparer le jet, nous devons partir dans deux heures et empêcher cette folle de Maria de créer encore plus de vampires. » ordonna Aro. « Chelsea, contact notre ami à l'aéroport de Texas et préviens-le de notre arrivée. »

**Félix et Chelsea sortirent de la salle en trombe, le visage fermé et prêt à démolir n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.**

« Préparez-vous, allez ! » gronda Aro.

**Je pris Bella par la main et nous allons dans notre chambre. Nous ne faisons aucune valise. N'étant pas humain, nous n'en auront pas besoin, mais nous devions mettre la tenue adéquate à ce genre de mission. Nous prîmes une douche, qui dura quand même trente minutes car Bella m'attira à elle et m'embrassa. Ses mains caressèrent mes épaules et je fis passer mes mains sur ses hanches. Nous allions bientôt partir en mission, et à ce moment-là, nous devrions rester de marbre et aucun contact romantique d'aucune sorte, car la mission était bien trop importante. **

**Donc, j'agrippais les hanches de ma fiancée plus fermement et je la plaquais contre le mur de la douche. Je fis dévier ma bouche sur son cou et je suçotais sa peau, tandis que je pris sa jambe droite avec ma main et je l'enroulais autour de ma taille et je la pénétrais d'un cou sec. Bella gémit, et elle haleta à mesure que mes coups de reins se firent plus fort. Une fois frappé par la jouissance, il nous fallu quelques minutes pour nous remettre, puis, nous terminions notre douche et nous terminions surtout de nous préparer.**

**Tenue de rigueur : du noir, ou du gris. Sans oublier nos capes. Bella s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval, et elle était encore plus sexy. Enfin, autant qu'elle ne l'était déjà.**

**Une fois prêt, il ne nous restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Dans le garage, les voitures banalisées et teintées nous attendaient. En tout, nous étions neuf du côté des Volturi : les Rois, Chelsea, Félix, Jane, Alec, Bella et moi.**

**Du côté des Cullen, ils vinrent tous, ce qui fait sept, plus Irina, cela faisait huit. Et du côté des nouveaux, Carter, Dana, Chad, Sonia, Kaitlin, Leo, Alessandra et Miguel, cela faisait huit.**

**En tout, nous étions vingt-cinq, et il y avait cinq voitures, dans lesquelles je nous répartis. Je laissais Bella avec Alec et Jane, et je montais dans une voiture avec Chelsea et les Rois.**

_**Dans l'avion privé des Volturi !**_

**L'avion était assez grand pour tous nous accueillir. Les Rois, aimant le goût du luxe et surtout d'avoir toute la garde à portée de bras pour des jours comme celui-ci, avaient fait construire un avion privé… immense !**

**Je n'aimais pas rester assis trop longtemps alors toutes les trente minutes, je me levais et j'allais me poster soit devant la porte du cockpit, soit à l'arrière de l'appareil, comme à l'instant. Bella vint me voir, une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux rubis dont je ne me lasserais jamais de les regarder.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! » me dit-elle.

« Je vais parfaitement bien Bella, je t'assure ! » lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

« Ça fait deux heures que tu te lèves toutes les demi-heures ! » me fit-elle observer.

**Ça me fit sourire encore plus. Le fait qu'elle observe mes faits et gestes m'amusait plus que de raison.**

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » me redemanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

**Elle s'approcha tellement qu'elle me collait presque. Hum, dommage qu'on n'était pas seul.**

« Chérie, je suis habitué à ce genre de mission, et si je me lève toutes les demi-heures, c'est tout simplement parce que je déteste rester assis trop longtemps ! » lui dis-je, sans me défaire de mon petit sourire. « Par contre, toi tu es un peu anxieuse, avoue-le ! »

**Elle souffla et alla s'adosser à la porte des toilettes. Pas que ça nous servait personnellement, mais les pilotes étaient humains alors… et puis, mes Maîtres préféraient faire semblant alors…**

« J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour maintenir mon bouclier ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu seras parfaite ! » lui assurai-je.

**Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'approchai d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle enfoui son visage contre mon torse.**

« Tout se passera bien mon amour ! » la rassurai-je. « On va mettre fin aux agissements de Maria, et ensuite, on rentrera à Volterra sain et sauf, et on préparera notre mariage ! »

**Je l'entendis soupirer de bonheur, et je sentis ensuite sa bouche se poser sur ma gorge, m'arrachant un frisson plaisant.**

« Je t'aime ! » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

_**POINT DE VUE DE MARIA :**_

**Il me fallait plus de soldats. J'avais assez de temps pour quitter le ranch et trouver de nouvelles proies à transformer. Quitte à ce qu'ils se fassent tuer rapidement, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Il me restait dix jours avant le combat, et je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Ma nouvelle lieutenante avait le don de repérer n'importe quel vampire, ce qui me serait utile pour savoir si on s'approchait du ranch. Il n'y en avait que quatre parmi mes soldats à avoir des dons, sans compter Jade, ma lieutenante, mais leur incapacité à combattre correctement me mettait en colère.**

« Maria, je t'en conjure, ne créais plus de nouveau-nés, nous en avons suffisamment assez pour combattre ! » m'implora Lucy.

« Même une armée de cent vampires ne serait pas suffisant contre Jasper ! » répliquai-je.

« Tu cours à la catastrophe Maria, à force de disparition parmi eux les humains vont finir par comprendre que ces disparitions n'ont rien de normal. Ils vont savoir que les vampires existent, et nous serons fichus ! » me dit Netty.

**Ces deux-là ne cessaient de me dire de tuer mes vampires et de disparaitre loin des radars des Volturi, mais je ne partirais pas sans me battre. Jamais ! Quitte à mourir !**

« Allez voir si tout se passe bien au lieu de m'ennuyer ! » claquai-je.

_**Jour 22**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**A l'aéroport de Houston, l'avion privé des Volturi atterrit sans encombre. Il faisait nuit donc il n'y avait aucun problème pour eux. Sortant de l'appareil, ils furent tous rejoint par un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les yeux dorés, comme les Cullen.**

« Aro, te voilà enfin ! » dit l'homme en s'approchant des Rois.

« Oui, nous sommes là ! » dit Aro en prenant la main de l'homme, voyant toute sa vie. « Je suppose que Chelsea t'as tout raconté ! »

« Elle m'a fait un bref résumé, et ça confirme mes soupçons sur les nombreuses disparitions qui surgissent dans la région depuis plusieurs jours, voire des semaines ! » dit-il.

« Hector, nous n'avons aucun instant à perdre ! » dit Caïus. « As-tu de quoi nous permettre de nous rendre au plus vite à ce ranch ? »

« Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, mais j'ai des informations aussi ! » dit Hector. « Avec les informations que Chelsea m'a donné sur ce ranch, j'ai réussi à le localiser, et il est très facile d'accès, mais… je vous suggère d'attaquer sur deux fronts, ce serait plus sage ! »

« Ne vous en faite pas, c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! » intervint Jasper.

**Il se positionna face à tout le monde et leur exposa leur plan. Les Rois, qui avaient donnés à Jasper et à Demetri les commandes des opérations, laissèrent parler le Major.**

« Avec Félix et Demetri, nous attaquerons par l'arrière de la maison. Nous ferons en sorte de venir de la frontière Mexicaine, pendant que vous vous occupez des nouveau-nés, nous nous chargerons de Maria, Netty et Lucy ! »

« Bella devra étendre le bouclier sur tout le territoire ! » poursuivit Demetri.

« Pourquoi autant ? » voulut savoir Caïus.

« Tout simplement parce que la lieutenante de Maria peut détecter la présence d'un vampire. C'est aussi un traqueur, et c'est la plus dangereuse. Il faudra éliminer les quatre nouveau-nés avec les dons ainsi que Jade, et ensuite Bella pourra désactiver son bouclier ! » expliqua Jasper.

**Demetri observa sa fiancée.**

« Tu peux le faire ! » lui dit-il.

« Oui, et puis, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Rosalie posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella pour la réconforter et lui donner du courage.**

« Une fois arrivée près du ranch, je devrais avoir l'occasion d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour attirer les nouveau-nés. » dit Leo. « Bella, tu pourras désactiver mon pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps ! » dit Aro.

**Hector les conduisit à cinq voitures.**

« Bonne chance à vous ! » leur souhaita-t-il.

_**A dix kilomètres du ranch dans le désert !**_

« Alice ! » fit Aro.

**Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Maria et son armée.**

« Il faut agir sur le champ ! » dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. « Maria a l'intention de partir kidnapper d'autres humains ! »

_« Laissez-nous nous occuper des nouveau-nés ! »_

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Miguel. Lui, Alessandra et tous les autres s'étaient regroupés.**

« C'est à nous de nous en occuper ! » dit-il.

« Bien que vous soyez tous forts au combat, vous n'êtes que sept, contre quarante-sept ! » leur rappela Marcus.

« Alice, les quatre vampires de Maria, est-ce qu'ils savent se servir de leurs dons ? » demanda Alessandra.

**Alice referma les yeux, et les rouvrit presque aussitôt.**

« Ils ne les maîtrisent pas, et ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que ça ! » informa-t-elle.

« Bien, dans ce cas, Bella nous masquera le temps que nous approchons du ranch. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle débloquera les dons de Sonia et de Leo pour qu'ils puissent attirer les nouveau-nés hors de leur cachette, et ensuite on les élimine un par un ! » expliqua Miguel.

**Aro consulta Jasper et Demetri, puis Alice, qui confirma que le plan avait de grande chance de marcher.**

« Bien, faisons cela ! » dit Aro.

« Maître, si cela peut vous rassurer sur la réussite de cette mission, nous interviendrons si jamais la situation se corse ! » lui assura Alec.

« Cela me semble être une bonne idée, Aro ! » affirma Caïus.

« Ne perdons pas de temps ! » leur dit Alice.

**Jasper prit la main d'Alice et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Kaitlin dû se contenter d'un simple baiser de la part de Félix, tout comme Bella de la part de Demetri. Ils s'éclipsèrent en vitesse, avant de n'être plus visible pour qui que ce soit !**

_**Frontière mexicaine !**_

**Demetri se concentra sur la fragrance de Maria depuis la frontière.**

« Elle est à cinq kilomètres devant nous ! » informa-t-il.

« Allons-y ! » dit Jasper.

_**A seulement trois kilomètres du ranch !**_

**Les Rois, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé étaient restés en retrait près des voitures, Chelsea et Emmett de chaque côté d'eux.**

« Bella, tu peux abaisser ton bouclier ! » lui dit Leo.

**Bella abaissa son bouclier, et les yeux de Sonia devinrent noirs aussitôt. Le ciel, habituellement bleu et ensoleillé, se voila de nuages et d'éclairs.**

« Attention, ça va secouer ! » les prévint Leo.

**Il abattit un poing dans sa main, puis, faisant craquer les os de ses doigts, il abattit ensuite ses mains à plat sur le sol du désert aride de Houston. Un grondement sourd résonna dans sa poitrine, puis, il enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans la terre et son pouvoir se manifesta par un tremblement de la terre, qu'il dirigea vers la maison.**

**Bella, Alice et les autres purent voir le ranch et l'étable, à côté, trembler sous l'effet du pouvoir de Leo.**

**Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, rousse, les cheveux tressés, sortit du ranch, vêtue d'une tenue en cuir. Son regard rubis croisa celui doré d'Alessandra.**

**De loin, les deux jeunes femmes se défiaient du regard, et Jade dit, à l'attention des nouveau-nés dans la grange :**

« On va devoir se battre bien plus tôt que prévu. En avant, MAINTENANT ! »

**Alessandra, elle, serra son poing si fort que ses articulations craquèrent.**

« Laissez-moi la traqueuse, je vais me la faire ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Ce que tu veux sœurette ! » s'amusa Miguel.

**Ce dernier lança un regard derrière lui, et servit un clin d'œil et un sourire ravageur à Jane, qui, elle, était trop inquiète pour lui répondre autrement qu'avec un petit sourire.**

_**A l'intérieur du ranch !**_

**Le tremblement de terre qui secoua la maison failli faire tomber Maria, mais elle se rattrapa en s'accrochant à son bureau. Lorsque ça se calma, Lucy entra en trombe dans la pièce.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? » répliqua Maria, visiblement irritée.

« Maria, je crois que… » dit Lucy mais, elle s'interrompit.

« Tu crois que _quoi_ ? » fit Maria.

**Lucy tressaillit de peur. Son regard se porta derrière Maria. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte de son grand bureau, **_**il**_** était entré et **_**il**_** se tenait derrière Maria. Lucy déglutit, et elle voulut s'enfuir mais, en faisant demi-tour…**

« On veut se faire la malle ? » fit une voix moqueuse.

**Lucy fit un pas en arrière, mais Demetri l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena contre lui, agrippant sa gorge.**

**Maria, qui fit volte-face pour tenter une échappée par la fenêtre, se figea net…**

« Jasper.. » souffla-t-elle.

« Bonjour Maria, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » railla-t-il.

« Non, j'ai encore dix jours devant moi… » contra-t-elle.

« On a décidé de venir un peu plus tôt, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » ironisa-t-il.

**Il lui envoya une vague de peur, et elle se cogna contre son bureau sous la décharge. Jasper la prit à la gorge, et resserra sa main, la faisant suffoquer.**

« Et si on allait voir ce qu'il advient de ton armée ? » proposa-t-il.

**Il lui renvoya une nouvelle dose de peur, puis, satisfait de son effet, l'entraîna hors de la pièce, avec Demetri qui détenait Lucy, et Félix, qui avait maitrisé Netty sans grand souci.**

**Le choc fut violent entre les deux clans… mais les dégâts furent de l'armée de Maria.**

**Chad, qui ne quittait Dana du regard que le temps de terrasser son ennemi, passa au travers d'un vampire et lui arracha la tête sans mal, avant de parer un coup de poing de l'une des vampires, et de la tuer à son tour.**

**Dana se servit de son don de télépathie pour lire dans l'esprit de chaque vampire qui s'attaquait à elle. Feintant une fille blonde, elle lui cassa les poignets, lui donna un puissant coup de tête, qui lui cassa une moitié du visage.**

**Kaitlin se baissa pour éviter deux vampires, qui revinrent à la charge, et elle réussit à éviter leurs coups. Elle les frappa d'un coup de poing chacun, avant de les mettre au tapis, l'un en lui arrachant le bras, l'autre en lui mettant un coup de pied bien placé.**

**Carter arracha la tête d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, quand il fut plaqué au sol par un autre vampire, mais il l'attrapa par la nuque et serra si fort que son assaillant le lâcha. Carter se remit debout et le frappa si fort que sa tête se fissura en deux.**

**Sonia se servait de son don pour attirer la foudre, pour stocker des décharges électriques dans ses mains, et, toucha ses adversaires en leur faisant sentir le goût de l'électricité d'une telle force que ça les paralysa, juste le temps qu'il fallait à Sonia pour les neutraliser.**

**Miguel, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son don d'invisibilité. Ses capacités au combat lui étaient amplement suffisant, et il tuait les nouveau-nés l'un après l'autre, mais, quand un groupe de quatre vampires se rua sur lui, il ne pu se décider autrement et… disparu, les arrêtant net. Leurs têtes tombèrent sans que l'un d'eux ne puisse se défendre.**

**Du côté des Volturi et des Cullen, c'était l'ébahissement total. Aucun de ces jeunes n'avait besoin d'aide.**

« Ils s'en sortent bien mieux que je ne l'espérais ! » dit Aro.

« Ils ont une revanche à prendre ! » lui apprit Alice.

**Alec, Jane et Irina regardèrent leurs âmes sœurs se battre, la peur au ventre.**

**Alessandra, quant à elle, avait tuée seulement deux nouveau-nés, avant de se retrouver en face à face avec Jade. Cette dernière avait l'air d'une sadique en puissance, vêtue de cuir… mais Alessandra n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour cette fille.**

« Voilà donc la garce qui n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui demandait ! » dit Jade.

« C'est pas moi qui suis habillée comme une traînée ! » claqua Alessandra.

« Maria m'a demandé de te faire souffrir avant de te tuer… et je vais m'en faire un plaisir ! » contra Jade.

« Mais je t'en prie, approche et montre-moi un peu ce que t'as ! » lui dit Alessandra.

**Elle resta cantonné sur sa position, et attendit que Jade frappa la première, ce qu'elle finit par faire, en se ruant sur Alessandra et en lui assénant un coup de poing…**

… **Qu'Alessandra bloqua sans peine. Elle bloqua le deuxième coup de poing, puis, à son tour, asséna un coup de tête à Jade, si fort que son front craquela, et la fit reculer de quelques pas. Alessandra ne voulait pas faire durer le combat, alors, quand Jade se rua une nouvelle fois sur elle, la jeune fille évita quelques attaques, avant de se baisser pour éviter un énième coup de poing. Contractant son bras droit, qui se solidifia en marbre, elle se redressa et frappa Jade à la tête, la tuant en lui fendant le crane.**

**Le corps de Jade tomba au sol, en même temps que les deux derniers nouveau-nés de l'armée, mis à terre par Leo et Chad.**

**Autour d'eux, ce n'était que morceaux de corps éparpillés un peu partout. Marchant entre les corps, Alessandra rejoignit son frère, et lui tapa dans la main en signe de victoire. Les sept amis se regroupèrent, et au même moment, Aro et les autres se rapprochèrent d'eux.**

« Et bien, quel spectacle c'était ! » leur dit-il.

« Ne comptez pas sur nous pour faire ça tous les jours ! » soupira Sonia, en se laissant aller contre Carter.

« Je pense que vous avez mérité plusieurs jours de tranquillité ! » admit Caïus.

« Il nous reste encore quelques détails à régler ! » leur fit remarquer Marcus.

**Il désigna le ranch d'un signe de tête, où Jasper, Demetri et Félix maintenaient prisonnière Maria, Netty et Lucy.**


	27. Une vengeance amère, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Et voilà, la seconde partie, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**En apercevant les trois captives, Aro fit un léger signe du doigt à ses deux gardes et à Jasper pour qu'ils amènent les trois femmes devant lui.**

**Alessandra sentit quelqu'un s'emparer avec tendresse de ses doigts, et elle reconnu le touché d'Alec. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, croisant son regard rubis, teinté d'une légère inquiétude atténuée depuis la fin du combat. Elle le laissa l'attirer contre lui, et elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur si familière et si apaisante. Alec lui chuchota d'une voix très basse :**

« J'ai eu trop peur pour toi ! »

**Pour réponse, elle déposa un baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.**

**Jane, elle, enroula son bras autour de celui de Miguel, qui ne fit rien pour l'en défaire au contraire. Il entrelaça même leurs doigts. Irina avait été plus démonstrative en se jetant au cou de Leo, qui l'avait serré dans ses bras aussitôt.**

**Une fois qu'elles furent devant les Rois, Demetri, Félix et Jasper, qui se trouvait au milieu car c'était lui qui maîtrisait Maria, un silence encore plus grand se fit. Mais, malgré qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, Maria aperçu le **_**'câlin'**_** que partageaient Alessandra et Alec, et ne pu s'empêcher de sortir un commentaire sarcastique – elle se savait condamner, alors autant dire ce qu'elle pense…**

« Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu laisserais un autre homme que ton frère te toucher ! » dit Maria.

**Alessandra s'apprêta à se jeter sur elle, mais elle fut retenu par Alec, qui l'avait attrapé par les épaules. Jasper resserra sa prise autour du cou de Maria, faisant craquer sa peau de marbre, et la soumettant au silence.**

« Boucle-la Maria, ou bien je t'arrache la tête dans la seconde ! » la menaça l'ancien Major.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? » claqua Maria. « C'est grâce à moi que tu es Immortel ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de ce que tu as fais subir à toutes ces personnes innocentes ! » gronda Jasper, en raffermissant sa prise.

**Aro fit un pas en avant, faisant voleter les pans de sa cape autour de lui.**

« Chère Maria, enfin nous nous rencontrons ! » dit-il, avec son sourire habituel.

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé ! » cracha Maria.

« Oui je veux bien vous croire ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« On avait encore du temps ! » hoqueta Netty.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'on allait vous laisser tuer encore plus de gens sans réagir ? » claqua Félix.

**Aro s'approcha tout d'abord de Lucy, qui fut la seule à ne pas se débattre. Elle était maintenue par Demetri. Aro tendit sa main à Lucy, qui lui tendit la sienne. A quoi bon résister ? Pour Netty et Maria, ce fut plus difficile, car aucune d'elles ne voulaient laisser Aro lire en elle. Caïus regarda Jane et inclina légèrement la tête.**

**Jane se détacha du bras de Miguel pour s'avancer vers les deux captives. Elle regarda Netty, et dit :**

« Souffrance ! »

**Netty hurla aussitôt sous le pouvoir de Jane, et Félix en profita pour attraper son bras et pour le tendre à Aro, qui s'empara de sa main pour lire en elle. Quand vint le tour de Maria, Jane fut prise d'une haine encore plus grande et accentua son pouvoir. Aro n'eut aucun mal à prendre la main de Maria, qui était non seulement sous l'influence du pouvoir de Jane, mais aussi sous celui de Jasper…**

**Lorsqu'Aro eut terminé, il se détourna des trois jeunes femmes, et regarda tour à tour ses frères, les Cullen et ses nouvelles recrues.**

« Pourquoi avoir créé autant de nouveau-nés ? » demanda Caïus.

« Quoi ? Cette sale petite peste vous a rien dit ? » rétorqua Maria en regardant Alessandra.

**La jeune fille réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte d'Alec, mais elle fut arrêtée par Miguel et Kaitlin.**

« Edward ! » appela Aro.

« Maria pensait pouvoir se protéger de vous, mais elle ne pensait pas que vous viendriez aussi nombreux ! » expliqua Edward.

**Demetri ne pu s'en empêcher et se mit à rire.**

« Attendez, je perçois autre chose ! » dit Edward. « Demetri, je perçois les pensées de trois vampires mais, je ne sais pas d'où ça peut provenir ! »

**Demetri fit signe à Emmett de s'approcher, et il lui passa Lucy. Le traqueur ferma les yeux et tenta de repérer ces trois nouvelles fragrances dont Edward avait perçut les pensées. Dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard apeuré d'Alessandra, qui savait de quoi Edward avait parlé. Miguel avait sentit la peur de sa sœur.**

« Demetri ! » dit Aro.

« Trois vampires, dans la maison ! » informa le traqueur.

« Et je sais où ils sont ! » dit Miguel.

« Amenez-les nous ! » ordonna Marcus.

**Miguel lâcha sa sœur, et fut remplacé par Rosalie. Demetri fut suivit par Alec et Miguel, qui montra le chemin à l'intérieur aux deux Volturi.**

**Une fois à l'intérieur, Miguel prit sur sa droite et s'arrêta dans le salon. Il serra les poings, prenant une grande inspiration.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Demetri.

« Non, ce sont les trois vampires qui ont violés ma sœur ! » avoua Miguel.

**Alec serra les poings, faisant craquer ses os, et gronda si fort que les murs tremblèrent. Il ouvrit les mains et un début de fumée noire sortit de ses paumes.**

« Miguel, où sont-ils ? » demanda Demetri.

**Miguel s'avança vers le meuble où trônait un écran plat. Un meuble qu'il poussa sans mal, puis, il tira un rideau noir qui cachait une grande porte en acier. Le jeune garçon souffla un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, qui fit un gros bruit sourd !**

**Aussitôt, la fumée noire qui sortait des mains d'Alec s'introduisit à travers l'espace qui séparait le salon de l'autre pièce. Des grondements sourds se firent entendre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alec de donner plus d'ampleur à son don paralysant. Demetri et Miguel entrèrent dans la pièce, et Alec rappela son pouvoir à lui. Tout se passa très vite : Miguel revint avec deux vampires qu'il tenait par la nuque, et en balança un à Alec, qui le maîtrisa sans mal. Demetri revint à son tour avec le troisième vampire.**

**Trois hommes, qui approchaient de la trentaine, tous bruns, typés mexicains… et qui n'avaient surtout pas le visage d'enfants de cœurs. Maria avait dû choisir des types bien précis pour ce genre de torture : viols, souffrance physique etc.…**

**En ressortant de la maison avec les trois vampires, Alec faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas leur arracher la tête à tous les trois, surtout quand il vit le regard terrorisé de celle qu'il aimait. Prenant sur lui, il avança jusqu'aux Rois et força le vampire qu'il tenait à se mettre à genoux.**

« Edward, s'agit-il bien des vampires qui ont torturés nos amis ? » demanda Aro.

« Oui ! » répondit Edward, réprimant son dégoût par ce qu'il voyait.

« Ne perdons pas de temps avec eux ! » dit Caïus.

« Je suis d'accord ! » acquiesça Aro.

**Alec ne perdit pas une seconde, et arracha la tête du vampire qu'il tenait prisonnier. Il s'approcha ensuite vers celui que tenait Demetri, le visage fermé et pleine de rancœur et de rage, puis, d'un geste sec, lui arracha la tête à lui aussi, avant de faire la même chose au dernier, celui que tenait Miguel. Les corps furent empilés avec le reste de ceux des nouveau-nés détruit, puis, Chelsea approcha avec une torche enflammée et brûla ce monceau de corps.**

**Alors qu'Aro s'apprêtait à parler, Peter et Charlotte arrivèrent en un clin d'œil.**

« Ah, vous voilà ! » dit Aro.

« Désolé du retard ! » dit Charlotte, qui jeta un air dégouté à Maria.

« On s'est assuré qu'aucun vampire ne viendrait leur prêter main forte, tout est en ordre ! » exposa Peter.

« Bien, très très bien ! » sourit Aro.

**Il soupira et regarda les trois jeunes femmes, maintenue par Emmett, Jasper et Félix.**

« Si seulement vous vous étiez contentés d'être comme tous les autres vampires, à mener une existence normale ! » dit Aro. « Au lieu de ça, vous avez détruit beaucoup de vies innocentes ! »

« C'est vous qui dites ça, alors que vous êtes les premiers à tuer pour vous nourrir ? » cracha Maria.

« Mais nous ne tuons plus de personne innocentes ! » répliqua Félix.

« Aro, je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ! » dit Jasper.

« Tu me sembles pressé de mettre fins à ses jours, mon cher ! » constata Aro.

« En effet ! » acquiesça Jasper.

« Sans moi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré cette garce ! » railla Maria.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Maria ! » gronda Jasper. « Mais c'est vrai que si tu ne m'avais pas transformé, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Alice, et c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je te remercie, mais je ne t'épargnerais pas pour autant ! »

« Maître, je commence à m'ennuyer ! » dit Félix.

« Tuez-les ! » ordonna Aro d'une voix calme.

**Demetri s'approcha de Netty, et Alec de Lucy. Chacun d'eux arrachèrent la tête des deux femmes, puis, alors que leurs corps tombèrent à terre, Jasper obligea Maria à se mettre sur ses jambes et à regarder tour à tour Miguel, Alessandra, Carter, Sonia, Dana, Chad, Kaitlin et Leo. Toutes ces vies qu'elle avait prises, détruite… Impatient d'en finir depuis des décennies, Jasper envoya une bonne dose de peur à Maria, afin de lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ces jeunes vampires, puis, plaça sa main sur son visage, il tira d'un coup sec, et sa tête se détacha du reste de son corps dans un bruit de verre cassé.**

**Jasper, Emmett et Félix prirent les morceaux des trois corps et allèrent les jeter dans le feu. C'en était finit de Maria et de ses acolytes… Il n'y aurait plus de guerre. Plus de morts inexpliquées… Et donc plus aucun risque d'exposer la race des vampires aux humains.**

**Après quelques minutes de silence, les Rois s'adressèrent aux nouveaux venus de leur garde…**

« Nous ne possédons rien ! » leur répondit Carter. « Maria ne nous permettait pas de garder quoi que ce soit sur nous, à part nos vêtements. »

« _Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous le refuseront ! » fit la voix d'Edward._

**Aro se retourna vers le télépathe et dit :**

« Plaît-il ? »

« Alessandra et Miguel voudraient revoir le ranch où ils ont grandit, et s'assurer que les corps de leurs parents ont été trouvés ! » expliqua Edward.

**Aro regarda les deux jeunes gens, qui se tenait l'un contre l'autre et main dans la main.**

« Qu'en dites-vous, mes frères ? » demanda Aro à Caïus et Marcus.

« Je pense qu'ils ont mérités de faire leur deuil ! » répondit ce dernier.

« Je le pense également ! » approuva Caïus. « Mais ils ne doivent pas y aller seuls ! »

« Oui je suis d'accord ! » dit Aro.

« _Maîtres ? » fit Alec._

« Oui, mon fils ? » dit Aro en regardant Alec.

« Jane et moi les accompagnerons ! » proposa Alec. « Nous serons vigilants ! »

« Je vous fais confiance ! » acquiesça Aro.

« Il serait préférable d'attendre que le soleil se couche ! » suggéra Marcus.

**Ils attendirent donc toute la journée, et les Volturi en profitèrent pour **_**« visiter » **_**le ranch dans lequel Maria avait élevé son armée. Ils trouvèrent de nombreux documents et renseignements sur les propriétaires de cette maison…**

**Alessandra et les autres s'étaient laissé choir sur le sol poussiéreux du désert de Houston. Le soleil déclinait à chaque minutes, mais le temps passait avec une telle lenteur que l'attente fut difficile. Quand Alec sortit de la maison, Alessandra se leva, et elle le laissa l'entraîner un peu à l'écart des autres.**

« J'ai eu très peur en te voyant te battre ! » dit-il une nouvelle fois.

**Il stoppa leur marche, lui fit face et lui toucha la joue.**

« Il fallait pas, je sais me défendre ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai vu ça, et si tu me permets, je t'ai trouvé très sexy ! » dit-il.

« C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves sexy ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant intérieurement.

« Viens par-là que je te montre ! » répondit-il.

**Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui la fit défaillir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix moqueuse de son frère dans sa tête :**

_« Tu te donnes en spectacle sœurette ! »_

**Alessandra mit aussitôt fin au baiser, et, quand elle s'aperçut que pratiquement tout le monde les regardait, elle détourna les yeux et cacha son visage contre l'épaule d'Alec !**

_**Ranch d'Alessandra & Miguel !**_

**Le cœur serré – et mort – ils étaient tous les deux entrés dans leur ancienne maison avec une certaine appréhension. Personne n'y vivait, et lorsqu'ils avaient mit un pied dans cette maison qui les avait vue grandir, l'image de leurs parents les frappèrent en plein visage. L'odeur qui régnait dans la maison était la même que dans leur souvenir deux ans plus tôt. Rien n'avait été prit, changé ou déplacé…**

_**Chambre d'Alessandra !**_

**Pendant cinq minutes, la jeune fille était restée debout au milieu de sa chambre – enfin, son ancienne chambre. Il y a bien longtemps que cette maison n'était plus la sienne ni celle de son frère… Elle se sentait étrangère dans cette pièce.**

_« Chérie ? »_

**La voix d'Alec la prit par surprise mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle se retourna et le vit sur le pas de la chambre.**

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit-elle. « Ça fait bizarre de revenir après tout ce temps je, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère ! »

**Alec s'avança vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Alessandra se laissa aller contre lui, entourant ses mains à sa taille. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, mais Alessandra ne disait rien… **

« Tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale ! » lui dit Alec.

« Sans mes parents ma vie ne sera plus jamais pareille ! » réfuta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

« Tu y arriveras, avec le temps ! » lui assura-t-il. « Ta vie ne sera plus comme avant, quand tu étais avec Maria. Tu seras… »

« Avec toi ! » termina-t-elle à sa place.

« J'espère bien ! » sourit-il.

« Je t'aime Alec ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Je ne sais pas quand je serai prête à me donner entièrement à toi… »

« J'attendrais un milliers d'années s'il le faut ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je t'aime, dès l'instant où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et sache que je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je te protègerais, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Elle toucha ses cheveux bruns, légèrement en bataille, comme elle les aimait.**

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« J'espérais que tu me le demandes ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Deux jours plus tard !**_

_**Volterra !**_

**De retour en Italie, Miguel, Alessandra et les autres furent plus… sereins. Sonia, Carter et les autres avaient pu s'assurer, grâce à Alice, que le reste de leurs familles allaient bien. Après mûre réflexion, Miguel et Alessandra avaient jugés préférables de mettre fin aux recherches que menaient les autorités de leur ville pour les retrouver, en se faisant passer pour mort.**

**Peter et Charlotte étaient donc resté sur place avec Jasper pour **_**« convaincre » **_**les autorités de cesser leurs recherches et de déclarer les deux jeunes personnes mortes, et mettre le ranch en vente. Le frère et la sœur ne souhaitant pas garder le ranch sans leurs parents, avaient jugés nécessaire de s'en débarrasser. **

_**Chambre de Demetri & Bella !**_

**A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans leur chambre, qu'ils se tombèrent dans les bras en partageant un baiser fougueux. Bella fut plaquée contre le mur, et son haut ne fut que de l'histoire ancienne. Elle fit la même chose à Demetri, avant de le pousser avec force sur le lit, et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.**

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas être dominé ! » gronda le traqueur en inversant leur place aussitôt. « Là c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

« Et si tu arrêtais de parler ? » minauda-t-elle.

**Il lui servit un sourire en coin. Un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien. Un sourire qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était trop longtemps en manque… Et là, quatre jours sans rien faire, c'est très long pour un vampire.**

_**Deux heures plus tard !**_

**Aucun d'eux n'étaient essoufflés, bien au contraire… Bella était allongée sur le ventre, le drap ne recouvrant que ses fesses, alors que Demetri ne s'était pas embêté à se recouvrir du bout du tissu qui, selon lui, était inutile. Le traqueur faisait glisser ses lèvres le long du dos de Bella, qui avait fermé les yeux pour se délecter de ces caresses.**

« Prête pour un nouveau round ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es insatiable ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Ton corps tout entier est une invitation au péché, ma douce et tendre _donna* _! » dit-il en embrassant son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas encore ta femme ! » le contredit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je sais mais, on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être officiellement mariés pour que je puisse t'appeler _ma femme _! » dit-il en la regardant. « J'ai pas raison ? »

« Hum… sans doute ! » sourit Bella. « Mais ne serait-ce pas là un moyen de me dire : _' Marions-nous au plus vite ?'_ »

« Marions-nous au plus vite ! » souffla-t-il, un sourire en coin.

**Bella lui prit le menton entre les doigts et l'attira pour un baiser. Demetri marmonna :**

« Ça veut dire oui ? »

« Ça veut dire oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « On commence les préparatifs demain ! »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-il.

« _Ti amo, tesoro** _! » lui dit-elle en italien.

« _Ti amo di più*** _! » répliqua-t-il.

« Je crois pas ! » dit-elle.

« Oh si, et je vais te faire voir ! » dit-il en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

**Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire, mais répondit rapidement au baiser et laissa Demetri se mettre sur elle.**

**Le lendemain, Bella se mit donc à la préparation de son mariage, aidée de son futur mari…**

* * *

><p><strong>*Donna : Ma femme !<strong>

****Ti amo tesoro : Je t'aime mon chéri !**

*****Ti amo di più : Je t'aime encore plus !**


	28. 7 jours de folies

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Il s'est fait attendre, mais pas trop longtemps j'espère. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne année 2013 !

A très bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Volterra !**_

_**Jour 1 !**_

**Nous n'avions pas quittés notre chambre depuis trois jours. En rentrant de notre mission « **_**Extermination Maria », **_**nous avions tous eu droit à quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Même si nous ne ressentons aucune fatigue, les Rois sous-entendaient par là que nous avions besoin de nous détendre et de prendre du temps pour nous, chaque couple qui vivait dans ce château. Avec Demetri, on s'était fait un plaisir de passer ces trois derniers jours enfermés dans notre chambre à faire l'amour encore et encore.**

**Roulant sur le côté, toujours dans les bras de mon fiancé, je savourais ce énième baiser langoureux qu'il me donnait, et dont je ne me lasserais jamais !**

« On est censé préparer notre mariage ! » marmonnai-je.

« Je sais ! » dit-il contre mes lèvres. « Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire l'amour ! »

« Ne va pas croire que je m'en plaigne, mais on a à peine décidé du jour de la cérémonie, de la chanson de notre première danse et du nombre de témoins ! » lui-je. « Tu m'as sauté dessus juste après ! »

« Mais t'es trop sexy quand tu te concentres ! » me susurra-t-il en rapprochant sa bouche de la mienne.

« On ne va jamais se marier si tu continues comme ça ! » soufflai-je, le laissant tout de même m'embrasser.

**Il me mordilla la lèvre avant de rompre le baiser.**

« Très bien, doit-on sortir du lit maintenant… » fit-il en restant dans le vague.

« On va aller prendre une douche ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord ! » dit-il, avant d'arborer un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Rien, je repensais juste à notre première rencontre ! » répondit-il.

« T'y repense souvent ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Assez pour me dire que je vais continuer à m'en mordre les doigts ! » dit-il avant de rire.

**La seconde suivante, j'étais assise sur lui, les mains plaquées sur son torse pour le maintenir allongé.**

« T'es en train de dire que je suis une vraie chieuse ? » arquai-je.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

**Ce salaud ria encore plus après le coup de poing que je lui mis dans les côtes. Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain et je pris ma douche. Je savais qu'il allait me rejoindre… L'eau chaude coula sur mon corps. Je rameutais mes cheveux mouillés en arrière, faisant glisser mes mains sur ma nuque, mes épaules… Les mains de Demetri se glissèrent sur mes hanches, sa bouche se posa sur mon cou, puis, il me retourna face à lui…**

« T'es peut-être une chieuse Bella, mais je t'aime ! » me dit-il avant de m'embrasser. « Et reconnais que tu ne m'as pas épargné au tout début ! »

**J'éclatais de rire, car il avait raison. Je me souviens très bien de lui avoir mené la vie dure. D'avoir embrassé Alec et d'avoir flirté avec Félix rien que pour l'emmerder. Mais je me rappelle aussi notre premier baiser contre sa voiture, les boutades que je lui faisais, les moqueries devant tout le monde… Je ne l'ai pas ménagé mon amour…**

« Désolé de t'avoir frappé ! » minaudai-je.

« Ce n'est rien ! » m'assura-t-il. « Hum ce que j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça ! »

« Tu es un pervers ! » chantonnai-je.

« Et j'assume entièrement ! » dit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémandai-je.

**Il ne perdait jamais de temps à me répondre quand je lui demandais de m'embrasser. Il m'embrassait tout simplement. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne, et, bien que nous avions passés trois jours à ne rien faire d'autre que l'amour, j'avais encore envie… J'enroulais une jambe autour de sa hanche, et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche…**

**Une heure plus tard, enfin je crois, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, dont j'avais changé les draps et la couverture. Je portais les habits de Demetri…**

_« Voleuse de vêtements ! » l'entendis-je me dire._

**Il s'allongea à côté de moi…**

« Je meurs de soif ! » avouai-je.

« Va falloir attendre le coucher du soleil ! » me dit-il.

« Demain on se met sérieusement à la préparation du mariage ! » martelai-je. « Faut que je trouve ma robe ! »

« Tu pourrais emmener toutes les dames de ce château avec toi, comme ça, tu trouves ta robe, et les autres achètent la leur… » exposa Demetri.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui dis-je. « C'est une très bonne idée ! »

« Ravi que t'approuves ! » rit-il.

« T'as ton costume à trouver ! » lui rappelai-je.

« J'irais avec les mecs quand vous aurez acheté vos robes ! » me dit-il.

« Et si on sortait de cette chambre ? » proposai-je.

« Ouais parce que, je risque de t'arracher encore tes vêtements si on reste allongé sur ce lit une minute de plus ! » dit-il.

**Je dis à Demetri de m'attendre dans le garage car j'avais quelque chose d'important à demander à Carlisle. Mon amoureux fila donc à grande vitesse, et moi, je pris un couloir différent et m'arrêta devant la porte de ceux que je considérais comme mes parents. Je n'avais plus Charlie, mais Carlisle était là… Je lui devais, ou plutôt je ressentais le besoin de lui devoir ce que j'allais lui demander. Il avait toujours montré une grande affection pour moi. Ce regard paternel que je voyais dans le regard de Charlie… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Esmé.**

« Bella, tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton antre ? » s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

« Ouais ! » pouffai-je avant de me calmer. « Est-ce que je peux parler à Carlisle ? »

« Bien sûr, entre ! » me dit-elle en m'invitant à entrer.

**Il sortit de leur dressing, vêtu avec classe et élégance. Je me rendis compte qu'Esmé était aussi habillée pour sortir…**

« Vous sortez ! » constatai-je.

« Oui, mais pas avant que tu me dises ce qui t'amène ici ! » me dit Carlisle en souriant.

« D'accord euh, avec Demetri on s'est décidé et on se marie lundi, ce lundi et, euh, Carlisle, accepteriez-vous de me conduire à l'autel ? » demandai-je.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Esmé, le visage rayonnant.

« Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir que ce soit _moi_, qui te conduise à l'autel, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » me demanda Carlisle, une étincelle dans le regard.

« J'ai beau faire partie des Volturi, vous êtes ma famille. » répondis-je. « Je veux que ce soit vous parce que vous êtes comme un père pour moi. S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas tomber ! »

« Bella… » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « Sache que tu feras toujours partie de la famille, que tu es ma fille et que je serai là pour toi à n'importe quel moment. Ce sera un honneur et une grande joie de te mener à l'autel ! »

**Il me donna une étreinte paternelle, à laquelle je répondis avec une joie immense. Esmé me prit ensuite dans ses bras, mais avant de partir rejoindre Demetri je lui dis :**

« Dites à Alice que demain je veux toutes les filles de disponibles pour aller faire du shopping, et vous venez aussi ! »

« Avec joie ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Bien, bonne soirée, je dois retrouver mon chéri faut qu'on se nourrisse « leur dis-je.

« Fais attention à toi ! » me dit Carlisle.

**Et là, sur le pas de la porte, je lui dis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher :**

« Oui papa ! »

**S'il avait été choqué, il ne le montra pas.**

_**Jour 2 !**_

_**Milan !**_

**Dix filles dans un centre commercial bondé, ça fait beaucoup…**

« Bon, par quoi on commence ? » sautilla Alice.

« La robe de Bella ! » fit Rosalie tout sourire.

« Oh mais non ! » les arrêtai-je. « N'oubliez pas que vous êtes privé de cette partie là ! »

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? » dit Alice.

« Je suis très sérieuse ! » affirmai-je. « Et si vous n'êtes pas contente vous voulez peut-être que je demande à d'autre d'être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ? »

**Elles furent aussitôt raides comme des I, ce qui fit rire Jane.**

« Bella, il faut bien quelqu'un à tes côtés pour ta robe ! » me dit Irina.

« Je sais bien, et c'est pourquoi Esmé va venir avec moi, pendant que vous, vous allez vous choisir votre robe ! » leur dis-je. « Alice, Rose, vous prenez la robe que vous voulez, de la couleur que vous voulez, mais par pitié je ne veux pas que mes demoiselles d'honneurs portent des fanfreluches ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-elles.

**Sans perdre un instant, je pris Esmé par le bras et nous laissions les filles pour gagner la boutique de mariage qui était situé à l'étage suivant.**

« J'espère qu'elles vont arrêter de m'en vouloir de les évincer de la préparation du mariage ! » soupirai-je.

« Elles vont s'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas ! » m'assura Esmé, alors que nous entrions dans le magasin. « Elles doivent comprendre qu'_organiser_ ne veut pas dire _décider _! »

**La vue de toutes ces robes de mariées aussi splendides les unes que les autres me firent réaliser à quel point mon envie d'épouser Demetri était pressente. Je me mordis la lèvre pour tenter de masquer mon impatience, mais en croisant le regard d'Esmé, je su que j'étais transparente comme de l'eau.**

_« Buongiorno, puis-je vous aider ? »_

**Une femme d'une trentaine d'années – ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que sa poitrine n'était pas naturelle – blonde, des yeux bleus, grande et d'une grande élégance et beauté malgré les doses de Botox qui devait couler dans ses veines, s'approcha de nous.**

« Je m'en occupe ! » me dit Esmé avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse. « Buongiorno, voilà, ma ravissante fille que vous voyez va se marier, et nous sommes donc venu choisir une robe pour ce jour spécial ! »

« Toutes mes félicitations ! » me dit la vendeuse. « Vous devez être impatiente ! »

« Oui c'est vrai ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Bien, je peux peut-être vous aider dans votre choix ? » dit la vendeuse. « Quelle sorte de robe aimeriez-vous ? »

« Euh, et bien, j'aime les choses simples ! » répondis-je.

« On va faire un petit tour pour voir les différentes robes que vous avez, nous vous ferons signe ! » lui dit Esmé.

« Je ne serai pas loin ! » nous sourit la vendeuse avant de s'éloigner.

« Ouais, vu la taille de ton cul tout refait on te verra arriver de loin ! » murmurai-je.

« Bella ! » me réprimanda Esmé.

**Mais je pouvais clairement voir dans son regard qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi, mais en plus classieux. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je fis le tour du magasin, observant minutieusement chaque robe. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et j'eus quelques coups de cœurs, mais je ne pouvais me décider sans les essayer…**

**Pendant l'heure qui suivit, j'essayais six robes différentes… Avant de tomber sous le charme de la toute dernière. Elle était… Wow ! Il est vrai que je n'aimais pas beaucoup porter des robes, mais c'était mon mariage. Je voulais être la plus belle possible pour Demetri. Mais cette robe était vraiment parfaite. Pas de fanfreluches, simple, elle épousait mes formes comme je le souhaitais, de façon à rendre dingue Demetri…**

« C'est celle-là que je veux ! » décidai-je.

« Elle est magnifique, et tu es magnifique dedans ! » me dit Esmé, les yeux brillants.

« J'aurais aimé avoir un avis masculin ! » avouai-je. « Je veux être la plus belle possible pour mon futur mari ! »

**Esmé plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et me sourit.**

« Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé ma chérie, j'ai bien observé la façon dont il te regarde. Crois-moi, tu peux porter n'importe quoi qu'il te trouvera belle, quelque soit les circonstances, et les vêtements que tu as sur toi ! » me dit-elle.

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison Esmé, ou devrais-je dire… » dis-je en lui faisant face. « Tu as raison, maman ! »

**Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle se jeta à mon cou. Je ne masquais pas mon sourire et lui rendis son étreinte.**

« Merci Bella, merci de nous laisser, de _me _laisser à nouveau une place dans ta vie ! » me dit-elle, émue, avant de me relâcher. « Tu fais partie de cette famille depuis le premier jour, peu importe que tu sois une Volturi, tu auras toujours une place chez les Cullen ! »

« Ce ne sera plus la même qu'avant mais, ça me convient » dis-je à mon tour. « Bon, c'est cette robe que je veux ! »

« Je vais chercher la vendeuse ! »

**Elle s'éloigna, alors je m'admirais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Moins d'une semaine avant de savoir ce que pensera Demetri de cette robe…**

_**Jour 3 !**_

**J'avais demandé, en rentrant de notre virée shopping la veille, à Esmé de planquer ma robe de mariée, ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Aujourd'hui, les garçons étaient à leur tour en train de faire les boutiques à Milan, à choisir de très jolis costumes, ou du moins les garçons invités car en fin de compte, après mûre réflexion à mon retour hier, Demetri avait décidé de se marier avec sa tenue de Chef de la Garde. Alec et Félix inclus. Mon chéri avait accompagné les autres hommes d'abord par solidarité masculine, mais aussi parce qu'il était responsable de Carter et des autres.**

**Quand mon chéri revint dans notre chambre, il ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités et me sauta dessus.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » dit-il contre mes lèvres.

« On a encore du boulot ! » l'arrêtai-je.

« T'as passé l'après-midi à poursuivre les préparatifs, j'ai passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques alors que je déteste ça même si c'était pour Carter et Compagnie ! » commença-t-il à dire.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! » répliquai-je.

« Tu vas vite le savoir ! » me souffla-t-il.

**Et bam, j'atterris sur le lit mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, surtout quand Demetri remonta ma tunique pour embrasser mon ventre.**

« Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir ! » dis-je avant d'enlever ma tunique et de la jeter au loin.

« Je vais savourer chaque centimètre de ta peau ! » me dit-il, la voix rauque.

**J'esquissais un sourire. J'étais parti pour passer les heures suivantes jusqu'à l'aube demain matin à faire l'amour et à subir les caresses brûlantes de mon vampire, qui semblait plus en forme que jamais ce soir !**

_**Jour 4 !**_

**Pour ce qui est des invitations, j'avais laissé le soin à Sulpicia, l'épouse de Aro, de s'en occuper avec Esmé. Aro tenait à ce que tout leurs amis, tous les vampires proches des Volturi et j'en passe, soient présent pour assister au mariage. Je savais que les Denali seront là, c'est indéniable. J'espérais seulement que Tanya me foutra la paix et ne gâchera pas mon mariage.**

_« Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

**Je levais les yeux du livre que j'étais en train de lire, alors que je prenais une petite pause dans la suite de l'organisation de mon mariage, pour voir Caïus.**

« Oui Maître, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » demandai-je en retour.

« Tu es pensive, et tu devrais poursuivre les préparatifs de ton mariage ! » me dit-il.

« J'avais envie de faire une petite pause ! » répondis-je. « Demetri se défoule quelques heures dans la salle d'entraînement, et Sulpicia s'occupe des invitations avec Esmé ! »

« J'ai bien l'impression que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose ! » me dit-il alors qu'il rangea un livre.

« C'est si évident ? » questionnai-je.

« Je te connais suffisamment pour ça ! » dit-il en venant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Disons que j'ai seulement peur que ça se passe mal ! » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi cela ? Explique-toi ! » m'incita-t-il.

« Tanya ! » dis-je simplement. « Et Heïdi ! »

« Bella… » commença-t-il à dire. « Heïdi ne fait plus partie des nôtres pour le comportement qu'elle a eu envers toi, et Tanya ne créera pas tant de problèmes. Je peux te l'assurer ! »

« Jane a promit de tuer quiconque tenterait de l'empêcher ! » avouai-je.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Merci Maître, j'avais besoin d'en parler ! » souriais-je.

« Mais je t'en prie ! » me sourit-il en retour.

**Il quitta la bibliothèque, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.**

**Une heure plus tard, ma lecture finie, je regagnais ma chambre mais en cours de route, je tombais sur Edward, qui était au téléphone. Je me cachais, écoutant ce qu'il disait car ça me semblait fort intéressant :**

_« Je sais, et tu me manque aussi… Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas ? »_

**Je tendis l'oreille encore plus, jusqu'à entendre une voix féminine avec un fort accent français, puisqu'elle était française d'après les dires d'Edward !**

_« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours tout fait pour éviter les Volturi ! »_

« Je sais bien, mais tu n'as rien à craindre ! » lui assura Edward.

« _S'il te plaît n'insiste pas ! »_

« Comme tu voudras ! » soupira Edward. « Je rentrerais dès que possible, je t'aime ! »

_« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

**Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus, alors je m'éclipsais à vitesse grand V pour regagner ma chambre et m'y enfermer, attendant Demetri !**

_**Jour 5 !**_

**Après avoir vu les derniers détails des préparatifs avec Sulpicia, Esmé et Anthenadora – l'épouse de Caïus - qui avaient insistés pour terminer, selon mes choix et ce que nous avions décidés avec Demetri, l'organisation et la décoration du mariage, je filais dans la salle du trône.**

« Bella, entre je t'en prie ! » m'invita Aro. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je voulais parle à Demetri deux petites minutes » répondis-je.

« Bien entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Je fis signe de la tête à mon fiancé de me suivre, et nous quittions la salle du trône. Les portes se refermèrent sur nous. Les mains de Demetri se retrouvèrent aussitôt sur mes hanches, sa bouche contre la mienne. J'accueillais ce baiser avec entrain, le lui rendant, avant de le rompre.**

« Un peu de tenue je te prie ! » lui dis-je sans cesser de sourire.

« Comme tu voudras ! » me dit-il en souriant également. « Que puis-je faire pour toi mon amour ? »

« Je ne veux pas me casser la tête à les chercher dans tout le palais alors, si tu peux bien me dire où sont Miguel et Dana, tu seras gentil ! » quémandai-je.

« Tout de suite ma chérie ! » me dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

**Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps. Une minute tout au plus. Il était rapide mon chéri pour trouver des gens… Il rouvrit les yeux, planta ses prunelles rubis carrément sexy dans les miennes :**

« Dana est à la bibliothèque, tandis que Miguel se trouve dans le jardin avec Jane ! »

« Merci ! » dis-je simplement.

« C'est tout ? » arqua-t-il.

**Il était insatiable, toujours à vouloir un baiser pour n'importe quel motif ! Malgré cela, je m'embrassais pour le **_**remercier**_**, et, quand j'y mis fin, il me fit un sourire qui voulait dire :**_** tu vas en baver ce soir **_**! **

**A la bibliothèque, je trouvais Dana calée dans un fauteuil, un roman assez gros entre les mains. Je l'interrompis dans sa lecture en lui demandant de me suivre, car c'était assez urgent. Je nous dirigeais ensuite vers le jardin. Miguel était bel et bien avec Jane. Le soleil était à son zénith, faisant scintiller leur peau de diamant éclatant, tout comme celle de Dana et la mienne.**

« Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux, mais je dois parler à Miguel ! » dis-je en arrivant près d'eux.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il, jouant avec la main de Jane.

« Que tu me suives avec Dana ! » répondis-je. « On va s'éloigner le plus loin possible je ne veux pas risquer d'être entendu et que tout foire ! »

**Miguel regarda Jane, comme pour demander la permission. Oh c'est trop mignon !**

« Vas-y, on se verra plus tard ! » lui dit-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa avant de se lever et de retourner à l'intérieur du château. Miguel se leva, s'apprêtant à parler mais je lui fis signe de se taire et d'un hochement de tête vers les montagnes, je leur fis signe, à lui et Dana, de me suivre. Je me suis mise à courir, les deux autres sur les talons, et je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois sûre que nous nous trouvions assez loin. J'avais dépassé l'endroit où je prenais l'habitude de méditer avec Jasper…**

« Là ce sera parfait ! » dis-je en me retournant vers eux.

« Pourquoi on est obligé de sortir de Volterra pour parler ? » demanda Dana.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour une petite mission secrète ! » répondis-je.

« On t'écoute ! » dit Miguel.

« Voilà, je vais avoir besoin de vos talents ! » expliquai-je « Dana, je vais avoir besoin que tu fouines dans la tête d'Edward et que tu me trouve le numéro de téléphone de sa chérie qui habite en France ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? » voulut savoir Miguel.

« Tu vas aider Dana, tu peux te rendre invisible et rendre invisible des personnes avec toi… » dis-je sans finir ma phrase.

« Je suis d'accord pour te rendre ce service, mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Edward directement le numéro de sa copine ? » demanda Dana.

« Dana, tu me vois demander à Edward, qui est accessoirement mon ex, lui demander le numéro de sa petite amie ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« J'avoue que ce serait glauque ! » dit Miguel.

« Alors vous êtes partant pour me ramener ce numéro avant ce soir minuit ? Et sans qu'Edward n'en sache quoi que ce soit par pitié soyez discret ! » les suppliai-je.

« Mission acceptée Chef ! » dit Miguel en faisant un salut militaire.

**Dana l'imita…**

**Ils avaient relevés la mission haut la main. Voilà comment, avant de partir rejoindre Demetri pour une petite escapade en amoureux, je composais le numéro de la dénommée Marion…**

_« Allô ? »_

_**Jour 6 !**_

**Oh Mon Dieu, je me marie dans deux jours ! J'avais passé la journée d'aujourd'hui dans les boutiques de Milan avec Jane et Alessandra, afin d'acheter tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour ma lune de miel, dont la destination était déjà établie depuis quelques jours. La dernière boutique qu'on avait faite avec les filles étaient la boutique de lingerie. Je m'étais surprise à chercher des sous-vêtements coquins. Après tout, j'allais me marier, et je voulais faire plaisir à mon futur mari par porter le moins de tissu possible. J'en avais pris plusieurs couleurs et plusieurs types différents, noirs, bleu nuit, violet, marron, rouge, surtout du rouge…**

**J'avais été encore plus surprise quand Alessandra s'était acheté quelques ensembles… Alec lui avait passé sa carte de crédit, en lui ordonnant de se faire plaisir… J'avais été curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle achetait des sous-vêtements si… sexy ! Si un vampire pouvait rougir, elle serait rouge de la tête aux pieds la petite Alessandra… Avec Jane on avait immédiatement compris qu'elle envisageait de se donner à Alec, et on n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus !**

**Quand j'étais rentré dans ma chambre avec tout plein de sacs dans les bras, Demetri vit en premier – en parfait coquin et pervers qu'il était – les sacs venant de la boutique de lingerie.**

« Hum, j'ai droit à un défilé ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » fis-je. « C'est pour notre lune de miel, et ne t'avise pas à fouiner ou tu le regretteras amèrement ! »

**J'allais dans notre dressing, et posa les sacs dans un coin de la penderie, de **_**mon**_** côté. J'en profitais pour me déshabiller, sentant le regard de Demetri sur moi. Alors que j'enlevais mon chemisier :**

« J'ai parlé à Esmé. Tout se passe comme on l'a décidé ! » me dit-il.

« Bien, c'est une bonne chose ! » dis-je. « Tu leur as dis de rajouter une personne ? »

« Oui, mais je ne leur ai pas dis de qu'il s'agissait ! » répondit-il. « T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'inviter ? Je veux dire, les Denali seront là, y compris Tanya… »

« On en a déjà discuté, et non je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! » appuyai-je en ôtant mes chaussures, puis mon pantalon. « Et puis, j'ai très envie de la connaître, et de lui faire enlever de la tête les préjugés qu'elle a sur nous ! »

« Elle était comment, au téléphone quand tu lui as parlé ? » demanda-t-il en me rejoignant alors que je restais en sous-vêtement.

« Comment dire ? » dis-je en réfléchissant quelques secondes. « Je l'ai laissé m'exposer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir retrouver Edward, ensuite elle m'a demandé comment j'avais eu son numéro de téléphone, et c'est là qu'elle a semblé se dérider. Elle a éclaté de rire ! »

« T'as fais très fort ! » m'accorda Demetri en souriant.

**Ses yeux lorgnèrent mon corps. Sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres, m'arrachant un sourire.**

« J'ai réussi à la convaincre de venir pour le mariage ! » poursuivis-je. « Elle sera là le jour même, j'enverrais Dana la chercher dans le hall du clocher. »

**Demetri continuait de regarder mes jambes nues… Bon, je dois avouer que j'avais **_**très**_** envie de lui, alors je le taclais au sol, assise sur lui. Je lui arrachais le haut de sa tenue de garde – heureusement qu'il en avait tout un placard – puis, je posais ma bouche sur son torse, que j'embrassais tout en le caressant. Je descendis encore plus bas, avant de me redresser pour lui défaire son pantalon. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, plaçant mes mains à plat au sol, je fis exprès de frotter mon intimité contre le sexe déjà durcit de mon chéri. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches avec force, ce qui m'excita grandement. Je rompis le baiser, frotta mon nez contre le sien, sans cesser de frictionner nos corps…**

« J'ai le droit de rester au-dessus ? » minaudai-je.

« Oui mais arrête de te frotter comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! » me prévint-il.

**Je lui arrachais cette fois son boxer Diesel, tant pis car il lui allait à merveille… Il me rendit la pareille en réduisant en miette mon boxer en dentelle… Je ne perdis pas un seul instant car mon corps était en ébullition, mon bas ventre douloureux de le sentir tout entier en moi. Demetri maintint fermement ses mains sur mes hanches à mesure que je me laissais glisser sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute au fond de mon ventre. Mon corps prit le pas sur ma pensée et il se mouva sans mon accord… Enfin au début !**

**J'avais toujours l'impression d'être en transe lorsque je faisais l'amour avec Demetri, mais je reprenais aussitôt mes esprits, et je bougeais mes hanches à un rythme lent, au départ, puis j'allais de plus en plus vite, soutenu par Demetri, qui faisait courir ses mains sur mon corps. Il caressa mes fesses, mes jambes, remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il malaxa. Je rejetais la tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir que me procuraient ses mains sur mes seins. Je sentis sa bouche sur ma peau. Il a dû s'asseoir ou je ne sais quoi, mais je m'en fichais car j'étais dans ses bras, que ses bras étaient autour de moi. Que sa bouche dévora mon cou avant que ses mains ne m'obligent à tourner la mienne vers lui. Et hop, il inversa nos places… Je n'arrivais jamais à rester au-dessus jusqu'à la fin, Monsieur aimait trop prendre le contrôle. Son bassin claqua contre le mien. Sa bouche dévora la mienne. Sa langue joua avec la mienne… J'étais vraiment un pantin entre ses mains, il me faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait… Malgré cela, je lui rendis son baiser, ses caresses… Mais je lui griffais les épaules, faisant craqueler sa peau, le faisant grogner si fort contre ma bouche que mon corps tout entier vibra. Dans un coup de rein, il trouva mon Point G. Il accéléra ses pénétrations et d'un gémissement commun, nous atteignons l'orgasme. Sa semence froide éclata en moi, tandis que mon dos se cambra sous la jouissance. Bien qu'il arrête ses coups de reins, Demetri ne cessa pas de m'embrasser.**

_**Jour 7 !**_

« Les garçons cassez-vous ! » ordonna Alice.

« Hey, rien ne presse ! » dit Félix.

« Il est déjà minuit ! » rétorqua Rosalie. « Tout le monde s'est nourrit, y compris Bella et Demetri, alors vous prenez le futur marié et vous déguerpissez ! »

**Demetri, qui ne me lâchait pas, enfoui son visage dans mon cou, fit glisser son nez jusqu'à mon oreille et me chuchota :**

« Elles font peur ! »

« On a entendu ! » répliquèrent mes sœurs.

« C'était l'idée ! » avoua Demetri à voix haute.

« Vous ferez mieux d'y aller avant qu'elles ne s'énervent ! » leur conseillai-je.

« D'accord on s'en va, mais vous ne me la martyrisez pas, ok ? » leur dit Demetri.

« Mais non, on va te la faire toute belle ne t'en fais pas ! » lui assura Alice.

**Demetri m'emmena un peu plus loin, pour me faire ses **_**adieux**_**.**

« On se voit demain ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je serai habillée en blanc ! » répondis-je en souriant.

**Il se mit à rire, et je fis pareil. On partagea un baiser langoureux durant quelques minutes, avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre. Un dernier baiser, et Demetri s'en alla avec les garçons…**

**Je passais mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille dans la chambre de Jane, dans laquelle je devais rester jusqu'à la cérémonie…**

**Demain, je deviendrais **_**enfin**_** Madame Demetri Volturi !**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voici l'épilogue de cette fiction que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire et à vous faire partager… Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volterra !<strong>_

_**Jour du mariage !**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**La nuit tombait sur Volterra. Petit à petit, chaque clan de vampire ou connaissance des clans invité au mariage de Bella et Demetri fit son arrivée. Les Denali, un clan d'Irlandais, des Egyptiens et bien d'autres. Notamment Garrett, un vampire nomade qu'Emmett appréciait pour son franc-parler et son humour. Avec l'accord des Volturi, le géant des Cullen avait invité le vampire.**

**La salle décorée à l'occasion de la cérémonie était une des grandes salles utilisée comme **_**débarras**_**. Un débarras que les trois organisatrices du mariage - Esmé, Sulpicia et Anthenadora – avaient vite nettoyé. Avec l'aide de certains gardes, elles avaient vidés la pièce et nettoyé de fond en comble, avant de la décoré. Elle était assez spécieuse pour la cérémonie. Des bancs de marbres blancs avaient été disposés en deux rangées. Des fleurs de Lys, des Roses blanches et des Tulipes avaient utilisés avec goût, que ce soit en bouquet ou en simple décoration. Pour donner de la lumière à la pièce, un magnifique lustre en cristal avait été accroché au plafond.**

**Les trois personnes à l'origine de cette splendeur accueillaient les invités, idem pour les Rois. Les Denali furent les premiers à arriver.**

« Eleazar mon vieil ami. » s'exclama Aro. « Quelle joie de te revoir. »

« Il en va de même pour moi, Aro. » répondit le vampire en serrant la main que lui tendait Aro. « Bien des choses ont changés ici. »

« Nous le devons à Bella. » dit Sulpicia.

« Ma fille est une faiseuse de miracle. » dit Esmé, qui saluait Carmen d'une étreinte.

« Cette robe te va à merveille ! » la complimenta Carmen.

« T'es gentille ! » sourit Esmé.

**Vint ensuite le tour d'Eleazar, Kate et Tanya.**

« Edward n'est pas là ? » demanda Tanya.

_« Mon frère est déjà prit Tanya. » fit la voix d'Emmett._

**Ce dernier s'approcha avec un vampire aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient sur épaules, raides, les yeux rouges dû à son régime alimentaire.**

« Garrett, sois le bienvenue. » l'accueillit Aro.

« Je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde le mariage de celle qui a révolutionné votre façon de vous nourrir. » avoua Garrett.

« Tu devrais t'y mettre ! » lui suggéra Emmett.

« Que crois-tu que j'ai fais avant d'arriver ? » renchérit Garrett. « J'avoue que je me suis plutôt amusé ! »

« Emmett. » dit Tanya. « Que voulais-tu dire par _mon frère est déjà prit _? »

« Je veux dire par-là que mon frère est amoureux d'une fille vampire qui vit en France. Il part la retrouver après le mariage. » dit Emmett.

**Tanya fut déçue, d'ailleurs elle ne le cacha pas. Son visage exprimait très bien cette déception. Kate décida de changer de sujet en demandant :**

« Où est Irina ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant ! »

« Je crois qu'elle termine de se préparer. » répondit Esmé.

« Elle est déjà prête. » dit Emmett. « Mais elle est scotchée aux amygdales de Leo. »

« Emmett, un peu de discrétion ! » le réprimanda Esmé.

« Quoi ? Elle veut savoir moi je lui réponds ! » se défendit-il.

**Esmé soupira devant l'attitude sans gêne de son fils. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Garrett, ou même avec Félix. Réprimant un rire, Eleazar demanda à son tour :**

« Où est le futur mariée, que nous le félicitons ? »

« Il avait besoin de se défouler, je crois qu'il est dans la salle d'entraînement. » dit Emmett.

_« Pardon ? » fit la voix de Jane._

« Ma chère, tu es magnifique. » sourit Aro à sa protégée.

« Merci Aro ! » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement avant de regarder Emmett. « Demetri est où ? »

« Dans la salle d'entraînement. » répondit Emmett.

« Je vais le tuer ! » gronda Jane avant de tourner les talons et de hurler, tout en sachant bien que le traqueur l'entendrait : « DEMETRI ! »

**Et elle s'éclipsa, sous l'œil étonné des nouveaux arrivants.**

_**Salle d'entraînement**_

_« DEMETRI ! »_

**Ce cri fit sursauter le traqueur. Qui avait eu besoin de crier son nom comme ça ? Il déglutit quand il vit Jane apparaître sur le seuil de la salle. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge très jolie, des talons, et ses cheveux rattachés en une tresse la rendaient plus féminine, mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait était… terrifiant. Pendant une minute, il cru qu'elle allait utiliser son pouvoir sur lui, mais non.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en avançant vers lui à grand pas. « Tu oublies que tu te maries dans une heure ? »

« Non je n'ai pas oublié je voulais juste, déstresser ! » répondit-il en reculant.

« Oh vraiment ? » railla-t-elle. « Je vais te déstresser moi ! »

**Sans que Demetri ne puisse l'esquisser, Jane lui attrapa l'oreille et le tira vers la sortie, arrachant une plainte au traqueur.**

« Jane, aye tu me fais mal ! » se plaignit-il en la _suivant_.

« T'as de la chance que ce soit moi plutôt qu'Alice qui soit venu te chercher ! » répliqua-t-elle en le _traînant _dans le couloir.

« C'est bon lâche-moi… AYE NON MAIS ARRÊTE DE TIRER AUSSI FORT JE SAIS MARCHER TOUT SEUL ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je te lâcherais quand tu seras devant ta chambre ! » gronda-t-elle.

**Et elle le lâcha effectivement lorsqu'ils furent devant la chambre du traqueur, où les attendaient Alec et Félix.**

« Alec ta sœur est dingue ! » dit Demetri en se massant l'oreille.

« Ouais je sais ! » sourit Alec.

« Va te préparer, t'as trente minutes pour te doucher et pour t'habiller. Si ce n'est pas fait, je t'envoie Alice ! » le menaça Jane.

« Oui maman ! » railla-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

**Jane s'éloigna, tandis que Félix se retenait de rire, mais quand Jane fut hors de vue, il ne pu se retenir davantage et éclata de rire.**

_« FELIX TA GUEULE ! » lui cria Demetri depuis la salle de bain._

**Cette fois, Alec ne se gêna pas et éclata de rire.**

**Alors que tous les invités étaient arrivés, installés à leur place ou profitant de l'attente restante pour parler entre eux, Dana s'éclipsa des bras de Chad. En toute hâte, elle prit l'ascenseur…**

**Vêtue d'un ensemble en jean, avec la veste sans manche qui allait avec, une paire de bottes noire, une jeune fille, les cheveux châtains très clairs et les yeux dorés, hésitait, une main sur la porte du clocher. Après maintes et maintes refus, elle avait finalement cédée après sa conversation avec **_**Elle**_**. Elle avait donc sautée dans le premier avion pour l'Italie. Elle se demandait toujours si c'était une bonne idée, mais **_**son**_** absence était trop dure à supporter pour attendre que le mariage se passe pour **_**Le**_** retrouver. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans cet endroit qui servait de repère aux Volturi. Ou du moins, ce qui n'était que la surface au monde des humains. Elle avança pas à pas, sans se presser. Elle n'avait pas spécialement hâte de se retrouver parmi ces gens…**

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et la jeune femme se mit sur ses gardes, quand, une autre jeune femme, portant une robe bustier rose fit son apparition.**

« Marion ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui euh, qui es-tu ? » demanda la dénommée Marion.

« Je m'appelle Dana. » répondit l'autre. « C'est Bella qui m'envoie te chercher ! »

« Oh ! » fit Marion.

« Suis-moi ! » dit Dana en souriant.

**Prenant sur elle, Marion suivit donc Dana. La jeune femme ne pu se contrôler alors elle demanda :**

« Je sais que c'est stupide mais, pourquoi Bella a-t-elle tant insisté pour que je vienne alors que je les crains ? »

« Tu n'as pas à les craindre. » lui assura Dana. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien. Elle m'a juste demandé de lui récupérer le numéro d'Edward dans sa tête. »

« Tu es télépathe toi aussi ? » s'étonna Marion.

« Oui ! » répondit Dana.

« Et, que fais-tu chez les Volturi ? Je veux dire… le fait qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont, et ce qu'ils font… » fit Marion.

« Ils ne sont plus comme ça depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Ils se nourrissent différemment. Certes toujours de sang humain, mais ils ne tuent plus d'innocents. » expliqua Dana. « Quant à ma présence ici, les Volturi m'ont offert à moi et mes amis l'asile, et pour être honnête, je me sens mieux ici que dans mon ancien clan. »

« Oh, tu faisais partie de ces nouveau-nés qui sont allés botter le cul de cette Maria ! » comprit-elle.

« Et ce fut un réel plaisir de le faire tu peux me croire ! » avoua Dana.

**Dana prit un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait, et Marion la suivit. Leurs pas résonnèrent entre les murs.**

« Tu as changé ton régime alimentaire ? » demanda Marion.

« Oui ! » répondit Dana en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. « Nous avons tués tellement d'humains sous le commandement de Maria, que nous ne voulions plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit pour nous nourrir, même si ces personnes méritent la mort. Les Volturi s'en chargent à notre place. »

« Et donc, vous allez chasser, comme les Cullen ? » demanda à nous Marion, alors que l'ascenseur fit sa descente.

« Non, mon amie Kaitlin peut manipuler n'importe qui, alors nous nous fournissons chez un boucher, qui nous remplit des litres de poche de sang. » dit Dana.

**Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, et Marion ne pu faire autrement que de suivre Dana, qui empruntait un couloir. Etrangement, les couloirs n'étaient pas aussi… sordides qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Malgré les torches allumés accrochées aux murs, il régnait une bonne ambiance. Ce devait être à cause du mariage...**

**A un tournant du couloir, près du lieu de la cérémonie, Dana s'arrêta lorsque son fiancé apparu.**

« Enfin tu es là ! » sourit-il en la prenant dans les bras.

« Désolé, j'avais une personne à aller chercher ! » dit Dana. « Tu sais où est Edward ? »

_« Marion ? »_

**Edward était arrivé du couloir opposé, lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie.**

« Salut ! » lui sourit cette dernière.

« On vous laisse discuter ! » dit Dana.

**Elle et Chad se prirent la main et rejoignirent la salle. Alessandra, magnifique dans sa robe longue qui lui épousait les formes à la perfection, ne pu que sourire devant l'air d'Alec, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'entrée de la salle.**

**Edward, lui, ressentit une grande joie à la vue de sa petite amie.**

« Salut, que fais-tu là, qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Bella ! » avoua Marion.

« Quoi Bella ? » dit Edward.

« Elle s'est arrangée pour avoir mon numéro et, elle m'a appelé ! » dit Marion. « Je sais j'aurais dû t'appeler aussitôt mais, elle m'a demandé de garder le secret, comme ça tu aurais eu la surprise ! »

« Tu parles d'une surprise, je suis heureux de te voir mais, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça, et puis comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir ton numéro ? » essaya-t-il de comprendre.

« Elle a utilisé l'autre télépathe, la fille euh, Dana je crois ! » répondit Marion.

« Dis-moi exactement ce que Bella t'as dis ! » dit Edward.

« Plus tard, et puis, tu le verras directement dans ma tête euh, on en reparlera plus tard et, dans un autre endroit, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il.

_« J'ai vraiment la trouille ! » pensa-t-elle._

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, crois-moi quand je te dis que t'as aucune crainte à avoir. Ils ont déjà un télépathe et ça leur suffit. » la rassura-t-il par la pensée._

**Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis, les fit glisser le long de ses bras.**

_« Je t'aime ! » pensa-t-il._

_« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

**Penchant son visage vers le sien, il embrassa Marion, qui lui rendit son baiser. Quand il prit fin, Edward dit :**

« Allez, viens, je vais te présenter à ma famille ! »

« Il le faut vraiment ? » demanda Marion. « Et si, ils ne m'aiment pas ? »

« Ils vont t'adorer, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit Edward. « Ils sont impatients de faire ta connaissance ! »

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Edward lui répondit par un sourire, avant de lui prendre la main.**

**Esmé, qui discutait avec Carmen, fut rejointe par le télépathe.**

« Esmé ? » fit-il.

« Ah, mon chéri, tu es là ! » dit Esmé, avant de remarquer la présence de la jeune fille aux côtés de son fils. « Qui est cette charmante jeune femme ? »

« Je te présente Marion, la fille dont je t'ai parlé ! » les présenta Edward.

« Tu m'avais dis qu'elle ne viendrait pas ! » se rappela Esmé.

« C'est grâce à Bella si elle est venue ! » dit Edward.

« Enchantée Madame Cullen, Edward m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous ! » dit Marion, un peu timide.

« Je vous retourne le compliment ! » sourit Esmé, avant de surprendre la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras. « Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

**Marion ne su comment réagir face à tant de… tendresse, alors elle se contenta de sourire, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.**

_**Chambre de Jane !**_

**Ayant réquisitionné la chambre depuis le début de la journée, Alice et Rosalie avaient passés des heures entières à préparer Bella. C'était la seule chose que la future mariée avait accordée à ses deux demoiselles d'honneurs.**

**A vingt minutes du début de la cérémonie, Bella était vêtue de sa robe, les cheveux lissés, le maquillage approfondissant ses yeux rouges… Le collier des Volturi ayant été remplacé par un collier en diamant prêté par Rosalie. Un bracelet orné de saphir avait été placé à son poignet, offert par Sulpicia, disant qu'il avait plusieurs siècles. La robe était neuve. Elle portait une magnifique paire d'escarpin blanche. **

« Tu es magnifique ! » lui dit Rosalie.

« J'espère que la robe va lui plaire. » soupira Bella.

« Il va l'adorer, tu es splendide dedans, et c'est tout à fait toi. » lui assura Alice. « Crois-moi, je l'ai vu. Il va te dévorer des yeux. »

« Faudra que je pense à projeter mon bouclier autour de mon futur mari et moi, sinon… » dit Bella en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

**Les deux demoiselles d'honneurs rirent en comprenant l'allusion de Bella. On toqua à la porte. Rosalie alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Carlisle, vêtu d'un costume deux pièces noir et blanc.**

« C'est l'heure ! » annonça-t-il.

« Très bien, on passe devant ! » dit Rosalie.

**Alice tendit son bouquet à Bella, puis, les deux sœurs sortirent de la chambre.**

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Carlisle en s'avançant vers sa fille.

« Je suis prête ! » répondit-elle. « Merci encore de, d'avoir accepté de me conduire à l'autel. »

« Je te l'ai dis Bella, tu es ma fille, quoi qu'il arrive. » lui dit-il de sa voix paternelle et douce.

« Merci, papa ! » sourit-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me réjouit de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça. » dit Carlisle en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je n'ai plus Charlie, mais je t'ai toi et Esmé, et je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté ma présence chez les Volturi, mon régime alimentaire… » exposa-t-elle.

« Tu ne tues pas d'innocents, cela me suffit. » lui sourit-il. « Bon, allons-y, tu ne veux pas faire attendre ton futur époux quand même ? »

**Prenant le bras que lui tendit Carlisle, Bella souffla un bon coup et se laissa guider hors de la chambre jusqu'à la salle de la cérémonie…**

**Alors que tous les invités étaient assis à leur place, Demetri, devant le prêtre – un vampire de plusieurs siècles, ami proche d'Aro – s'impatientait. Pourquoi c'était si long ? Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais si… Une vague de calme l'atteint, et il remercia Jasper d'un signe de la tête. L'empathe arborait un sourire moqueur, que Demetri ne manqua pas, mais étant entouré par quasiment tous les vampires connaissant les Volturi, il s'abstint de faire une quelconque remarque.**

**Une musique douce – jouait au violon par l'une des gardes – marqua l'entrée des demoiselles d'honneurs. Alice en premier, puis Rosalie. En les voyant passer devant eux, Emmett et Jasper furent scotchés par l'apparition de leur femme respective. Elles étaient encore plus belles que d'habitude. Elles se placèrent à leur place de demoiselles d'honneurs, puis, la musique changea et la marche nuptiale retentit, toujours par le violon.**

**Bella entra au bras de Carlisle. Tout le monde se leva. Demetri cru qu'il allait mourir une deuxième fois. Il ne pu détacher son regard d'elle. Leurs yeux rubis s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant lui. Carlisle embrassa le front de Bella, puis, la confia à Demetri avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès d'Esmé. Les invités se rassirent pendant que Demetri et Bella nouèrent leurs mains.**

**Le prêtre vampire prit la parole :**

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Demetri et Isabella. Deux âmes-sœurs qui se sont trouvés et qui s'apprêtent à s'unir l'un à l'autre pour ne faire qu'un pour l'éternité. Avant tout, si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée voit une raison d'interrompre ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

**Demetri fut prêt à tuer quiconque ouvrirait la bouche pour l'empêcher d'épouser Bella, mais heureusement, personne ne parla. Le prêtre poursuivit donc :**

« Isabella… »

« Bella ! » l'interrompit-elle, faisant rire Demetri et sourire les invités.

« Toutes mes excuses ! » s'amusa le prêtre. « Bella, veux-tu prendre Demetri ici présent comme époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de le chérir, d'être à ses côtés pour l'éternité ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » accepta Bella.

**Elle avait regardé le traqueur dans les yeux, et, dans sa réponse, y avait mit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui – un amour que Jasper ressentit depuis son banc !**

« Demetri, veux-tu prendre Bella ici présente comme épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de la chérir, d'être à ses côtés pour l'éternité ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » accepta Demetri, en y mettant autant d'amour que l'avait fait Bella.

« Passons aux alliances, si vous le voulez bien ! » dit le prêtre.

**Alec tendit deux écrins blancs au prêtre, qui les prit. Il en ouvrit un et en sortit la bague de la mère de Demetri, que Bella lui avait restitué pour la cérémonie. Le prêtre tendit la bague à Demetri, qui la passa avec délicatesse à l'annulaire gauche de Bella. Ouvrant le second écrin, le prêtre passa un anneau doré à Bella, qui le passa à son tour à l'annulaire de Demetri.**

« Aujourd'hui, devant cette. assemblée, devant votre famille, vos amis, vous vous êtes unis à l'autre pour l'éternité, sans aucun retour en arrière. Je vous déclare mari et femme ! » annonça le prêtre. « Demetri, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

_**Enfin, se dit le traqueur ! **_**Posant une main sur la joue de Bella, l'autre sur sa hanche, il captura sa bouche et scella leur union. Bella passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Demetri.**

**Se levant de leur banc, les invités applaudirent les nouveaux mariés, imités évidement par les témoins des deux vampires.**

…

**Les mariés s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes de la salle de cérémonie – ordre de Sulpicia ! Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible, avant que Demetri ne plaque Bella contre une paroi murale et ne l'embrasse avec fougue. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue.**

« Enfin ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-elle à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi chérie ! » dit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

**Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice vint les chercher, et ils rejoignirent la salle, qui avait été délesté de ses bancs de marbre pour laisser place à une large piste pour la danse. Ils dansèrent leur première danse sur la chanson **_**Come What May **_**du film **_**Moulin Rouge. **_**Les paroles de cette chanson illustrait parfaitement ce que ressentait Bella et Demetri l'un pour l'autre. Ne se quittant pas des yeux de toute la danse, ils ne virent pas leurs témoins se joindre à eux. Alice dansa avec Alec. Rosalie avec Félix.**

**Plus les danses s'enchaînaient, plus l'atmosphère ne fut qu'à la fête. Les couples se joignirent aux mariés. Bella avait accordé une danse à Carlisle, aux Rois, à ses frères, Eleazar, et même à Edward…**

« Merci Bella, pour avoir convaincu Marion de venir ! » la remercia-t-il alors qu'ils dansaient.

« Mais je t'en prie ! » sourit-elle. « Et puis, tu avais l'air tellement triste d'être loin d'elle... »

« C'est ça moque-toi ! » railla-t-il.

« Je ne me moque pas ! » dit-elle. « Emmett s'en chargera pour deux ! »

« M'en parle pas ! » grommela-t-il.

**A la fin de la danse, Demetri réclama son épouse, et Edward la lui rendit aussitôt. Le télépathe chercha sa conjointe, et il la vit en compagnie de ses parents, ainsi que de ses frères et sœurs. Il les rejoignit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.**

« Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à vous la présenter. » dit Edward.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura Carlisle. « Le principal c'est que vous soyez heureux. »

**La jeune française se détendit au fur et à mesure…**

**De son côté, Alec avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses… pulsions. La robe d'Alessandra le rendait fou. Fou de désir. Alessandra faisait son possible pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle l'avait choisit, cette robe. Elle voulait montrer à Alec à quel point elle le désirait, à quel point elle n'avait plus peur des contacts, de montrer un peu sa peau, de montrer sa féminité. Elle ne voulait plus que le passé l'empêche d'aller de l'avant, et depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission, ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser dans leur chambre, à se caresser, le tout avec une telle passion que c'était difficile pour Alec de se contrôler… Alors qu'ils dansaient un slow, Alessandra – qui avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule d'Alec – rapprocha son visage vers son cou, caressa sa peau avec son nez, puis, lui mordilla la peau.**

**Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au garçon pour s'éclipser de la réception. Comme il y avait beaucoup d'aller et venu dans la pièce, il avait entraîné Alessandra dans les couloirs sans peine.**

_**Chambre d'Alec & Alessandra !**_

**Claquant la porte avec force, Alec plaqua Alessandra contre celle-ci, puis, recouvrit sa bouche aussitôt. Il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre sans rompre le baiser, puis, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Alessandra afin d'y trouver la sienne. La jeune fille se mit à gémir. Elle commença à déboutonner la tenue de son amant, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, Alec fit dévier sa bouche sur la peau d'Alessandra, qui sentit son corps tout entier brûler de désir. Elle sentit ensuite sa robe glisser le long de son corps, révélant son corps à moitié nu…**

_**Salle de réception !**_

**Des heures durant, y compris la journée entière du jour suivant le mariage, ce ne fut que la fête qui régna dans le palais des Volturi.**

**Alors que la nuit tombait au dehors, Bella et Demetri décidèrent de s'éclipser dans leur chambre. Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir les portes, quand Alice et Rosalie les stoppèrent.**

« Vous allez où comme ça ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Dans notre chambre. » répondit Demetri. « Amusez-vous encore, nous, on a besoin d'être seul ! »

« Ouais mais, et le lancé de bouquet, et la jarretière ? » questionna Alice.

« Alice, je n'ai pas mis la jarretière, et pour ce qui est du bouquet, je verrais plus tard ! » dit Bella.

« Mais c'est la tradition ! » protesta Alice.

« Je m'en fou Alice, ce que je veux, là, c'est profiter de mon mari ! » répliqua Bella. « Je vous aime ! »

**Elle leur tourna le dos, et suivit Demetri dans les couloirs, avant de totalement s'éclipser. Les deux demoiselles d'honneurs restèrent pantoises. Bella les avait planté là, tous les invités… **

_« Ce n'est pas un drame les filles ! »_

**Jasper arriva, et encercla la taille de sa femme. Emmett fit la même chose avec Rosalie.**

« Ils veulent seulement consumer leur mariage, faut pas leur en vouloir pour ça ! » dit Emmett.

« Mais, on leur en veut pas pour ça… » dit Rosalie.

« Peu importe. » dit Jasper. « Allez, revenez à la fête. »

**Emmett chuchota à l'oreille de Rosalie, et cela eu l'effet escomptait car la jeune femme suivit son mari sur la piste de danse. Alice fut plus dure à convaincre, mais Jasper réussit après avoir déposé plusieurs baisers sur son cou, le tout accompagné d'une vague d'amour.**

_**Chambre de Demetri & Bella !**_

**Le dos contre la porte, Bella laissa Demetri lui dévorer le cou de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Elle lui défit sa tenue de garde, puis, une fois qu'il fut sortie de ses chaussures et de son pantalon, Bella posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa d'une telle force que le vampire fit un vol plané jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd. Bella porta les mains dans son dos, et défit la fermeture de sa robe, qui glissa le long de son corps.**

« Approche, ça fait trois jours que j'attends ça ! » dit Demetri avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**Bella se jeta sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.**

« On est impatient, Monsieur Volturi ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Absolument, Madame Volturi ! » acquiesça-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Il se redressa entièrement, se retrouvant assis sur le lit, Bella dans ses bras, qui répondait à son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Les mains de Demetri se baladèrent dans le dos de Bella pour lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Le sous-vêtement fut balancé sans ménagement au loin. Demetri rompit le baiser. Il prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains…**

« Préliminaires ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je tiendrais pas longtemps si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle reprit sa bouche, mêlant leurs langues sans attendre. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de perdre leur temps avec des préliminaires. Chacun connaissait le corps de l'autre au détail près.**

**Demetri inversa leur place. Il ôta le dernier rempart de Bella, qui fit de même avec lui. Se glissant, en une seconde, sous les draps, Demetri se plaça entre les jambes de sa **_**femme**_**. Il entra en elle, tout aussi impatient qu'elle, il le savait. Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd lorsqu'il se fondit en elle, pour la première fois depuis presque trois jours. Quand il commença à bouger ses hanches, Bella ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et rejeta la tête en arrière. Demetri en profita pour embrasser son cou. Bella passa une main dans les cheveux de son **_**mari. **_**Connectant à nouveau leurs lèvres, Demetri accentua ses pénétrations, tout en cherchant les mains de Bella, qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête avant de nouer ses doigts aux siens. La jouissance les frappa, puis, Bella donna un coup de rein et bascula leurs corps. Elle se retrouva au-dessus à son tour. Ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, elle ondula ses hanches, les mains à plat sur le torse de Demetri. Ce dernier crocheta les hanches de Bella. Leurs prunelles rouges s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. **

**Des heures entières passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne ressente la moindre fatigue. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils cessèrent toute activité physique. Bella s'allongea sur le ventre, le drap ne recouvrant que ses fesses. Demetri, lui, s'allongea sur le côté, avec le drap qui ne recouvrait à lui aussi que le bas de son anatomie.**

« Tu crois que les invités sont partis ? » demanda Bella.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer ! » répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

**Il les rouvrit après une minute seulement.**

« Les Denali sont encore là, tout comme l'ami d'Emmett, et il y a aussi la copine d'Edward. Les autres sont repartis ! » lui apprit-il.

« On sort quand de notre chambre pour notre lune de miel ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Quand tu veux, il te suffit de le demander. Le jet est à notre disposition ! » dit-il.

« Ok ! » dit-elle en soupirant.

**Son soupir était long… Elle croisa les bras et y reposa sa tête.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Demetri.

« Rien, je me disais juste que, si on m'avait dit un jour que je me marierais, je l'aurais fais enfermer ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu as simplement changé ! » dit-il.

« Non, j'ai juste trouvé l'homme idéal avec qui je n'ai pas peur de passer l'éternité ! » lui sourit-elle. « Et qui peut me traiter de chieuse sans avoir peur de mourir ! »

« Tu es une chieuse Bella, et tu le sais ! » répliqua-t-il, souriant à son tour.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ou je te promets que… »

**Demetri avait coupé sa menace d'un baiser. Il les fit rouler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve entre ses jambes.**

« Tricheur ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu vois ? » fit-il. « Une vraie chieuse ! »

« La ferme ! » contra-t-elle.

« Mais t'es ma chieuse, et c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu te rattrapes ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« L'éternité ensemble, ça va être le pied total ! » affirma-t-il.

« Je vais te mener la vie dure. » le prévint-elle.

« Oh oui je me doute ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Promets-moi de toujours me revenir quand tu partiras en mission ! » dit-elle, plus sérieusement.

**Demetri cessa de rire. Si Bella avait été encore humaine, son visage ruissèlerait de larmes, Demetri le jurerait.**

« Bella, je te fais la promesse de toujours revenir vers toi, quoi qu'il arrive ! » lui promit-il. « Toi et moi c'est à jamais. Notre amour me ramènera à toi, où que tu te trouves je te trouverais, je reviendrais toujours. Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Je t'aime, et t'as intérêt à tenir cette promesse. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Avidement, leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs mains, embrassaient, caressaient le corps de l'autre.**

**En quittant Forks des mois plus tôt, Bella ne s'attendait pas à trouver le véritable amour… Une famille qui prenait soin les uns des autres… Des frères… Des sœurs… Elle avait aussi retrouvé une famille qu'elle pensait perdue… Des amitiés très fortes s'étaient créées… Des liens indestructibles…**

**L'éternité allait être un putain de paradis pour chacun des jeunes mariés… Qui s'envolèrent pour Londres deux jours plus tard !**

**FIN ****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Une fiction qui s'achève après plus d'un an à avoir travaillé dessus… Aussi longtemps dû à un déménagement, puis à des pannes d'inspirations, s'en suivit une panne tout court d'ordinateur… Malgré cela, vous avez toujours été présents pour suivre cette histoire, et je vous en suis reconnaissante…<strong>

**Une page se tourne, mais je n'ai pas fini d'écrire des fictions pour autant…**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Bella – Demetri !**

**Aurélie alias Jeni Kat !**


End file.
